O Outro Lado do Espelho
by Machene
Summary: É um novo Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade e todas as famosas equipes de bladers que costumam competir estão reunidas. Desta vez, há uma onda de desaparecimentos envolvendo lutadores e seus beys. Isto parece ter ligação com uma popular banda cover de garotas que também jogam beyblade. Para os Bladebreakers tudo estaria bem se não se envolvessem, contudo eles conhecem a líder delas.
1. Um Novo Desafio

**1: Beyblade não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Beyblade são de minha autoria.**

 **3: As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens da capa e dos capítulos 1, 3, de 5 à 13, 15, 16, 19, 20, 23 e 24 foram feitas por mim.** **Todas podem ser** **visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Esta é a primeira história da série de fanfics de Beyblade, Evolution.**

 **6: Aconselho assistirem ao anime até a fase G-Revolution, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **7: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Yo minna! Eis aqui mais uma fic minha, e esta é bem antiga. Da primeira vez que eu publiquei, e ela foi uma das primeiras que fiz, acabei excluindo pela quantidade de erros e problemas de entendimento na sequência de eventos. Depois de muitas correções, eu finalmente estou lançando ela completa e, assim espero, mais facilmente compreensível. Em breve estarei publicando novos capítulos de fics já lançadas. Espero que curtam esta! ^^

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Um Novo Desafio**

É uma tranquila manhã de inverno no Rio de Janeiro. Em breve será primavera e as famosas equipes que vieram competir no Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade deste ano unem-se em um amistoso reencontro no aeroporto, faltando apenas cinco dias para a abertura. Enquanto todos conversam animados, vez ou outra distribuindo autógrafos e posando pra fotos de fãs e até _paparazzi_ , a equipe de Kane surge com mais três garotos.

Assim que eles veem os Bladebreakers no meio do grupo considerável de curiosos e admiradores, vigiados por seguranças, correm em suas direções com largos sorrisos.

\- Tyson! – um deles chama e o rapaz não acredita no que vê.

Tyson – Zeo? – ele atrai os olhares dos que ainda não os notavam.

Max – Alan? – o loiro complementa ao vê-lo logo atrás de Zeo – E Wyatt?!

Salima – E aí gente?! – ela acena, chamando a atenção mais de Ray e Mariah.

Kevin – Quem são esses? – o baixinho aponta com estranheza.

Kenny – Ah, foi mal, vamos apresenta-los! Estes aqui são nossos amigos também. A turma do Kane lutou contra a gente uma vez quando faziam parte da equipe Psykick.

Max – Eu lutei com o Jim, o Kai com o Goki, o Tyson com o Kane e o Ray com a Salima. – Mariah não evita expressar surpresa após ouvir isso e já desconfia dos sorrisos recíprocos do casal, aparentemente cheios de lembranças.

Kane – Pois é. Agora adotamos um novo nome. A nossa equipe é o Evening Sun.

Ray – Nomezinho charmoso. – alguns riem, inclusive o próprio time.

Tyson – E estes aqui são Zeo, Alan e Wyatt! – o jovem puxa os dois primeiros por seus pescoços e aperta num abraço – Puxa, agora sim estamos todos juntos!

Ian – Ah, então você é o Zeo! Sabia que já tinha te visto de algum lugar. A gente assistiu sua luta contra o Tyson no campeonato retrasado. – informa olhando o restante do time Blitzkrieg Boys – Deu o que falar.

Zeo – É, eu sei, perdi um pouquinho o controle... Na verdade muito.

Oliver – Eu tenho a impressão de também ter visto você lutando contra o Max.

Alan – Sim, eu lutei uma vez. Pode-se dizer que aquilo também foi um desabafo. – ele olha o loiro e ri sem graça – É uma longa história... Mas desta vez eu estou pronto!

Max – Só quero ver! – a dupla ri e então Dunga soca o ombro de Wyatt.

Dunga – E você baixinho? Vai tentar lutar contra o Kai de novo?

Wyatt – Vou sim! Zeo, Alan e eu formamos um time e pretendemos ir com tudo!

Zeo – Nós mantivemos o nome Psykick para a equipe. Gordo aceitou ser o nosso treinador e ele até veio com a gente, mas foi direto para o hotel onde nos hospedamos.

Tyson – Gordo, quer dizer, **aquele** Gordo? Seu parceiro do penúltimo campeonato mundial, que tinha aquela fera bit sinistra com duas cabeças?

Zeo – Ele mesmo. Agora que eu lembrei, você penou pra derrotar ele, não foi?! – o sorriso do rapaz e o tapinha nas suas costas acaba aborrecendo o campeão invicto.

Bryan – Pelo visto, o campeonato deste ano vai ser muito animado.

Neste instante, três moças se aproveitam do sossego da multidão, que observa os times de longe, para chegar perto deles. Elas se entreolham e fazem um rápido jogo de par ou ímpar pra ver quem tomará a iniciativa de abordar os outros. A escolhida é a bela jovem dos grandes olhos cor de pêssego, que rapidamente arruma os cabelos castanho-avermelhados e lisos, amarrados em marias-chiquinhas, recaindo por cima dos ombros.

Com a mesma preocupação, confere a franja e retira os fios mais curtos na frente do rosto de cima dos brincos pretos em forma de estrela antes de ir adiante. Quando sua pele xantoderma brilha na claridade da janela seguinte, ela sorri e toma fôlego, elevando seu pequeno busto temporariamente ao pedir licença aos guardas e passar. Neste passo, uma das outras se dirige ao balcão do Serviço de Bagagens no saguão da alfândega.

\- Com licença... – a voz tímida acaba sendo cortada.

Tyson – Sim, você pode ter o meu autógrafo! Onde quer que eu assine?

\- Ah... Na verdade eu só queria fazer uma pergunta.

Michael – Baixa essa bola Tyson, tá passando vergonha! – alguns de seus amigos o encaram rindo e ele faz um bico de desagrado.

\- Olha, não é desmerecendo vocês. Minhas amigas e eu somos bladers, então claro que admiramos muito todas as equipes aqui presentes! Também queremos competir no campeonato mundial pela primeira vez, como sempre sonhamos...!

\- E vai ser ótimo Whitney, se conseguirmos achar nossas beyblades!

A garota revira os olhos, mirando a amiga ao lado pela inconveniente interrupção. Esta franzina intelectual de pele branca e seios pequenos, com um cabelo de tom mais escuro que o seu, igualmente liso além da franja e extenso à cintura, estica a blusa com caras de ursinhos e flores ao sorrir. Sequencialmente, com a mão esquerda, levanta os óculos rosa escuro com glitter, aumentando a visão de seus olhos toranja.

\- Nós sentimos muito perturbar. Eu sou Alessandra e esta aqui é uma das minhas amigas, Whitney. – a dita garota mostra seu colar com a inicial do nome e sorri – O caso é que nós perdemos nossa bagagem e por isso estamos checando se ela não foi pega por engano. Vocês não viram uma maleta branca com três beyblades dentro dela, viram?

Enrique – Ih, não digam! A maleta de vocês foi extraviada?

Alessandra – Não! Por nada largaríamos nossas beyblades! A maleta estava com a gente durante a viagem e a mantivemos conosco dentro do aeroporto, mas quando nos viramos pra pegar o resto das bagagens ela já tinha sumido. Tomara que não tenha sido roubada, porque guardamos todo nosso equipamento lá dentro! – Jim franze o cenho.

Jim – Não é a primeira vez que algo estranho assim acontece, então é provável.

Lee – Como assim? – uma parte o fita com surpresa e a outra igualmente confusa.

Kane – Você não sabe dos sumiços estranhos que andam acontecendo?

Kenny – Ah sim! Desde que a temporada do campeonato começou, não somente beyblades como também lutadores que chegaram com muita antecedência para o evento vêm sumindo. Eles desaparecem sem deixar pistas e ninguém sabe a razão até agora.

Emily – Eu ouvi sobre isso. Os jornais não param de comentar o assunto.

Wyatt – Cruzes, longe de nós! Isso seria horrível!

Neste instante, algumas das pessoas reunidas no aeroporto se agrupam perto duma televisão presa a uma das colunas mais próximas, tentando ver a reportagem que inicia sobre um grupo de cantoras enquanto toca uma das músicas regravadas mais recentes.

Fifth Harmony - Brave, Honest, Beautiful feat. Meghan Trainor

Com a distração da maioria, Hiro, o irmão de Tyson que veio acompanhando os Bladebreakers como seu instrutor, é o primeiro a perceber a presença duma linda mulher de sua idade e tamanho a alguns metros dali, balançando os lisos cabelos cinza-azulados pelo meio das coxas conforme tenta tirar a franja da frente dos olhos tom azul claro. Sua aflição é tamanha que nem ao menos repara nos gracejos dos homens ao seu redor.

Eles elogiam-na por sua pele rosada e os fartos seios, mas são ignorados enquanto ela fala no celular. Por fim, a terceira integrante do diminuto time de garotas volta às amigas e logo também percebe a presença dela, agitando-se em questão de segundos.

\- Minha nossa! Olhem lá garotas! O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Zeo – Vocês a conhecem de algum lugar? – o trio o encara pasmo – O que foi?

\- Nunca ouviram falar de Hana Oshiro? – a mesma moça questiona.

O silêncio de olhares responde a pergunta. Com um alto suspiro, a pálida lutadora, aparentemente delicada e visivelmente pouco dotada, revira os olhos azul-piscina e põe uma mecha do liso cabelo verde claro recaindo sobre os seus ombros para trás da orelha, tentando manter no canto a presilha de flor rosa com duas folhas verdes segurando uns fios da parte de trás da cabeça, na altura da franja.

Alessandra – Por que não conta pra eles Zene? Afinal, você é a maior fã delas.

Hilary – É impressão minha ou ela parece uma versão feminina do Zeo? – ela diz num sussurro à Salima, que segura uma risada – O nome é parecido.

Salima – Eles até têm a mesma altura, assim como o Wyatt e aquela Whitney, mas perto da tal Alessandra o Alan nem deve bater na testa dela! – as duas riem baixinho.

Zene – Bem... – a garota começa sorrindo, colocando a mão direita sobre o peito – Eu realmente sei muito das Beautiful Girls, mas nós três somos uma pequena parte dos seus admiradores. Hana é reconhecida como a treinadora e tutora delas.

Miguel – Ok, e quem são essas garotas afinal?

Zene – Ora, simplesmente a melhor equipe feminina de beyblade do mundo! – ela aponta para a tevê – Elas trabalham como banda _cover_ , mas formaram um time blader há três anos com o apoio dos seus familiares e cresceram bastante desde então.

Mathilda – Pra falar a verdade, acho que já ouvi falar delas. Mais no meio artístico de fato, mesmo assim, os boatos dizem que elas jogam beyblade como ninguém.

Mariam – Então talvez elas tenham feras bit também.

Robert – Pois eu acho isso estranho. Se elas são tão boas, por que nunca tentaram provar antes no campeonato mundial?

Whitney – Na verdade, nós queremos saber justamente se elas vão participar do evento este ano e... Ah puxa, a Hana sumiu! – todos olham na direção anterior – Que pena. Eu queria perguntar se as Beautiful Girls vão competir.

Alessandra – Devem sim, claro! Por que mais a Hana estaria aqui?

\- Zene! – a dita jovem e o resto dos times se voltam na direção da loira que gritou – Vamos garotas, ou as reservas no hotel serão canceladas!

Sua franja grande separa os olhos tom azul gelo. Seu cabelo ondulado, decorado por duas fivelas cinza azuladas do lado esquerdo, bate na cintura. Notando a atenção dos demais, a pele pálida cora apenas no rosto e, num gesto acanhado, ela põe a mão direita sobre o braço esquerdo, abaixo da jaqueta azul de tecido com mangas da cor do vestido branco plissado. O babado superior disfarça os seios, aparentemente, pequenos.

Zene – É minha irmã, Nadine. Precisamos ir. – ela puxa as amigas pelos braços – Desculpem o incômodo e obrigada pela atenção. Vamos tentar encontrar nossa maleta.

Wyatt – Ei, peraí! Qual o nome da equipe de vocês?

Whitney – Diabolik! Nos vemos no campeonato! – elas despedem-se.

Assim todos terminam por se separar, indo para seus respectivos hotéis. Deixando suas coisas no apartamento, os Bladebreakers e seu tutor saem a convite de Stanley A. Dickenson pra apreciar a exposição de batalhas na academia inaugurada da BBA. Ao chegarem, eles são recebidos calorosamente pelos fãs, que logo não os deixam respirar. Quando conseguem se livrar deles, com a ajuda dos seguranças, começam a se dividir.

Tyson e Daichi são envolvidos pelo cheiro da comida da lanchonete, para onde Hilary os acompanha. Kai é rapidamente convidado a jogar por vários bladers, e junto a ele Kenny e Hiro observam. Quinze minutos mais tarde, quando os esfomeados rapazes retornam ao lado da cansada colega, o grupo se reúne e percebe a ausência do membro loiro. Ray é o primeiro a vê-lo num canto do salão, atento a um jogo.

Ray – Ei Max! – ele o chama, mas não recebe resposta – Max? Você tá bem cara?

Max – Eu nunca vi alguém com uma defesa tão boa! – o comentário atrai atenção dos demais para a bela jogadora referida à frente.

A loira de cabelo liso, extenso ao quadril, sacode a franja e as marias-chiquinhas durante as vibrações de alegria no meio de várias crianças. Ela mesma parece uma, com luminosos olhos azul-piscina e uma pele branca em tons rosados nas bochechas, excerto pelas coxas grossas e os seios grandes. No beystadium, a sua beyblade em tons de preto e dourado salta por cima da rival muitas vezes, acertando-a a cada aterrissagem lateral.

Tyson – Não vai dizer que você está gostando dessa mina, Max?! – ele ri cheio de malícia e envolve o pescoço do amigo – Você cheira o cangote dela, irmão!

Max – Ah Tyson! – o rapaz acompanha as risadas dos outros, mas silencia como todo mundo pelo susto de ver o voo de uma das beyblades.

\- Ganhei outra vez! – comemora a desconhecida ao pegar a beyblade de volta.

Quando ela arruma seu boné, é possível ver no pulso direito uma pulseira dourada com um pingente de ouro na forma de tartaruga, adornado com strass de diamantes. Nas costas dela está exibida uma pérola branca. Enquanto a garota consola o perdedor, outro menino anuncia sua vez de lutar, mas ele é parado por um braço que o barra.

Tyson – Desculpa aí garoto. Eu vou lutar com ela.

\- Olha só, é o Tyson! – alguns dizem e o orgulhoso rapaz apronta seu disparador.

\- E quem é você? – a moça questiona, deixando todos de queixo caído.

Tyson – Como **quem sou eu**? Você não reconhece um campeão quando vê um?

Daichi – É! – o menor concorda sério, contudo ri a seguir – Ele é o campeão dos idiotas! – com raiva, Tyson começa a esmagar seu rosto.

\- Eu continuo sem entender. – a loira revira os olhos e Max chega mais perto.

Max – Nós somos os Bladebreakers. – a garota o fita por cinco segundos, dando a entender que quer falar algo, porém só ergue a sobrancelha e suspira, dando de costas.

\- Ah... Sem querer ser grossa, mas eu não gosto nem um pouco das celebridades que se consideram insuperáveis, ao contrário dos seus seguidores cegos.

Daichi – Como é? – ele brada antes do campeão – E quem é você pra dizer isso?

\- O meu nome é Melissa Taylor. Eu sou a líder das Beautiful Girls. – o impacto os pega de surpresa, então Melissa abre mais ainda o sorriso – Por favor, não fiquem muito intimidados. Eu não mordo. – brinca, pondo as suas mãos atrás das costas.

Daichi – Ninguém aqui tá intimidado por você, sua maluca! – Hilary se apressa e tapa a boca dele enquanto o menor se debate.

Melissa – Pelo visto são animados. Gosto da disposição que vocês têm. Contudo, infelizmente não posso ficar pra bater um papo. Até mais! – ela acena e corre.

A equipe fica com cara de tacho, olhando-a ir embora. Hiro manda todos voltarem ao apartamento para uma reunião com Stanley, e o primeiro assunto discutido no início é sobre a bela jovem e seu misterioso time.

Stanley – Bem, eu confesso que sim, conheço essas garotas um pouco.

Tyson – Elas são realmente tão fortes quanto dizem por aí, senhor Dickenson?

Stanley – Eu nunca tive o prazer de vê-las lutar, mas conheço muitas pessoas que já as enfrentaram. Por isso é fácil afirmar que elas são extremamente talentosas. Vocês podem conseguir dizer pela pequena batalha que presenciaram hoje, não?!

Daichi – O que eu lembro é daquela fulana tirando sarro da gente! Ela teve mesmo a audácia de dizer que não nos conhecia! Como pode não nos conhecer?

Tyson – Nisso eu concordo. A gente quem devia ter dito isso da equipe dela!

Hiro – Ora vamos, fiquem calmos. Não vale a pena se estressar por causa disso.

Stanley – O Hiro está certo. Essa equipe de moças, Beautiful Girls, tem uma lista enorme de vitórias sobre grupos pequenos, que não recebem muito a atenção da mídia. E embora elas sejam famosas como cantoras, também não fazem publicidade com o seu talento para o beyblade. Talvez o que a senhorita Taylor lhes disse seja a razão de tudo. Falando nisso, eu tive o prazer de conhecer a treinadora delas, Hana.

Hiro – Hana Oshiro? – o rapaz complementa interessado e o homem sorri.

Stanley – Sim, exatamente. Vocês acaso a conheceram?

Max – Não, mas a vimos no aeroporto, quando encontramos as outras equipes.

Hiro – Ela parecia nervosa falando com alguém no telefone. – Dickenson suspira.

Stanley – Ah, devia ser o Angus, um dos organizadores do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. – o grupo confuso o fita enquanto tira um pano dobrado do bolso e passa sobre a testa – A senhorita Oshiro veio ao meu escritório mais cedo, acompanhada do senhor Angus, seu conhecido, pra solucionar um problema. Ela comentou que as pupilas são muito enérgicas. Parece que não costumam ficar quietas em um só lugar por muito tempo. – diz rindo – Eu não sei de todos os detalhes, mas naquele momento elas talvez tenham fugido para conhecer a cidade quando a tutora não estava por perto.

Hilary – E por que ela foi falar com o senhor, senhor Dickenson?

Stanley – Ah bem, é justo sobre esse assunto que eu quero tratar com vocês logo. Acontece que a nova tabela de lutas feita para o campeonato não será mais usada, pois a senhorita Oshiro pediu a retirada do nome das Beautiful Girls da lista de competidores.

\- O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? – todos questionam surpresos, com exceção de Hiro e Kai.

Stanley – Bem, isso ela também não me explicou direito. Acabou-se descobrindo que a equipe fez uma inscrição tardia pela iniciativa da senhorita Taylor, contudo isso não agradou sua treinadora. Deve ter algo a ver com os estranhos sumiços de lutadores de beyblade nos últimos dias. Sabem, as famílias das jovens são muito superprotetoras, e não é de se estranhar que esse caso tenha deixado todos preocupados com a segurança delas. A senhorita Taylor, por exemplo, é filha única e seu pai não gosta de vê-la longe.

Max – E quem é o pai dela? – Dickenson passa novamente o pano sobre o rosto.

Stanley – O magnata Charles Taylor, dono das indústrias Beyfly.

Hiro – A empresa de comércio externo de beyblades? A mesma que patrocinou o estádio do Rio de Janeiro e a fabricação das novas cuias deste ano?

Stanley – Sim. Ele deu o dinheiro para as obras, mas quem entrou com a parte da construção foi Zilda Yamari. Na verdade, o senhor Taylor é sócio da empresa Beyfly e ela é a verdadeira dona, que cuida da engenharia dos produtos criados nas indústrias. Foram eles que ajudaram a BBA a se erguer após o incidente com a BEGA. Inclusive, a senhora Yamari é avó de uma integrante das Beautiful Girls, Kailane. É tudo que eu sei.

Ray – Bom, está tudo bem. Não é como se nós precisássemos saber coisas sobre elas, já que nem participarão do campeonato. Mas como essa mudança nos afeta?

Stanley – Bem, eu ainda devo confirmar a desistência das moças. Para ser franco, acho que há algo bastante estranho nessa anulação de última hora. Vários fãs esperavam ansiosamente que as Beautiful Girls competissem no torneio. Se a decisão for definitiva, vocês podem chegar às finais mais rápido do que o previsto.

Kai – Isso quer dizer que se elas não tivessem desistido nós teríamos dificuldade?

Stanley – Bom... Sim, em outras palavras. Acho que se pode dizer isso. Entretanto eu garanto que, independente delas participarem, vocês terão muitas surpresas este ano.

O grupo se entreolha curioso, porém eles aceitam o silêncio e esquecem o assunto.

 **Continua...**


	2. Dúvidas, Angústias e Inquietações

**Cap. 2**

 **Dúvidas, Angústias e Inquietações**

No dia seguinte, os Bladebreakers são acordados de súbito por Hilary, batendo em uma frigideira com uma colher de madeira ao invadir os quartos. Tyson é o primeiro a reclamar até o grupo se deparar com Hiro na cozinha, já tomando seu café. Ele deu carta branca para ela fazer o que bem quer. De fato, isso já acontece há um tempo. A moça conquistou toda a família do rapaz num instante, o que ao ver dele não é nada agradável.

Graças a isso, sua rotina preguiçosa está sendo constantemente perturbada. Claro, a morena já vê esse seu comportamento nos intervalos entre as batalhas para defender sua reputação como uma total perda de tempo precioso, então se mantem mais do que disposta a dar fim a isso. Com a benção da família dele, da sua própria e a dos amigos, é possível viajar pra qualquer país como auxiliar da equipe.

O melhor é nem precisar se preocupar com as despesas mais importantes, como alojamento e comida! Apenas o campeão mundial parece não gostar muito... Pensando nisso, Hilary planeja um programa diferente hoje. Excerto por Hiro, todos irão para um parque não muito longe, ver apresentações de artistas que estão divulgando seu trabalho durante a semana antes do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade.

A seu convite, também os acompanharão a linda Salima e o resto do time Evening Sun. As garotas têm se dado bem desde o reencontro, todas elas, todavia esta dupla em especial. Quando todos chegam ao parque não há tanta gente, e mesmo sendo possível presenciar de perto eles ficam longe, para não atrapalhar os artistas ao atenderem os fãs. De repente Hilary vê um vulto loiro passar por uma macieira perto deles e avisa Salima.

Olhando mais atentamente, ela vê que é Melissa. A garota sai correndo logo que Max também a avista e aponta na sua direção. O grupo a segue por iniciativa das jovens e se perde em um bairro pobre, uma região abandonada. Subitamente, um grito ecoa.

Salima – O grito veio daquela direção! – eles correm até um armazém velho atrás das grades de um beco, por entre duas casas – Devemos ir até lá?

Tyson – Eu já tô cansado de ver essa garota fugindo do nada! Dá uma ajuda aqui Kai! – os dois jogam as beyblades e arrebentam a barreira, correndo na frente dos outros e parando em seguida ao verem a moça protegendo uma dupla de garotas às suas costas de duas feras bit, uma branca e outra negra – Mas... O que está acontecendo?

A interrupção faz as feras tipo puma se recolherem e as beyblades somem entre as sombras. De coração acelerado, as adolescentes atrás de Melissa se ajoelham no chão, soltando o fôlego preso. A mais velha reprime um grito rangendo os dentes e bate o pé direito, cruzando os braços. No pulso direito brilha a pulseira com pingente de tartaruga.

Melissa – Mais que droga, eles fugiram! Perdemos nossa melhor chance!... O que vocês fazem aqui? Por que me seguiram?

Daichi – Belo jeito de agradecer por espantarmos...! – Max tapa a boca dele e ri.

Max – Não tínhamos a intenção de espionar você, só queríamos... É...

Melissa – Tudo bem, não me importa. – ela suspira – Obrigada de qualquer jeito.

Salima – Então essa é a garota de quem estavam falando? – a ruiva sussurra.

Hilary – É sim, mas não sei quem são as outras garotas. – a morena responde.

A mais nova da dupla desconhecida se levanta. É uma loira cujos cabelos lisos são mais rebeldes embaixo do laço preto no topo central da sua cabeça, formando espécies de orelhinhas abaixadas, e se estendem até o bumbum. Ela vasculha o chão com os seus olhos vermelhos e mostra os afiados dentes num sorriso ao achar uma fivela dourada, de imediato a prendendo do lado esquerdo da franja para só então ajudar a erguer a amiga.

Esta também tem pele branca e seios pequenos, mas não possui suas pernas fortes e a mesma personalidade travessa. Tratando-se de uma comparação de altura, enquanto Daichi alcançaria a boca da primeira, Kenny só chegaria ao queixo da segunda. A dita garota de cabelo negro e liso, extenso ao pescoço, retira a franja de cima dos óculos e os ajusta na altura dos orbes escuros. A seguir, pega a mochila vermelha nas costas e abre.

\- Graças a Deus, nada quebrado! – ela suspira sorrindo ao puxar dali de dentro um computador da mesma cor e abrir, finalmente se dando conta dos que estão em frente – Minha nossa! Eles são quem penso que são? Os Bladebreakers?! Ah, e os ex Psykick!

Melissa – Calma. Antes de você surtar, eu vou apresentar as duas. Gente, esta aqui é a Keilhany, também chamada de Thalía. É um trocadilho artístico, porque ela tem um vozeirão parecido com o da cantora latina.

Keilhany – Ah Meli, por favor. Você é uma exagerada. – o trio ri do seu rubor.

Melissa – Bom, mesmo sendo uma ótima cantora, como blader ela é ainda melhor. Thalía é a nerd do nosso grupo, craque em computação que dá gosto. A outra é a Diva.

Diva – Posso saber por que em apresentações sempre sou reduzida a termos como "a outra"? Eu posso não ser tão boa no beyblade, mas tenho meu papel na equipe!

Melissa – Eu não disse que não tinha... Então, apresentações feitas. Podem ir.

Goki – Peraí! Não vão nos explicar nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui?

Melissa – Acho que não adianta pedir pra esquecerem... Mas aguentam a verdade?

Ray – De que "verdade" você está falando? Quem atacou vocês?

Diva – Melhor eles não saberem de mais nada. – diz em sussurro pra Melissa, com a mão direita na frente da boca – Se lembra do que a Hana disse?

Kai – Podem explicar o que está acontecendo ou não? – a líder da equipe o encara e ri, pondo uma mão na cintura e apoiando o peso na perna do mesmo lado.

Melissa – Ora, eu pensei que você não falasse frases longas na frente dos outros.

Kai – E você parece saber mais sobre nós do que aparentou naquele dia.

Keilhany – Ah, a Meli nos contou o que aconteceu. Esqueçam o que ela disse! É claro que nós conhecemos **muito** sobre vocês! Eu tenho vários dados.

Kenny – Tem? – ele se surpreende, já abrindo devagar seu _laptop_.

Diva – Tem. E acredite: não são poucos. Ela não para de falar de vocês, até enche!

Keilhany – Eu gosto de como eles lutam. – a menina cora e faz uma careta, logo suavizando a expressão – Por exemplo: o Tyson é muito poderoso no ataque, embora, se fosse menos impulsivo, melhoraria suas técnicas. O Ray tem um ótimo estilo ofensivo...

\- "O Kai é bom estrategista e o Max defensivo". – suas amigas repetem revirando os olhos, provocando um grunhido dela.

Daichi – E por um acaso você tem dados sobre mim? – animado, ele aponta pra si.

Keilhany – Sim. Daichi, que lutou contra Tyson. Os dois fizeram uma parceria no último campeonato mundial, quando você se tornou membro oficial dos Bladebreakers.

Daichi – É isso aí! Eu acabo com qualquer um que me desafiar e luto em qualquer tipo de terreno, faça chuva ou faça sol!

\- Não seja tão convencido! – Tyson e Hilary batem na sua cabeça.

Keilhany – E os Psykick... – ela digita no computador, segurando com um braço – Ah, aqui está. Esse era o mesmo nome duma organização criminosa na responsabilidade do cientista Zagart, ex parceiro de Stanley Dickenson, o presidente da BBA. Claro que não é novidade pra ninguém desde a destruição daquela torre dois anos atrás, noticiada em todos os jornais. Foram espertos em abandonar aquele nome. Ele ainda é usado pela nova equipe de bladers liderada pelo filho de Zagart, Zeo.

Diva – Confesso que estou curiosa para saber se e como os integrantes pretendem limpar esse nome da má reputação. Vão precisar fazer bonito no campeonato.

Keilhany – É verdade. O importante é que a chegada do Evening Sun no aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro foi anunciada pelos paparazzis rapidamente, já que serviu para fechar o grupo composto pelas equipes mais famosas de lutadores de beyblade.

Jim – Uau! Você realmente é uma boa pesquisadora.

Keilhany – Obrigada. Obviamente eu adoraria que me ajudassem a coletar alguns dados a mais, para análises futuras, e...! Oh, desculpem a minha curiosidade, mas vocês pretendem lutar no campeonato com as beyblades assim? – ela aponta para os peões de Tyson e Kai e o grupo se entreolha – Claro que eu não pretendo ofender o seu _design_ de peças Kenny, mas eu acho que se o estilo da estrutura tivesse uma forma mais...

Melissa – Ah Thalía, agora não! Quando você começa não tem quem te pare!

Kai – Essa conversa parece uma artimanha para desviarem do assunto anterior.

Melissa – Quem te viu quem te vê! O **todo poderoso Kai** está tão comunicativo! – os outros o encaram com certo receio da sua careta, então Tyson tosse e sorri amarelo.

Tyson – O Kai pode parecer chato às vezes, mas ele é legal! Certo Kai? – o amigo lhe fita tão sério que ele não tem coragem de tocar seu ombro, então abaixa a mão.

Diva – É o que sempre digo da Kailane. Claro, ela quase nunca está presente nos treinos, raras vezes nos ensaios, e isso irrita a avó dela, então sobra pra gente, mas... – Keilhany bate o cotovelo em seu braço – Ai! Sabia que eu preciso dos braços pra tocar?

Melissa – Acho que é hora de irmos. – é sua vez de sorrir sem graça ao empurrar as amigas até a saída, então um alarme soa do computador de Thalía e ela o abre rápido.

Keilhany – Eu achei o rastro dela! – Melissa tapa sua boca e retoma o passo.

Melissa – Bom, obrigada de novo! Até mais! – Max corre e se põe na frente delas.

Max – Espera! Não podem nos dizer qual é o seu problema? Só queremos ajudar.

Diva – Ah, nós não temos nenhum problema! E mesmo que tivéssemos... – a líder lhe belisca, fazendo-a resmungar com raiva.

Melissa – Desculpem tomar o tempo de vocês, mas esse desafio é nosso.

Kane – E é uma coisa tão séria assim que nós não podemos saber?

Keilhany – Mais do que queríamos. – o bipe no monitor continua e a moça aponta o PC para a esquerda – O sinal está fraco... Mas acho que consegui!

Diva – Ela está naquela direção? – a pergunta escapa e ao notar isso a loira menor põe a mão na boca, temerosa pela careta da amiga mais velha.

Salima – Olha só, se estiverem procurando algo ou alguém, nós podemos ajudar. – elas não respondem, e então Kai dá alguns passos à frente.

Kai – É melhor não nos envolvermos. Se elas não querem nos contar, não adianta.

Diva – Mas vocês poderiam prometer nos ajudar se contássemos?

Melissa – Ei Diva, você mesma fez questão de me lembrar do aviso da Hana e vai andar pra trás agora? Não podemos envolver os outros nos nossos problemas!

Diva – Mas Melissa, eles querem ajudar! Melhor ainda, eles podem ajudar! Nós já tentamos de tudo. Precisamos de mais alguém agora.

Keilhany – Ela tem razão Melissa. E nós ainda nem sabemos se podemos resgatá-la sozinha. – a loira maior bufa e sacode as mãos em desistência.

Melissa – Certo! Então eu conto o que está acontecendo. Se depois de tudo vocês não quiserem nos ajudar, peço que, pelo menos, não contem para ninguém. – ela puxa o ar e solta lentamente – Por onde eu começo?... Não sei se sabem das nossas famílias.

Hilary – Nós temos umas informações sobre vocês também. O senhor Dickenson conhece sua tutora. Ele disse que ela cancelou a participação de vocês no campeonato.

Melissa – Sim. Bem... Partindo do princípio. A empresa Beyfly foi fundada pela família Yamari, portanto, a dona é a avó da nossa amiga Kailane, Zilda. Contudo, o meu pai e os pais da Keilhany, Sandro e Greice Valem, são sócios. Papai adotou a Diva e nós quatro viramos melhores amigas em pouquíssimo tempo.

Diva – Mais do que isso! Somos irmãs, unha e carne! – a baixinha agarra o braço da loira maior, fazendo os demais sorrirem um pouco.

Melissa – Não tardamos a formar um time para viver as nossas maiores paixões: cantar e lutar beyblade. Nessa época, a Kailane herdou uma fera bit rara, repassada por gerações da sua família, e eu também recebi uma, me confiada pelos avós dela. O meu pai é um homem rigoroso e precavido, então contratou a Hana para ser nossa mentora e servir de babá. Com ela por perto, nós não podemos ir a lugar algum sozinhas.

Keilhany – É uma ironia vinda de você, já que está sempre fugindo quando pode.

Melissa – Desculpe se eu não nasci para viver confinada entre quatro paredes!

Hilary – Mas por que vocês não têm permissão nem de participar do campeonato?

Melissa – Porque, anos atrás, uma cientista que trabalhava na área tecnológica da empresa Beyfly foi demitida por ser pega roubando as pesquisas secretas do laboratório, e agora a louca jurou se vingar de qualquer jeito! Ela quer as feras bit, por isso as nossas famílias decidiram nos trancar a sete chaves e colocar a Hana como cão de guarda. Mas participar do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade é nosso sonho; eu precisava tentar nos inscrever! Fiz isso antes de nós pegarmos um voo para o Rio de Janeiro escondidas das nossas famílias, mas Hana nos descobriu.

Diva – A sorte é que quando ela entrou no avião ele já estava decolando. Não foi possível pedir ao piloto para parar, porque isso causaria tumulto e não podíamos atrair atenção. Depois a Hana tentou conseguir um voo particular para nós voltarmos pra casa discretamente quando a Melissa saiu escondida afim de ver a cidade.

Keilhany – E se não tivesse feito isso, a Lane nunca teria saído para tentar te achar antes da Hana voltar para o apartamento, então nunca seria sequestrada pela Lauana!

Melissa – Eu não ia adivinhar que isso aconteceria! Saiu tudo errado! Nem chance de participar do campeonato vamos ter graças aquele linguarudo do Angus, que podia ter ficado de boca fechada quando viu o nome da nossa equipe na lista de participantes!

Jim – Quer dizer que vocês estavam agora mesmo procurando a sua amiga?

Melissa – Sim. Nós saímos hoje justamente pra procura-la e nos separamos com a meta de cobrir um terreno maior, porém as meninas foram atacadas pelas feras pumas.

Diva – E você ficou com raiva por não termos sido pegas!

Melissa – Mas aquelas pessoas poderiam nos levar até a Lane!

Keilhany – Não temos certeza que seria assim. Além disso, mesmo usando as suas feras bit seria uma tarefa difícil fugir de um covil cercado por capangas com as próprias feras do mal. Ou você ganhou superpoderes, heroína? – Melissa faz um bico e cruza os braços de novo, fitando um ponto longe.

Kane – Imagino que a tutora de vocês também não saiba da fuga de hoje.

Diva – Já deve ter descoberto... Se nos ajudarem, talvez possamos achar a Lane e voltar antes dela decidir chamar o exército para nos procurar.

Daichi – Ela pode fazer isso? – o trio feminino se entreolha com sorrisos de canto.

Melissa – Nunca subestime a babá. Mas vocês não são obrigados a nos ajudar.

Kenny – Realmente não, mas já passamos por confusões parecidas e entendemos o que estão sofrendo. – ele se vira aos amigos – Podíamos ajudar a achar a amiga delas.

Hilary – Eu não vejo problema nisso. Quem mais está dentro?

Max – Eu topo. – o Evening Sun se entreolha e todos concordam.

Tyson – O que acha Kai? – o líder da equipe encara as moças de braços cruzados.

Kai – Eu não pretendo interferir nos problemas dos outros, mas a mulher da qual falaram me parece uma ameaça não só a elas como para o beyblade em si.

Ray – Bom, se o Kai disse tá dito. E ele não costuma ser assim tão bondoso.

Melissa – Eu imagino. – ela dá de ombros e vira o rosto novamente.

Daichi – Ah claro, e só porque o Kai falou que tudo bem nós vamos entrar nessa?

Tyson – Ele é o capitão da equipe afinal. Embora eu ainda ache uma má ideia.

Hilary – Tyson! Como você pode ser tão insensível?!

Tyson – Se é que você não esqueceu, uma delas me insultou!

Hilary – Mas ela só falou a verdade; você é exibido sim! – quase todos riem – Se você não as ajudar, Tyson, eu vou te acordar todas as manhãs gritando no seu ouvido. – a ameaça é o suficiente para provocar uma careta nele, fazendo-a rir.

Tyson – Certo. Mas como esperam encontrar essa garota? Tem um telefone?

Keilhany – Melhor do que isso! Temos o meu rastreador. – ela vira o computador – Diga olá, Lucent. – a sua tela ganha um fundo branco e de repente uma pequena água-viva cibernética aparece, alternando a coloração enquanto flutua.

Lucent – Como vão? – o grupo toma um choque, o que faz o trio de jovens rir.

Kenny – Oh meu Deus... QUE INCRÍVEL! – a euforia logo se apossa de Chief – Eu não acredito que você também tem uma fera bit no seu computador!

Keilhany – Na verdade, Lucent não é uma fera bit.

Lucent – Eu sou um _software_ de Inteligência Artificial. Fui desenvolvido pelo pai da senhorita Keilhany com propósito inicial de ampliar conhecimentos sobre tecnologia e ciência numa escala mundial. Meu programa opera na central da empresa Beyfly, mas pode ser transferido para qualquer máquina capaz de variar tratamentos automáticos de informações ou processar dados. Minha forma possui variação, à escolha do operador, e pelo gosto da senhorita Keilhany eu sou seu ajudante virtual sobre informações relativas ao beyblade na figura de uma medusa-da-lua. Podem me chamar de Luce. Muito prazer.

Goki – Que louco... Ele pode mesmo nos ajudar a encontrar a amiga de vocês?

Keilhany – Certamente! Luce pode achar qualquer fera bit num raio de 200 metros tranquilamente. Além disso, a lente da câmera permite uma visão noturna e periférica de 360 graus. A probabilidade de alguma coisa nos escapar é de...

Diva – Cala a boca Thalía! Todo mundo já entendeu! – alguns riem da vergonha da garota e neste meio tempo Kenny vira seu _laptop_ para frente.

Kenny – Eu adoraria trocar alguns dados com você depois. O que acha Dizzi?

Dizzara – Fabuloso! Eu nunca conheci um _software_ tão inteligente. Como vai?

Lucent – Muito bem, obrigado. Devo dizer que também fiquei surpreso ao coletar informações a seu respeito. Uma fera bit esperta e com senso de humor é um caso raro.

Daichi – Eles estão mesmo se paquerando? – o garoto sussurra achando estranho e faz os amigos mais próximos rirem.

Keilhany – Luce está certo. Há muito tempo eu queria conhecer a Dizzara!

Kenny – Não sabia que a Dizzi era tão famosa assim. Como soube dela?

Keilhany – Comentários posteriores de batalhas. Talvez não saibam que existem lutadores da sua cidade natal que interagiram com vocês e deram depoimentos a jornais sobre isso quando os Bladebreakers venceram o campeonato mundial pela primeira vez. Tenho quase certeza que alguns deles fizeram parte de uma equipe onde Kai era capitão.

Dizzara – Ah sim! Foram os selvagens de mãos frias que me raptaram uma vez.

Kenny – Não precisa dar detalhes Dizzi. – ele ri sem jeito, olhando Kai de lado.

Keilhany – Eu entendo pelo que deve ter passado Kenny. Luce é maravilhoso, eu não viveria sem ele de forma alguma! – ela acaricia a parte de cima do monitor.

Dizzi – Viu só Kenny? É desse jeito que você devia me tratar! – ele bufa e alguns dos outros gargalham – Então o que estamos esperando gente? Vamos ao resgate!

Sem mais delongas, os três times começam a caçada atrás de Kailane. O sinal do rastreador os leva até uma reserva ambiental ali perto. Felizmente não há problema para enfrentar às câmeras e a grade de ferro, já que podem passar por uma abertura secreta. O bipe fica mais forte ao se aproximarem de um rio. Kai é o primeiro a escutar um gemido entre os arbustos e quando os afasta enxerga uma jovem desmaiada do outro lado.

Ele alerta os outros, escorregando pelo declive e passando pela trilha de pedras na água. A pele branca da carnuda moça de lisos cabelos negros, pendendo ao quadril, está molhada pela grama úmida, e os seios fartos se comprimem contra o chão. Tomando um leve cuidado para não derrubar a fivela rosa do lado direito da franja dela, ou o grande laço vermelho atrás da cabeça, o rapaz afasta os fios e vê um machucado na testa.

Melissa – Meu Deus! – a loira chega correndo com o grupo logo atrás e se curva para vê-la – O ferimento é grave? – antes de responder, Kai nota a beyblade em tons de azul e pervinca de Kailane na mão próxima ao rosto e espreme os olhos, tentando ver o brasão escondido debaixo do seu polegar, todavia Diva a recolhe depressa.

Kai – Não é grave, mas temos que levá-la ao hospital agora.

Após, sem hesitar, o rapaz erguer a garota nos braços, surpreendendo a todos, ele sai andando na frente para fora da reserva. Chegando ao hospital mais próximo, Thalía liga para Hana enquanto a amiga é atendida e então volta ao quarto, onde as Beautiful Girls esperam vê-la despertar. Enquanto isso, os acompanhantes aguardam na sala de espera à chegada de Hiro, o que não demora considerando o desespero lhe acometido.

Pelo telefone, Tyson teve a impressão de ouvir o coração de seu irmão paralisar.

Hiro – Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Por que não quiseram dizer nada pelo telefone? E por que estamos no hospital? Quem está machucado?

Max – Nós estamos bem, a ferida é a Kailane.

Hiro – Eu continuo na mesma. Quem é essa?

Ray – Nós nos encontramos de novo com aquela garota de quem falamos ontem, Melissa. Ela estava com outras duas amigas e nos contou que sua equipe está fugindo de uma mulher chamada Lauana, que foi despedida por tentar roubar tecnologia secreta da empresa Beyfly e por isso quer vingança.

Tyson – Daí ela sequestrou a amiga delas, Kailane, e nós a achamos numa reserva ambiental aqui perto. Quer dizer, o Kai achou. – vira-se ao quieto capitão sentado numa das cadeiras vermelhas, de braços cruzados e uma perna por cima da outra.

Hiro – Agora é informação demais. – ele massageia as têmporas – Seja como for, essas são as tais lutadoras que também cantam numa banda, certo?! Onde está a tutora?

De imediato, todos ouvem um resmungo alto vindo da recepção vazia. A enfezada Hana, com roupas de frio, olha de um lado para o outro. Hilary toma a frente e a chama.

 **Continua...**


	3. Irmandade de Semelhantes

**Cap. 3**

 **Irmandade de Semelhantes**

Hana Oshiro não se considerava uma mulher com sorte há bastante tempo, isso já desde que assumira o duplo cargo de treinadora e tutora das Beautiful Girls. O serviço não era fácil, mas com o passar do tempo as coisas pareciam vir piorando, e agora ela sente que mesmo todo o afeto trocado com suas pupilas nem suportaria o azar adquirido com a última ligação de Keilhany. Seu pescoço acabara de entrar em jogo.

Hilary – Hana? – a mais velha fita a garota com confusão, fazendo-a sorrir – Oi.

Hana – Já nos conhecemos? – com uma espiada por cima dos ombros da morena, ela vê o grupo na sala de espera do hospital acenando, então olha rapidamente para fora, onde um bolo de repórteres frente à uma multidão tenta entrar – Espera um minuto...

Hilary – Somos amigos das Beautiful Girls. Siga-me e eu vou mostrar em que sala a Kailane está. – a tutora obedece, sendo seguida de perto pelos demais, e entra devagar no aposento iluminado, dando um susto nas garotas.

Hana – **Melissa Taylor**! – a dita cuja recua um pouco.

Melissa – Em minha defesa, você disse que devíamos ficar dentro do seu campo de visão enquanto estivesse nos vigiando, mas depois saiu da sala. Tecnicamente, não descumpri a norma. – Hana põe as mãos na cintura e bate o pé.

Hana – Não distorça as minhas palavras, mocinha! – ela suspira, melhorando o semblante estressado ao se dirigir a cama – Como está Kailane? – pergunta ao segurar a mão da aborrecida lutadora, vendo-a suspirar.

Kailane – Entediada. – a mentora ri de leve e vira o rosto para as três pupilas perto da janela à direita, que engolem a seco.

Hana – Pelo amor de Deus! Eu acho que cansei de dizer pra não saírem sozinhas. Conseguem imaginar como me senti quando Keilhany ligou dizendo para que viesse ao hospital? Como sempre, você foi o cérebro da operação, não é Melissa?!

Melissa – Não tinha bem uma operação... Mas sei que fiz besteira. Desculpem. – enquanto a mulher bufa em resposta, Kailane vira a cabeça e estreita os olhos índigos.

Kailane – Bladebreakers? – todas dirigem a atenção para o grupo – E... Psykick?

Goki – Na verdade, agora é Evening Sun. – o quarteto sorri – Muito prazer.

Salima – É bom que esteja bem depois do sequestro, Kailane.

Hana – Oh Deus...! Melissa. – a loira enrijece sobre o olhar fulminante – O que...?

Melissa – Não tinha como esconder Hana! Além disso, eles nos ajudaram.

Hana – Sei... Neste caso, obrigada. – os times sorriem em resposta – Sua cabeça está boa mesmo, Kailane? Conte a verdade.

Kailane – Minha cabeça está ótima. Posso dizer os nomes dos membros das duas equipes aqui presentes sem problema. Quer dizer... Só não conheço essa garota.

Hilary – Ah, eu sou a Hilary! Não faço parte da equipe, mas ajudo nos treinos.

Hana – Então você é treinadora deles? Mas é tão nova.

Tyson – Coisa nenhuma! Essa desajeitada da Hilary só segue a gente pra servir de torcida. – ele recebe uma espalmada da garota no peito e acaba se calando.

Hiro – Eu sou o treinador dos Bladebreakers. – Hana sorri, deixando-o rubro.

Hana – Disso eu sei, e pelo visto é o único que há. Bem, eu vou conversar com o médico pra liberar a Kailane. – diz antes de levantar da cama e ir até Hiro – Novamente, obrigada por ajudá-las. Não sei o que faria se algo de pior tivesse acontecido.

Hiro – Ah... – ele tem dificuldade de formular uma frase pelo súbito nervosismo – Na verdade, eu posso dizer que todo o crédito do trabalho vai para eles. Eu confesso que nem sabia o que esses seis andaram aprontando! – fala ao encarar Tyson, que passa sua mão na cabeça e ri sem jeito – Mas entendo a sua preocupação. Também fiquei nervoso.

Hana – Sim... Então, são todos amigos das minhas meninas?

Melissa – Não somos exatamente **amigos**. Está mais para conhecidos agora. – ela revira os olhos e Hiro tem a impressão de ver Hana murmurar "ótimo", contudo ignora.

Hilary – Melissa comentou do problema de vocês e nós quisemos ajudar. – desta vez sim o tutor e todo mundo notam a expressão repreensiva da mentora para a líder das Beautiful Girls quando ela recua um passo, causando estranheza nos turistas da história.

Melissa – Eu não tive culpa! Eles insistiram para que a gente contasse...!

Hana – E **quanto** você contou? – interrompe de braços cruzados.

Diva – Quase tudo. – limita-se a responder, resmungando de dor pelo puxão em sua bochecha dado pela loira maior – Vai rasgar, vai rasgar! Ai, ai!

Hana – Está bem... Já que sabem da história, eu vou pedir uma coisa. Esqueçam.

\- O quê? – indagam muitos, ao que Melissa morde a parte interna da boca e vira o rosto, cerrando os punhos para evitar tremer de frustração.

Hana – Não faz sentido se meterem neste assunto, os prejudicados poderiam ser vocês. Será melhor fazerem de conta que não nos viram; e até estariam nos fazendo um favor!... Eu agradeço por tudo, mas logo que Kailane tiver alta iremos para o mais longe possível daqui. Portanto, peço também que não nos procurem mais enquanto isso.

Tyson – Mas vocês não vão ao menos tomar uma atitude? Preferem fugir?

Hiro – Tyson, não insista! – ordena antes de se voltar à tutora – Então nós faremos como disse. Desculpe pela intromissão. – as jovens veem tristemente o grupo ir, mesmo Kailane, e Kai ainda a olha por alguns segundos antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Keilhany – Hana, por favor, reconsidere! Com o talento que eles têm, podemos...!

Hana – Está fora de questão Keilhany! Vocês passaram dos limites desta vez! Sei que não foi culpa de ninguém o sequestro da Kailane, mas conhecem os nossos riscos. O que aconteceu já serviu como um lembrete; seus amigos foram levados para lembra-las disso! Gostariam mesmo de envolvê-los? – ninguém responde – Não temos escolha. Fugir e nos esconder ainda são as melhores opções, por mais degradante que seja. Bem, eu vou chamar o médico e pedir que ele venha ver Kailane. Não saiam daqui, por favor!

\- Certo. – todas respondem deprimidas, observando-a sair.

Kailane – Então... Contem-me: aconteceu algo durante a minha ausência? Fora a Meli, de algum jeito, ter atraído a atenção de duas famosas equipes de bladers?

Diva – Lauana mandou seus capangas raptarem um grupo de garotas que nós não conhecemos, mas acompanhamos o anúncio do sumiço delas no noticiário. Elas foram fotografadas no aeroporto conversando com as equipes mais famosas de bladers.

Kailane – Então os Bladebreakers e o... É... Evening Sun. Já estavam lá também?

Melissa – Sim. E você sabe que os campeões mundiais têm feras bit sagradas. Se a Lauana está atrás das nossas, deve querer as deles com certeza! Aquelas três meninas se evaporaram, na certa por terem se aproximado deles. Talvez fossem amigos.

Kailane – Não seria estranho. Já levaram os nossos amigos... Mas só saberíamos perguntando e Hana não deixará que nos aproximemos deles, muito menos que digamos algo sobre o assunto. Quem ainda não está desaparecido?

Keilhany – São poucos eu suponho... – diz abrindo o computador – Luce?

Lucent – As equipes ainda ostensivas no rastreador de feras bit são Soul Cycle, Guardians Golden e Morning Moon. – a localização dos lutadores é apresentada na tela em um mapa, com fotos dos integrantes de cada time – Gostariam de contatar alguma?

Kailane – Melhor não. Não dissemos nada aos outros para manter sua segurança.

Melissa – Certo, mas agora mais da metade deles estão desaparecidos, né Lane?!

Kailane – Se contarmos o que está acontecendo aos outros, eles vão querer nos ver e podem ser capturados também. Sabe que todos os lutadores raptados só sumiram por terem chegado mais cedo à cidade para o campeonato mundial.

Keilhany – Mas eles vão chegar em breve Lane. E não temos como saber se tudo vai estar resolvido até lá. – a garota suspira, abraçando o monitor – Seria bom se algum sinal entrasse por aquela porta agora. – mal ela termina, Stanley entra sendo seguido por Hiro e as duas equipes que, aparentemente, tinham ido embora.

Stanley – Como vão, minhas jovens? – o quarteto os encara incredulamente.

Melissa – Por que... Por que vocês voltaram?

Max – Bem, vocês podem até não nos querer por perto, mas nós somos teimosos.

Hilary – O Tyson com certeza é. – enquanto o rapaz a fita aborrecido, ela olha pra tela do PC de Thalía e aponta – Quem são elas?

Keilhany – Ah... Algumas de nossas amigas. Também competirão no campeonato.

Stanley – Equipe Morning Moon, se não me engano. – a jovem confirma e o faz sorrir – De alguns rostos eu me lembro, especialmente quando a reputação é boa.

Os curiosos veem no monitor que há um nome acima de cada foto. Jeyne é a moça de pele branca e seios medianos, dona de lisos cabelos verde claro que vão até a cintura, além dos grandes olhos acinzentados. Não fica claro da posição em que está na imagem, deitada de barriga pra baixo com uma toalha azul abaixo da calça quase alva e apoiando os cotovelos numa almofada vermelha, mas pela ficha Jim chega à altura do seu nariz.

O agasalho rosa de mangas compridas tem uma gola azul, no mesmo tom escuro que a parte de cima dos bolsos da peça de baixo do vestuário, e as estrelas penduradas nos cordões dela combinam com a estampa de estrelinhas na barra da blusa branca. Seus sapatos marrons com cara de monstro são a coisa mais estranha na cena normal de uma garota mexendo no seu computador, sobre o piso de madeira da mesma cor.

A outra exceção, porém, é um estranho cilindro metálico perto dela, com entrada USB, mas ele é ignorado. Em outra imagem está Glória, a sorridente garota da altura de Goki, de acordo com a informação presente na ficha apresentada na tela. Seus fios lisos e castanhos chegam ao largo bumbum, a franja pende entre os olhos de cor igual e um vestido azul percorre o corpo alvo até as coxas relativamente carnudas.

O bolero branco sobre seus ombros é mais estreito na altura dos botões da veste, fechando o decote dos seios fartos. Por fim, a dona dos cativantes olhos em vários tons de azul tem como nome Kawane. A surpresa repassa por eles enquanto o braço direito, decorado por pulseiras douradas, se curva para levar aos finos lábios uma das cerejas dispostas na tigela na mão esquerda, todas vermelhas como as ligas em formato de flor.

Estas repartem seu cabelo no meio e o seguram no alto, pondo na altura do busto mediano. Os fios alisados são mais rosados que a sua pele, e as três repartições da franja permitem uma visão clara dos cílios longos. A blusa roxa com babado arrojado combina com o short e só é um pouco maior do que a outra acima, cujos lacinhos nas alças rosa se unem às listras acima das bolinhas de tom mais claro.

Talvez seja coincidência o seu tamanho ser o mesmo do de Kane, como descrito.

Goki – Isso quer dizer que elas são muito fortes?

Melissa – Hoje em dia nós somos mais, mas até saber jogar beyblade, eu apanhei muito da Glória. O chute de uma gazela dói pra caramba, podem apostar! Fiquei lesada!

Kailane – Nisso eu concordo. – a moça franze o cenho para a amiga, que esconde uma risada – Kawane é uma resistente lutadora com técnicas exclusivas e aprimoradas.

Jim – E a outra garota? – pergunta interessado antes de Keilhany fechar o PC.

Keilhany – Ela é menos nerd do que eu, mas só porque sua preguiça é maior. Terá sorte se não a enfrentar no torneio, pois quando a Jeyne quer lutar a sério vira um bicho!

Kane – Então, em outras palavras, nós vamos nos divertir muito este ano.

Stanley – Bem, vamos ao que interessa... Eu espero não estar atrapalhando.

Keilhany – Não senhor, tudo bem! Nós só estávamos conversando.

Hana – Meninas, eu falei com o médico e... – ela para no meio do caminho ao ver o cômodo particular quase lotado, assustando-se.

Stanley – Olá senhorita Oshiro. – Hana demora a responder.

Hana – Oi senhor Dickenson. – ela sorri ainda surpresa e aperta sua mão, dando outra olhada nos demais ao levantar uma sobrancelha – O que fazem aqui?

Stanley – Eu não quero atrapalhar, mas ouvi dizer que a senhorita Yamari teve um infeliz acidente, então me dispus a ver como ela estava.

Hana – É mesmo? E quem contou? – questiona olhando torto para os rapazes, no que Tyson e Daichi começam a assobiar – Bem, é muito gentil de sua parte visita-la. De acordo, Kailane? – a moça pisca rapidamente e endireita a coluna.

Kailane – Sim. – concorda se curvando – Obrigada por sua atenção, senhor.

Stanley – Ora vamos, não precisamos de tanta formalidade! Vejam senhoritas, eu compreendo que estejam com dificuldades agora. Na verdade, eu vim oferecer ajuda.

Hana – Nós agradecemos senhor Dickenson, mas não podemos...

Melissa – Podemos sim! Eu aceito qualquer coisa que me tire daquela masmorra!

Hana – Melissa! – a jovem torce o nariz e cruza os braços enquanto Hana ri sem jeito – Desculpe. Se alguém de fora ouvisse pensaria que ela foi sequestrada, mas essa reação exagerada é apenas pelo modesto hotel onde estamos alojadas.

Stanley – Sim... – ele abaixa a cabeça, fazendo os seus óculos caírem um pouco – E posso tomar como confirmação que para pessoas em boas condições financeiras, feito vocês, estarem reclusas dos holofotes e do conforto se deve ao fato de precisarem fugir de uma inimiga vingativa? Realmente? – a tutora e seu quarteto de pupilas o encaram na maior incredulidade, de bocas abertas, e a mentora até tenta argumentar, mas nada sai – Poupe seu fôlego minha cara, por favor. Eu não gosto de mentiras, e já estou informado sobre tudo mesmo. – novamente, ela olha torto para os bladers e desta vez Hiro também – Embora seus problemas não sejam da minha conta, eu tenho muito respeito pelas suas famílias, por isso quero ajudar. Especialmente porque vocês não têm muitas opções.

Hana – Mas é minha responsabilidade tomar conta das garotas.

Stanley – Eu sei, porém não precisam fazer tudo sozinhas. Entenda: agora que a senhorita Yamari foi internada, não há chance de vocês continuarem se escondendo.

Hana – Sim, e é por isso mesmo que eu vou comprar passagens aéreas para mim e as meninas ainda hoje. Nós vamos voltar para casa antes que algo pior aconteça. – neste instante as moças tentam rebater, contudo Hana as silencia com um chiado e um aceno.

Stanley – Bem... Eu não acho que fugir ajudará. Essa doutora Lauana já sabe a sua localização, e deve armar uma emboscada antes de terem a chance de irem embora. – a mulher suspira, fitando um ponto no chão enquanto pensa – Escutem: minha sugestão é que anunciem sua presença logo de vez. Podemos negociar uma luta justa contra ela.

Hana – Ela não aceitará. Seria suicídio. E como nos protegeríamos depois disso?

Stanley – Pode ser que vocês não precisem. Às vezes os seus fãs conseguem agir como melhor escudo, e até arma, se assim deixarem. Embora possa parecer grosseiro da minha parte dizer dessa forma... Se tiverem dúvidas sobre isso, por que não perguntam aos Bladebreakers? – todos se voltam aos rapazes parados perto da porta – Eu soube que vocês possuem feras raras. Eles também têm feras sagradas.

Diva – Nós sabemos disso. Sempre me perguntei como ainda não as roubaram de vocês, se colocam elas em exposição o tempo todo.

Tyson – Bom, não foi por falta de vontade. Muita gente já quis tirar elas da gente.

Salima – Acho que nós entramos nessa lista, porque fomos inimigos uma vez.

Ray – Pois é... A questão é que nunca permitimos. As feras bit são nossas amigas, parte de nós. Queremos mostrar a todos que não importa quantas vezes tentem tirá-las da gente, ninguém vai tentar sem sair machucado!

Max – Disse tudo, Ray! – os presentes sorriem, observando a quietude de Hana e das pupilas – Muitas pessoas entendem essa nossa ligação, e a maioria delas são bladers como nós, que são nossos fãs. Vocês também se sentem assim com suas feras, não é?!

Melissa – É claro! Elas são tudo para nós! Ou melhor, um terço do nosso tudo. A gente formou uma família, independente do sangue, então é claro que queremos dar um jeito de preservar isso. – as Beautiful Girls se viram para a tutora e ela suspira alto.

Hana – Muito bem... Eu não direi nada às suas famílias. – as jovens sorriem com alívio – Sei que se eu disser, eles levarão todas sem pestanejar e só continuaremos indo de cidade em cidade retardando um confronto inevitável. Lauana está fazendo de tudo para pegar essas feras bit, então é uma boa hora para traçar um plano.

Stanley – Maravilha! Então, vamos falar disso noutro lugar. Vocês também; saiam e deixem a paciente descansar. – o grupo de visitantes concorda e, um a um, todos saem, dando espaço para as cantoras voltarem a conversar reservadamente.

Diva – Aquele velhinho é simpático pessoalmente. – fala sorridente, sentando em uma cadeira perto da cama – Acham que eles podem nos ajudar mesmo?

Keilhany – Espero que sim. Eu pedi por um sinal, e talvez tenhamos conseguido!

Melissa – Não se animem muito. – a loira suspira, se acomodando na beirada do colchão – Lane, quando foi sequestrada, eles conseguiram tirar alguma coisa de você?

Kailane – Não. Dione e eu nos protegemos. Falando nisso, onde ela está?

Diva – Aqui. – avisa ao retirar a beyblade do bolso e entregar nas mãos da dona – Eu peguei logo que a vi. Acho que o Kai não notou a imagem.

Kailane – Obrigada. – sorri antes de admirar o brasão no centro do peão, passando os dedos em cima – Quando eu fui levada, colocaram um capuz na minha cabeça para não prestar atenção no caminho. Nem sei dizer em que tipo de veículo eles me puseram. No minuto seguinte, estava na presença de dois homens, usando máscaras. Eles queriam forçar Dione a aparecer, então colocaram a beyblade dentro de um tubo grande de vidro e me ligaram a uma máquina que arrancou minha energia. – ela pausa, notando a aflição no olhar das amigas – Mas não deu certo. Ela liberou energia por conta própria e então a máquina explodiu. Eu a peguei e fugi até onde pude, antes de cair e bater a cabeça.

Keilhany – Antes de parar naquela reserva ambiental, você estava num armazém abandonado. O Luce te rastreou e eu fui na frente com a Diva, já que nós tínhamos nos separado da Meli pra cobrir mais espaço, então fomos atacadas, adivinhe... Pelos pumas da Liliane e do Márcio! Devia ter visto aqueles olhos vermelhos, nos encarando como se fôssemos a sua próxima refeição apetitosa.

Diva – Devíamos ser mesmo! Eles não estavam normais, não nos reconheceram.

Keilhany – Com certeza isso deve ser obra da Lauana. E pensar que os capangas dela estavam usando aquele lugar como uma base de operações só para nos pegar...

Melissa – Está tudo bem agora. – ambas sorriem e todas fazem um abraço coletivo – Então... O que vamos fazer sobre os outros? Eu não contei dos nossos amigos, ou das outras feras. Eu nem mesmo disse quais são as nossas. E mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão saber da gente. As equipes famosas de bladers são amigas.

Kailane – Tudo bem. Vamos apenas levar assim e ver se podemos confiar neles.

 **Continua...**


	4. A Ilha Das Feras

**Cap. 4**

 **A Ilha Das Feras**

É a manhã de um novo dia. Hoje o motivo de vibração na cidade é pelo evento das Beautiful Girls. Como previsto, a internação de Kailane provocou muito tumulto dos fãs e Hana, mesmo temerosa, precisou anunciar ao público um show ao vivo na novíssima academia da BBA. Já que a apresentação é no fim da tarde, Kai aproveita pra fazer uma visita à moça no hospital. Quando ele entra no quarto, ela está sentada vendo a janela.

Seu semblante sereno o faz ficar paralisado na frente da porta por um tempo. Pela primeira vez, o rapaz repara sobre a bata branca no corpo feminino um broche de zinco na forma de fênix, adornado com strass de cristal branco e em vários tons de azul. Nas costas da ave é exibida uma reluzente safira azulada, parecendo uma gota.

Kailane – Kai? – o jovem se aproxima ao ser notado finalmente – Bom dia.

Kai – Bom dia. Pelo visto já está melhor... Seus ferimentos sararam?

Kailane – Sim. O pior foi na minha cabeça mesmo, mas estou melhor. – ela toca a testa perto da bandagem – As meninas me disseram que você me achou e carregou até o hospital. – menciona sorrindo e se curvando um pouco para frente – Obrigada.

Kai – Não foi nada. – ele responde relativamente corado, virando o rosto.

Kailane – Veja, eu não reclamo pela visita, mas... Por que veio aqui, se nem amiga sua eu sou? Achei que fosse contra nos ajudar.

Kai – E o que te deu essa ideia? – Kailane ergue uma sobrancelha, questionando silenciosamente se não seria uma ideia óbvia demais, e Kai dá uma risada leve – Não sei o que a sua amiga disse, mas eu só não gosto de deixar alguém na mão. Acho que nisto eu me pareço com os meus amigos. – a paciente acena em acordo.

Kailane – Entendo. Por acaso isso é experiência própria? – ele sorri de leve outra vez e senta na cadeira ao lado da cama, notando que ambos têm o mesmo tamanho.

Kai – É... Pode-se dizer que sim... Eu aprendo com meus erros.

Kailane – Que bom. Então, vai me dizer por que veio aqui? – o rapaz fica quieto por mais alguns segundos e logo se debruça para frente.

Kai – Eu já ouvi que vocês estão fugindo de uma mulher vingativa, e entendi que ela está atrás das suas feras bit, só não entendi ainda o motivo. – ela sorri enigmática.

Kailane – Quer saber o que tem de especial nelas?

Kai – Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mas também estou curioso para ter certeza se vocês sabem ou não alguma coisa sobre o desaparecimento dos bladers.

Kailane – Ah... Pelo visto, você não pode dar nós cegos, não é?!

Kai – Como assim? – Kailane suspira e se recosta no travesseiro atrás das costas.

Kailane – Quero dizer que não é uma pessoa enrolada. Não pode fechar os olhos e juntar dois pontos para fingir que está tudo bem. Não me leve a mal, eu admiro pessoas assim. Afinal, eu sou uma delas... – ela fecha os olhos – Mas deixar o problema e seguir adiante pode ser uma boa decisão certas vezes. – Kai permanece silencioso, fitando-a.

Kai – Então você não está disposta a me dizer o que quero saber? – a moça nada diz, apenas cerra o olhar e fixa na parede em frente – Neste caso, talvez possa falar algo sobre a mulher que está perseguindo vocês. Pelo menos diga se é ela quem está sumindo com os lutadores. – a jovem demora a responder, porém acaba confirmando em aceno.

Kailane – Sim. Ela trabalhava com os pais da Keilhany, desenvolvendo tecnologia pros produtos de beyblade comercializados na empresa Beyfly. Acho que não bastava ter seu talento reconhecido... Lauana queria dar vida às próprias ideias, por isso tentou roubar arquivos confidenciais. Você conheceu o Lucent?

Kai – Sim. Todos nós conhecemos. É um projeto interessante.

Kailane – Luce é mais do que isso. Ele pode ter sido criado, mas é quase humano, uma prova definitiva do talento da família Valem. E assim foi como Thalía descreveu a famosa Dizzi. – seu sorriso o contagia – Nossas feras não são meros animais selvagens. São espíritos poderosos que podem nos entender e se fazer entender também. A Lauana sabe disso, e pretende escravizar quantas feras puder para a servir.

Kai – Entendi. Eu já imaginava que pudesse ser algo assim... Então, nesta situação vocês preferiram se esconder ao invés de enfrenta-la?!

Kailane – Não diga isso neste tom reprovativo, por favor. – embora tenha pedido, seu tom sugere uma séria ordem – Acha que se nós pudéssemos escolher estaríamos nos arrastando na escuridão? Coragem não nos falta, mas existem outras circunstâncias que nos impendem de enfrenta-la. Nossas famílias escolheram nos enclausurar por isso.

Kai – E vocês nunca disseram nada a respeito?

Kailane – É meio complicado... O senhor Taylor cuida da Melissa sozinho desde a morte da esposa, então virou um pai protetor ao extremo. Ela não suporta viver presa, só que o pai nunca a escuta. Dessa forma, aquela teimosa não obedece nem mesmo a Hana, que já virou uma irmã mais velha para nós, e foge dos esconderijos o tempo todo. E dos pais da Thalía nós podemos descartar qualquer iniciativa de se oporem a ele ou...

Kai – A sua avó? – ele complementa, surpreendendo-a – Ouvi a respeito.

Kailane – Oh... É... Bem, minha avó é a única familiar que me resta. Ela é rígida, chega a ser um pouco grossa, mas é muito competente no trabalho. Na verdade, parece às vezes que sua prioridade é o trabalho. – o olhar dela fica melancólico – Virou o seu vício desde a morte do meu avô. Entende Kai? Não adianta argumentar.

Kai – Eu entendo sim. Tive o mesmo problema com meu avô. – Kai se recosta na cadeira e põe a perna direita sobre a esquerda, pensativo ao fitar o teto – Não que seja uma competição, mas sei o quanto sofri nas mãos dele até me aproximar do Tyson e dos outros. Ele queria um neto robô para só obedecer a suas ordens. Acho que acabei sendo uma completa decepção no fim. – termina rindo, voltando a analisar o olhar da ouvinte.

Kailane – Interessante... Sabia que essa é uma atitude estranha vinda de você?

Kai – Quer dizer o desabafo ou a risada?... – ela não fala – O que sabe sobre mim?

Kailane – Apenas conheço sua fama. Termina as lutas rapidamente, atinge os seus alvos com precisão antes dos adversários reagirem... Muitos bladers tremem na base se vão enfrenta-lo. Melissa o chama de "blader ceifador".

Kai – Isso parece um elogio, comparado a todas as coisas que já escutei.

Kailane – Se acha legal ser tachado como "tão bom quanto à morte", não discuto. Mas é engraçado... Melissa já me disse várias vezes que nos acha parecidos. Não nego a pequena semelhança em alguns pontos.

Kai – Tipo quais? – os dois se encaram em silêncio durante um tempo.

Kailane – Bem... Eu não gosto de multidões. Posso ser cantora, mas não tenho um pingo de interesse em ser o centro das atenções. É cansativo e me deixa nervosa... Você se sente assim também, não?! Somos tão isolados das outras pessoas que não chegamos nem a ser um estorvo. Quando os holofotes nos iluminam, as pessoas olham admiradas e com medo do desconhecido, porque não sabem lidar conosco.

Kai – O que quer dizer? Que somos apenas incômodos inimigos fortes?

Kailane – É o que diz a Diva. Mas você também não sente isso?

Kai – Eu não ligo pro que os outros pensam, ao contrário do que acham.

Kailane – Eu imaginei. – ela sorri e ele estranha – Então, já te disseram que você é o "todo poderoso Kai", não é mesmo?! Eu sempre imaginei como seria ser você e sentir que não preciso de mais nada a não ser minha beyblade pra enfrentar adversários fortes. Mas eu me atrevo a pensar que consigo te entender um pouquinho, baseada nas minhas experiências... Você finge que está satisfeito com isso, contudo quer mais alguma coisa. – Kai cruza os braços e começa a balançar as pernas, sem saber o que responder – É o mesmo sentimento que eu tenho, por isso sei. Ter amigos ajuda a superar seus desafios?

Kai – Eu não preciso de uma torcida. – diz ao levantar, caminhando na direção da porta, e tocando o trinco a ouve rir, então vira de banda para olhá-la com curiosidade.

Kailane – Mesmo? Sendo assim, direi à Melissa que estava certa sobre mim.

Kai não diz mais nada e se vai, todavia o semblante de surpresa continua em seu rosto. Pela tarde a paciente recebe alta do médico e as Beautiful Girls se preparam para o show. A academia está lotada. Com a guitarra em tons de verde e laranja pendurada no ombro, Melissa ajusta seu microfone no pedestal e espera Diva dar o sinal na bateria amarela com suas baquetas pretas e vermelhas, rodando nas mãos cobertas por luvas.

A garota usa uma roupinha de marinheira característica de cada evento, como uma marca personalizada. No caso de Keilhany, suas vestes costumeiras rondam num estilo gótico, como o atual vestido preto, com fitas e babados de renda. O bracelete de tecido no braço direito e as munhequeiras completam o visual compatível com as botas e o seu colar prateado de caveira alada. Ela afina o baixo branco e rosa com detalhes pretos.

Nas costas, Thalía mantem a mochila vermelha para não correr o risco de ter seu computador espionado. Em solidariedade à Kailane, manuseando o teclado azul, e para ninguém suspeitar da causa de sua bandagem na testa, a moça amarrou um lenço branco no braço esquerdo. A multidão faz escândalo e na primeira fila os Bladebreakers estão sorrindo, passando por folhas e canetas para dar vários autógrafos.

Quando Hana avista Hiro, se afasta do palco e o arrasta pelo braço para um canto.

Hana – Ficaram malucos? Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Hiro – Viemos assistir ao show, ora! – ele se diverte com o tom baixo da voz dela – O que é? Foi você quem aceitou colocá-las no palco da academia da BBA.

Hana – Sabe que a ideia foi do senhor Dickenson! Não adiantaria pedir aos fãs pra não sair gritando por aí onde estamos. Pelo menos assim os dois lados se acalmam. – ela olha para as jovens no palco – Não sei se vão ficar seguras, mas com a proteção da BBA fica mais difícil conseguirem sequestrar alguma delas de novo. Agora, por que vocês parecem estar querendo sempre se envolver no que não é da conta?

Hiro – Não precisa se preocupar conosco, sabemos nos cuidar. E nós também não temos a intenção de atrapalhar nada, embora vocês não pareçam estar no controle disso.

Hana – Sim, eu sei muito bem que o nosso teto é de vidro, mas fomos nós que o construímos e não posso deixar qualquer um com instinto heroico nos expor a um risco bem maior jogando uma pedra nesse telhado! Tenho certeza que nenhum inimigo que possam ter enfrentado foi ao menos parecido com Lauana.

Hiro – Não diria isso com tanta convicção se fosse você...

Melissa – Ah, oi Hiro! – a loira chega perto dos dois e se inclina para frente – Foi legal terem vindo, assim podemos roubar seus fãs!

Hiro – Não deixe o Tyson ouvir você dizendo isso! – ambos riem e quando ela se afasta ele vira à Hana – Parece que eles acabaram fazendo amizade. Você teria coragem de separá-los? – a tutora puxa o ar e expira devagar, mantendo uma careta que o agrada.

Hana – Não é uma questão de "coragem". Esse problema não deve cair no colo de outras pessoas... Mas acho que tudo bem manter esta amizade. Contudo, qualquer coisa que acontecer com vocês será uma responsabilidade **somente de vocês** , me entendeu?

Hiro – Tudo bem. Você liga se eu assistir ao show do seu lado?

Hana – Tanto faz. – ela dá de ombros, mas sorri de leve.

Logo que o show começa, a atenção aos lutadores de beyblade é redirecionada às Beautiful Girls. O evento inicia com uma das músicas mais adoradas pelo público.

Demi Lovato - Confident

Ao final, a multidão aplaude com fervor. Neste momento, alguns furgões pretos surgem velozmente, espantando as pessoas e as separando das equipes do campeonato. Assustada, Kailane manda todos correrem antes de várias beyblades serem lançadas ao abrir das portas de trás. Feras bit enormes e ferozes, incluindo os mesmos pumas branco e negro que atacaram Melissa, Diva e Thalía no dia anterior, começam a destruir tudo.

Homens mascarados de uniforme saem dos carros e jogam gás do sono perto dos lutadores para captura-los, trancando todos nos veículos que logo desaparecem. Horas mais tarde, os Bladebreakers e as Beautiful Girls acordam num lugar estranho. Tyson se senta devagar no chão úmido, piscando os olhos, e toca a cabeça antes de notar alguns dos amigos levantando. Todos olham ao redor para se nortearem.

A sala fechada tem duas janelas pequenas com grades enferrujadas, logo acima de poucas caixas de papelão vazias e empilhadas num canto, e uma suja porta de madeira vedada pela grade de ferro na frente, no alto de uma escadaria com corrimões.

Ray – Nossa! Alguém anotou a placa? O que aconteceu, heim?

Melissa – Que negócios são estes? – ela puxa suas pulseiras de aço – Estão presas!

Daichi – E aonde é que nós estamos? Este lugar fede!

Diva – Isso não importa agora, embora seja verdade. – abana a mão frente ao nariz em acordo – Ei Thalía, descobre se tem feras bit por perto. – a garota abre a mochila e se desespera, encarando os outros em pânico.

Keilhany – Não posso... Meu computador sumiu! Luce não está aqui!

Kenny – A Dizzi também desapareceu! – constata de mãos vazias.

Melissa – AH! Revistaram a gente enquanto...! Espera. – a loira revira os bolsos – Minha beyblade... A minha beyblade se foi! – todos começam a conferir seus pertences e confirmam a ausência das próprias feras bit – Desgraçados! Quando eu puser minhas mãos naquela cobra naja, vou degolar ela!

Tyson – Ei, a Hilary também não está aqui. – anuncia nervoso.

Max – Talvez a Hilary não tenha sido atacada. Ela pode ter ficado para trás.

Diva – Que furada! Hana deve estar nervosa com o nosso sumiço, sem saber se conta ou não para nossas famílias. Se eles souberem, nunca mais vamos jogar beyblade!

\- Essa não devia ser a maior preocupação de vocês agora. – uma voz ecoa e todos olham para a caixa de som preta no alto da porta, presa à parede – E como dormiram as minhas queridas lutadoras? Gostaram das suas instalações?

Melissa – Lauana, sua víbora! Solta a gente agora! – a mulher ri.

Lauana – Por que a pressa, linda Melissa? Onde estão minhas considerações? Eu tive tanto trabalho para preparar o palco de vocês.

Tyson – Sério? Pela decoração, não teve muito tempo. – outra risada feminina – E pra falar a verdade, isso nem é original. Já passei por uma instalação parecida com esta.

Lauana – Seus amigos são bem engraçados. Parecem ainda ter confiança de sobra.

Kailane – Por que não diz de uma vez o que você quer com tudo isso?

Lauana – Muito bem... Talvez fiquem felizes em saber que seus colegas e amigos mais íntimos também foram capturados.

Keilhany – Você diz a Kawane e os outros? Eles estão aqui também?

Lauana – Nem todos para ser exata, mas sim. Então, direi de uma vez o que vocês devem fazer para se livrarem desta situação. Sugiro prestarem muita atenção e não me interromperem, porque não pretendo repetir... Vocês estão em uma ilha, bem longe da cidade. Seus amigos estão espalhados por aí, assim como bandos de animais selvagens controlados por mim. Isso significa que se não seguirem as minhas ordens, vocês serão devorados em questão de segundos. Dúvidas até agora?

Diva – Termine de dizer o que você quer logo, bruxa!

Lauana – Controle a língua, sua peste abusada!... Na verdade, antes é melhor que lhes dê algumas explicações. Já devem ter percebido que ganharam pulseiras novas.

Melissa – Ah é. Desculpe, mas não combinam com meus olhos.

Lauana – Mas vão servir para monitorá-los. É claro, também existem câmeras de vigilância armadas em vários locais desta ilha, então não podem escapar do meu campo de visão. Já que para realizarem a tarefa pra qual irei designá-los não será necessário, ou permitido, utilizarem feras bit, suas beyblades foram tomadas enquanto dormiam.

Keilhany – Já percebemos isso. O que você fez com o Lucent?

Lauana – Oh, ele vai ficar bem. Irei me certificar de reconfigurá-lo para me servir depois de enviar meu poderoso vírus através da rede de dados do programa pra central da empresa Beyfly. Assim que houver qualquer conexão com o _software_ , mesmo sendo da própria iniciativa dele, podem dar adeus à tecnologia dos Valem!

Keilhany – Se você destruir o trabalho dos meus pais, também vai sair perdendo!

Lauana – Não quando eu posso ter acesso a tudo diretamente do armazenamento do seu computador, gatinha. – a expressão de Thalía passa de raiva para um misto de aflição e frustração – Ah, talvez deva lembra-los que sua colaboração com meus planos vai impedi-los de participar do campeonato, então sinto muito.

Tyson – Há, é você que pensa! Quando a gente sair daqui...!

Lauana – Acho que você não entendeu bem, dragãozinho. Meu vírus vai interferir em toda a tecnologia da Beyfly, e isso significa que tudo administrado pela empresa vai cair, incluindo o estádio do Rio de Janeiro.

Kenny – É verdade! A empresa Beyfly quem patrocinou tudo. Se o sistema cair, o campeonato não pode acontecer! – Daichi bufa e cerra os punhos.

Daichi – Só pode estar brincando tia! Nós não vamos desistir de lutar só porque a televisão do estádio vai pifar! TÁ OUVINDO?!

Ray – Pode parar de gritar com a caixa de som Daichi, porque ela não se importa.

Keilhany – Além disso, não é apenas o telão do estádio. Sem o sistema, qualquer recurso que necessite de energia não vai funcionar corretamente.

Lauana – Exatamente! Podem dar adeus a tudo isso e voltar para o manual! Assim que Taylor e os outros falirem, vou extorquir empresários do mundo todo com o uso das feras bit em meu poder, comprar a empresa Beyfly e controlar tudo sozinha!

Diva – Você é mais louca do que eu pensei! Por que meteu nossos amigos nisso?

Lauana – Porque eles são úteis, é claro. E eu cheguei a pensar que ficariam longe de todos. Não achei que após saberem do rapto dos primeiros amigos vocês seguiriam se envolvendo com os outros. Felizmente para mim, agora que incluíram quase todos os times do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade nisso, eu pude logo posicionar a maioria dos lutadores com feras de que preciso no mesmo local. Eu deveria lhes agradecer.

Kai – Então por isso vocês não enfrentaram essa mulher cara a cara logo... – ele se volta diretamente para Kailane, que suspira aborrecida – Por ela ter pego seus amigos.

Kailane – Eu disse que tínhamos fortes motivos para recuar. Além disso...

Lauana – Já basta! Acho melhor prestarem atenção. Este jogo do qual participam é simplesmente uma caçada para achar os seus amigos e os prêmios mais valiosos: duas joias que estão perdidas no litoral. – as pupilas da Yamari dilatam e as amigas fitam-na com aflição, o que não passa despercebido por Ray e Kai – Se os encontrarem, será bem mais benéfico para mim, porque é mais mão de obra para procura-las naquela praia.

Tyson – O que te faz pensar que nós vamos obedecer às suas ordens?

Lauana – Se não quiserem seguir as regras, também não será um inconveniente. A ilha ganhará habitantes permanentes, isso se sobreviverem por muito tempo.

Kailane – Não se faça de desinteressada, Lauana. Sabemos que precisa de nós.

Lauana – Minha querida, você é quem não deveria se iludir. Os meus planos estão fluindo perfeitamente bem, se não notou, e vocês não são essenciais. Sendo assim, tirem um tempo para refletir. Tenho certeza que minha proposta vai parecer interessante. – ao fim da fala, um som indica o fechamento do canal de comunicação.

Max – Ah... Então foi por isso que os outros não apareceram no show. Eles foram raptados. – o loiro reflete de repente – E parece que vamos precisar procura-los.

Melissa – Quando a gente acha que não pode piorar, piora. – ela bufa – Ô inferno!

 **Continua...**


	5. A União Faz a Força

**Cap. 5**

 **A União Faz a Força**

Daichi – Beleza... E agora? O que nós vamos fazer?

Diva – É óbvio! Vamos ter que concordar com aquela bruxa para sairmos daqui!

Max – Acham mesmo que ela estava falando sério? – o grupo na sala se entreolha.

Melissa – Não se preocupem. Aquela maluca precisa de nós.

Ray – E vocês se importam de explicar por que têm tanta certeza?

Kailane – Temos feras raras. Lauana não pode controla-las sem nossa ajuda. Com os outros é a mesma coisa. Do contrário, por que ela teria tanto trabalho em capturar só os bladers com feras bit? Estamos ligados a elas.

Kai – Se isso é verdade, por que ela nos disse com tanta convicção que nós somos descartáveis? Melhor ainda: quais as verdadeiras intenções dela? – ele lança seu típico olhar duvidoso com seriedade para a moça, porém ganha outro de tom intimidador – Os desaparecimentos dos lutadores tinham realmente o seu propósito, ou foi somente para atrair vocês até aqui? O que mais ela quer além das nossas feras? Não querem realmente que acreditemos na ideia de termos sido raptados e jogados numa ilha cheia de animais selvagens somente para procurar pedras preciosas.

Ray – É mesmo. Essa mulher está claramente viciada no plano de vingança contra a Beyfly. Se ela só quer as feras bit e tem tanta certeza que pode controla-las sem nós, o resto desta armação não seria necessária. O que tem de mais nessas joias? – Kailane fita os dois questionadores com seriedade, porém internamente aflita, então Melissa tosse.

Melissa – As feras que ela e os capangas possuem agora são dos nossos amigos.

Kenny – O que?! Quer dizer que todos aqueles bits que nos atacaram na academia eram roubados? Como isso foi acontecer?

Diva – Do jeito tradicional, ora. Lauana pegou nossos amigos, roubou as feras e aqui estamos. Eles estavam desaparecendo um atrás do outro assim que botavam os pés no Rio de Janeiro, então por isso nós quisemos vir investigar. Entrar no campeonato não era nossa principal meta, só aproveitamos a ideia de participar enquanto fazíamos isso.

Keilhany – Bom, seja como for nós não vamos resolver nada aqui parados. Temos que ir atrás deles, e tomara que estejam todos bem para recuperarmos nossas feras bit.

Não é preciso alguém dizer algo a mais. Logo a grade de ferro sobe e a porta feita de madeira abre, deixando o grupo livre pra explorar a mata fechada. Com algum tempo de caminhada, todos param para descansar. Graças aos animais selvagens pela floresta, eles não podem arriscar se separarem. Melissa senta numa pedra grande e toma fôlego, então levanta de repente, assustada por sentir algo tocar seu braço.

Tyson – O que foi? – de trás das árvores e arbustos surge um rapaz sorridente.

\- Você ainda se assusta fácil Meli! – o magro jovem com cabelos azuis picotados, extensos ao queixo, tira a franja de cima dos olhos vermelhos e levanta a mão que tocou a loira, acenando entre a risada – Oi gente.

\- Márcio! – as Beautiful Girls sorriem e correm para abraça-lo.

Ray – Tá aí um cara que não tem dificuldade para conquistar as mulheres. – seus amigos acabam tendo que concordar, com os orgulhos um tanto feridos.

Melissa – Seu idiota! – ele geme ao receber um tapa na cabeça e massageia o local atingido enquanto ela põe as mãos na cintura e bate o pé direito rapidamente – Eu achei que fosse uma cobra ou coisa pior! Que ideia é essa de usar seus truques de ninja pra me pegar desprevenida como sempre, hã? Fazer isso aqui é sacanagem com meu coração!

\- E você continua dramática como sempre, Meli! – pelas costas de Márcio aparece uma pequena garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados, extensos ao bumbum, e olhos tom damasco, que se aproxima acompanhada de mais três pessoas.

Keilhany – Kalil! E... Ai meu Deus, estão todos aqui! Ainda bem!

\- Achamos uma gatinha perdida. – anuncia a dona dos olhos heterocromáticos no grupo, o da esquerda vermelho e o da direita azul, direcionando com a mão as atenções para quem sai de trás das suas costas – Ela é de vocês?

\- Hilary! – a maioria dos seus amigos diz seu nome sorrindo e ela corre para o seu lado, logo sendo cercada pelos rapazes.

Max – Você nos deixou preocupados! É um alívio que esteja a salvo.

Hilary – Desculpem. Também estou contente que tenham se preocupado comigo.

Daichi – O Tyson foi o primeiro que reparou o seu sumiço. – o dito jovem chia.

Tyson – Só porque achei estranho não ter ninguém pra gritar nos meus ouvidos.

Hilary – Ora seu...! – ela range os dentes ao vê-lo de braços cruzados.

\- Que relação mais amistosa. – comenta a moça mais alta da equipe desconhecida, tocando a bochecha da pele xantoderma e comprimindo os seios grandes ao apoiar este cotovelo com a outra mão – Por acaso vocês são um casal?

\- NÃO! – os dois gritam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os demais acharem graça.

Tyson – Fala sério!... Diz aí Hilary, você estava o tempo todo com eles?

Hilary – Sim. Os caras que nos capturaram não quiseram me deixar na mesma sala de vocês, porque queriam "deixar juntas apenas as duas equipes com feras bit sagradas"; foi o que disseram. E eles também pretendiam roubar o Luce e a Dizzi, então só por isso deixaram a Keilhany e o Kenny lá. Eu me senti mal por acharem que eu sou descartável.

Kenny – Quanto a isso não se preocupe, porque todo mundo se sentiu igual.

Ray – Espera um pouco. Quer dizer que você acordou antes de nós?

Hilary – Sim. Eu mordi a mão de um dos sequestradores e escapei. Encontrei com os Dark Dragons na floresta, então me apresentei e contei onde estavam quando soube da amizade deles com as garotas. Eles são muito bons procurando pessoas.

Kalil – Se tem uma equipe que pode rastrear qualquer coisa a quilômetros, essa é a nossa! – declara convicta, sacudindo a franja e o vestido de babados com um laço na frente da cintura, decorado por contas prateadas, na mesma tonalidade rosa das pulseiras de tecido, das meias 5/8 e do outro laço maior no centro do cabelo, amarrado com ligas de bolinhas em forma de marias-chiquinhas – Somos os melhores!

Kai – Então vocês são os Dark Dragons. – ele fala em tom analítico.

Tyson – Dark Dragons... Você os conhece, Kai?

Kai – Só de nome, e por algumas fotos. Já li muitas matérias falando a respeito da famosa equipe de lutadores chamados de "sobreviventistas".

Kailane – É verdade que eles já foram chamados de muitas coisas. Essa é comum.

Keilhany – As minhas denominações são melhores, então me permitam. – pede ao ficar entre os times – Estes são alguns dos nossos amigos perdidos. É a equipe instintiva Dark Dragons, comandada pela Liliane.

A dona dos olhos únicos sorri e acena, mas logo se irrita quando o cabelo negro e liso voa sobre a pele clara e tapa a sua visão. Ela depressa os coloca de volta ao alcance pouco abaixo da cintura, batendo na franja e alinhando novamente o lado direito, ainda amarrado pela fita preta com detalhes dourados. Vendo seus amigos segurarem os risos, cruza os braços sobre os seios fartos e separa as coxas.

Cada uma delas é decorada por um cinto, ambos pretos como as meias 5/8. Perto do orbe azul, duas fivelas douradas combinam com os detalhes do quimono curto preto e da faixa vermelha atada por um cordão amarelo, acima da blusa branca com mangas compridas e saia _mullet_ sobrepondo o tecido oriental.

Keilhany – Este aqui é o Márcio, irmão da Lili. – ela prossegue – Ele é a razão de muitas pessoas os chamarem de **sobreviventistas** , ou coisa parecida.

Ray – Então você é bom pra lidar com situações deste tipo agora?

Márcio – Olhe, eu nunca fui prisioneiro de alguém, mas já que isso aconteceu eu fico feliz de estarmos numa ilha. Eu consigo lidar melhor com animais selvagens.

Daichi – Oh louco. – ele sussurra com uma careta.

O rapaz apenas sorri em resposta, o que curva de leve seus olhos femininos. A sua camisa branca semiaberta expõe o peito liso da pele branca, deixando-o com um ar mais sensual, e ao verem o chamego das moças na sua cola os outros homens no grupo ficam institivamente tentados a se exibirem também.

Keilhany – Esta aqui é a Kalil, minha amiga de piadas. – as duas se abraçam pelos pescoços e colocam as outras mãos nas cinturas.

Melissa – O chato é pelas piadas serem normalmente sobre mim.

Kalil – Não tenho culpa se você é risível. – responde a pequena de seios medianos e coxas grossas, tirando uma folha da pele xantoderma.

Keilhany – Por favor, parem. – a careta de Thalía desperta a risada de alguns – E a garota mais amistosa do mundo, Berta.

Berta – Não sei dizer se sou a mais amistosa. – a dita adolescente com cabelo tom castanho claro, ondulados e extensos ao começo das coxas grossas, alisa a franja e pisca os olhos cinza azulados, distraidamente balançando algo atrás do bumbum grande.

Diva – O que você está escondendo aí atrás? – a menor agarra o seu vestido rosa com alças de babados e um laço abaixo do peito ao espiar, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Berta – Oh, eu não tinha intenção de esconder. É a minha bolsa de emergência.

Max – Deixaram vocês ficarem com as suas coisas? Tiraram quase tudo de nós.

Melissa – Só não a roupa do corpo e a mochila vazia da Thalía.

Márcio – Bem, eu acho que eles não precisariam do nosso equipamento.

Liliane – Meli, você se importaria de nos explicar por que estamos aqui? Aquela mulher louca não nos contou quase nada, só disse que a culpa era sua.

Melissa – MINHA? AGORA DEU! – ela bufa – Por que sou sempre culpada?

Berta – Ninguém disse que a culpa era exatamente sua...

Liliane – Mas você é quem normalmente nos coloca em furadas. O que houve?

Kailane – Por mais incrível que pareça, não é culpa da Melissa desta vez. – a loira infla as bochechas em irritação, o que acaba parecendo fofo e não intimidador – Lauana foi longe demais para roubar nossas feras bit. Ela planeja destruir a Beyfly manipulando as feras em seu poder, e tem conseguido pelo que percebemos quando fomos raptados.

Keilhany – Eles usaram Coutain, Mougarn e outras feras contra nós. Elas saíram destruindo a academia recém-inaugurada da BBA num acesso de loucura.

Liliane – É o quê? Ah, agora é guerra! – declara em voz alta, sorrindo ao fazer um "L" com a mão esquerda – Aqueles perdedores vão se arrepender de terem ameaçado a gente e os nossos bits! Vamos coloca-los atrás das grades!

Márcio – Sou totalmente a favor irmãzinha, mas primeiro nós precisamos saber o que aquela mulher deseja. Vocês sabem? – todos encaram as Beautiful Girls e Kailane suspira, abaixando a cabeça e cruzando os braços ao erguê-la novamente.

Kailane – Eles querem as joias da minha família. – seus amigos parecem entender a situação na mesma hora pelas expressões aflitas, o que deixa os outros mais curiosos.

Kai – Então aquelas joias são da sua família... E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê?

Kailane – Quer dizer que a minha avó vai ficar furiosa se Lauana ficar com elas.

Kai – Então são muito valiosas. Mais valiosas que as feras bit?

Kailane – Digamos que o valor é igual. – o casal se encara seriamente.

Liliane – Ok, então... – Liliane tosse, dando um grande sorriso – Pode já ser meio tarde, mas é um prazer conhecer os Bladebreakers. Estamos no mesmo barco, portanto podem confiar em nós! – os olhares da dupla se desviam neste instante e discretamente a moça soltar o ar – Ficarão felizes em saber, garotas, que achamos o Victory Diamond.

Diva – É uma ótima notícia! Nesta selva infestada de bestas, quanto mais rápido a gente encontrar todo mundo melhor. E onde eles estão?

Kalil – Numa caverna que encontramos dentro de uma montanha perto daqui.

Diva – Então vamos lá. E só para saber, como eles pegaram vocês?

Kalil – Até que foi bem fácil. Tínhamos acabado de sair de uma lanchonete.

Kailane – Por que será que eu não estou surpresa? – ela e os amigos riem antes de começarem a caminhar, então Chief ultrapassa os outros para chegar aos Dark Dragons.

Kenny – Com licença... Se vocês são conhecidos por serem sobreviventistas, será que existe alguma chance de terem algo para nos comunicarmos com alguém?

Márcio – Infelizmente não. Todo nosso material de comunicação foi levado.

Tyson – Sem problema. Nós vamos sair daqui rapidinho, porque podemos passar por cima de qualquer obstáculo que aquela maluca e a galera dela nos jogue.

Liliane – Uh. Para estar tão confiante assim, você deve ser o Tyson.

Hilary – É ele sim, mas pode ignorar que logo ele se aquieta.

Tyson – Você é que não vale a pena ser apresentada, sua _stalker_.

Hilary – Sou muito mais fã dos rapazes do que sua, fique você sabendo! – ele bufa e vira o seu rosto, mas para esconder um sorriso confiante, e isso é notado por alguns.

De repente o grupo escuta gritos coletivos vindos do oeste. Eles se viram e veem os White Tigers correndo na sua direção, sendo perseguidos por alguns felinos irritados. Após notarem Ray, a equipe corre até ele e se agrupa ao seu redor.

Ray – Que diabo vocês fizeram? Esses bichos estão furiosos!

Kevin – Não é nossa culpa! Do nada eles resolveram nos atacar!

Tyson – E vocês tinham que trazer eles logo aqui, pra lancharem a gente também?

Mariah – COMO ÍAMOS ADIVINHAR QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM AQUI?

Berta – Tudo bem, podem deixá-los conosco. Fiquem para trás.

Dito isso, Berta procura na sua bolsa por alguma coisa enquanto Liliane e Márcio se posicionam lado a lado, na frente dos aliados. Logo ela arremessa para os irmãos uma corda e um gravador, dando à Kalil uma lanterna e figuras de EVA. A menor pede que Gary lhe ajude a escalar uma árvore, então o coloca abaixo dela e sobe em seus ombros para agarrar o galho mais próximo. Ao mesmo tempo, seus parceiros saem correndo.

Alguns dos animais seguem o trio em direções opostas, contudo eles somem em pouco tempo na penumbra da noite. Se vendo sozinhos e na mira das feras restantes, os demais começam a pegar o que encontram pela frente para se protegerem, aguardando o movimento dos bichos. A exceção são as Beautiful Girls.

Lee – O que vocês estão fazendo? Vão acabar morrendo! Se afastem!

Melissa – Está tudo bem. Os Dark Dragons vão nos ajudar. – ela responde com convicção, entretanto treme com o rugido de uma pantera – A qualquer momento... – a sua aflição aumenta com a aproximação dos felinos – Qualquer... Ah, que se dane! Oh meu bom Deus, me salve! Sou jovem e linda demais pra morrer!

Kailane – Agora não Melissa! Temos preocupações maiores que salvar o seu rosto de ser desfigurado! – para alívio deles, os animais param ao escutarem um barrir.

Liliane sorri agachada no mato, com o gravador nas mãos. Márcio laça um grosso tronco com a corda recebida enquanto Kalil liga a lanterna, aproveitando os desenhos de EVA para projetar sombras de uma manada de elefantes nos rochedos mais próximos. As feras ainda permanecem quietas, até o rapaz disparar o tronco na direção da maioria delas, arrastando-o por suas patas, e Berta provocar um deslizamento de pedras.

Os bichos se apavoram e correm. As equipes começam a comemorar quando um puma chega por trás de Mariah, planejando ataca-la. Márcio não pensa duas vezes e vai até ela, se colocando no meio e sendo arranhado no rosto e no antebraço direito. Mesmo ferido, ele não recua e confronta o felino. Seus amigos o apoiam com uma aproximação rápida, e vendo-se em minoria o puma foge. O jovem senta no chão e suspira alto.

Ray – Caramba... Aquilo foi uma loucura! Você podia ter morrido!

Márcio – É, podia, mas não morri. – seu sorriso divide as opiniões do grupo sobre sua pessoa, porém todos inconscientemente concordam que é alguém corajoso.

Lee – Quem são vocês? Eu me lembro de ter visto elas num programa de tevê.

Diva – Ah, somos as Beautiful Girls. Eu sou a Diva. Essas são Kailane, Keilhany, que também chamamos de Thalía, e Melissa, nossa líder. Esses aqui são nossos amigos, os Dark Dragons. Ali a Berta, a Kalil, e esses aqui os irmãos Liliane e Márcio.

Lee – Muito prazer. E obrigado por salvar minha irmã. – Márcio abana a mão em resposta, emitindo um sinal de tranquilidade para Lee.

Gary – Como você fez aquilo? Aquele bicho saiu correndo com medo de você.

Berta – Com medo de **nós** , na verdade. – responde gentilmente, abaixando-se para tirar da bolsa um kit de primeiros socorros e colocá-lo no chão – A maioria vence quase sempre, e esse foi um dos casos em que a união fez a força, felizmente.

Márcio – Além disso, eu sou acostumado a lidar com pumas. Minha fera bit é um deles. – informa virando a cabeça – Está tudo bem com você?

Mariah – Sim. – diz um tanto paralisada e corada, finalmente piscando em sinal de despertar – Ah, mais importante, como está seu braço? – Márcio ri.

Márcio – Eu vou sobreviver. É o que faço de melhor.

Liliane – Infelizmente você tenta se matar demais pra provar isso, irmão idiota! – Liliane o belisca no outro braço enquanto as amigas passam um tipo de pasta nas feridas – Da próxima vez que bancar o herói, não se esqueça de estar preparado!

Mariah – A culpa foi minha, sinto muito. Devia estar mais atenta.

Kalil – Não precisa se culpar. O Márcio tem mania de fazer besteira o tempo todo.

Keilhany – Verdade. Lembram-se daquela vez em que ele resolveu pular na jaula de um macaco para salvar um garotinho que caiu lá?

Kevin – Você fez isso mesmo? Cara, que demais! O que aconteceu?

Kalil – Ele salvou a criança, mas passou uma hora substituindo o papel de bebê da mamãe macaca. – todos riem da careta do jovem.

Liliane – Fazer o quê, ele não aprende. – explica dando de ombros, pressionando as pontas dos esparadrapos sobre a gaze na bochecha esquerda do irmão.

Márcio – Ai! Tudo bem, já chega, eu quero levantar! Deixa Berta, que eu mesmo termino de amarrar a bandagem, obrigado. – ele diz pegando uma ponta da faixa com a boca e a outra com a mão – Alguém se importa de iluminar aqui?

Melissa – Deixa comigo. – a loira toma a lanterna de Kalil.

Diva – Eu ajudo a prender. – a pequena anuncia indo para perto dele.

Max – Acho que agora descobrimos porque ele é tão popular. – sussurra aos seus amigos, fazendo-os rirem em acordo – Então, nós estávamos indo encontrar os outros amigos de vocês, não é?! Como eles são?

Keilhany – São gentis, corajosos e bondosos, como todos os nossos amigos.

Kailane – Mas os do Victory Diamond também são barulhentos, temperamentais e de um comportamento certinho demais para o meu gosto. Vocês escolhem um lado.

Gary – Antes disso, será que podem nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

Kailane – Com muito gosto, mas antes nós devemos nos proteger. Vamos andar.

Kevin – Espero chegar inteiro até esse lugar para onde vão nos levar.

 **Continua...**


	6. Parceria Desfeita

**Cap. 6**

 **Parceria Desfeita**

Durante a caminhada pela floresta, as equipes de bladers têm a sorte de não achar outros animais além de pássaros, uns macacos e vários insetos. Isso levanta suspeitas de que Lauana pode ter blefado sobre à quantidade real de perigos na ilha. Quando o grupo finalmente chega à montanha onde estão os seus aliados, nota que a trilha íngreme até a caverna não tem pedras escorregadias, então é possível subir sem grandes riscos de cair.

Kalil – Gente, nós voltamos! – o grito dela atrai cinco pessoas para a entrada da caverna, quatro moças e um rapaz – Trouxemos visitas!

\- E desde quando isto aqui virou casa de hóspedes? – uma das loiras grita de volta ao se debruçar, deixando a franja dos cabelos lisos, extensos ao meio das coxas e atados na forma de trança, desalinharem com o vento para o lado direito – Quem são esses?

Melissa – Não seja rabugenta Rosa! Seus peitos incham ainda mais quando você se irrita, sabe disso! – a maioria dos ouvintes acaba rindo.

\- Tinha que ser você, Meli! – fala a única garota com cabelo cor lavanda, embora igualmente liso, e extenso ao começo da cintura – Vai ter muito que explicar chegando aqui em cima! Eu vou puxar as suas orelhas!

Melissa – Qual o problema de vocês, heim? Eu não sou culpada de tudo sempre! Além disso, Mariel, a Belina é a única que pode puxar minhas orelhas!

Diva – Além da Hana. – os outros riem novamente.

No meio da subida, o grupo é barrado por uma jovem que salta duma árvore. Com unhas grandes e olhar cortante, do tom cinza dos médios cabelos, ela caminha devagar até os times e sorri maliciosamente. Seu porte aparenta ser de alguém na idade de Hiro ou Hana. Talvez mais velha, pois o excesso de maquiagem dificulta uma análise precisa.

\- Até que enfim encontrei vocês! São difíceis de serem achados, não é?!

Kai – Quem é você? Por acaso trabalha para a pessoa que nos prendeu aqui?

\- Adivinhou. Meu nome é Carola. Então, podemos começar a nos divertir?

Kalil – Nos largar no meio duma floresta com bichos selvagens não é a diversão? Ah, agora vocês resolveram nos levar para o verdadeiro parque temático?! Entendi.

Carola – Tão engraçadinha essa coisinha revoltada. – a tranquilidade dela não cai – Preste atenção, filhote de coiote: este lugar é a **ilha do tesouro**. Vocês sabem qual é?

Kailane – As joias da minha família, nós já estamos cientes.

Carola – Exato. Talvez a doutora Lauana não tenha sido sucinta quando falou com vocês, então eu serei. Mas não pretendo repetir estas instruções, então fiquem atentos! – ela grita para os lutadores acima ouvirem também – Vocês aí! Estão vendo o percurso do rio? – a equipe olha o horizonte – Se seguirem ele até o leste vão achar uma praia no litoral! Lá está um navio naufragado e nele as joias que devem pegar! Provavelmente.

Kenny – "Provavelmente"? Como assim "provavelmente"?

Carola – É que nós não temos certeza de que estejam lá, mas é bem provável.

Hilary – Então quer dizer que vocês nos arrastaram a força até este lugar só por causa de uma possibilidade? E se não estiverem aqui?

Carola – Para o bem de vocês, é melhor que esteja. Do contrário... Bem, veremos.

Tyson – E por que vocês mesmos não procuraram naquele navio para começar?

Kai – Por que raptaram tantos lutadores de beyblade com feras bit para juntá-los neste lugar? – Carola faz uma careta e balança a mão esquerda.

Carola – Vocês fazem muitas perguntas. Não tenho obrigação de responder a isso, mas se não trouxerem essas joias por bem, vocês serão obrigados a entregar por mal. É claro... – ela sorri e encara Kailane, que desvia o olhar – Eu imagino que, de um jeito ou de outro, todos vão acabar procurando por elas.

Daichi – Será que alguém pode explicar qual a importância disso nesta história?

Carola – Então vocês não conhecem as joias da tribo Beyfly? – todos encaram as Beautiful Girls automaticamente, e elas tentam disfarçar, bem como seus amigos – Pode ser que suas amiguinhas contem alguma coisa quando tiverem a chance de conversarem. Enquanto isso, vocês façam o que eu mandei e sigam o rio até o litoral. E não tentem nenhuma gracinha! Eu estarei de olho em cada movimento seu. – dito isso, Carola salta para o chão e anda tranquilamente mata adentro até sumir.

Max – Sorte dela os animais desta ilha serem treinados.

Diva – Acho que eles devem estar sendo controlados, como as nossas feras. Ainda assim, esse carcaju poderia lidar tranquilamente com os outros bichos selvagens, mesmo não estando no habitat natural. Podemos dizer pelas garras. – alguns desatam a rir.

Kailane – Provoque o diabo e você nunca mais conseguirá fugir do inferno.

Mariel – Muito bem, agora já chega! Subam aqui e vamos conversar!

Quando todos já estão reunidos, Kailane começa a contar aos desavisados o que os Bladebreakers já sabiam desde o início. Terminadas as explicações, as equipes são apresentadas uma por uma. O Victory Diamond é composto por cinco membros: Rosa, Edna, Célia, Mariel, a líder do time, e Filipe, o único rapaz. Além de ter seios grandes, como Melissa gritara antes, Rosa também possui um quadril largo e coxas grossas.

Grandes óculos de grau de aro preto se estendem sobre seus olhos rosa-choque e cobrindo a pele xantoderma está um short azul com cinto marrom e uma blusa branca, abaixo do blazer de tom mais claro mesclado a detalhes verdes. Edna é a outra loira da equipe, cujos cabelos ondulados batem no começo da cintura. A franja cai entre os olhos verdes e dois prendedores em forma de bolas de acrílico vermelhas seguram alguns fios.

Embora ela seja franzina, as curvas de seu corpo branco são avantajadas, como as de um violão. Nas mãos luvas de jiu-jitsu carmim, a cor também dos pequenos brincos e das listras na calça alva, decorada por alças pretas de couro penduradas no cinto verde. Os tênis combinam com o vestuário típico de uma atleta. Célia, pelo contrário, parece o exemplar de uma leitora de romances eróticos, ao que repassa seu olhar malicioso.

O cabelo, amarelo claro e liso, pende nos ombros e a franja parece sua única parte menos rebelde do corpo rosado. Os orbes, brilhantes como esmeraldas, destacam-se na mesma proporção dos seios fartos, visivelmente presos por um sutiã branco rendado, já que as alças ficam expostas com a blusa tomara-que-caia da mesma cor. Ela acompanha a conversa apoiando o rosto entre os pulsos finos, sorrindo enigmática.

Com igual interesse nos recém-conhecidos, Filipe mostra um sorriso mais branco que sua pele, tirando os fios castanhos e lisos da franja de cima dos olhos da mesma cor e coçando a parte da nuca descoberta por eles. A sua camisa preta com listras no tom do agasalho laranja engrandece um pouco o peito liso.

Filipe – Sou o Filipe, mas podem me chamar de Lipe se quiserem. É como todos me chamam. – ele relata, balançando-se enquanto segura as pernas cruzadas, como uma criança, porém logo abre as mãos para contar nos dedos – Eu gosto de doces, bichos de pelúcia e, modéstia à parte, sou muito bom desenhando e cozinhando.

Célia – "Modéstia à parte" mesmo, porque você supera até mesmo a sua mãe com as tarefas domésticas e artísticas. Isso é importante. – o rapaz coça a cabeça, corado.

Mariah – Que mal pergunte, e qual a importância disso exatamente?

Kailane – Filipe ajuda a mãe a fazer o _design_ dos produtos vendidos pela Beyfly.

Mariel – O que é muito, se nós considerarmos que ele mais parece um menino.

Filipe – Oh Mari, querida, você é tão meiga. – os demais a fitam duvidando das palavras dele, principalmente pela careta dos dois – Quando se conhece, a Mariel parece meio ameaçadora, mas na verdade ela é naturalmente adorável. Olhem essas bochechas! Deviam ver as fotos dela de criança, na época em que praticava balé. Uma graça.

Mariel – CALA A BOCA FILIPE! – ela grita aborrecida.

Embora suas bochechas infladas de raiva estejam rubras, a cor natural da sua pele é rosada. Numa tentativa de se acalmar, conhecida pelos amigos, Mariel passa a mexer no cabelo começando pela franja, mirando um ponto cego com os olhos pervinca. Seus braços juntos espremem os seios grandes e o vestido lilás de lã, com linhas pontilhadas brancas e mangas caídas, mantem expostas suas coxas grossas e macias.

Melissa – Diacho Mari, você está quase nua! Que pouca vergonha é essa?

Mariel – Oh, desculpe. Eu devia ter pedido aos raptores para me esperarem trocar de roupa antes de me jogarem num furgão imundo e trazer pra esta ILHA MALDITA?

Kailane – Tudo bem, tudo bem, já chega vocês duas! Estamos cansados, nervosos, então vamos relaxar. Amanhã procuramos pelos outros.

Edna – Encare a realidade Lane: nós não temos a menor chance. Ok, cada um de nós foi capturado quando estava desprevenido, fazendo outras coisas, e agora podemos estar juntos, contudo ainda jogamos nas mãos deles. Não seremos libertados, mesmo se aquela maluca conseguir o que quer. – neste momento, Gary levanta a mão.

Gary – O que tem de mais nessas pedras afinal de contas?

Ray – Temos feito essa pergunta há bastante tempo, sem resposta.

Kailane – Eu já respondi. É uma herança de família que não pode parar nas mãos da Lauana. Posso estar pedindo muito, mas gostaria da colaboração de vocês para achar.

Filipe – Claro que ajudamos Lane. Você nunca nos pediu nada mesmo.

Lee – Esperem aí. Nós não vamos comprar esta briga só com essas informações.

Berta – Tudo bem se não quiserem colaborar, mas temo que fiquem presos nesta ilha para sempre do contrário. – ela responde com um sorriso até sereno demais.

Kevin – Isto é uma ameaça? – com a pergunta, Liliane se exalta e fica de pé.

Liliane – Que pergunta é esta? Nós não somos os inimigos! Esses estão lá fora!

Lee – Calma aí. – Lee também levanta – Nós temos o direito de fazer perguntas, já que nos envolvemos nisso. E essa história toda é muito estranha.

Liliane – Acontece que suspeitar de nós não vai ajudar em nada. Temos que ficar juntos agora e trabalhar em grupo para dar o fora deste lugar.

Lee – Bom, não estamos dizendo que não vamos ajudar, apenas que precisamos saber mais. Você é que parece estar tentando esconder alguma coisa.

O casal se encara por um bom tempo, praticamente rosnando um para o outro. De perto é possível ver que ela é da altura dele, ao contrário dos amigos de cada um. Kevin e Mariah só alcançam os pescoços de Kalil e Márcio, respectivamente, enquanto Berta chega ao queixo de Gary. Logo esta última ri.

Berta – Vocês também parecem um par adorável.

Melissa – Eu estou começando a concordar. – os sorrisos das duas os fazem corar e virar os rostos emburrados, voltando a sentar.

Ray – De qualquer forma, o Lee está certo. Nós queremos entender o motivo disso tudo estar acontecendo. Aquela Carola disse que as joias eram da Beyfly...

Kai – Mais precisamente, a **tribo** Beyfly. – ele entra na conversa, curvando-se pra frente ao apoiar o braço esquerdo nas pernas dobradas – Importa-se de nos explicar qual a história da sua família, Kailane? – a moça faz uma careta enquanto todos a encaram.

Kailane – Não posso contar. – responde baixando a cabeça, sacudindo em negação – Algum dia talvez eu conte, mas agora não posso.

Kai – Muito bem. Se não pode confiar em nós, talvez também não devêssemos confiar em vocês. Eu não pretendo tomar partido nisso. – ele se levanta e vai sentar de costas em um canto mais afastado dos demais na caverna.

Hilary – Mas Kai, nós não podemos abandoná-los assim!

Kai – Eu já tomei a minha decisão. Não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Célia – É... Você estava certa sobre ele Meli, como sempre. – comenta sorrindo.

Melissa – Eu sei. – a loira responde aborrecida – Tudo bem. Desde o começo eu disse que vocês não eram obrigados a nos ajudar. Isso vale para os seus amigos também.

A conversa se encerra por aí mesmo. As equipes se juntam em locais separados e vão dormir. Durante a noite, Kailane desperta suada e assustada. Culpa de um pesadelo terrível com seus amigos. Ela resolve pegar a mochila de Keilhany e pendurar uma alça no ombro direito. Com uma última olhada para todos, em especial na direção de Kai, a moça suspira e foge dali rapidamente, rumando para o litoral.

De manhã cedo o grupo vai acordando, então Melissa olha para o lado e se assusta na hora. Ela percorre o ambiente com os olhos e levanta rapidamente.

Melissa – Cadê a Kailane? – os outros vasculham o lugar da mesma forma e nada.

Rosa – Oh meu Deus, ela fugiu! Mas para onde ela foi? Será que...?

Edna – É bem capaz. Vamos, temos que ir atrás dela!

As Beautiful Girls, os Dark Dragons e o Victory Diamond são os primeiros a sair da caverna, sendo seguidos pelos outros. Chegando ao chão, eles têm a surpresa de ver os Psykick e o Evening Sun vindo pela trilha que iam seguir, junto de três jovens.

Tyson – Ei gente! – Kane e ele apertam as mãos no alto – Vocês estão bem?

Kane – Estamos. É muito bom ver vocês! A gente pensou que tinha sido jogado aqui e não tinha mais ninguém neste fim de mundo. Em que confusão a gente se meteu?

Max – É uma longa história... – Max ri – Mas em resumo, nós fomos postos nesta ilha isolada porque uma cientista louca, que trabalhava com as famílias das Beautiful Girls, foi demitida e agora quer vingança. Ela pegou nossas feras bit e ainda quer umas joias que estão na praia do litoral. Por algum motivo, apenas nós podemos pegá-las.

Goki – Pois é... Isso resume muito, mas ainda tá confuso.

Jim – Ai, outra cientista louca?! Eu não aguento mais isso!

Edna – Vocês têm algum caso com histórias de ficção científica por acaso?

Alan – E quem são esses aí? – Diva fica entre as equipes para apresenta-las.

Diva – Esses são Mariel, Filipe, Edna, Célia e Rosa, equipe Victory Diamond. E esses aqui são Liliane, Márcio, irmão dela, Berta e Kalil, membros dos Dark Dragons.

Melissa – Todos são nossos amigos, vão participar do campeonato e têm feras bit.

Whitney – Oh meu Deus, são eles! – a euforia dela chama a atenção de todos.

Wyatt – Ah é. Essas são as garotas de Diabolik: Zene, Alessandra e Whitney.

Daichi – Não estavam no aeroporto quando todo mundo se reuniu?

Alessandra – Sim. Perguntamos se tinham visto nossas beyblades. Agora sabemos aonde vieram parar, e infelizmente nós também estamos perdidas.

Keilhany – Oh sim, nós vimos uma reportagem sobre o sumiço de vocês. Então já conheciam as equipes famosas do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade?

Zene – Na verdade nos conhecemos naquela hora. Sempre tivemos interesse é em conhecer vocês. Ah, é difícil descrever a emoção agora! – ela sorri com a mão no peito.

Zeo – Elas são fãs de vocês, muito mesmo. E dos seus amigos também.

Filipe – Ah, que gosto! Muito prazer meninas. – elas se derretem cumprimentando todos os membros dos três times – Com um nome como "Diabolik", vocês devem jogar ferozmente. Adoraríamos ver isso no campeonato, certo Márcio?! – o amigo concorda.

Max – Ei, agora que eu pensei! Vocês também têm feras bit, já que estão aqui?

Alessandra – Com certeza, e elas vão dar trabalho a vocês se pudermos competir.

Melissa – Maravilha, mas nós precisamos sair deste lugar primeiro. E até antes de enfrentar a víbora revoltada por natureza que é nossa inimiga, temos outra preocupação. Vamos logo procurar a Kailane antes que faça uma besteira!

Salima – Esperem aí! Nós a vimos. Ela estava indo para o leste.

Rosa – Maldição! Então ela foi mesmo atrás do navio. Lane deve pretender achar as joias por conta própria e esconder da Lauana. Ou pior: tentar usá-las contra ela.

Melissa – Oh meu Pai, por que essa criatura não colabora?! Por que ela teima em fazer tudo sozinha? Podíamos atirar aquela cobra de cima da montanha juntas!

Rosa – Jura que está preocupada é com isso? Olhe Melissa, a minha paciência está deste tamanho. – ela declara quase juntando dois dedos e com a outra mão no quadril – Já quase morremos ontem, então pare de cutucar animais selvagens com vara curta!

Berta – Vocês ainda lembram que ela não é uma cobra de verdade, não é?!

Whitney – Podemos ajudar? Por favor! Nós não vamos atrapalhar vocês, palavra!

Célia – Por que não?! Vamos lá. Quanto mais, melhor. – as quatro equipes unem-se e se preparam para seguir a trilha até o litoral – Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los. Até.

Enquanto uma parte do grupo parte, os que ficam se entreolham e alguns acabam se voltando à Kai, que sai andando na direção oposta. Hilary fita Tyson com uma careta.

Tyson – Que foi? Nós já decidimos que não vamos atrás deles.

Hilary – "Nós" não decidimos nada, **Kai** decidiu. Vocês não têm opinião própria?

Ray – Nós não podemos comprar uma briga que não é nossa.

Salima – Espera aí gente. Esta briga pode não ser nossa, mas as garotas pediram ajuda naquele dia. Seria cruel da nossa parte não prestar apoio.

Mariah – Mais cruel ainda é elas nos pedirem pra fazer parte deste problema que aquela Kailane provocou. Nós já estamos bastante envolvidos sem querer.

Wyatt – Ah... Olha gente, eu sou novo neste território, mas pelo que entendi todos estão no mesmo barco. Ou estou enganado? – neste instante, Kai para de andar e vira a cabeça, acompanhando a conversa de longe.

Hilary – O Wyatt tem razão. Querendo ou não, nós precisamos colaborar para sair daqui. Além disso, se aquela Lauana vencer, nenhum lutador de beyblade ficará seguro.

Max – Isso é verdade, pessoal. Além disso, ela nos trouxe pra cá sem termos feito nada para irritá-la, então imaginem o que está planejando contra a Melissa e os outros.

Tyson – Ah, vocês estão discutindo por nada! Não é como se dependesse de nós eles conseguirem sobreviver nesta ilha e lutar contra aquela louca. Eles se viram muito bem sozinhos, pelo que já pudemos ver.

Hilary – Isto deveria pesar ainda mais, Tyson! **Nós** é que precisamos deles!

Tyson – Não precisamos, estamos bem. Já escapamos de uma ilha antes, podemos fazer isso de novo. – os desavisados da informação olham-no surpresos.

Hilary – Ah sim, e por acaso você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez por estarmos sozinhos, encarando inimigos estranhos? Tivemos que lidar com armadilhas mortais todo tempo, de avalanches à um carro desgovernado! Você caiu dum penhasco, quase ficou inválido, correu o risco de perder a Dragoon, foi parar no hospital...!

Tyson – Tá bom, tá bom, todo mundo já entendeu! E eu não fiquei inválido.

Hilary – Quer saber, deixa pra lá! – ela abana as mãos no alto e se vira – Eu estou indo atrás deles para ajudar e vocês que se virem.

Kenny – Ham? Como assim Hilary? Você vai nos abandonar?

Hilary – Talvez a gente se encontre mais tarde, então tentem ficar vivos até lá.

Tyson – Devíamos dizer isso de você. Por que acha que vai ficar melhor com eles do que com a gente? – ele questiona de braços cruzados, sorrindo triunfantemente.

Hilary – "Por que"? – a moça se volta aborrecida, deixando-o um pouco nervoso.

Daichi – Você devia ter ficado quieto. – o menor sussurra ao mais velho.

 **Continua...**


	7. Armando o Campo de Batalha

**Cap. 7**

 **Armando o Campo de Batalha**

Presos em uma ilha repleta de animais selvagens e vigiados 24h por inimigos, os lutadores de beyblade populares do campeonato mundial podem esperar pelo inesperado e se deparar com o terror constante. Porém, tratando-se dos Bladebreakers, os acessos de raiva de Hilary pelas brigas frequentes com Tyson são costumeiros para eles. E, sem dúvida, quase tão assustadores quanto enfrentar a ira de qualquer fera.

Hilary – Por que você liga se eu prefiro ir com eles? – ela questiona a centímetros do rosto dele – Se eu não estiver com vocês, não precisará se preocupar em apresentar a _stalker_ que grita nos seus ouvidos, certo senhor "eu posso fazer qualquer coisa"?! Você não é o tal? Pois então se vire sem minha ajuda! – Tyson recua a cada passo que Hilary dá e a cena é vista com surpresa e receio pelos demais – E da próxima vez que se meter em uma confusão por causa da sua idiotice e do seu orgulho, eu estarei observando tudo da primeira fila, RINDO DA SUA CARA! – com o susto do grito, ele cai para trás e ela sai andando pela trilha leste – Já estou farta de você, Tyson Granger! Eu vou embora!

Salima – Espera aí Hilary! – a ruiva se volta aos amigos, se preparando pra correr atrás da jovem – Gente, eu acho melhor ir com ela.

Tyson – Bah! Deixe quieto que ela vai acabar voltando. – ele diz levantando.

Kenny – Tyson, nós não estamos falando de uma visita a um zoológico! Estamos numa floresta cheia de animais selvagens. A Hilary pode ser atacada!

Alan – Mas o que você fez para deixar ela tão irritada assim?

Daichi – Eles já se estranham desse jeito desde muito tempo.

Salima – Bom, eu vou atrás dela. Alguém vem comigo?

Kane – Salima, talvez seja melhor fazer como o Tyson disse.

Jim – Os outros não devem estar distantes. Vão acabar encontrando ela, talvez.

Salima – Acontece que nós não podemos ficar nos confiando no "talvez". Eu vou. – dito isso, Salima corre na direção da corrente do rio e o grupo deixado para trás fica se entreolhando até Ray passar a mão direita pelo rosto e pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Ray – Não podemos deixar essas duas saírem assim.

Kai – Está bem, vamos atrás delas então. – todos se viram para ele.

Gary – Você não tinha ido embora? – ignorando a pergunta, o rapaz passa a frente dos outros e se adianta, virando-se por um momento.

Kai – Elas têm alguma razão no que disseram. E eu quero ver onde isso vai dar.

Wyatt – Então vai se mover pela curiosidade como sempre, não é Kai?! – Kai não responde e recomeça a caminhar, desta vez na direção oposta.

Goki – É... O velho Kai de sempre. – alguns riem baixinho para não o irritar.

Logo todos o seguem e encontram Salima e Hilary mais à frente, mas Tyson não se atreve a chegar perto da morena. Eles não precisam andar muito além para ver a outra parte do grupo que se separara e acabam hipnotizados com a vista do litoral. A maresia vinda da praia indica o final do percurso do rio, que desemboca no mar formando uma divisão natural na ilha. Neste ponto, as câmeras de vigilância não podem captá-los.

As equipes mais à frente correm quando avistam o alvo da busca. Kailane está no topo de um gigantesco navio naufragado entre rochas do recife local.

Melissa – KAILANE! – a moça se volta surpresa, segurando a mochila de Thalía nas mãos – O que você está fazendo? Por que saiu às escondidas pra fazer tudo sozinha?

Kailane – Bom, agora sabe como nos sentimos quando você desaparece! – a loira não consegue rebater, então cruza os braços com aborrecimento – Sabem que isso tudo é um problema meu! Não quero envolve-los mais do que já estão envolvidos!

Alan – É um pouco tarde para dizer isso, não acha?! – quem está na frente se vira com um susto ao perceber os recém-chegados.

Edna – Vocês? Por que nos seguiram? Já deixaram bem claro que...

Hilary – Alguns aqui podem não concordar em trabalharmos juntos, mas não vai adiantar de nada discutir, porque é o que devemos fazer agora. Eu acredito mesmo que vocês são pessoas legais, então sou a favor de ajuda-los a enfrentar essa tal de Lauana.

Salima – Eu também. Prometemos não insistir em fazer perguntas se não puderem responder, contanto que possamos confiar uns nos outros para jogarmos do mesmo lado.

Célia – Acho que não vai doer um trabalhinho em equipe. O que acham? – os seus amigos se entreolham e alguns dão de ombro ou suspiram antes de acenarem em acordo.

Keilhany – Então está resolvido. Obrigada pelo apoio. Agora... Lane! – todos se voltam para ela – Quer, por favor, descer daí?!

A jovem revira os olhos e se prepara para usar a escada do convés, mas um vento forte acaba a desequilibrando e assim a mochila vermelha que carregava escapa das suas mãos. Tentando recuperá-la, Kailane escorrega e se prepara pra uma queda livre, porém, Kai rapidamente consegue segurá-la antes de atingir o solo. Os dois caem na água, ela em seu colo. Os amigos correm ao seu resgate de imediato.

Mariel – Pelo amor de Deus, querem me matar do coração?! Vocês estão bem?

Kailane – Sim. – a moça responde se ajoelhando na areia – Tudo bem Kai?

Kai – Sim. – ele passa a mão atrás da cabeça – Pelo menos acho que não quebrei nada. – mal o rapaz termina, corre um filete de sangue da sua testa para a bochecha.

Max – Talvez não seja bem por aí. – alguns sorriem – Mas esse corte é pequeno.

Berta – Eu cuido disso. – anuncia abrindo a bolsa – Foi sorte não terem caído nas pedras do recife, ou poderia ter sido pior. Ah Lane, você também está ferida nas mãos.

Daichi – É só passar um pouco de água. Aproveitem que caíram num monte dela.

Kalil – Isto é água salgada, seu idiota! Não se taca sal numa ferida!

Melissa – É a segunda vez que o Kai te salva. Por que será que vocês são atraídos fácil um para o outro, Lane? – a amiga ignora seu sorriso arteiro – Vai, mostra as mãos.

Kailane – Se esqueçam de mim, eu estou bem. Onde está a mochila? – o grupo dá uma olhada em volta até verem o objeto jogado não muito longe na areia, então Kailane levanta – Cuidem do Kai que eu pego a... – desta vez ela não consegue encerrar a frase, pois um guaxinim surge de repente e começa a levar a mochila – Não! NÃO, NÃO! EI!

O animal se assusta vendo alguns dos lutadores correrem na sua direção, todavia ainda continua puxando o alvo do furto mais depressa. Inesperadamente, mais guaxinins aparecem e começam a ajuda-lo. Para a alegria dos humanos, chegam aliados novos do seu lado também. Os Saint Shields surgem da outra ponta da praia, seguidos pelos All Starz e outro time. Ozuma e uma ruiva dos olhos vermelhos barram a passagem.

Joseph é rápido em agarrar as patas do primeiro ladrãozinho, mas os seus amigos começam a mordê-lo. Quem o salva, chamando a atenção dos bichos com um espelho, é a mocinha com cabelo liso, da cor de manga rosa, sendo alguns desses fios extensos ao quadril e estando outros menores trançados pela metade. O brilho faz os animais irem para longe dele e enquanto isso Mariam recupera a mochila vermelha.

Quando o guaxinim capturado consegue escapar arranhando as mãos do garoto e faz menção de atacar, o rapaz de cabelos tom laranja claro, ondulados e na altura do seu queixo, afasta a franja e umas mechas picotadas mais longas dos olhos framboesa antes de jogar um balão no chão. A fumaça que se espalha afugenta os ladrõezinhos de volta para a floresta e os lutadores podem finalmente respirar aliviados.

Kailane – Oh meu Deus do céu! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – ela de imediato abraça o jovem e seus amigos – Estou tão feliz em ver vocês!

\- Nós idem. – a ruiva responde ao se afastar – Oi gente! Como estão?

Keilhany – Melhor agora, com certeza! Apareceram na hora certa, quando a gente mais precisava! Quer dizer, como sempre, né?!

\- Pois é. Os heróis tardam, mas não falham. – diz o adolescente recém-chegado, fazendo alguns rirem – Ora, ora, ora. Quem está aqui, se não os campeões sensação do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. E parece que boa parte das equipes famosas está na ilha também. Querem nos apresentar, garotas?

Kailane – É claro. Ah, então... Esses são os membros de Swords Real: Maltês, sua prima July, Diná e a líder da equipe, Ohana. – indica com a mão.

Ohana puxa seu gorro de algodão branco com pompom para mais longe da franja e acena antes de trocar o peso da perna, fazendo o cabelo balançar pelo meio das coxas. A camisa quente e vermelha combina com os fios lisos e os olhos, também contrastando com a sua pele branca e realçando os seios medianos. O bumbum grande fica bem mais aparente pela calça preta colada debaixo da camisa longa, que quase cobre suas mãos.

Maltês parece uma versão masculina e mais confiante de July. Seu tom de pele é pálido comparado ao dela, e no lugar dos seios pequenos e das bochechas fofas existe o tórax levemente definido e os ombros largos por baixo da comprida camisa preta. Duas fivelas no formato de um "X", da cor dourada, decoram o lado esquerdo do seu cabelo. Enquanto ele cumprimenta os outros, os olhos azuis da priminha piscam em observação.

Como ela está atrás dele, é difícil notar, porém seu colar de bolinhas é colorido e o casaco de lã laranja com detalhes roxos parece grande para seu tamanho em comparação ao vestido tom de palha. Diná é a mais séria do pequeno grupo, usando os orbes rosados para analisar os integrantes de outros times. A pele branca condiz com o cabelo prata e liso, se agitando com a brisa por detrás do bumbum e arrepiando na franja.

A calça jeans e os sapatos com lacinhos da mesma cor lhe dão um visual moderno junto à blusa azul de botões e gola dobrada, estufada pelos seios grandes. Ela, Ohana e July são da altura respectiva de Dunga, Ozuma e Joseph, mas Mariam só bate no nariz de Maltês. Relacionando os All Starz e o Victory Diamond, neste último caso, pode-se dizer o mesmo de Emily e Filipe. Já Edna e Célia são do tamanho de Eddy e Steve.

Mariel e Rosa são um pouco mais baixas que Michael e Rick. A primeira alcança o queixo do respectivo companheiro de comparação, e a segunda a boca do outro. Logo as demais equipes começam a ser apresentadas aos recém-chegados.

Whitney – É um prazer conhecê-los, de verdade! Os admiramos muito!

Ohana – Igualmente. É gratificante encontrar fãs como vocês. São lutadoras?

Alessandra – Com certeza. E também temos feras bit, mas foram levadas como as de todos. Por sorte pudemos nos encontrar para trabalharmos juntos sem elas.

Zene – Aquele truque que afugentou os guaxinins foi incrível! O que usaram?

Maltês – Ah, era só fumaça de fogueira armazenada. – ele explica batendo numa sacola estilo mochila – Tem um pouco de tudo aqui, até balão com gás lacrimogêneo, mas seria maldade usar isso nos bichinhos.

Edna – Eu acho perfeitamente aceitável. Os animais desta ilha estão possuídos.

Keilhany – Não exagere. É apenas uma manipulação mental.

Melissa – Ah claro, e isso é perfeitamente normal, certo?!

Keilhany – Não importa agora. Devemos ser gratos por ter ao nosso lado a equipe de sobreviventistas e a de estrategistas. Isto torna a batalha aqui mais fácil.

Ray – "Estrategistas", heim. Vocês têm uns amigos bem interessantes.

Ohana – Obrigada. Nós estávamos andando por essa floresta sem fim até darmos de cara com eles. – ela aponta para os Saint Shields e All Starz – Noite passada a Diná estava fazendo uma patrulha e apareceu no nosso acampamento dizendo que tinha visto, do alto de uma árvore, a Kailane seguindo nesta direção. Está tudo bem?

Melissa – Fora Kailane quase ter caído para a morte agora há pouco, sim.

Diná – Como é? Que história é essa? Você se machucou?

Kailane – Um pouco. – confessa mostrando as mãos – Mas eu estou bem. Kai me salvou. De novo. – todos olham na direção dele, deixando-o um pouco constrangido.

July – Ele é o garoto assustador e cruel que você tanto fala, Meli? – a loira ri sem graça quando os olhares viram na sua direção e gesticula em negativa.

Célia – Acho que Meli andou exagerando em alguns aspectos.

Melissa – Ok, já entendi! Tire esse sorriso malicioso da cara! – exige bufando e cruzando os braços ao se acalmar – Admito que é bom ter vocês e seus amigos ao lado.

Max – Ah, nós podemos dizer o mesmo de vocês. Principalmente naquela hora em que aqueles gatos grandes quase cearam a gente.

Daichi – Eles devem ter sentindo o cheiro de medo do Tyson. – diz rindo.

Tyson – Cala a boca! Pode olhar suas calças que com certeza você se borrou todo!

Ozuma – É inacreditável. Você continua o mesmo de sempre.

Hilary – Torça para que não piore. – ela ignora a cara feia dele.

Mariam – Então, alguém sabe explicar o que está havendo? Por que estamos aqui? Não vão dizer que é algum maluco que vocês irritaram.

Tyson – Desta vez a culpa não é nossa. – ele declara em nome dos Bladebreakers – A doida que nos jogou aqui é inimiga delas. – aponta para as Beautiful Girls.

Diná – Ah, claro... Lauana. Não me admira, mas admito estar impressionada com o trabalho que ela teve para vir atrás de nós.

Joseph – Legal, só que a gente ainda não entendeu nada.

Kailane – Podemos explicar depois. O importante é nós ficarmos atentos enquanto estivermos neste lugar. Agora, você pode devolver a mochila, por favor? – pede para Mariam com a mão estendida, porém Kai pega a mochila antes de ser entregue – Kai...?

Kai – Já que estamos todos do mesmo lado, não tem problema me confiar aquilo que está dentro da mochila, certo?! – a moça engole nervosa, contudo não rebate – Acho que ninguém comeu nada desde ontem, então devíamos procurar comida antes de tudo. Está ficando quente, portanto precisamos procurar abrigo também.

Emily – Neste caso, é melhor separarmos as tarefas primeiro. Vamos listar o que é necessário e cada um escolhe como quer ajudar o grupo para montar o acampamento.

Márcio – É uma boa ideia. Podemos colher frutas, pescar e dividir a comida.

Maltês – Maravilha! Nós temos alguns bolinhos de arroz na sacola. Enquanto nós comemos, ouvimos a fascinante história de como Kailane foi salva duas vezes pelo Kai.

Conforme todos discutem o tema ignorando a careta da jovem, Kai põe a mochila nos ombros e caminha na direção do navio. Kailane encara as amigas com preocupação, todavia elas não a incentivam a segui-lo, o que ninguém faz. Após umas horas o grupo se prepara para almoçar e logo todo mundo está protegido pela sombra da embarcação, com muito alimento e uma fogueira disponível para assar comida nas varetas coletadas.

Filipe – Mentira que você é um androide! Que demais!

Zeo – Bom, foi assustador pra mim descobrir isso no começo. – explica sem jeito.

July – Dá para imaginar. Deve ter se sentido enganado e sozinho.

Zeo – É, um pouco. Mas eu fiquei bem depois de perceber que tenho amigos bons o bastante para não se incomodarem com isso. – os ditos cujos sorriem e Tyson bagunça seu cabelo, fazendo alguns rirem – Ei Tyson, eu não enxergo nada!

Zene – É incrível que seu pai tenha ido tão longe para transformá-lo em humano.

Ray – É, e quem trabalhava pra ele tentou de tudo para conseguir isso, inclusive nos trancar numa ilha com rastreadores iguais a estes – diz apontando para os próprios pulsos – e nos forçar a enfrentar sua equipe de bladers.

Hilary – É claro que agora a situação é bem diferente, já que a maluca da vez quer a destruição da empresa Beyfly e, possivelmente, a dominação mundial.

Tyson – Por que você sempre acha que os inimigos querem dominar o mundo?

Hilary – E você acha que aquela Lauana pretende parar depois de se vingar?

Eddy – Bem, é verdade que ter um exército de feras bit pode deixar qualquer um com mania de grandeza. Especialmente se forem sagradas.

Michael – Isto me lembra uma coisa... Vocês disseram que suas feras bit também são especiais, não é?! – questiona para as Beautiful Girls – Então elas são sagradas?

Melissa – Sim, exatamente como as dos Bladebreakers.

Rick – Se essa mulher já tem tantas feras assim, inclusive algumas de alto nível, o que ela quer com pedras preciosas afinal? – o assunto volta a ficar tenso para alguns.

Mariel – Vai saber. Mas olha, por que vocês não contam das vezes em que quase venceram os campeões mundiais nas competições? Eu gostaria de ouvir as histórias.

Hilary – Por favor, não peçam pra eles explicarem. Quando começam não acaba.

Tyson – Olha só quem diz! Você é a pessoa que mais fala aqui!

Hilary – Só se for pra dizer o quanto você é insuportável! – os dois começam uma discussão que distrai os demais, então Melissa agradece à Mariel só movendo os lábios.

Goki – Estranho. Onde será que Kai e Kailane foram parar?

Jim – Eles estavam aqui agora mesmo. Talvez tenham ido conversar. Aliás, o que tinha naquela mochila...? – antes de ele concluir a pergunta, Salima derrama água na sua calça propositalmente, com a intenção de continuar desviando a atenção, e sorri para as Beautiful Girls, recebendo sorrisos de alívio e agradecimento em resposta.

Salima – Desculpe Jim. Hilary, Tyson, vocês não acham que estão pegando gosto em brigar deste jeito? Está começando a ficar suspeito.

Melissa – Querem saber: Hana costuma dizer que "dois bicudos não se beijam". É um ditado, talvez brasileiro. Enfim, eu acho que casal quando briga demais...

Max – Ah não, isso já é fato! Esses dois se amam! – a dita dupla os fuzila com os olhares e logo muitos dos outros gargalham.

Kenny – É Tyson. Por que não admite logo e termina com esses mal-entendidos?

Tyson – Calem a boca! Não tem mal-entendido nenhum porque nem tem nada pra comentarem! A Hilary é um pé no saco e eu nunca ficaria com ela!

Hilary – Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, senhor egocêntrico!

Tyson – Prefiro ser egocêntrico do que ser você, sua maluca! Estou começando a pensar que a última foragida do hospício que nos sequestrou é sua irmã!

Hilary – É isso que você diz da pessoa que salvou o seu traseiro várias vezes?

Tyson – Ham? Agora tá provado que você é doida. Quando algo assim aconteceu?

Max – Mas a Hilary já nos ajudou muitas vezes mesmo, Tyson. – a moça sorri de forma triunfante, aborrecendo o rival, e de repente Keilhany dá um grito.

Melissa – Que foi mulher? Quase me mata de susto! Isto não é engraçado!

Keilhany – Desculpe, mas eu acabei de pensar numa coisa para ajudar a enfrentar Lauana. Gente, vocês por acaso estão com os rastreadores de feras bit que dei a vocês?

Ohana – Desculpe Thalía, mas não. Tiraram isso de nós também. – os amigos dão a mesma resposta – Aqueles rufiões da Lauana não deixariam eles conosco.

Dunga – Essas coisas servem para rastrear feras bit?

Diná – Como o nome sugere. – alguns riem da careta envergonhada de Dunga – A Thalía deu um para cada equipe, mas sem eles não dá pra achar nossas feras. Seria bom um ataque surpresa. – Rosa grita desta vez e Melissa institivamente põe a mão no peito.

Melissa – Ai meu coraçãozinho. Olha, assim eu morro de ataque cardíaco um dia!

Rosa – Deixe seu ataque cardíaco para depois Melissa! Escutem: nós ainda temos uma chance de fugir. Existem alguns amigos nossos que não estão presos nesta ilha.

Keilhany – É! Soul Cycle, Guardians Golden e Morning Moon. Nossa salvação!

 **Continua...**


	8. O Elo Dois em um

**Cap. 8**

 **O Elo Dois em um**

Enquanto seus amigos estão conversando na praia, Kai e Kailane estão dentro do navio naufragado que fornece sombra para eles. Alguns minutos atrás, ele a chamara no intuito de conversarem por fim, já que ela estava visivelmente desconfortável de vê-lo segurando a mochila vermelha de Keilhany por alguma razão, capaz de atrair a atenção dos outros. Quando os dois chegam na cabine do capitão, o rapaz a encara de frente.

Novamente, repara no broche de fênix na blusa dela, lembrando-se do pingente de tartaruga na pulseira com Melissa. Kailane estende a mão direita.

Kailane – Kai, me entregue a mochila, por favor.

Kai – Antes me diga: o que tem aqui dentro? – a moça puxa o ar, abaixando a mão – O que há de tão especial nesta mochila que não pode cair nas mãos dessa Lauana?

Kailane – Se eu disser, você e seus amigos podem nunca mais ficar em paz.

Kai – Já estou quase certo que essa mulher não está pretendendo nos deixar ir.

Kailane – Não falo da Lauana. – o cenho dele franze e ela suspira, tentando ficar na sua sombra para encará-lo sem a claridade atrapalhar – É... É pela minha avó.

Kai – O que tem ela? – Kailane fecha os olhos rapidamente, refletindo.

Kailane – As joias estão aí, como eu acredito que já suspeitava. Eu as encontrei, e ia jogá-las no oceano antes de você e os outros aparecerem.

Kai – Mas você não disse que são uma herança de família?

Kailane – É verdade, mas se não podem sair desta ilha, é preferível que afundem no oceano para sempre. Olhe, é a última vez que te peço: esqueça esta história logo, por favor. Este segredo pelo qual tenho lutado para preservar é perigoso. A minha avó quem me fez prometer não contar a alguém fora do nosso círculo de confiança.

Kai – Então você não confia em mim? – a jovem abre a boca buscando as palavras e termina acenando em negação – Se confia, qual o problema?

Kailane – Acontece que meus amigos juraram nunca dizer nosso segredo a outras pessoas sem nossa permissão e também aceitaram correr os riscos trazidos com ele. Em outras palavras, você precisará me prometer que vai fazer o mesmo.

Kai – Meus amigos também estão envolvidos nisto, e se o único jeito de sairmos daqui é nos unindo eu preciso entender a razão de estarmos aqui. Não tem jeito de tentar voltar atrás logo agora, mas se eu quebrar essa promessa, o que acontece?

Kailane – Realmente, os maiores perigos que você pode enfrentar devem vir após eu contar tudo. Pessoas más tentariam força-lo a falar o que sabe. Dependendo de quem descubra, os prejuízos serão em escala global. Se repassar o que vou te dizer a alguém com intenções ruins, o pior a acontecer é ficar com peso na consciência. Já para a minha família, até mesmo o resto do mundo, seriam desastres irreparáveis.

Kai – Então é assim. Está bem, eu prometo. Dou a minha palavra de que guardarei o seu segredo e arcarei com as consequências. – tendo o dito, Kailane aponta a cadeira atrás dele e espera que sente, pondo a mochila no chão, para se acomodar em outra.

Kailane – Muito bem... Como você já suspeitava, Lauana e seus capangas não nos trouxeram para esta ilha porque precisam da nossa força pra controlar as feras bit. Ela, de algum modo, tem conseguido comandar todas as feras roubadas sem nossa ajuda. O que Lauana realmente quer são as joias que estavam perdidas aqui, e para encontra-las o melhor jeito seria reunir o maior número possível de bladers donos de bits neste lugar.

Kai – E qual o motivo? Por que apenas os lutadores com feras bit são úteis a ela?

Kailane – Bem... Beyfly, de fato, não é só o título de referência à empresa. Este é o nome da tribo de onde os meus avós descendem. Toda a minha linhagem, na verdade.

Kai – Eu estou certo em pensar que as feras bit sagradas que você e Melissa têm eram protetoras da tribo Beyfly? – a moça pisca surpresa.

Kailane – Sim. Como sabia? – Kai dá um meio sorriso e se recosta na cadeira.

Kai – Ozuma e os outros dos Saint Shields têm uma história bem parecida. Eles se intitulam como guardiões da minha fera bit e das outras dos meus amigos.

Kailane – Bem, então você terá mais facilidade de acreditar na minha história. As nossas feras realmente foram guardiãs da tribo, as mais poderosas, mas não únicas. Os meus avós diziam que a tribo Beyfly era cigana, todavia independentemente de onde ela estivesse um incontável número de espíritos a seguia. Todas as feras bit vieram do que eles chamavam de "luzes mutantes que dançavam no céu". Era como uma aurora boreal, pelo que meus avós descreveram. E os dois também diziam que os espíritos seguiam a tribo pelo respeito do povo para com elas, daí o pacto das sagradas a protegerem.

Kai – Entendi... Então nossas feras bit descendem do mesmo lugar?

Kailane – Não existe **um lugar** específico, na verdade. Os espíritos sempre foram errantes, livres para vagarem entre nós em conjunto ou separadamente. Eu acredito que aquelas luzes eram o reflexo da união dos espíritos mais fortes no mesmo canto, sabe.

Kai – Como assim? – ele para de balançar o pé cruzado sobre a outra perna.

Kailane – Entenda Kai... Quando os vivos morrem, suas almas se soltam dos seus corpos, porém, o espírito não é o mesmo que a alma. Ele é, como posso dizer... É nossa marca registrada. Veja seu caso: uma fênix. Dranzer se ligou a você porque seu espírito é avassalador, intenso. Você é o tipo de pessoa calorosa, cujas chamas podem queimar ou transmitir aconchego, dependendo do humor. – Kai sorri de canto e ela por inteiro – Uma fera bit pode procurar, naturalmente, um ser vivo para proteger por serem espíritos animais, ou não. E o espírito é aquele aspecto imaterial que nós moldamos para si.

Kai – Em outras palavras, você quer dizer que se eu começar a agir de uma forma diferente do meu normal, a Dranzer pode decidir me abandonar?

Kailane – Bom... Já aconteceu de você querer que ela fizesse algo e ela não fez?

Kai – Para falar a verdade sim. E ela não obedece mais ninguém além de mim.

Kailane – Então. Aí está a resposta. – ela pausa – As feras bit são formas abstratas das personalidades de outros seres vivos, que após sua morte começaram a fazer parte do ambiente ao nosso redor pra guiar as pessoas. Dranzer é **seu** espírito protetor. Ele vai te ajudar a seguir seu caminho, até que se sinta confiante o bastante para seguir sozinho. Talvez nesse dia a fera parta, ou não. Mas você vai ficar bem. – o rapaz fita a moça com tanta atenção que a faz corar, então ela desvia o olhar por um momento – Entendeu?

Kai – Sim. Enfim, você ia dizer alguma coisa sobre as luzes.

Kailane – Ah sim! O caso é que essas luzes coloridas aparecem só quando muitos espíritos poderosos se juntam no mesmo lugar. Eu sei, porque já comprovei isso com a Melissa. A minha fera e a dela ressoam quando sentem a presença uma da outra.

Kai – Isso também já aconteceu quando Dranzer, Dragoon e as outras estão perto.

Kailane – Pois então. É porque elas se entendem. Não são feras irracionais como as que existem nesta ilha. Elas pensam, têm capacidade de tomar decisões. Por isso, na verdade, Lauana raptou apenas lutadores com feras bit. Ela sabe que se um blader com um bit raro chegar perto das joias, elas vão brilhar. Isso já sinalizaria a sua localização.

Kai – Espere um instante. Então quer dizer que... – ele olha para a mochila.

Kailane – Sim. – ela se levanta junto dele, esperando que lhe entregue o objeto.

Kailane tira de dentro uma caixa de madeira empoeirada, onde na tampa que sopra há "Beyfly" escrito em letras cursivas clássicas. O cadeado que a trancava já está aberto, significando que ela já verificara o seu conteúdo antes. Sem cerimônia, a jovem vira a caixa e abre, deixando Kai ver as tão valiosas joias. À direita há um colar de prata, cujo pingente tem a forma de um dragão circulando zelosamente uma esfera de quartzo rosa.

À esquerda reside um anel de cobre na forma dum tigre, adornado com diamantes em cor laranja e preto, sendo verde nos olhos, que morde um rubi como por brincadeira. Observando de perto, é notável que dentro de cada pedra preciosa existe um brasão.

Kai – São... Duas feras bit. Tem dois brasões de feras bit dentro das joias?!

Kailane – Sim. Este é o meu segredo. As feras sagradas da tribo Beyfly são quatro ao invés de duas. Estas não possuem aliados para comandá-las, por isso dormem.

Kai – Mas como elas vieram parar aqui? Por que estavam perdidas?

Kailane – Isso faz muito tempo... – ela suspira e volta a sentar, acompanhada dele, que aproxima sua cadeira – Meus avós se conheceram ainda na tribo. Um dia uma praga matou todos e só os dois sobreviveram. Eles precisaram aprender a se virar na cidade e conseguiram. De empregados eles viraram comerciantes e logo produtores.

Kai – Uma típica história de sucesso de pessoas simples que ficam famosas.

Kailane – É verdade. Quando meu avô enriqueceu com o crescimento da empresa, mandou um joalheiro confiável fazer em segredo quatro joias, onde os brasões poderiam ser escondidos. Ele as manteve como heranças de família e decidiu deixa-las para mim, porém meus pais não achavam que eu daria conta de cuidar de todas. Felizmente, antes deles morrerem num acidente de carro, conheceram os pais da Melissa e da Keilhany.

Kai – Sinto muito. – ambos sorriem tristemente – Então se conheceram assim?

Kailane – É. O trabalho na empresa nos uniu, a tristeza nos aproximou. Depois da mãe da Melissa falecer, por causa de uma doença, o senhor Taylor resolveu adotar Diva e então nós começamos nossa banda, na tentativa inicial de ocupar a mente. Aí o vovô confiou o broche azul de fênix com a Dione à mim e o pingente dourado de tartaruga com a Dayse à Melissa. Era arriscado manter as feras sem aliados no mesmo lugar com as outras, então ele decidiu escondê-las em algum lugar distante.

Kai – Mas o navio não chegou em segurança ao seu destino.

Kailane – Sim. Já que o vovô tinha o costume de navegar para realizar transações comerciais e sempre adorou dar longos passeios no mar, ninguém estranhou seu sumiço no início. Mais tarde soubemos que um furacão se levantou contra o navio. Pensamos que as joias deviam ter afundado junto com a tripulação e a embarcação. Daí em diante nossa maior preocupação foi esconder a existência de duas feras bit sagradas na minha posse e a da Melissa. Jamais mostramos as joias ou as feras para gente de fora do nosso círculo de confiança. Lauana era um ótimo exemplo disso. Eu penso que alguém deve ter descoberto e contado para ela. Alguém excerto um de nossos amigos, com certeza.

Kai – Não teria chance de algum deles ter comentado?

Kailane – Assim você ofende os amigos dos meus avós, e os meus também!

Kai – Desculpe. É que eu sempre fui muito desconfiado.

Kailane – Bom, se não puder confiar nos seus amigos, confiará em quem? – Kai demora a responder, refletindo ao olhar para o lado de fora do navio.

Kai – Eu não sou para você o que se possa chamar de "amigo", mas agradeço por confiar em mim. – diz fitando-a novamente, no que as bochechas da moça enrubescem.

Kailane – Também fico grata por me ouvir até o final e prometer guardar segredo. E para provar que confio em você, contarei mais uma coisa. As nossas feras sagradas... Elas são como as de vocês. Estas são a tigresa Drisa e a Drena, uma fêmea de dragão.

Kai – Jura? Dragão? – ele ri – Como as do Ray e do Tyson?! Então as outras...

Kailane – A Dayse, da Melissa, é uma tartaruga, como a Draciel do Max. E minha Dione é uma fênix, como sua Dranzer. Estas feras são as versões femininas das suas.

Kai – Uau! – a expressão chocada e sorridente dele a faz rir – Mas por que será?

Kailane – O quê? Elas serem fêmeas ou serem das mesmas espécies que as suas?

Kai – Na verdade estou confuso sobre as duas coisas. – Kailane ri.

Kailane – Bem, feras antigas são mais fortes, e os fortes geralmente são os líderes. Talvez por isso as feras sagradas tenham surgido como guardiãs e, posteriormente, nos escolhido como aliados de coração puro. Elas devem ter sentido em nós o potencial para a grandeza, algo que também possa ajuda-las a continuarem seu papel sem correrem o risco de ter sua força roubada e usada para propósitos maléficos.

Kai – É. Isso descreve bem o que a Lauana está fazendo agora. Pegar bladers com feras bit... As escolhas foram aleatórias, eu imagino. Ela deve ter suposto que qualquer fera poderosa bastaria para achar as outras. Ao mesmo tempo, teve alguma intenção de atrair você e suas amigas até aqui pelo rapto das equipes competindo no campeonato.

Kailane – De fato. Ah, é horrível para mim que eles estejam nesta situação.

Kai – Bom, é como você disse: eles estão arcando com as consequências de saber o segredo da sua família. Embora pareça que as coisas tenham ficado ruins só agora.

Kailane – É. Na verdade, depois de terem diagnosticado que Melissa e eu éramos as mais aptas a herdar Dione e Dayse, já que Keilhany, mesmo fã de beyblade, não luta frequentemente, e Diva é inexperiente, nossas famílias nos deixaram montar uma equipe de luta, além da artística, para aumentar a nossa força e adquirir habilidade enfrentando adversários fortes. Aos poucos, viajamos em turnês pelo mundo e também aproveitamos para combater times fora da mídia, como Morning Moon.

Kai – Não é esse o trio de garotas sobre o qual falaram naquele dia no hospital?

Kailane – Sim: Kawane, Glória e Jeyne. As coisas eram mais simples quando nos preocupávamos apenas em conhecer pessoas novas e nos divertir com os amigos feitos no caminho. Malibu agora parece um lar doce lar ainda mais distante.

Kai – Ah, então foi de lá que vocês vieram?! – Kailane ri mais alto, despertando nele um sorriso grande desta vez, então chegam os Bladebreakers e as Beautiful Girls.

Melissa – Não creio! A Kailane está **rindo**? Preparem os fogos de artifício, é um milagre! – todos começam a rir sem notar que ela esconde a caixa em mãos na mochila.

Kailane – Engraçadinha. – diz se levantando – Aqui Thalía, sua mochila.

Keilhany – Oh, obrigada. Ei, fazia tempo que não me chamava assim!

Kailane – Acho que agora eu me sinto mais à vontade para ser eu mesma.

Max – Por que vocês estão aqui sozinhos? Os outros estão conversando na praia.

Kai – Estávamos trocando algumas ideias. – ele olha rapidamente para Kailane e ela sorri às amigas, como garantia de estar tudo seguro – Agora podemos descer.

Ray – E sobre aquelas joias... Elas estão dentro dessa mochila, não é?!

Kai – Sim, e Kailane estava certa. Lauana não pode ficar com elas de jeito algum.

Tyson – Pelo visto você está sabendo de umas coisas que não vai compartilhar.

Kai – Não é um segredo meu, então elas vão contar quando se sentirem prontas. O principal agora é pensarmos em como escapar desta ilha e evitar os ataques da Lauana.

Daichi – É um dos temas da conversa lá embaixo. Quem sabe alguém já tenha um plano. – o grupo desce as escadas até saírem do navio, então se aproximam dos outros.

Mariah – Ah, até que enfim vocês voltaram! Estávamos comentando das equipes que estão inscritas no campeonato e, provavelmente, não foram raptadas.

Steven – Tomara que este tipo de assunto bizarro não vire um hábito.

Rick – De acordo. Mas voltando à conversa, quem são os outros amigos de vocês?

Kailane – Por que querem saber? Eles não fazem ideia de que estamos aqui, então não podem nos ajudar a fugir. – Filipe balança o indicador.

Filipe – Não é bem assim Lane. Vejamos... Retomando a linha de raciocínio: nove das vinte equipes que participarão do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade não estão aqui. Aparentemente... Dentre elas os Blitzkrieg Boys, Majestics, Barthez Battalion e a Bega League. Três times são amigos nossos: Soul Cycle, Guardians Golden e Morning Moon. Os outros dois nós não conhecemos: Specialists e Empire.

Célia – Pelo menos sabemos que essas duas equipes são formadas exclusivamente por garotas. Elas são talentosas, perigosas e muito populares com o público.

Edna – Não temos conhecimento dos tipos de feras delas, mas Tamara, a líder do Empire, é conhecida por ser filha de um ator e uma estilista, ambos famosos. Ela tem a saúde frágil, por isso só se esforça quando necessário e parece que virou blader para dar uma melhorada na sua condição física, como tratamento terapêutico ou algo assim.

Alan – Uau! O beyblade pode ajudar alguém a esse ponto?

Zeo – Eu posso confirmar que sim. Embora eu não seja humano, consigo sentir as emoções do Cerberus quando estamos jogando. O esforço físico necessário para manter a conexão com sua fera bit força você a ficar mais forte. Aí os dois trabalham como um.

Edna – Exatamente. Eu também sou uma prova disso. Não lutava jiu-jitsu antes de ter uma beyblade nas mãos. Depois de entrar para o Victory Diamond, comecei a sentir vontade de me manter em forma para fortalecer meu espírito e lutar com minha fera bit.

Melissa – Certo, isso é incrível, mas o que importa saber da vida dessa Tamara?

Filipe – Acontece, Meli, que a Tamara faz serviços comunitários quando está livre e nós sabemos que ela pretendia viajar mais cedo para o Rio de Janeiro afim de visitar a área carente da cidade. O Empire só não chegou antes de nós porque decidimos dar uma adiantada na frente das garotas, depois de descobrir o dia da viagem delas. Enfim íamos nos apresentar pessoalmente e aconteceu esta tragédia.

Joseph – Como é que vocês sabem de tudo isso? Eu nunca li nada a respeito.

Mariam – É um dos seus maus, Joseph. – ela sorri da careta do irmão – Bom, eu já li revistas falando sobre alguns desses times. Mesmo assim, também estou curiosa para saber como conhecem os detalhes. Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa última parte.

July – A líder do Soul Cycle, Belina, é a prima-sobrinha de um dos organizadores do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, chamado Angus. – explica timidamente.

Hilary – Ah, foi ele que contou à Hana sobre a inscrição de vocês no campeonato, não é?! – as Beautiful Girls reafirmam com acenos – O senhor Dickenson já tinha dito que eles se conheciam. Então é por causa dessa amiga de vocês?

July – É. – ela abraça as pernas – Ela nos dá notícias sobre todos os preparativos, informações dos competidores e até pode dizer quem vai vencer no fim de cada partida.

Ozuma – Sério? Ela é o quê, um tipo de paranormal? – questiona rindo.

Célia – É uma forma de se chamar, talvez. Mas ela nunca errou uma previsão.

Dunga – Sinistro... Mas e aí, o que importa essa tal de Tamara ir ajudar os pobres?

Filipe – Não é o serviço dela, é a ligação com a nossa amiga Belina. As duas já se conhecem há bastante tempo, e isso significa que se a turma dela já está lá agora, nossos amigos serão os próximos a serem informados sobre o nosso desaparecimento.

Diva – Por que você acha que a Hana vai deixar ela contar pra Belina sobre nosso sumiço? Se todos souberem, nossas famílias também vão saber. Aí estamos perdidas!

Gary – Bom, já estamos numa situação bastante ruim agora.

Eddy – Além disso, é pouco provável que alguém ainda não esteja sabendo o que aconteceu. Afinal de contas, um rapto coletivo de participantes de um campeonato em escala mundial é o tipo de notícia pela qual qualquer jornal pagaria para publicar!

Melissa – Ok. Supondo que todo mundo já esteja reunido nos procurando, como a gente conseguiria avisar a eles que estamos aqui?

Keilhany – Quanto a isso Meli, temos a melhor solução de todas: meu rastreador de feras bit! Eu dei um para cada equipe que temos como aliada, lembra?!

Melissa – Ah é! Eles podem nos achar, mesmo sem estarmos com os rastreadores!

Steven – É possível? Eles não teriam que procurar de helicóptero até ter sinal?

Keilhany – Bem, Lucent podia achar uma fera bit num raio de 200 metros, mas se meus pais usarem um equipamento mais potente podem ampliar o alcance.

Michael – Então nosso maior trabalho vai ser ter a paciência de esperar o resgate.

Emily – Já que é assim... Ah, e sobre aquelas joias...?!

Diva – E lá vamos nós de novo... – ela interrompe bufando, então Kai diz a todos o que falou aos parceiros de equipe anteriormente, deixando a cargo de Kailane decidir contar ou não da existência de mais duas feras bit sagradas protetoras da tribo Beyfly.

 **Continua...**


	9. O Começo do Fim

**Cap. 9**

 **O Começo do Fim**

Hilary – Gente, agora é melhor procurarmos um jeito de nos defender da Lauana.

Salima – É verdade. Ela tem o controle de todos os animais selvagens desta ilha e as pessoas que a servem nos vigiam a todo instante. Como evitaremos que nos ataquem?

Melissa – Na verdade, eu digo agora, como digo sempre, que nosso melhor ataque é uma boa defesa. – ouvindo isso, Max redobra a atenção para ela.

Kevin – Tá, e o que você quer dizer com isso? Devemos nos proteger ou não?

Melissa – Não. Vejam: nossa meta é recuperar as feras bit. Não sabemos onde fica o covil da Lauana, então devemos deixar a cobra nos mostrar o caminho. As beyblades estarão lá, e aí só será preciso dar um jeito de pegá-las sem ninguém perceber.

Mariel – Mas se ela nos capturar vai ficar com as joias. – lembra entre dentes.

Melissa – Quanto a isso eu dou um jeito. Thalía, me empresta a mochila. – mesmo receosa, a garota faz o que ela pediu e Melissa retira a caixa com os acessórios de dentro dela – July, por acaso entre essas bijuterias que você coleciona tem uma esfera cor rosa e outra vermelha redonda, contigo aí agora? – a garota remexe no bolso direito da calça do primo e entrega duas pedras à ela, que pega sorrindo de forma confiante – Beleza. Ei Márcio, ajuda aqui com o alicate! – o jovem se aproxima para usar o objeto pontiagudo, o suficiente para formar uma barreira que impede os demais de verem o ato, e depois de alguns minutos se afasta – Problema resolvido. Agora só precisamos esperar.

Joseph – Calma aí! O que você fez? – a loira mostra os enfeites para todos verem.

Melissa – Uma pequena arte para a nossa anfitriã dos infernos. – diz guardando as joias nos sapatos – Vamos manter isso em segredo. Pra todos os efeitos, eu não fiz nada.

Diva – Essa é sua defesa para se safar de tudo e ninguém mais acredita nisso. – a amiga faz uma careta que acaba descontraindo o clima.

Maltês – Bem, se tivermos que passar a noite aqui, devemos achar algo para nos aquecer. Algumas folhas de bananeira devem servir para armar tendas.

Diná – Sim, e precisaremos de mais madeira. As garotas pegam isso e os rapazes cuidam das próximas refeições. – anuncia se levantando, e muitas das moças a copiam.

Dunga – Vem cá, por que nós é que ficamos com o serviço pesado?

Mariam – Oh, se vocês preferirem, podem ir procurar o que precisamos dentro da floresta. Mas não se esqueçam que ela está cheia de animais selvagens.

Emily – Não é?! Só estamos pensando em vocês. Vão poder ficar aqui, pescando.

Salima – Também tem frutas maduras nas árvores aqui perto.

Hilary – Estão vendo? Não há motivo para reclamação.

Tyson – Que bonito, as garotas se protegem. Quero ver se forem atacadas mesmo.

Hilary – Aí corremos pra cá e oferecemos vocês para os carnívoros. – alguns dos jovens se aborrecem enquanto a maioria das garotas se afasta rindo.

Com os preparativos feitos, o acampamento de bladers recomeça com histórias de lutas travadas entre os próprios lutadores e contra outros desafiantes. Depois, a pedido das garotas do time Diabolik, as Beautiful Girls começam a cantar. Seus amigos ajudam no coro, e muitos se mostram talentosos. Pela noite, as moças já estão terminando de amarrar as folhas de bananeira a alguns cipós coletados, moldando na forma de cone.

Os parceiros cravam na areia as estacas de madeira, afiadas por canivetes, fazendo um círculo fechado. Posteriormente todos se revezam e usam um cipó mais grosso para levantar o cone de folhas e colocá-lo sobre o círculo de madeira, montando uma grande casa improvisada. A entrada é vedada por arbustos espinhosos, que podem ser movidos por uma espécie de gangorra criada com um tronco apoiado numa pedra.

Quando o trabalho está finalizado, o grupo vai dormir sobre folhas extras. Pouco antes de amanhecer, Carola surge com uma alcateia de lobos bravos. Os bichos acordam os bladers cavando ao redor da casa e mordendo as estacas, logo abrindo caminho.

Carola – Olá ratinhos. – ela os recepciona após estarem do lado de fora.

Diva – Fala sério! Precisava de tudo isso? Tivemos trabalho pra construir a casa!

Carola – Oh, me perdoem. Eu deveria ter batido, mas não tinha uma porta. Então, acharam o tesouro? Bom, mesmo que digam "não", devem ter encontrado para demorar tanto a voltar. Pensaram que estaria tudo bem se ficassem longe das câmeras?

Keilhany – Sabemos que não adiantaria fazer isso, já que estão nos rastreando.

Melissa – O problema é que se esqueceu de nos dar o mapa até o covil de cobras.

Carola – Oh sei. Então vou facilitar as coisas pra vocês. – ela estende a mão – Vão passando as joias. E não adianta tentarem me enganar, por que se fizerem alguma coisa, só sobrarão ossos neste lugar. – os animais rosnam e, mesmo relutante, Thalía joga sua mochila aos pés dela, permitindo que pegue a caixa e abra-a – Oh, até que enfim! Titia ficará feliz em saber que eu recuperei as joias.

\- TIA? – a maioria questiona em uníssono e ela gargalha, guardando as peças.

Carola – Exato. Agradeço por terem feito seu trabalho. Agora, minha tia quer que vocês vejam o _grand finale_. – ela pega um controle remoto e aperta um botão, então as pulseiras eletrônicas dos bladers se unem, formando algemas, e os lobos os cercam.

Obrigados a segui-la, chegam à mesma montanha do dia anterior. Uma caverna do outro lado, camuflada por portas de metal da cor das rochas, é a entrada do laboratório secreto de Lauana. Alguns se aborrecem por terem estado tão perto de descobrir isso e não terem conseguido suspeitar de nada. No interior do laboratório há um computador central operando todas as câmeras de vigilância suspensas nas árvores mais altas.

O monitoramento é feito por capangas da cientista. Todas as beyblades roubadas estão expostas num painel, encaixadas em espaços próprios entre o _laptop_ de Kenny e o PC de Keilhany. Quando vê os bladers, Lauana levanta de sua cadeira e anda até eles. A mirrada mulher usa roupas curtas e justas, uma maquiagem tão pesada quanto à da cruel sobrinha e os seus dourados cílios postiços estão endurecidos para cima.

As unhas grandes e vermelhas passam de segundo em segundo pelo cabelo curto, acinzentado como o de Carola, mas os olhos escuros permanecem fixos em Melissa, que é arrastada um pouco mais para frente. Seus olhos percorrem as beyblades rapidamente.

Lauana – Ora, até que enfim chegaram! Carola, onde está meu tesouro? – a garota tira a caixa da mochila, jogando-a no chão, e abre para mostrar os enfeites – Ah... Estou muito satisfeita. – anuncia passando os dedos nos acessórios – Achei que por ter tirado suas feras bit, depois de usá-las para descobrir a localização destas preciosidades, vocês não conseguiriam coletá-las. Ainda bem que não foi assim. Obrigada por colaborarem.

Kailane – Você não pode controlar o poder que pretende liberar, Lauana!

Lauana – Não precisa se preocupar com isso, minha querida. Vejam: já que vocês me serviram tão bem, eu vou mostrar um segredinho a todos. – ela caminha até o maior computador e abre uma maleta próxima aos peões, segurando entre dois dedos um _chip_ – Contemplem a minha magnífica obra prima. Este _microchip_ é o responsável por todo o sucesso das minhas longas pesquisas, o objetivo que me motivou a roubar as valiosas informações tecnológicas dos Valem. – Keilhany range os dentes.

Keilhany – Então por isso você enganou meus pais?! Um _chip_ de computador?!

Lauana – Sim, mas ele não é qualquer _chip_. Observem. – com um sinal de mão, a doutora manda sua sobrinha afastar os pelos do pescoço de um lobo, revelando um _chip_ – Graças a este aparelhinho, eu posso forçar qualquer criatura a se curvar perante mim.

Diná – Manipulação mental por neurotransmissores sintéticos. Criativo.

Melissa – Diná, o que eu falei sobre elogiar inimigos? – a amiga revira os olhos.

Lauana – Ora, eu não me importo de receber elogios, afinal, eu sei que esta é uma invenção fabulosa. E sinto muito orgulho de tê-la criado. Agora, pensem: um mundo em que eu serei soberana, no qual animais, humanos e até espíritos são meus servos!

Wyatt – Espera aí. Você disse "humanos" e "espíritos", então esses homens...?

Carola – Isso mesmo. Neste instante, eles estão mais pra zumbis do que humanos.

Liliane – E estavam usando isso para controlar nossas feras bit também?

Carola – Como presumiu? – indaga sarcasticamente, irritando os prisioneiros – As feras bit podem não ter corpo físico, mas por terem se fixado em suas beyblades podem ser afetadas pelo efeito do _microchip_. Já estamos fazendo um grande progresso com as mais comuns, e agora que temos as oito feras sagradas seremos invencíveis!

Mariah – Que "oito feras sagradas"? – Lauana e Carola olham diretamente para as Beautiful Girls, também atraindo a atenção dos outros, e riem.

Carola – Ainda não contaram para os seus amiguinhos? Bom, então eu posso fazer as honras. Quatro dos Bladebreakers têm feras bit sagradas. Kailane e Melissa têm duas igualmente raras, e ainda existem mais duas que elas tentaram manter em segredo esse tempo todo: as que estão dentro destas joias. – anuncia tirando o anel e o colar da caixa.

Rick – Como é que é?! Então era por isso que essas duas queriam as pedras?

Steven – Por que não contaram logo a verdade pra gente?

Kailane – A culpa é minha. Este era um segredo de família e eu pedi que todos os meus amigos, sabendo da verdade, escondessem a existência dessas feras bit.

Ozuma – Dá para entender, mas seria melhor terem dito isso antes.

Edna – Não podíamos falar nada sem ter certeza que eram confiáveis.

Eddy – Então ainda desconfiam da gente? – de repente Lauana bate palmas.

Lauana – Certo, certo. Embora eu aprecie histórias de drama, guardem isso pra si. – ela ri, estala os dedos e os lobos rosnam, recuando o grupo para um túnel no interior da montanha, então os capangas empurram uma grande rocha e trancam todos.

Joseph – Típico. Tem que ter risada do mal. – bufa aborrecido, sendo o primeiro a ter o rosto iluminado quando Maltês acende seu isqueiro.

Michael – Maravilha! Agora nós estamos numa tremenda roubada!

Diva – Foi pensando nisso que não queríamos contar nada a nenhum de vocês.

Kevin – Que diferença faria? Nós nos envolvemos nesta furada de qualquer jeito!

Kalil – Mas até aí não foi nossa culpa, porque mantivemos o segredo. Essas duas malucas que resolveram raptar vocês, mesmo não sendo nossos amigos.

Gary – Então, por que nós viemos parar aqui afinal de contas? – Kailane suspira e relata a eles tudo que já contara à Kai – Bom... Com certeza isso explica muita coisa.

Alessandra – Mesmo procurando donos de feras bit poderosas, eles foram atrás de times bastante populares. Mais precisamente, que possuem um vínculo entre si.

Zene – Quando nos encontramos no aeroporto, podem ter achado que Alessandra, Whitney e eu éramos amigas de vocês, então resolveram nos sequestrar para atrai-los.

Célia – Não seria surpreendente. Fizeram o mesmo conosco para trazer as garotas.

Salima – Também devem ter pensado que apenas por sermos amigos todos tinham feras bit. Somos os únicos aqui sem feras. – diz fitando Kane, Goki e Jim.

Mariel – Que irônico. Os capturados ao acaso têm feras e os de propósito não.

Keilhany – Gente, desculpem termos causado tanta confusão. Agora só podemos rezar para o nosso resgate chegar antes de sermos devorados por feras selvagens.

Rosa – Fazer o quê... Seria bom se pudéssemos trazer o Lucent até aqui.

Filipe – Ah, que falta faz a Helena nessas horas! Ela é uma típica texana. Por certo usaria nossos cintos, faria uma corda improvisada e usaria para laçar o computador.

Steven – Isso parece incrível. E quem é Helena? Outra amiga de vocês?

July – Helena é da equipe da Belina, Soul Cycle. Bel puxa as orelhas da Meli e a Lena o nariz. – enquanto alguns riem, a loira puxa as bochechas da menor e ela geme, mas a brincadeira cessa quando um conjunto de pedras cai atrás de Melissa.

Melissa – O quê que...?! – ela toma um susto vendo dois olhos azuis se mostrarem pela abertura – Kawane? – todos se aproximam do buraco – É você Kawane?

Kawane – Sim! Ah, graças a Deus encontramos vocês! Nós viemos o mais rápido possível depois que Belina deu um alerta. Tamara avisou que foram sequestrados.

Diva – Sabíamos que isso daria certo! – todos a encaram de sobrancelhas erguidas – O quê? Só porque eu achei difícil acontecer, não quer dizer que era impossível!

Kailane – Quem você trouxe junto? – outras sombras se projetam atrás da moça.

\- O melhor resgate de todos! – responde uma voz feminina.

Hilary – Não brinca! Mathilda, é você? – a jovem confirma – Então quer dizer...

\- É isso aí, o Barthez Battalion tá na área! – diz Aaron – E tem mais reforços.

\- Também viemos! – declara outra voz feminina – Guardians Golden!

Melissa – Milena! Que bom ouvir sua doce voz! Escutem, vocês precisam tomar cuidado com...! – antes que a loira termine, a rocha da caverna se abre e Lauana surge.

Lauana – Ora, ora, ora. Vocês se acham muito espertinhos, não é?! – a maior parte do grupo prende a respiração, em ansiedade – Como conseguiram chamar um resgate?

Ohana – Não sabemos do que está falando. Nós não chamamos ninguém.

Lauana – Ah não? Então suponho que não sabem onde estão as feras bit.

Melissa – Quem sabe algum dos seus bichos de estimação tenha comido.

Sua provocação é suficiente para distrair a cientista, que manda um dos capangas pegá-la. Seus amigos lutam para libertá-la como podem, devido às algemas, mas ficam incapacitados quando um dos homens ameaça cortar o pescoço da loira com uma faca.

Kailane – Solte-a Lauana! Ela não tem o que você quer!

Lauana – É o que veremos. Revistem-na! – ordena a dois dos servos.

Melissa – Ei, olha a mão boba! Eu vou mandar vocês pra cadeia por assédio! – os esperneios dela cessam quando é erguida na horizontal e outro homem tira seus sapatos.

\- Aqui doutora. – ele entrega as joias com os brasões de dragão fêmea e tigresa.

Lauana – Ahá. Crianças gostam de pregar peças em adultos, não é?! Mas comigo seus truques não funcionam. – declara jogando o anel e o colar das feras no chão – Foi inteligente substituir as joias verdadeiras por essas pedras falsas. Pedir ajuda já era algo previsível, porém superaram as expectativas com um avião e um helicóptero pousando descaradamente nesta montanha! Meus parabéns!

Melissa – Obrigada. E se te enganamos, vencemos o jogo. Boa sorte na próxima.

Lauana – É o que pensa. Quando eu dominar o mundo, esse seu sorriso vai sumir.

Hilary – Viu Tyson? Elas querem dominar o mundo. Depois não diga que eu não avisei. Estou sempre certa. – ele revira os olhos e suspira, ignorando-a.

Tyson – Olha só, sabia que tem remédio para loucura? Deviam tentar se tratar.

Lauana – Agora já chega! Entreguem esses pirralhos para os animais!

Antes da ordem ser executada, parte da montanha é explodida repentinamente e a caverna ganha uma saída dos fundos. As três equipes de bladers começam a operação de resgate e invadem o laboratório, lutando contra os capangas de Lauana. Eles disparam suas beyblades e várias feras saem delas, causando uma confusão grande o bastante para destruir os equipamentos e derrubar os peões, outrora no painel central, no chão.

Hiro – Alguém chamou a cavalaria? – ele surge de repente, frente a um grupo de policiais que logo invadem o local e prendem os inimigos.

Tyson – Irmão, até que enfim! Estávamos começando a pensar que os animais da ilha iam fazer churrasquinho da gente! – Hiro dá uma risada e bagunça os cabelos dele.

Hiro – Quer saber, eu pensei que a maior dificuldade que vocês teriam durante o campeonato seria enfrentar seus antigos rivais, mas estou começando a considerar uma mudança bem drástica no plano de ataque da nossa equipe. Essa galera é show!

Hana – Ah garotas! – Hana chega neste momento, correndo para as suas pupilas e abraçando todas de uma vez – Graças a Deus e ao senhor Dickenson! Vocês estão bem?

Melissa – Sim, mas nossos pulmões explodirão se continuar nos apertando assim! – a tutora as libera e segura Kailane pelos ombros, afagando sua cabeça.

Hana – Vimos uma embarcação dos Yamari na praia. Você está bem, querida?

Kailane – Sim. Eles não conseguiram dominar todas as feras bit.

Hana – Ainda bem que não! – suspira aliviada – Onde elas estão?

\- Aqui. – responde uma jovem com olhos de tom lima, entregando as beyblades de Kailane e Melissa – Dione e Dayse estão bem. Ah, e eu também recuperei os brasões da Drena e da Drisa, junto do colar e do anel. Estão danificados, mas talvez haja conserto.

Kailane – Obrigada Alice. Onde estão Belina e os outros?

Alice – O Soul Cycle não estava no Rio quando nos unimos para resgatar vocês, mas quando voltarmos eles certamente estarão lá. – diz convicta, atando com firmeza o laço vermelho no final da trança, do lado direito, em seu cabelo laranja.

Hilary – Então, esses são seus outros amigos. Vocês são bem relacionadas.

Keilhany – Sim. – confirma rindo – Kawane, Glória e Jeyne são a equipe Morning Moon. Os outros são o time Guardians Golden: Milena, Martônio, Calisto e Alice.

Alice sorri e movimenta a cabeça para o lado, fazendo a franja dos fios ondulados, estendendo-se ao pescoço, cair mais para a esquerda. A pele rosada, os seios pequenos e os olhos grandes lhe dão uma aparência delicada. O vestido azul rendado, decorado com flores carmesim, tem botões na área da gola e uma fitinha solta, ambos também da cor vermelha. Ela poderia ser confundida com uma boneca do tamanho de Aaron.

Vigiando Lauana e Carola com os brilhantes olhos rosa, uma garota de cabelo liso da mesma cor, batendo no bumbum, sobe mais a longa camisa tom lavanda, que cobre o short jeans e indefine as curvas exatas de seu corpo branco e dos seios modestos. Ao seu lado, Claude acha graça do cenho franzido abaixo da franja, então afaga a cabeça dela. Pega de surpresa, a jovem faz um bico, enrubescendo pelo gesto.

Diva – A Calisto tenta se fazer de séria como a Mariel, mas não conseguiu copiar ela em nenhuma tentativa desde que eram crianças. – relata dentro do círculo de garotas formado durante a bagunça, da qual os rapazes participam.

Melissa – Calil na verdade adora coisas fofas, como nosso Filipe. Ela aprendeu a desenhar com ele e ainda guarda um coelho de pelúcia que eu dei no aniversário. O Lipe costurou uma capa preta de mágico, juntou com um _bottom_ de banana e deu de presente.

Mathilda – Pensando nisso realmente dá vontade de rir. Especialmente porque ela fica sem jeito perto do Claude, já que só chega até a boca dele! – o pequeno grupo ri.

Kailane – Isto me lembra do coelho de estimação que Milena e Martônio criam.

Melissa – O bichinho era branco, até a Mili jogar tinta rosa permanente nele por acidente. Hoje o coitadinho é mesclado. – as moças riem novamente, fitando os irmãos.

Perto do painel do computador central, a dupla devolve as beyblades aos lutadores por ordem de chamada, identificando os nomes das feras bit escritos lá. Ambos possuem olhos e cabelos azuis, mas os fios da moça são ondulados, e aparentemente chegariam ao meio da cintura se não estivessem presos em marias-chiquinhas altas, enquanto os do rapaz são lisos e vão até a nuca. O olhar dela é luminoso e a franja menor que a dele.

Já Martônio é mais pálido e magro que a irmã. Ele tem o peito liso escondido por duas blusas, a primeira preta e a segunda azul claro. O interior do casaco é rosa, como dentro das orelhas de gato no capuz, cercado por uma listra azulada. No exterior preto há um bolso de zíper lilás na esquerda e em seus pulsos estão munhequeiras xadrez nos tons das blusas. No pescoço, um fone de ouvido com cores iguais, somadas ao verde.

Mathilda fita-o discretamente. Ela sabe que, em comparação a irmã, chegaria ao queixo dele, pois Milena atinge o pescoço de Miguel. A garota vê a baixa estatura dela como a vantagem que a torna adorável, e _sexy_ pelos seios medianos chamarem atenção dentro da blusa preta de alças, mesclada de turquesa claro com purpurina nas laterais acima e na barra de babados, o mesmo tom das listras do seu short branco.

As meias 3/8 rosadas facilitam a imagem, então a integrante do Barthez Battalion suspira. Subitamente, os pensamentos de todos são cortados quando, na nova entrada da caverna, agora destruída, a alcateia que outrora foi afugentada para fora do local retorna acompanhada de alguns macacos e felinos bem temperamentais. Calisto encara Lauana e vê os dedos de sua mão movendo um pequeno aparelho, que controla os _microchips_.

Ela toma da cientista e joga no chão, destruindo com o salto do sapato.

Calisto – Prontinho. Não sei o que foi, mas problema resolvido. Ninguém vai virar jantar hoje. – a jovem revista Carola e encontra o controle das pulseiras eletrônicas, que no apertar do botão faz as algemas dos prisioneiros se abrirem na mesma hora e caírem no chão – De nada, e como cortesia... Diná! – a moça pega a sacola das Swords Real e tira uma fita adesiva, jogando na direção da amiga, então ela corta dois pedaços e coloca sobre as bocas das vilãs – Essas cobras vão parar de sibilar agora.

Diva – Já disse o quanto eu adoro você, Calil? – a mais velha dá uma risadinha.

Calisto – Não recentemente, mas teremos tempo para isso mais tarde.

Jeyne – Mas ninguém mais quer brincar comigo? – todos ouvem-na perguntar na debandada dos animais, em seguida recuperando a beyblade que jogou para afugentar as feras – Que decepção. Espero um candidato!

Jim – Você pode jogar comigo no campeonato. – sugere estendendo a mão.

Jeyne – Se tivermos sorte. – ela ri e o cumprimenta – Então, vamos dar o fora?

\- Não tão rápido! – uma voz grossa atrai os olhares de todos para a entrada.

Melissa – Papai?! – diz assustada, recuando quando o homem estreita os olhos.

 **Continua...**


	10. Inesperado Desfecho

**Cap. 10**

 **Inesperado Desfecho**

Com as últimas reviravoltas que as Beautiful Girls tiveram de enfrentar, ver rostos conhecidos trouxeram um imenso alívio, especialmente quando pensaram estar prestes a ser devoradas por animais selvagens na mira das ladras de suas feras bit. Contudo, nem todas as faces que entraram no covil inimigo parecem alegres, e agora elas também não.

Stanley – Oh, olá pessoal! – ele sorri, ficando ao lado de Charles Taylor – Parece que todos estão bem, isto é muito bom. E pelo visto os novos competidores deste ano estão afiados. São tão promissores quanto eu esperava.

Glória – É um grande elogio vindo do senhor. – ela sorri e se curva levemente, na sequência sussurrando para as Beautiful Girls – Desculpem não ter avisado sobre todas as pessoas que vieram com a gente. – as moças engolem a seco.

Melissa – Bom, isso explica o avião e o helicóptero fazendo uma grande entrada.

Charles Taylor é um senhor de barba por fazer, com cavanhaque e bigode finos, quase branqueados, como seus cabelos. Seu semblante sério faz a alegre Melissa tremer dos pés à cabeça. Perto dele está uma idosa com coluna ereta em altivez e de pele meio enrugada, como o senhor alto e barrigudo que se posta do outro lado junto a uma mulher atraente. Ambos são parecidos com Keilhany, assim como a senhora com Kailane.

Conclui-se que eles só podem ser o casal Valem, Sandro e Greice, e Zilda Yamari. Hana entra na frente das pupilas de cabeça erguida, embora esteja suando frio.

Zilda – Kailane, o que significa isso? – questiona vendo o laboratório destruído.

Hana – Elas não tiveram culpa de nada! Eu me responsabilizo por tudo! Pelo meu descuido ocorreu delas serem expostas para o público, então foram raptadas, mas...!

Charles – Já chega Hana, por favor! – ele levanta a mão, e quando ela se cala volta a abaixá-la – Não precisa tentar acobertar a minha filha, que por certo foi quem causou transtorno a todos novamente. – a loira abaixa a cabeça num misto de constrangimento e chateação – Terá um corretivo severo desta vez, Melissa. – Thalía e Diva se encolhem atrás da tutora, e vendo o clima pesado Kai passa à frente.

Kai – Desculpem interromper, mas a culpa não foi inteiramente delas. Nós todos nos envolvemos nesta armadilha por causa dessa mulher e seus comparsas.

Zilda – Estamos cientes disso, jovem Kai Hiwatari. – o rapaz pisca surpreso.

Kai – A senhora me conhece? – a idosa sorri, com as mãos juntas atrás das costas.

Zilda – Não, mas conheço seu avô. Ainda bem, é claro, que sua fama é melhor do que a dele. O mundo do beyblade já teve excessivos incidentes de miséria para o meu gosto. Não podemos permitir que outros grupos com más intenções, como a Corporação BIOVOLT e a BEGA, se formem. – ela encara os Psykick e sorri – Excerto se for um nome artístico. E aquele rapaz, Brooklyn, entende isso, ou não teria inscrito seu time no campeonato deste ano com o nome de Bega League.

Tyson – O Brooklyn e os outros vão participar também? Caramba!

Hiro – Eu disse que a situação não está nada fácil. Não faltam bons competidores.

Zilda – De qualquer forma, a minha neta e suas amigas já causaram problemas em excesso por hoje. Por questões de segurança, todos serão levados de volta ao local do campeonato mundial e precisarão responder algumas perguntas, mas serão liberados em seguida, então não precisam se preocupar. – Max dá dois passos à frente.

Max – E elas? – Melissa e os amigos observam as outras equipes temporariamente aliadas com pesar nos olhos, provavelmente sabendo as consequências da bagunça.

Ao invés de algum membro das famílias das jovens responder, Charles limpa sua garganta, um sinal que a filha reconhece como comando de retirada. De cabeça baixa, a loira caminha devagar junto de Kailane até seus familiares. Keilhany recupera a mochila e seu computador, colocando-o dentro dela, antes de seguir as duas.

Charles – Vamos embora Diva. – a menina olha para Hana, vendo-a sorrir meio triste e acenar positivamente, então corre até o pai adotivo – Hana, depois passe em casa para recolher suas coisas. Não trabalhará mais conosco.

Kawane – Senhor Taylor, não faça isso, por favor! Hana e as outras são inocentes!

Sandro – Por favor Kawane, não insista. Este assunto não é para se discutir aqui. – o grupo começa a se dirigir para fora, então a mãe de Thalía se curva para Stanley.

Greice – Obrigada por tudo, senhor Dickenson. – depois do homem retribuir o seu gesto, ela sorri amavelmente aos outros, arrumando os óculos sobre o rosto – Também agradecemos pela ajuda de vocês. Nos vemos em breve. Aos demais, desejo boa sorte.

Depois do primeiro grupo sair da caverna, os outros seguem a mesma trilha numa razoável distância. Hana ainda divide o helicóptero com as famílias enquanto os demais voltam para o Rio de Janeiro de avião. A viagem só leva algumas horas, e quando todos estão a salvo em terra firme são soterrados por fãs e repórteres. Os depoimentos podem ser evitados no primeiro instante com o apoio da BBA.

Cada equipe volta a seu próprio apartamento alugado, descansando por um tempo. Mais tarde, quem estava na ilha é convocado ao estádio para prestar declarações sobre o que sabe, viu e ouviu referente à história da Beyfly ou das feras bit. Tudo acaba sendo relevado, contudo nenhum membro das três famílias envolvidas no caso, ou até mesmo Hana, surgem para falar com os times. Os Bladebreakers são os últimos investigados.

Ao fim do interrogatório, eles saem do camarim reservado para as Beautiful Girls, na época em que elas poderiam competir no torneio, e vão até a área das arquibancadas, onde os amigos estão. Hilary está junto de Salima e ao lado de um grupo desconhecido.

Hilary – Então, como foi? – ela questiona quando os rapazes chegam perto.

Ray – Assustador, mas eles não pareciam surpresos pelas nossas respostas. Com certeza ouviram de todo mundo que estamos sabendo da história inteira da Beyfly desde a origem, incluindo o segredo sobre as quatro feras bit sagradas das Beautiful Girls.

Kenny – Não tinha muita razão para nos interrogarem separadamente, mas talvez tenham feito isso a fim de saber nossas opiniões sobre o assunto. Fomos bem francos.

\- É mesmo? E o que disseram? – questiona uma moça com olhos verde claro do grupo ainda desconhecido, pendendo a cabeça para o lado num gesto meigo, embora sua expressão seja enigmática e meio assustadora.

Salima – Ah, gente, estes são os amigos das garotas, a equipe Soul Cycle.

Max – Puxa, ouvimos muito falar de vocês! É um prazer!

\- Igualmente. – responde a jovem de olhos no tom alfazema – Eu sou Belina, líder do time. Estas são Helena, Daria e nossa pequena Nilce. – a dita mocinha acena com o sorriso misterioso intacto enquanto a mais velha afaga sua cabeça – E este é Oldegar.

Tyson – Uau! Vocês têm nomes bem... Diferentes. – as garotas riem.

Helena – Nós sabemos. De fato, eu sou a que foi batizada de forma mais comum.

Belina possui cabelos peculiares, ondulados com franja e de um tom _allium_ indo até a cintura. Sua pele é branca, como a de Daria e Nilce, pois Helena é mais pálida. Por outro lado, embora seus braços sejam finos, os seios fartos são melhor igualados aos da primeira, já que as outras são um pouco menos carnudas. Os fios dourados de Helena também caem em ondas, sendo extensos aos ombros, e seus olhos azul-piscina brilham.

Os de Nilce são pequenos, ao contrário do liso cabelo coral franjado, despencando na direção do bumbum. A lisura é igualmente característica nos cabelos rosa-choque de Daria e roxo escuro de Oldegar, bem como a franja, todavia os dela vão ao quadril e os dele só chegam ao pescoço, estando certos fios menores que outros cercando as orelhas grandes. Os orbes azul-petróleo da moça piscam curiosos.

Em contrapartida, os de tom índigo do rapaz acanhado observam estáticos. A pele xantoderma está ruborizada e o peito liso é coberto por uma camisa branca, com gravata vermelha, e um moletom preto. O vestuário das jovens já possui mais babados, como o macacão branco de Belina, combinando com as meias 7/8, detalhadas na cor preta nos franzidos das barras, e o chapéu decorado por fitas nos lados do aro, igualmente pretas.

Outro caso são as alças e as laterais do vestido florido em rosa claro de Helena, sendo estas últimas abertas em "A", onde a barra é maior. As fitas à esquerda do cabelo, formando um coração abaixo da presilha, na forma de flores amarelas, tem o tom rosado quase lilás dos sapatos, amarrados também por laços de fitinhas. E a bolsa mesclada a branco sobre o ombro direito completa o visual simples e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado.

A única outra peça de roupa com babados é o vestido rosa bebê de Nilce, na área das mangas caídas, meio transparentes, decoradas por florezinhas brancas. O seu cabelo está cheio de pequenas fitas da mesma coloração, presas em locais aleatórios, enquanto o de Daria só tem um laço grande e verde claro, atando parte dele atrás da cabeça, e dois pares de fivelas próximas acima dos fios trançados. A cor é idem para elas e o vestido.

Belina – Nós viemos aqui na esperança de conversar com alguém das famílias das meninas, mas nenhum deles apareceu. Eu fiquei frustrada! Desisti de jogar videogame e até pedi mais tempo no meu intervalo para virmos procura-los!

Daria – Não é?! E eu ainda tive que pedir à Lena pra esconder meu avental dentro da sacola de compras dela! – comenta puxando a peça branca da sacola menor, suspensa no braço esquerdo de Helena, e logo escondendo de volta.

Hilary – Ah, me desculpe, mas intervalo de quê? Vocês trabalham?

Belina – Sim. Eu cozinho no restaurante dos meus pais. No caso, eu sirvo um dos espalhados em cada cidade que visitamos durante viagens de negócios. É só um serviço temporário, mas me ajuda a ter experiência para assumir tudo no futuro. Como desta vez a viagem que nós fizemos foi exclusivamente para participar do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, eu deixei Daria cozinhar enquanto passo estes dias só sendo garçonete.

Daria – Uma das vantagens de sermos amigas a tanto tempo é que todos os chefs conhecem ela e me reconhecem por estarmos sempre juntas. – explica rindo.

Nilce – Bem, como a senhora Yamari e os outros não estão aqui, nós decidimos cumprimentar as equipes que ajudaram nossos amigos durante o longo rapto. Não vimos vocês, mas sua amiga disse que estavam sendo interrogados. – relata fitando Hilary – O que disseram aos policiais e aos advogados da senhora Yamari?

Oldegar – Você não devia ser tão curiosa, Nilce. Eles podem não querer contar.

Nilce – E você devia tirar a mão da boca quando vai falar, para os outros ouvirem. – o jovem afasta o punho direito dos lábios, fitando a garota sem uma expressão fixa, embora seja possível sentir hostilidade conforme ela sorri maliciosamente.

Helena – Já chega vocês dois, por favor! Hoje o dia foi realmente estressante. Se eu soubesse que não poderíamos interceder pelas meninas, teria me demorado mais nas compras com a Nilce e o Oldegar. Aliás, segure estas sacolas que estão pesando! – ela entrega as três ao rapaz – Cuidado com as maiores, que tem coisas quebráveis!

Max – É... Que mal pergunte, vocês são todos ricos?

Daria – Na verdade sim. Minha família cuida de uma cadeia de joalherias e todos sabem fabricar peças de decoração com joias. Eu lapidei esta safira. – conta apontando o pingente pequeno e azul no cordão preto em seu pescoço – As famílias de quase todos os nossos amigos são bem-sucedidas hoje por causa da família Yamari. Meu pai...

Hilary – Espera! Foi o seu pai que fez as quatro joias da tribo Beyfly?

Daria – Sim. A maioria de nós criou um vínculo quando o avô da Lane era vivo.

Nilce – Já que ela contou toda a história para vocês, seria interessante escutar qual a opinião que possam ter sobre tudo. Ficaram com raiva por serem envolvidos?

Daichi – Não dá pra dizer que não depois de... – o garoto para de falar quando Kai aperta sua cabeça com força antes de tomar a dianteira.

Kai – Todos se envolveram nisso de uma forma ou de outra, mas não foi tudo por culpa das suas amigas, nós sabemos disso. Se tiverem a chance de conversar com algum dos familiares delas depois, podem dizer que não vamos contar nada sobre a história da Beyfly ou qualquer outro segredo que tenhamos ouvido, mesmo podendo nos prejudicar por conta disso. – seus amigos o encaram estarrecidos, bem como o time em frente, mas estes últimos sorriem mais confortavelmente após alguns segundos.

Belina – Obrigada. Era só isso que precisávamos ouvir, e recebemos de todos aqui a mesma confirmação. Eu darei um jeito de dizer a elas.

Helena – É muito bom saber que as meninas encontraram novos amigos.

Max – Elas disseram que somos amigos? É que não tivemos tempo pra conversar.

Oldegar – Tudo bem se forem só aliados. Também precisamos de alguns.

Helena – Bem, o que importa é que eles estão conosco. Aqui. – a loira entrega um buquê de _lisianthus_ roxos que segurava pra Tyson – Meus pais cuidam de uma empresa de floricultura, mas eu colhi estas do jardim atrás de uma das nossas lojas. Fiquem com elas como nosso sinal de agradecimento. Foi um prazer conhecer os parceiros das quatro outras feras bit sagradas. – o quinteto se curva em agradecimento e os outros os copiam.

Tyson – Ah... Valeu. Igualmente. – quando eles se vão, seguidos das suas equipes amigas ainda no recinto, o time de Kai lhe fita – Oh Kai, por que disse aquelas coisas?

Ray – Não era você que era contra ajudar elas desde o início?

Kai – No começo sim, mas eu mudei de ideia depois de saber toda a história.

Kenny – Então a Kailane te contou tudo mesmo quando estavam no navio?!

Salima – Todos já estavam imaginando isso, mas achamos melhor esperar que ela se sentisse à vontade para falar. O que ela te disse?

Kai – Nada que não tenha contado a todos. A questão é que quando ela estava no hospital eu fui visita-la, antes do show daquele dia. – o grupo olha sugestivamente e ele cora – Só para fazer perguntas!... E então Kailane me disse que Melissa nos achava bem parecidos. E as outras pareceram pensar assim quando as salvamos naquele armazém.

Ray – Certo, e o que isso tem a ver com você ter mudado de ideia?

Kai – É que os amigos dela não parecem me ver com bons olhos. E a Kailane não parece gostar de si mesma também. – comenta com uma pausa – Antes de me contar a história da tribo Beyfly e das feras bit sagradas, ela disse que se soubesse tudo poderia nunca mais ter paz. Até agora não entendo se estava se referindo ao perigo de esconder a verdade ou outra coisa, mas se esse peso nos seus ombros for pelo segredo da família, pelo menos isso eu acho que não tem problema nós compartilharmos um pouco.

Max – Eu concordo com o Kai. Antes de tudo, nós quem quisemos nos envolver.

Tyson – Certo, só que pra mim vocês estão querendo é ganhar pontos com aquelas garotas. Não pense que eu não lembro do jeito como você olhou para a Melissa naquele dia, na academia, Max. E o Kai com certeza ficou comovido pela Kailane. Esse papo de "compartilhar peso dos ombros" é porque você quer ganhar pontos com os amigos dela.

Max – O quê? Não é por isso Tyson! – Kai passa a frente deles e se dirige à saída.

Kai – Pode pensar o que quiser. Eu vou voltar para o hotel.

Tyson – Ei, espera aí! – ele deixa o buquê com Hilary e corre atrás do amigo, logo sendo seguido pelos outros enquanto as moças ficam para trás.

Hilary – Ah... Eles são impossíveis. Não sei como tenho aguentado esses anos.

Salima – Eu sei como se sente. – diz olhando seu time – Ao menos é divertido.

As duas riem em concordância e também se despedem dos demais, indo embora. Pela noite, toca a campainha no apartamento dos Bladebreakers. Hiro atende e, para sua surpresa, encontra uma entristecida Diva na porta. Ele convoca todos à sala e o grupo se acomoda perto dela, sentada no sofá. Em suas mãos reside um DVD.

Hilary – O que você veio fazer aqui? – a cabisbaixa jovem aperta o objeto entre os dedos antes de entregar ao treinador do time.

Diva – Eu saí escondida para trazer isso. É um presente de despedida, meu e das garotas. Nós vamos para casa depois do show de amanhã, na abertura do campeonato.

Kenny – Então vocês vão mesmo ir embora?!... E sem participar da competição.

Diva – É. Nossas famílias nos proibiram de tentar uma reinscrição, mas é tarde de qualquer jeito. Só vamos nos apresentar no estádio porque querem que a gente anuncie o fim da banda. – os ouvintes exclamam em surpresa.

Hilary – Isso é horrível! Sentimos muito Diva. – a garota sorri tristemente com a mão em seu ombro – Como estão as outras? Não devem ter reagido bem.

Diva – Pois é. Depois que a Hana foi demitida, nós estamos proibidas de sair de casa ou receber visitas. Eu só escapei porque as garotas me ajudaram.

Max – Afinal de contas, o que elas fizeram de tão grave? Ninguém teve culpa de ser raptado! Ou melhor, sequestrado. Todos estávamos encurralados naquela ilha!

Diva – Isso é porque o senhor Taylor mandou a Hana nos proteger, mas ela parou de atender os telefonemas das famílias e não quis contar que fomos capturadas. Isto só foi descoberto depois de a líder do Empire, a Tamara, falar com a nossa amiga Belina, e então ela teve que confirmar tudo com eles. Também foi ruim todos terem se envolvido nesse problema por nossa causa, mesmo que a gente não quisesse isso.

Kai – Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: as suas punições foram decisão da senhora Yamari? – Diva o encara meio surpresa, confirmando com a cabeça – Imaginei. Quando Kailane me contou toda a história da família, parecia assustada com a possibilidade de a avó saber de alguma coisa. Pelo visto ela não gostou de terem nos contado.

Diva – Sim. – o relógio da cozinha badala sete vezes e ela levanta sobressaltada – Tenho que ir! Por favor, se forem ao show, tomem muito cuidado para não encontrarem as nossas famílias! – pede abrindo a porta, dando um último sorriso – Adeus.

Após uns segundos de reflexão coletiva, Hiro põe o DVD para rodar. As Beautiful Girls aparecem sentadas em um sofá, sorrindo com tristeza. A sala onde estão é luxuosa e grande. Melissa deixa de lado o controle que usou para ligar a câmera e fala primeiro.

 **Continua...**


	11. Intervenção Familiar

**Cap. 11**

 **Intervenção Familiar**

"Melissa – Oi gente. O lugar que veem é a sala da minha casa e da Diva. No caso, uma delas. Pelo menos a do Brasil. Enfim!..." – o grupo ri de leve com as gesticulações dela – "Eu lamento o que houve; **nós** lamentamos. Diva deve ter contado que agora não estamos num bom clima com nossos familiares... Talvez a gente demore a conquistar a confiança deles de novo, por isso este é um adeus inevitável, mas nós gostamos muito de conhecer vocês e esperamos que o incidente com a Lauana, naquela ilha infestada de animais selvagens, não tenha estragado a nossa **possível** **amizade** , eu acho.".

"Diva – Pois é. Apesar de passarmos muito do nosso tempo no Rio de Janeiro nos escondendo de uma cientista vingativa, e com uns parafusos a menos," – ela e as amigas riem de leve – "nosso real objetivo era participar do campeonato mundial, para provar que podemos nos virar sem ajuda. Já que não deu certo, nós esperamos que vocês vejam nosso último show, assim como as outras equipes, pra nos despedirmos gloriosamente.".

"Keilhany – Não conseguimos mandar uma mensagem de agradecimento a todos, mas, se puderem, digam aos outros times que estamos gratas por terem nos apoiado em todas as circunstâncias, mesmo quando não eram obrigados. Terão em nós amigas, e até confidentes, pelo tempo que a vida permitir. E contem conosco se precisarem de algo.".

"Kailane – Não precisam ficar tristes por nós. Sabíamos dos riscos de infringir as regras dos líderes da grande família Beyfly, e a Hana também. Ainda assim, aceitamos que seria melhor tentar ao invés de desistir logo. Nossos primeiros amigos ainda farão parte da Beyfly; graças à ligação dos nossos familiares. Isso torna as coisas muito mais formais e insensíveis, já que essa desconfiança nos faz parecer tudo, menos uma grande família feliz. Mesmo assim, queremos que saibam: sempre estaremos com vocês. Para o campeonato, desejamos boa sorte. Joguem com toda determinação de vencer, deixem as preocupações de lado! De novo, desculpem por tudo, mas também obrigada por tudo.".

Todas acenam dizendo adeus e Melissa pega o controle no sofá, apontando para a câmera e desligando. Hilary, sentada no braço do sofá do apartamento ao lado de Tyson, levanta e desliga a TV, virando aos outros com os braços cruzados. Os Bladebreakers se entreolham até Hiro virar o alvo dos olhares.

Hiro – O que foi? – ele encara a todos – O que eu devia fazer?

Hilary – O que **nós** devemos fazer é ir nesse show e tentar convencer as famílias delas a deixarem que participem do torneio. Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados!

Tyson – Você está. – ela olha para baixo e coloca as mãos na cintura, aborrecida com as risadas – Qual é Hilary, já sabemos no que isso vai dar. Aquela gente não ouviu nem os amigos mais chegados delas, e vão nos escutar?!

Hilary – Então vocês vão deixa-las voltarem para casa assim? Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão querer ouvi-los porque vocês têm uma coisa que os outros não possuem: – a plateia a espera terminar – suas feras bit. Elas são sagradas, como as das meninas. Isso chamou a atenção da Lauana e da sobrinha, então também deve ser do interesse deles.

Hiro – Realmente, isso tem alguma lógica. Se eles se aborreceram pela história da Beyfly ter sido revelada para quase todos os competidores do campeonato, deve ser pelo valor daquelas feras bit. Nós sabemos que as suas são muito poderosas.

Kai – Quando fomos pegos pela cientista, Kailane disse que ela não iria conseguir controlar o poder das feras. Lauana estava segura do contrário por causa dos _microchips_ que tinha criado, sendo que já tinha testado em outros bits, mas talvez a força das quatro de fato fosse demais para ela. Nós e as garotas conseguimos lutar com as que temos.

Hilary – Elas são parecidas com as suas, pelo menos foi o que a Kailane disse. Se for assim, as famílias das meninas vão aceitar recebe-los, nem que seja por curiosidade.

Daichi – Certo, mas e se eles quiserem negociar a liberdade delas pelas feras bit?

Kenny – Bem, essa possibilidade também me assusta. – diz olhando o _laptop_ em seu colo, passando a mão sobre a tampa fechada – Já que a Beyfly, originalmente, era um grupo de nômades protetores de feras bit, eles podem agir como os Saint Shields e aí tentar ficar com as nossas. Nesse caso, não podemos abrir mão delas.

Max – Espera aí pessoal! Nós estamos nos adiantando muito. A Hilary tem razão. – ele se levanta do sofá – Não podemos ficar com medo agora. Nós temos uma mínima chance de retribuir o favor que as garotas e os amigos delas fizeram naquela ilha. Cada um podia ter decidido se virar sozinho, e muita gente até tinha melhores condições de sobreviver do que nós. Mas todos se ajudaram e sobrevivemos juntos. Foi um trabalho em equipe! Por isso, eu sou a favor de fazer uma intervenção. Quem mais?

Ray – Ah, comigo não precisa perguntar duas vezes! Eu sou a favor.

Kenny – E eu também. – anuncia abrindo o _laptop_ – O que você acha Dizzi?

Dizzara – Pra mim tá ótimo! Você fez um belo discurso, Max. – o loiro ri corado.

Kai – Bem, sei que se deixar vocês sozinhos é capaz de se meterem em problemas de novo então... – apoia as mãos nos joelhos, tomando impulso e saindo da poltrona – Eu vou acompanhar. Só tentem ser educados quando encontrarmos com os outros.

Tyson – Me engana que eu gosto. Você quer é tentar ver a Kailane de novo.

Kai – Por acaso quer ficar sem dentes, Tyson? – a dupla se encara frente a frente.

Hilary – Tá bom, já chega! – ela os separa – Você vai com a gente ou não Tyson?

Tyson – Vou. – finalmente, todos encaram Hiro e ele sorri de canto – Ah, vamos Hiro! Ou vai negar que quer ver a Hana também, heim? Ela ainda pode estar aqui.

Hiro – Quer saber Tyson, se o Kai não arrancar seus dentes, eu arranco!

Daichi – Ainda acho que todo mundo vai se ferrar, mas vamos nessa.

Hilary – Já que todos estão de acordo, vamos nos preparar para o show amanhã!

Hiro – Espera aí, eu não disse que ia com vocês!

Hilary – Tomamos o seu silêncio como confirmação. – declara saindo da sala.

Hiro – Pelo amor de Deus... Quer saber Tyson, analisando melhor, a Hilary é uma garota de personalidade forte. Acho que daria uma boa cunhada para mim.

Tyson – Você ainda gosta do seu nariz, certo?! – os outros riem, se afastando dele – Ok, já entendi, eu não provoco mais! Não falem nem de brincadeira essas coisas! No dia que eu convidar a Hilary para sair, joguem um balde de água gelada na minha cara!

Max – Vamos nos lembrar disso, e vamos cobrar!

Quando amanhece, os Bladebreakers tomam café e o grupo termina de se arrumar antes da limousine de Stanley vir pegá-los. Eles chegam ao estádio recebendo o assédio de inúmeros fãs dentro e fora do local. No palco central onde cada jogador vai competir, há, temporariamente, microfones e instrumentos musicais pra grandiosa apresentação. As Beautiful Girls ainda estão em seu camarim, reservado somente por conta do show.

Todas as equipes inscritas no campeonato têm seu lugar reservado nas fileiras da frente, e lá novos times são conhecidos. Dentre eles está um quarteto de moças, sentadas próximas dos Majestics. Tyson e os amigos resolvem se acomodar perto de onde estão os Psykick, Diabolik, Evening Sun e Morning Moon, cumprimentando todos.

Ray – Pelo visto todo mundo veio mesmo. Eu até reconheci os parentes de muita gente aqui. – ele acena para o mestre, Tao, numa fileira mais atrás – Quem são aquelas?

Whitney – Aquelas com os Majestics? Ah, são a equipe Specialists. A líder delas é aquela com olhos rosados, a Roberta. Com certeza é a mais extrovertida das quatro. A que está do lado direito dela, a de cara amarrada e vestido azul, é Jaqueline. Mais para a esquerda tem a Olinda, que está jogando há tempos naquele videogame portátil branco, e por último Eliane, a de franja. – Wyatt levanta uma sobrancelha.

Wyatt – Mas todas elas usam franja. – a garota observa melhor e faz uma careta.

Whitney – Ah! É aquela conversando com Enrique, com franja curta! – os outros riem um pouco antes de Alan se curvar e sussurrar.

Alan – Ouvimos dizer que elas se superam em tudo que tentam fazer.

Goki – É; são habilidosas dentro e fora do beyblade. Não é à toa o nome.

Alguns as analisam mais um pouco ouvindo isso. Roberta realmente parece muito mais à vontade que as amigas falando com os bladers, balançando os brincos prateados em forma de paralelogramos durante as gesticulações. O colar de contas e pedrinhas em seu pescoço, nas cores rosa claro e laranja, no último caso como as pulseiras de acrílico, e com uma imensa pérola na ponta, é tão chamativo quanto a blusa decotada de onça.

Ela deixa os seios medianos parcialmente expostos, mas não é tanto problema por seu ondulado cabelo laranja bater até o começo das coxas, e assim cobrir um pouco. Sua pele no tom pêssego não parece ser de alguém que faz bronzeamento artificial, e pode-se notar que de altura só chega ao nariz de Robert. Do nada os grandes olhos de Roberta se voltam aos Bladebreakers e quem mais a encarava, então ela acena um tanto alegre.

Jaqueline também volta os orbes azul celeste ao pequeno grupo, porém parecendo aborrecida. Os cachos coral caem até seu busto, todavia certamente apenas por estarem presos em altas marias-chiquinhas, as ligas tendo aparência de cubos de gelo da cor do vestido tonara que caia. Um enorme laço nas costas, decorado por mais alguns cubinhos de gelo e folhas laranjas, deixa os seios fartos mais evidentes.

Como se não bastasse, os babados da roupa parecem aumentar o bumbum já largo e as coxas grossas em destaque na pele branca. É difícil afirmar, mas ela aparenta ser do tamanho de Johnny, sentado logo atrás. Ao contrário de Jaqueline, Eliane fita os demais com um sorriso admirador abaixo dos óculos de grau de aro preto, pouco distantes dos olhos lima. Os fios lisos, do tom de amendoim, correm pelo corpo alvo até o bumbum.

Uma comprida camisa preta esconde os seus seios medianos e parte do short cinza azulado, cobrindo a meia calça que percorre desde os pés nas sapatilhas escuras. Ela só retira o cotovelo direito, que apoiava o queixo, das pernas quase estiradas e endireita sua coluna quando Enrique volta a chamar sua atenção, então Eliane sobe a mira primeiro para a boca dele, até onde alcança. Olinda é a única que não dá importância aos outros.

O olhar azul gelo só desviou do jogo em mãos por breves segundos, o mero tempo de a pele branca corar, contudo pode ter sido reação ao picolé suspenso na sua boca. Os fones de ouvido brancos, sobre a mecha trançada à direita de seus cabelos loiros e lisos, indo até a cintura, conseguem distrai-la o bastante pra não sentir Oliver puxar as quatro bolinhas de diferentes cores da liga atrás da cabeça, buscando atenção.

Como ela se recusa a ouvi-lo, ele afasta o aparelho na direção das quatro presilhas de estrelas azuis, decorando os fios da frente. Sem sucesso, sua cartada final é puxar as três fitinhas cinza azuladas, a mesma cor das que prendem a cinta-liga branca, de cada alça do curtíssimo vestido azul, branco e preto com anágua e brilho na saia. Finalmente, os bracinhos finos se mexem num ritmo diferente, embora somente pra impedi-lo disso.

O rapaz parece achar divertido provoca-la, e sua atenção se volta frequentemente ao duplo cinto meio acinzentado, com estrelinhas azuis, que divide o corpo dela entre as partes mais ou menos carnudas. A exceção são os médios seios, que podem ser maiores sem a pressão do sutiã. Desviando disso, Kenny se prontifica a falar.

Kenny – Escutem, tem uma coisa que precisam saber sobre as Beautiful Girls. É...

Hilary – Não precisa explicar Chief. Eu passei uma mensagem para o pessoal.

Glória – Querem dizer sobre o fim da banda? Sim, a Hilary nos contou.

Tyson – Mas como? Você pegou o telefone de todo mundo?

Hilary – Não, mas da maioria. Eu mandei a notícia para quem pude e os outros só repassaram. Agora todos devem estar sabendo, inclusive da razão disto estar rolando.

Kane – É sim. Tudo quanto é veículo de comunicação já está rodando a história da empresa Beyfly desde ontem. Até sobre as feras bit sagradas as pessoas estão sabendo.

Salima – Claro que não ia adiantar tentar desmentir os boatos de qualquer forma, mas este foi um péssimo jeito de lidar com as coisas. Se a banda das meninas acabar, os fãs não vão ficar apenas decepcionados como também desconfiados. Podem pensar que elas estão sendo punidas pela verdade ter sido descoberta, quando na verdade isto é por terem desobedecido as famílias e se exposto publicamente sem supervisão.

Jeyne – É evidente que nenhum dos dois motivos é aceitável mesmo assim. Elas fizeram besteira, mas pensando sempre nos outros antes de si mesmas. Isso devia contar na balança da família Beyfly. – diz antes de desembrulhar um pirulito e colocar na boca.

Ray – Só para ter certeza... A "família Beyfly" a que vocês se referem é...?

Glória – Se trata do conjunto de todos os pequenos grupos que trabalham direta ou indiretamente para os líderes da empresa Beyfly, neste caso a senhora Yamari, o senhor Taylor e os Valem. É o nome que a população deu há vários anos.

Jeyne – Claro que está mais para uma referência artística. – rebate com desdém – Nós estamos longe de sermos uma família grande e feliz, e por isso mesmo devemos dar uma palavrinha com os líderes quando o show terminar. – ela retira um objeto da bolsa e sorri maliciosamente – Mas, se eles não quiserem nos ouvir, temos outros recursos.

Alan – E o que é isso aí? – alguns se debruçam para ver o cilindro metálico.

Kawane – Considerem nossa caixinha de Pandora, que esperamos não ter de abrir.

Finalmente o show tem início. As Beautiful Girls surgem de um corredor e sobem no palco, posicionando-se. Melissa vê primeiro os amigos e demais times acenando da plateia, então abre um largo sorriso e avisa às garotas. Acima das arquibancadas, numa cabine a prova de som, suas famílias observam tudo ao lado de Hana. Por ver a alegria das pupilas, ela olha para baixo e nota Hiro com os outros, o que a deixa contente.

Stanley – Ora... – o homem entra no recinto, recebendo cumprimentos de todos os presentes – Como vão? Bem, eu posso dizer que essas meninas sabem cativar o público.

Charles – Pode ser, mas esta será a última apresentação delas. – ele rebate com as mãos atrás das costas – E pelo visto todos já devem estar sabendo disso.

Stanley – Ah, se refere às equipes lá embaixo?! Eu realmente não estou ciente de nada sobre isso, mas acho que posso dizer que eles também estão inclusos na parcela de fãs. – fala ao sentar no sofá de frente para a janela, perto de Hana, que se mantem em pé – E seria uma pena se tanto talento ficasse escondido. Não concorda comigo?

Hana – Ah... – a moça olha de soslaio aos ex patrões e sorri – É claro senhor.

Greice – Sinceramente, eu também acho que seria uma pena forçar as meninas a desistirem de tudo isto. Elas lutaram para conquistar o que têm, se empenharam muito!

Sandro – Elas precisam de uma lição, Greice. Não confabule contra isso.

Greice – Não estou confabulando com nada! Mas pelo amor de Deus, elas não são mais crianças! Todas têm capacidade de decidirem as coisas por si mesmas.

Zilda – Sim, e quando não estávamos olhando elas pegaram um avião para outro país e veja no que deu. – a idosa resmunga antes de Charles sentar entre ela e o casal – A desobediência levou um grupo de adolescentes a servirem de isca para irmos atrás de uma ex funcionária ensandecida. Todos já tiveram sua cota de aventura.

Charles – Não há mais o que discutir. Nós vamos leva-las para casa ainda hoje e ninguém poderá nos convencer do contrário.

Hana suspira alto o suficiente apenas para Stanley ouvir. Ele aperta a bengala com um pouco mais de força, em estado de reflexão, mas não diz nada. Já no palco, Melissa segura o microfone com as duas mãos, perguntando às amigas se os próprios aparelhos estão funcionando, e puxa o ar antes de gritar.

Melissa – OLÁ RIO! – ela precisa esperar o público se acalmar para prosseguir – Pra quem não viu o noticiário da noite, nós demos uma entrevista coletiva anunciando o fim da nossa banda. A maioria de vocês já deve estar sabendo que nossa vida ficou bem confusa agora, dentre vários motivos por termos sido sequestradas recentemente, e claro que conhecem a razão disto ter acontecido também... Mas a coisa mais importante que queremos que saibam é o quanto adoramos vocês! – a plateia vibra novamente.

Kailane – Somos muito gratas por terem nos apoiado quando mais precisávamos. É uma pena que esta seja nossa última apresentação, mas ficamos felizes por ser aqui, a nossa estreia no Brasil e bem na abertura do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. – todos aplaudem enquanto o quarteto parece focar, mais do que outros, as equipes na linha de frente das arquibancadas – Escolhemos algumas músicas especiais pra hoje. Esperamos que gostem. – elas se entreolham e começam a tocar.

Shakira - Try Everything

O espetáculo assim se desenrola, com todos curtindo e seguindo na onda. Chegada a hora da despedida, Melissa toma a dianteira novamente e sorri tristemente.

Melissa – Queremos agradecer a todos que estão nos vendo e ouvindo agora. Está na hora de nos despedirmos... – os fãs exclamam com insatisfação, então ela pede calma com as mãos e reaproxima o microfone dos lábios – Gente, não vamos fazer desta uma despedida triste! Olhem, amanhã nós queremos que todos os bladers deem tudo de si no campeonato, então vamos encerrar com uma música para animá-los, está bem?! Cantem conosco! – o público volta a se animar temporariamente.

Diva começa com a bateria, então Melissa toca a guitarra e Keilhany entra com o baixo, seguida de Kailane, que aciona o teclado.

Taylor Swift - Change

Ao final da música, todos estão aplaudindo de pé enquanto as garotas se curvam em agradecimento, abraçando-se em linha reta. Logo Hiro e Hilary se levantam, junto dos Bladebreakers, para ir à cabine dos líderes da Beyfly. Kawane, Jeyne e Milena vão na frente como apoio, se apressando ao verem Charles e os outros prontos pra sair. Hana nota o movimento abaixo e rapidamente se coloca na frente deles.

Charles – O que foi Hana? – ela pensa depressa numa desculpa.

Hana – É... Eu tenho uma dúvida sobre meu seguro desemprego. Podemos falar?

Sandro – E tem que ser agora? Nós conversamos com você depois, em Malibu.

Hana – NÃO! – seu grito e as mãos levantadas assustam a todos, então a jovem ri – Quero dizer... Ah, é que eu estava pensando em arrumar um emprego aqui, então...

Charles – Hana, nós conversaremos **depois**. Agora saia da frente. – antes que ela seja obrigada a obedecer, a atenção geral se volta a discussão dos guardas com alguém na entrada – Mas o que está havendo? – Stanley abre a porta bem a tempo de o grupo ver Jeyne chutar um dos homens uniformizados entre as pernas para abrir caminho.

Zilda – O que pensam que estão fazendo? Não podem invadir assim!

Kawane – Desculpem, mas é uma emergência. Nós estamos aqui para fazer uma intervenção. Não queremos que levem as meninas de volta para casa agora.

Charles – O que querem não importa. Nós somos responsáveis por elas e vamos fazer o que achamos melhor. Agora deem licença, por favor.

Milena – Não mesmo! Vocês podem ter o mesmo sangue delas, mas nós também fazemos parte da mesma família, nem que seja só no nome e por conveniência, então de jeito algum vamos deixá-los ir embora sem nos ouvir antes!

Jeyne – É claro que se não quiserem escutar por bem, também pode ser por mal.

 **Continua...**


	12. Amigos Hoje, Inimigos Amanhã

**Cap. 12**

 **Amigos Hoje, Inimigos Amanhã**

Finalmente, chegou o primeiro dia do torneio. Contrariando as probabilidades, as Beautiful Girls estão presentes para o evento, exatamente no corredor da entrada VIP do estádio, paralisadas, junto das equipes Bladebreakers, Morning Moon e Evening Sun.

Keilhany – Agora não tenho muita certeza se quero entrar. – declara apertando seu computador vermelho contra o peito – Eu sei que as nossas famílias vão passar todos os dias do campeonato nos observando bem de perto.

Melissa – Não se acovarde justo agora, Thalía! Precisamos de você! – ela segura as mãos da menor com uma expressão de desespero – É sério, precisamos mesmo.

Keilhany – Não se preocupe, eu vou acompanha-las. Estou nervosa, mas vou dar um respaldo durante as primeiras lutas com a ajuda do Luce.

Kailane – Está difícil acreditar que nos deixaram competir, e sem condições.

Max – Pois é. Eles disseram que queriam ver o real poder das feras bit sagradas.

Kailane – Obviamente o objetivo é nos levar ao cansaço para testar nossa força. É frustrante estarmos sendo analisadas como cobaias, mas fico satisfeita por finalmente ter a chance de participar deste torneio. Só não entendi ainda como vocês os convenceram.

Kawane – Então... **Por acaso** a Mili carregava o seu coelho dentro da bolsa, e **por acaso** ele roeu os papéis com a relação da antiga tabela de lutas do campeonato, na qual vocês não estavam inclusas. Aí tiveram que usar a tabela nova, onde estão inscritas.

Melissa – Oh, certo. – todos sorriem maliciosamente – E como isso aconteceu?

Hilary – O senhor Dickenson, **acidentalmente** , deixou as folhas expostas fora da pasta que estava debaixo do braço dele, perto do coelho.

Hana – Eu preciso me lembrar de agradecê-lo por isso depois.

Jeyne – Além disso, eu ameacei seus parentes com as fotos vergonhosas de toda a família Beyfly que tenho armazenadas na minha CPU portátil. – ela confessa batendo de leve no cilindro em mãos, pondo na mochila de Keilhany – Mas isso eu fiz de propósito.

Daichi – Que tipo de fotos? São como as do Tyson se engasgando com chiclete?

Tyson – Ei, de onde você conseguiu uma foto minha assim?

Daichi – Pergunte à Hilary. – a garota assobia disfarçando e os outros riem.

Glória – Bem, pode-se dizer que estão num nível parecido. Nilce adora tirar fotos constrangedoras de todos, e Jeyne as armazena. Elas são uma dupla de pestinhas.

Kenny – O que mais me surpreendeu foi esse aparelho. Eu nem cogitei que isso pudesse ser uma CPU. É incrível toda a tecnologia da qual estão dispondo!

Keilhany – Ah, falando nisso, isto é para vocês. – ela tira da mochila um aparelho que parece um _pager_ e entrega nas mãos de Tyson – Contem como agradecimento pela ajuda que nos deram até agora. É um rastreador de feras bit.

Kane – Um por equipe. – diz retirando o mesmo objeto do bolso – Nós recebemos o nosso antes de vocês chegarem. Eu gostei bastante.

Jim – Também, ele até armazena informações sobre as feras bit e seus bladers!

Ray – Espere. É como aquele mapa que vimos no seu computador naquele dia, no hospital? – Keilhany confirma com a cabeça, recolocando a mochila nos ombros.

Keilhany – Mamãe me deixou pegar alguns e dar de presente aos nossos amigos novos, já que nos ajudaram bastante. Eu escondi todos na mochila, por isso não pude colocar o computador aqui. E meu pai não está sabendo, então...

Kenny – Nem se preocupe, não vamos contar nada! E eu fico com isso! – ele pega o aparelho e guarda no bolso da calça – Obrigado. – a garota sorri em resposta.

Jeyne – Aproveite e fique livre para lembra-los de que está de posse das minhas fotos, se precisar. – relembra batendo de leve nas costas de Thalía, ganhando um sorriso de canto – Nesses momentos não adianta ser tímido.

Hiro – Bom, não podemos ficar parados aqui o dia todo. Vamos entrar.

Hana – Ah, nós já vamos. Primeiro, podemos falar com vocês, Hilary e Salima?

Salima – Ah... Claro. – ela olha de soslaio para os parceiros de time e eles sorriem em resposta, andando na frente com os Bladebreakers e Morning Moon – O que houve?

Hana – Nada grave. Só... – ela olha para os lados com cautela, conduzindo todas ao camarim da equipe e em seguida retirando da mochila de Keilhany duas caixinhas de veludo, entregando uma a cada moça – Elas só estavam esperando a chance de lutar ao lado de pessoas como vocês. – sem entender, as jovens abrem as caixas, Hilary a rosa e Salima a verde, e ambas se surpreendem pelos conteúdos.

Salima – As joias da tribo Beyfly? – a ruiva pega o anel de tigre – Está reformado.

Hana – Sim. Deu trabalho, mas Daria restaurou o anel e o colar. Desta vez não há nada dentro das joias, mas embaixo... – Hana pausa de propósito, sorrindo de maneira misteriosa, e por curiosidade as garotas puxam as almofadas das caixas.

Hilary – Ah! São os brasões das feras bit! Esperem. Estão dando eles para nós?

Kailane – Vocês merecem. Hana já tinha falado conosco antes e concordamos em deixa-las sobre sua proteção. – as moças se entreolham.

Salima – Mas... São as feras sagradas da sua família, não são? Não podemos...

Kailane – Podem. Elas estavam apenas sobre os cuidados dos Yamari, e agora são suas parceiras. Mas antes precisam saber de algumas coisas. Salima, Drisa é uma tigresa do tipo _Megantereon_. Esse era um felino dente-de-sabre muito parecido com as atuais onças-pintadas, que viveu durante o _Pleistoceno_ , coisa de um milhão de anos, no Norte da África, Sul da Europa e Oeste da Ásia.

Salima – Sei... E por que eu preciso saber disto? – Kailane silencia um instante.

Kailane – Bem, estas informações não são as mais importantes. Só estava dizendo detalhes que vieram à cabeça. É que a espécie é tida como, provavelmente, de caçadores solitários, que utilizavam a camuflagem para emboscar as presas e também disputavam os mesmos territórios e as mesmas caças com a espécie humana. Em outras palavras, o temperamento da Drisa pode ser difícil de lidar, então eu recomendo ter cuidado.

Salima – Certo. E como sabe disso se ela estava adormecida esse tempo todo?

Melissa – É apenas especulação informativa. A Kailane estudou características de comportamento das feras bit sagradas, e até de muitas outras, com base em animais, já que a maioria delas são bichos. A minha Dayse é uma tartaruga do tipo "tartaruga-de-pente", portanto apresenta suas características físicas naturais. Vão ver no torneio.

Hilary – Isto é muito legal! E esta fera bit? É um dragão, não é?!

Kailane – Uma fêmea. Infelizmente não sei dizer como Drena pode ser. Seria bom se existissem pesquisas sobre dragões, mas não há. Você precisa ter confiança.

Hilary – Está bem, mas eu não sei lutar beyblade. Por que vocês estão dando ela para mim? – Hana sorri e pisca o olho direito.

Hana – Você terá tempo de aprender, se quiser ser do nosso time. Salima também.

\- O quê? – as duas falam surpresas enquanto as outras riem empolgadas.

Hana – Eu falei com o Evening Sun e tudo bem. Os rapazes mesmo conversaram com senhor Dickenson ontem, antes de ir embora, e ele disse que está pronto a fazer um aviso de última hora sobre novas integrantes na nossa equipe se quiserem participar.

Keilhany – Ele vai ter que avisar nossa reintegração no campeonato de qualquer jeito, então pode contar tudo de uma vez. Será uma surpresa para todos!

Melissa – E nós te ensinamos a jogar Hilary! Vai gente, por favor!

Hilary – Não tenho certeza... Como vou aprender a lutar beyblade tão rápido?

Hana – É mais uma questão de autoconfiança quando se tem uma fera bit. Neste primeiro momento, a Drena e a Drisa vão se alimentar mais da determinação do que da habilidade de vocês. Deixem as outras lutarem as rodadas iniciais e pelo resto dos dias eu treino as duas. – elas se entreolham inseguras – Eu sei que é repentino, mas esta seria uma parceria extremamente proveitosa para todas.

Salima – E por que a gente? O que temos de mais? Nem sabemos cantar!

Keilhany – Disto eu discordo. Lembram lá na ilha, quando nós cantamos ao redor da fogueira? Vocês participaram um pouco e eu posso dizer que são afinadas.

Hana – Na verdade vocês não têm que se preocupar com isto agora.

Hilary – Olha... A Salima dá para entender, mas por que vocês **me** escolheram?

Kailane – Bem, você tem força de vontade Hilary. Pode parecer uma coisa muito pesada agora, porém eu acredito que vocês sejam as únicas que possam controlar essas feras bit sagradas. Estou certa de que merecem serem as guardiãs delas.

Salima – Bom... Se for só por enquanto, acho que não custa tentar. – as moças se entreolham de novo e sorriem em acordo, alegrando as outras.

Melissa – Fantástico! Vamos usar as joias o tempo todo, a começar de agora.

Ela puxa a manga direita da blusa, mostrando a pulseira dourada com pingente de tartaruga, e Kailane afasta a barra lateral do seu casaco, deixando visível o broche azul de fênix sobre o peito. Logo Hilary põe o colar de dragão e Salima o anel de tigre.

Melissa – Ah, e não contem a ninguém que estão de posse das feras bit. É para ser uma surpresa durante o campeonato. Fechado? – a morena e a ruiva confirmam.

Diva – Beleza, somos uma equipe! Abraço em conjunto, Beautiful Girls!

Todas se abraçam rindo e Hana as abarca por cima. A seguir, as jovens vão para o palco central rapidamente, junto com as outras equipes participantes do torneio. Uma a uma elas são apresentadas, e na vez das Beautiful Girls muitos são pegos de surpresa quando o empolgado apresentador, DJ Jazzman, além de anunciar a participação delas, mostra os novos membros do grupo, depois de receber um cartão com a informação.

Após a apresentação, é chegada a hora de mostrar a relação dos primeiros times a competir. Um painel em forma de cubo desce acima deles e acende na hora.

DJ Jazzman – É isso aí gente, prestem atenção porque eu não vou repetir! Neste ano a competição vai durar cinco dias, e no quinto dia os sobreviventes farão as últimas lutas até a semifinal e a final do torneio. A equipe que perder duas vezes, tanto nas lutas individuais quanto nas rodadas gerais, está fora. Quem for ganhando sobe de colocação, e aqueles que tiverem o melhor desempenho nas batalhas individuais terão a chance de avançar para a próxima rodada mais depressa.

July – Eu não entendi. – a pequena sussurra olhando para o primo com confusão.

Maltês – Depois eu explico. – ele responde sorrindo e afagando o cabelo dela.

DJ Jazzman – Agora vamos a melhor notícia! Este ano nossos patrocinadores, da empresa Beyfly, vão dar um prêmio especial aos vencedores do campeonato! – logo as Beautiful Girls se arrepiam, encarando os líderes acomodados na cabine do dia anterior – Além de os campeões receberem o título de melhor equipe de bladers do mundo, eles também vão levar as duas feras bit sagradas em posse da família Yamari! Que demais!

\- O QUÊ?! – muitos lutadores falam chocados, mas são ignorados pelo homem.

DJ Jazzman – Isto vai apimentar as coisas. Então, vamos nessa minha gente! – os espectadores começam a fazer barulho em empolgação – Os primeiros a lutar hoje são Evening Sun e Morning Moon. Por favor, dirijam-se ao centro da arena.

Enquanto as duas equipes obedecem, as demais voltam para os seus lugares nas arquibancadas. Quando já estão acomodados, alguns bladers conversam entre si.

Joseph – Fala sério! Eu não entendi quase nada do que aquele cara disse antes!

Maltês – July também disse o mesmo. – ele sorri compreensivo – Não faz mal, eu explico. O apresentador estava dizendo que todas as equipes precisam se preocupar em não perder duas vezes durante o torneio. Uma batalha individual é a luta travada entre dois times e a rodada geral é o nome dado ao conjunto de todas as lutas diárias.

Ohana – Explicando de forma mais simples, eu vou citar um exemplo... Se nós, Swords Real, lutássemos contra vocês, Saint Shields, e vencêssemos...

Ozuma – Por que já está presumindo que vão vencer da gente?

Ohana – Por favor, é só um exemplo. – embora seu tom seja inocente, seu sorriso é malicioso, o que faz Ozuma resmungar desconfiado e, ao mesmo tempo, achar graça da situação – Enfim... A lógica é que em uma melhor de três, quem perder duas sai. É o mesmo aqui. Se nos enfrentássemos e nós vencêssemos duas batalhas individuais, a sua equipe perderia. Se perdessem outra luta na rodada seguinte, ou seja, no próximo dia, o seu time estaria automaticamente fora do torneio. Entenderam?

Maltês – O mesmo vale para os vencedores. Mesmo se a equipe vencer a primeira rodada, se perder a próxima ela não terá a chance de pular a rodada seguinte e também vai ficar se preocupando em continuar vencendo até a final. Há benefícios e pressões.

Diná – Em todos os lugares, pelo visto. – a jovem comenta fitando o ferino olhar de Mariah para Salima, conversando alegremente com Ray.

Nem todos ao seu redor entendem o que quer dizer e logo a indireta fica por isso mesmo. Já mais perto da situação, Melissa observa atentamente as duas lutas da hora, a primeira no palco e a outra à algumas cadeiras de distância. Mariah tenta a todo custo desviar a atenção de Ray de Salima. A loira cutuca Hilary e as duas se entreolham num ar preocupado, trocando palavras silenciosas. Mas não por muito tempo.

Tyson – Ei Hilary, que história é esta de você e a Salima de repente serem parte das Beautiful Girls? Desde quando entraram para a equipe? Por que decidiu do nada ser membro de um time de beyblade? Você nem sabe jogar!

Hilary – Ai, cala a boca Tyson! – sua voz sai mais elevada do que gostaria – Não pode dar um tempo entre as perguntas, cabeção?! Você é muito chato!

Tyson – Então se importa de me responder pelo menos uma das perguntas, garota insuportável? – alguns dos seus amigos ao redor começam a rir baixinho.

Hilary – Nossa...! A Salima e eu aceitamos hoje ser reservas das meninas. Vamos treinar com elas e lutar se for necessário. Satisfeito?

Max – Não fique aborrecida com o Tyson, Hilary. É que essa notícia surpreendeu todo mundo. Nem sei dizer se fiquei mais chocado por isso ou depois de saber que seus parentes resolveram entregar as feras bit sagradas para os campeões do torneio.

Kai – Pelo visto vocês também não estavam sabendo de nada.

Kailane – Não mesmo. Eu queria dizer que isto é um blefe da minha avó, mas ela não blefa. Ainda assim, eles não seriam loucos de fazer uma coisa dessas sem qualquer propósito oculto. No mínimo é um teste a maneira deles para nos incentivar a vencer. E na pior das hipóteses, devem ter planejado vigiar bem de perto os vencedores.

Kai – Em outras palavras, independente de vocês ganharem estarão sobre a ronda constante deles. – Kailane suspira de frustração, fazendo-o sorrir sem descruzar braços e pernas – Fique calma. O pior que pode acontecer é nós ficarmos com as feras bit.

Diva – Opa, alguém está se vangloriando de novo! – ela e Daichi riem da careta do rapaz, o que provoca mais risadas de outros, então Melissa escuta Mariah chamando Salima para uma conversa e belisca Hilary a tempo da amiga ver a ruiva a seguindo.

Keilhany – Para onde vocês vão? Não vão assistir a luta?

Hilary – Daqui a pouco nós voltamos. Só vamos pegar uns refrescos lá em cima.

Melissa – De qualquer jeito você e Chief estão gravando, certo?! Depois vemos o resultado que Luce e Dizzi registrarem. Tchau!

As duas correm o mais rápido possível atrás dos alvos. Quando a primeira dupla para, elas se escondem atrás da máquina de refrescos num corredor não tão longe das arquibancadas, onde ninguém passa. Mariah cruza os braços e ergue uma sobrancelha.

Mariah – O que você tem com o Ray? – Salima faz uma expressão confusa – Não finja agora, você me entendeu! Eu notei como vocês são chegados. É melhor saber que nós dois somos amigos de infância, então somos bastante próximos.

Salima – Bom, eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, Mariah.

Mariah – É simples, eu serei bem direta: eu **amo** o Ray! Desde menina, sempre admirei as habilidades dele e pedia que jogasse beyblade comigo. Sempre que ele treina querendo ficar mais forte, **eu** ajudo. Então, eu quero saber se você gosta dele também.

Salima – Bem... Eu gosto, mas não do jeito que está pensando! Somos amigos.

Mariah – Ótimo! – ela sorri e desfaz a pose agressiva – Não é nada pessoal, mas se você ficasse no meu caminho eu seria obrigada a te derrubar com unhas e dentes. – a jovem ignora o semblante chocado de Salima e se afasta sem ver Melissa e Hilary, que na sequência caminham até a ruiva e provocam outro susto nela.

Salima – O que estão fazendo aqui? Vocês nos seguiram? Escutaram a conversa?

Melissa – Na verdade sim. Eu não estava gostando da cara que a Mariah fazia pra você, então quando vi que ela te chamou para conversar resolvi trazer a Hilary junto.

Salima – Sei... Eu não esperava que ela dissesse tudo aquilo.

Hilary – Bom, eu esperava. Salima, eu sei que o Ray gosta de você, e a Mariah já tinha notado também, talvez desde nosso encontro àquele dia no aeroporto.

Salima – Não pode ser verdade. Ray e eu somos amigos. Ele nunca demonstrou querer algo a mais comigo. Só conversamos sobre várias coisas e pronto.

Melissa – É? Nesse caso ele é mais covarde do que eu pensei. Ou isso ou ele nem se deu conta do que sente. Mas que o cara é gamado em você, isto é certeza.

Salima – Vocês estão erradas, assim como a Mariah! Realmente é divertido falar com ele, e nós somos parecidos em vários aspectos, mas isso não tem nada a ver com...

Melissa – Vem aqui! – a loira puxa a amiga pela mão, ambas sendo seguidas pela morena, e então para em frente às arquibancadas, perto de uma coluna – Olha bem para aquele pedaço de mau caminho e diz que você não acha ele atraente! – Salima cora e tenta evitar a resposta, sem sucesso – Salima, não tente mentir! Eu quero te ajudar!

Salima – Por que está insistindo nisto? Devíamos nos preocupar com o torneio.

Melissa – Eu estou pensando nisto também, mas você é minha amiga e eu protejo os meus amigos! Mariah pode ser legal, mas quando se trata do Ray ela vira uma gata selvagem. Quer servir de amolador para as garras dela?

Salima – Não! Quer dizer... – ela volta a olhar na direção de Ray, rindo de algo.

Melissa – Seja sincera consigo mesma. O que realmente sente por ele?

Salima – Eu... Não sei! Nunca pensei que Ray e eu pudéssemos ser algo além de amigos. É verdade que ele é atraente, e corajoso e inteligente, até bastante forte... – sua boca fecha quando percebe a quantidade de adjetivos já liberados sem querer, de novo enrubescendo pelos sorrisos maliciosos das outras duas.

Hilary – Vamos fazer o seguinte: espera o campeonato passar. Quando tivermos vencido, nós vamos te ajudar a conversar sozinha com o Ray e aí vocês aproveitam pra botar todas as cartas na mesa. Neste caso, beyblades sobre a mesa. – as três riem.

Melissa – Uau! Você é bem confiante considerando que ainda nem começamos.

Hilary – Se vocês forem tão boas jogando quanto são cantando, estamos feitas! O senhor Dickenson também já tinha mencionado que conhecia muitas pessoas que foram seus adversários, e imagino serem todos seus amigos. Além disto, eu tive a chance de te ver lutando no salão da BBA, lembra? Tudo indica que podem ganhar de lavada!

Melissa – Tem razão. Então Salima, nem adianta resistir! Vamos te ajudar depois.

Salima – Está bem. Nem sei por que continuamos esta conversa, mas aviso logo que não quero ficar entre ele e a Mariah! Se o Ray gosta de mim, vai ter que dizer à ela.

 **Continua...**


	13. Feroz Competição Acirrada

**Cap. 13**

 **Feroz Competição Acirrada**

É hora do intervalo no estádio do Rio de Janeiro. Dez equipes já se enfrentaram nas batalhas individuais e, faltando apenas mais cinco lutas para se encerrar a primeira rodada do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, Hana aproveita este tempo para dar mais algumas orientações às pupilas, enquanto ainda é treinadora delas. Já que só a relação inicial dos confrontos foi mostrada, não se sabe quem serão os adversários seguintes.

A técnica começa mencionando o confronto entre Evening Sun e Morning Moon, o qual, como era de se esperar, eles perderam. As feras bit das moças não chegaram a precisar sair, contudo não é ruim por saberem que Kawane e Glória, as adversárias dos rapazes, possuem respectivamente uma borboleta e uma gazela, chamadas Niji e Rira. Durante a disputa, Jeyne foi a única que pareceu indiferente, digitando no celular.

Depois veio a descoberta que ela trocava mensagens com Jim, na outra ponta do palco, talvez tentando não citar seu conhecimento sobre os lutadores seguintes ou o seu próprio bit Eien, o pinguim. Na sequência, os Psykick enfrentaram os Dark Dragons e logo de cara o cão de três cabeças de Zeo, Cerberus, bateu de frente com o puma negro de Liliane, Coutain. Os dois resistiram o quanto puderam, mas a fera infernal venceu.

O treinamento que Gordo aplicara pareceu ter surtido efeito naquele momento, e mesmo aparentando nervosismo por não poder participar do campeonato com Orthrus, seu próprio canino de duas cabeças, ele se manteve perto do banco da equipe. Após dar uma desarrumada no cabelo do primeiro aluno, em cumprimento pela vitória, mandou Wyatt batalhar com Kalil. Gordo provavelmente subestimou a habilidade dos rivais.

Se não, ele deve ter preferido poupar Alan, a fim de fazer mistério sobre a força total do time, mas isso não teria lógica em vista da decisão de enviar Zeo já no começo. Ao contrário, a ideia podia ser mostrar a todos o quão poderosos seus alunos são. Seja qual fosse a verdade, o fato é que Wyatt não estava preparado. Sua adversária acabou sendo Berta, e ainda que a personalidade dela seja calma, lutando parece outra pessoa.

Para muitos, foi uma surpresa interessante o contraste entre a moça e seu carcaju, Carcarine. Para outros, a cena do pequeno animal dando cabo de um ogro, chamado de Crude, acabou sendo chocante. Ao final, depois do rapaz cair no chão com o susto pela beyblade sair voando para fora do beystadium, Berta se curvou agradecendo a calorosa disputa e saiu sorrindo como se há poucos segundos não tivesse quase rosnado.

Diva acaba refletindo que talvez tenha exagerado na ilha onde ficou presa com os amigos, pois chamar a sobrinha da doutora Lauana, Carola, de carcaju parece radical se comparada à Berta. E suas amigas riem, lembrando também do momento em que a dita jovem se referiu a Kalil como "filhote de coiote". Irônico, sendo que sua fera Moyo é justamente um coiote, capaz de derrotar o centauro de Alan, Impulse, com louvor.

Enquanto os Dark Dragons avançavam a fase inicial, Márcio cochilava no banco, ao lado da beyblade com o puma branco Mougarn. Logo foi a vez das equipes Diabolik e White Tigers lutarem, e as garotas resistiram até um pouco mais do que os Psykick. A derrota delas ocorreu após Alessandra e Whitney usarem, respectivamente, suas feras Kirn e Smith, dos tipos fauno e ciclope. Os encantadores seres esbanjavam poder.

Para a infelicidade das duas, Kevin e Gary os abateram com o macaco Galman e o urso Galzzly, de acordo com a ordem dos confrontos. Galeon, o leão de Lee, e Galux, o gato selvagem de Mariah, permaneceram quietos. Nadine, a irmã de Zene, consolou o trio de alunas antes de se retirarem para descansar. Hana conseguiu conversar com ela e casualmente soube que a caçula estava de posse de uma hidra, chamada Lerna.

Ao serem interrompidas justamente pela moça, ela ainda disse que era sorte das outras equipes a mais velha ter preferido treina-las a lutar no campeonato, do contrário sua fera bit, o _nekomata_ Baransu, faria vários estragos. Conforme comem seus lanches no refeitório próprio para os times do torneio, as Beautiful Girls discutem o assunto.

Melissa – Isto não faz sentido! Elas têm feras tão poderosas, e são tão fracas!

Hana – Isto é falta de treino, Meli. Nadine me disse que este é o primeiro torneio delas. Não seria estranho se, mesmo com feras bit poderosas, as moças perdessem.

Kailane – Fico intrigada por saber que tantas pessoas aqui possuem feras fortes. A maioria dos nossos amigos eu entendo, porque meus avós confiaram algumas à eles, mas os outros... – ela balança o canudo dentro do copo de suco, pensativa – É bastante interessante ver que alguns dos bits de maior energia escolheram novatos no beyblade.

Hana – Eu não acho incomum. Por acaso vocês nasceram sabendo? Ainda assim, cá estão com suas feras sagradas. Não tem quem questione que elas as escolheram.

Hilary – Nisto eu concordo, e esta conversa me lembrou do Ozuma e sua turma, da época em que eles insistiam em levar embora as feras bit do Tyson e dos outros.

Diva – Bom, quando os Saint Shields bateram de frente com as Swords Real, só estavam preocupados em se salvar. – algumas riem e a loirinha retorna ao sanduíche.

Salima – Eu achei a luta deles impressionante. Até então só tinha ouvido falar das suas habilidades, e fiquei surpresa com o confronto entre Dunga e Diná, mesmo tendo a opinião de que Ozuma e Ohana tiveram mais garra na sua batalha.

Keilhany – Isto porque o Ratel Skinner da Diná quase esfolou o Vortex Ape do Dunga em menos de dez minutos. E não é todo dia que se pode ver um ratel arrancando o couro de um gorila. Ele consegue ser mais violento que o Carcarine da Berta.

Diva – A Diná também. – a menor diz de bochechas cheias e o grupo gargalha.

Kailane – Bem, é claro que o leopardo de Ozuma e o lince de Ohana também são muito ferozes. Flash Leopard e Lynx Jumper lutaram bravamente, contudo eu fico um tanto curiosa para saber como teria sido se o Shark Rash de Mariam e o Dolphin Sonar de Maltês se enfrentassem. O resultado mudaria? Os Saint Shields venceriam, talvez?

Melissa – Um tubarão e um golfinho? Qual é! Eu pagaria pra ver é a batalha entre o Vanishing Moot do Joseph e o Beetle Puissant da July. Imagina um mamute medroso, fugindo de um besouro-rinoceronte enorme! – ela ri batendo na mesa.

Salima – "Um besouro-rinoceronte"? Nossa! Eu sei que eles são animais fortes, e só não intimidam muito por conta do tamanho, mas pensando num inseto gigante...

Hilary – Isto assusta. E para mim é nojento. – confessa arrepiada, causando mais risadas das outras – De qualquer forma, não vamos falar da luta dos meninos?

Hana – Ah sim, os Bladebreakers e a nova equipe sensação, Specialists. Não sei muita coisa delas. Se considerarmos que Tamara e as outras moças da equipe Empire já eram amigas da Belina e interagiam com os outros membros do time Soul Cycle, parte do nosso grupo de aliados, elas são as únicas desconhecidas aqui.

Melissa – Isto também porque conhecemos Zene, Alessandra e Whitney na ilha.

Kailane – Pelo menos já sabemos que duas daquelas garotas possuem uma lula gigante, chamada Klarken, e um minotauro, de nome Ebon.

Hilary – Ah, eu ouvi da Whitney que os nomes delas são Roberta e Eliane. Eliane é a da lula. Eu tentei perguntar ao Enrique, dos Majestics, quais as feras bit das outras duas, mas ele não soube dizer. Talvez tenha sido de propósito, porque não é possível!

Keilhany – Ao contrário Hilary. Os Majestics não se beneficiariam ajudando as Specialists a guardar segredos. Eles devem ter conversado tanto tempo com elas para arrancar, sem querer, alguma dica de como vencê-las, mas as quatro não deixaram nada escapar. Mesmo assim, como já tiveram sua primeira derrota contra Tyson e Kai, é bem provável que na próxima rodada nós veremos as duas feras bit restantes.

Diva – Eles lutaram bem, mesmo a Dranzer suando pra vencer aquele minotauro.

Melissa – Têm que lutar mesmo para sustentar a fama de melhores do mundo. O público fez um escândalo quando eles acenaram do palco na apresentação das equipes.

Hilary – Dos outros eu não digo nada, mas o Tyson sempre foi exibido, acenando e agradecendo os aplausos, assobios e gritos enquanto se acha o maioral. Às vezes eu só gostaria de sufocar aquele cabeção! – as amigas riem.

Melissa – Sufocar com abraços ou beijos? – Hilary a encara, horrorizada, e então as gargalhadas aumentam, chamando atenção de muitas pessoas – Vocês brigam muito, mas logo estão se falando de novo. Eu conheço isso. Sinto cheiro de amor no ar.

Diva – Thalía, rápido, me passa o odorizante! – algumas recomeçam a rir.

Hana – Bem meninas, vamos encerrar este debate por aqui, caso contrário vocês se atrasarão para sua primeira luta contra os Majestics. Só quero que lembrem quantas coisas estão em jogo. Não quero pressioná-las, nem de longe, mas muitas pessoas estão acompanhando o campeonato e vários bladers se sentirão tentados a ganhar os brasões de Drena e Drisa ao verem seu poder. Precisam dar o seu melhor, certo?!

As jovens concordam e se levantam das cadeiras. As Beautiful Girls dão a volta na mesa e formam um círculo, unindo as palmas das mãos. Hilary e Salima observam a cena com estranheza, então Hana as conduz para dentro. Algumas equipes no refeitório olham com igual interesse, até parando de comer.

Hana – É só uma coisa que fazemos. – ela diz posicionando-as – Unam as mãos, então batam as costas delas contra as das amigas perto de você. Depois batam palmas e levantem os braços, apontando os indicadores para dentro do círculo. Entenderam?

Melissa – Vamos fazer devagarzinho para pegarem. Ah, digam o nome do time! – as duas acenam em acordo, tímidas pelos olhares de terceiros, mas seguem a orientação e terminam rindo da animação das amigas – Desejem-nos sorte, pessoal! – os lutadores ao redor riem e alguns realmente desejam sorte, então as moças são barradas na saída por uma das integrantes do time Empire – Oi. É...

\- Ivana. – a jovem responde sorrindo, tocando o ondulado cabelo cor de ameixa, do comprimento das costas, com a mão direita – Tamara quer falar com vocês antes da próxima luta, mas precisa ser em particular. Vocês aceitam? – as moças se entreolham e acenam em confirmação – Sigam-me, por favor.

Ivana anda à frente das outras, dando-as a oportunidade de observá-la. Sua pele é xantoderma, os seios medianos estão escondidos debaixo dum vestido lilás florido com mangas bufantes e uma mecha do lado direito dos fios está trançada, segura pela fivela em forma de flor na ponta. Sobre a franja há uma linda coroa de flores, que quase cai da sua cabeça quando, chegando ao pátio de um dos portões de saída, ela se vira rápido.

Os olhos roxos brilham ao fitar outra jovem, sentada à sombra de uma árvore no canteiro local enquanto passarinhos a cercam, alguns atrás do alpiste em sua mão e no saco branco ao lado. Parte da pele branca da estranha brilha, pela exposição à luz, e ela traz um pássaro pousado no indicador direito para perto da franja enquanto outro canta no topo dos lisos cabelos roxeados, cujas pontas maiores atrás caem até o busto farto.

Este, por sua vez, quase salta para fora da blusa tomara-que-caia de tom índigo. A evidência é menor só pela proteção do longo casaco branco com babados nas pontas das mangas e detalhes pretos, a mesma cor das sapatilhas e do curto short seguro por um cinto marrom. Algumas das meninas sentem inveja das coxas grossas expostas.

Ivana – Barbie! – a menor corre na sua direção e os animais voam antes da maior se levantar e abraça-la – Eu trouxe as Beautiful Girls.

\- Muito bem. – a moça lhe faz um cafuné, deixando-a mais animada, e volta os olhos lavanda para as recém-chegadas – Oi. Nós não nos conhecemos apropriadamente ainda. Eu sou Bárbara. – diz estendendo à mão para Melissa.

Melissa – Prazer. – a loira responde meio desconfiada, mas aperta a mão ofertada – Estas são minhas amigas, que você já deve conhecer de rosto, e a nossa treinadora...

Bárbara – Hana. Eu sei. Seria improvável não as conhecer depois de tudo que foi contado sobre sua história. – todas acenam em acordo – Bem, vocês vieram falar com a Tamara. Ela está logo ali, debaixo daquela macieira.

O local para o qual ela aponta não está tão longe, sendo quase em frente de onde estão. Enquanto Ivana pede um novo arranjo floral para a sua amiga, as Beautiful Girls começam a caminhar na direção indicada. Perto da árvore, há uma jovem de físico bem semelhante ao de Bárbara: cabelo roxo liso e franjado, pele branca, coxas grossas, seios enormes. Os fios, que batem no bumbum, estão presos em altas marias-chiquinhas.

As ligas são rosas e as duas presilhas à esquerda do cabelo prateadas. Os olhos reluzem em azul claro e o pescoço está decorado por um colar de bolinhas laranja, que não condizem com a aparência perigosa dada pelo macacão de couro preto e o sorriso analítico. Ao ver as moças chegando, ela desapoia da moto preta com detalhes roxos e aponta com o indicador direito para o outro lado da macieira. Todas dão a volta.

Kailane – Tamara? – a adolescente, sentada na grama, abre os orbes verde oliva.

Tamara – Oh, olá. – Tamara para de girar a sombrinha transparente nas mãos e se levanta, limpando o fino vestido branco na altura dos joelhos – Obrigada por virem.

Kailane – Tudo bem, nós só precisamos ser rápidas por causa da luta.

Tamara – É claro. Não quero atrasá-las, apenas entregar uma coisa. – ela abre a mão esquerda e entrega dois papéis dobrados – Belina pediu que desse isso a vocês.

Salima – Minha nossa! É uma tabela de batalhas do campeonato mundial!

Tamara – Sim. Há alguns dias, Bel fez um ranking das equipes do torneio, como podem ver na folha seguinte. – Hilary abre o outro papel – Ela entregou os resultados ao senhor Dickenson e, com base nisso, ele criou a tabela de lutas. A dele tem espaços em branco ainda, pois é difícil dizer quem serão os competidores de cada batalha, mas a Belina tem quase certeza de cada vencedor durante as disputas. Essa é a tabela dela.

[Ranking e Tabela disponíveis no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil)]

Hilary – Realmente, é bastante precisa. Mas como ela pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Belina é perceptiva e analítica. – responde a garota dona da moto, vindo por trás – Ela pode não dizer nada, mas observa tudo e à todos à toda hora. Ela sabe só de olhar a pessoa que tem mais potencial para vencer uma briga e quem não consegue.

Keilhany – Ah é, eu ia dizer isto. E você é...? – ela sorri e fica ao lado de Tamara.

Tamara – Esta é a minha amiga, Savana. Ela costuma agir como minha protetora.

Savana – Pudera... Vejam essa pele branca que ela tem. Não é outra coisa senão anemia. Mesmo se enchendo de ferro, Tamara é reta como uma tábua!

Tamara – Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Isto não depende de mim.

Savana – Eu sei, e nem de mim, porque se dependesse te cederia metade do que tenho de peito. – as ouvintes riem, fazendo-as corarem e sorrirem – Bom, agora que já estão com essas folhas, é melhor esconderem. Se os outros times virem isso, será muito deprimente. Só para saberem, não olhamos nada, apenas nos encarregamos de passar os papéis. Em troca, Belina só disse que chegaremos até a quarta rodada.

Diva – Espera! Aqui diz que vamos lutar contra os Bladebreakers na final!

Bárbara – Ah vão? Que bom! – Bárbara e Ivana entram na conversa, a pequena entre os braços da maior – E na tabela diz se vocês vão ganhar?

Melissa – Não. Não tem sinal de certo ou errado, só dois pontos de interrogação. Bel não sabe qual de nós venceria?! E agora? E se os meninos ganharem?

Bárbara – Bom, eles também têm feras sagradas, não é?! Eles poderiam cuidar...

Melissa – Não mesmo! Elas são nossas, não podem tirar de nós!

Ivana – Eu achei que a família Beyfly não entregasse feras bit para qualquer um.

Kailane – E não entregam. O caso é que Drena e Drisa precisam de parceiros bem fortes, então, pela lógica, os vencedores deste torneio vão merecê-las, mas isto não é o bastante. Eu tenho certeza que a minha avó pretende vigiar os ganhadores de perto.

Ivana – Neste caso, agora é melhor considerarem os Bladebreakers como rivais.

Hana – Ela tem razão meninas. Infelizmente, se vocês fraquejarem, a vida normal deles desaparecerá. Os Bladebreakers serão obrigados a treinar constantemente, limitar suas diversões particulares e, provavelmente, nunca mais lutarão beyblade enquanto as feras bit sagradas estiverem em suas mãos. Todas elas.

Kailane – Era justamente por causa disto que eu não queria contar nossa história ao Kai. Sabia que se ele ou os outros soubessem nosso segredo, sairiam prejudicados.

Hilary – Bom, agora já foi. Vamos nos concentrar no torneio e vencer eles então.

Hana – Hilary está certa. – afirma olhando o relógio de pulso – E temos que dar o passo inicial para a vitória agora mesmo! Vamos, vamos! A primeira luta começa em alguns segundos! – Hana vai empurrando algumas das pupilas.

Savana – Vamos acompanha-las de perto! – declara quando seu grupo vai para o sol, então Keilhany olha os lisos cabelos de Tamara e se surpreende.

Keilhany – Caramba! – as outras a fitam – Seu cabelo parece uma anêmona-do-mar! Quer dizer, ele é naturalmente claro, e está dourado agora, mas na sombra parecia castanho, num tom pálido. É muito bonito. – a elogiada enrubesce e sorri.

Tamara – Obrigada. Agora acho que posso gostar de alguma coisa em mim. – ela diz afagando a franja, enquanto o vento balança os fios até o meio das costas.

Por fim, as Beautiful Girls vão para a arena de luta e chegam com três minutos de atraso. O público vibra e elas se posicionam. Pensando consigo mesma, Melissa fala.

Melissa – Tamara é uma boa pessoa afinal. E habilidosa. Eu devia ter pedido um autógrafo. Pra Belina eu vou pedir depois os números da loteria. – ela e as amigas riem.

 **Continua...**


	14. Confiança, Sabedoria e Poder

**Cap. 14**

 **Confiança, Sabedoria e Poder**

Quando a primeira rodada geral do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade acaba, com a permissão das famílias das moças, Hana leva as Beautiful Girls para seu apartamento, onde ficarão hospedadas até o torneio terminar. Ao chegarem lá já é de noite e a técnica deixa todas à vontade antes de se retirar para buscar alguma coisa. Ela retorna depressa.

Hana – Aqui estão suas beyblades. – diz dando uma para Hilary, em tons rosa, e a outra pra Salima, mesclada de laranja, preto e branco – Encaixem os brasões da Drena e da Drisa no centro. – elas obedecem e a conexão é perfeita.

Keilhany – Consegui as peças para montar estas beyblades com a minha mãe. Ela também me ajudou a escolher o _design_ , todo baseado em modelos já criados pelo Lipe. Ainda que mamãe tenha aceitado fazer tudo secretamente, acabei precisando contar que essas beyblades são para vocês. Mas ela não vai dizer a ninguém.

Salima – E não acha que ela vai suspeitar das feras bit sagradas?

Hilary – Nós conseguimos esconder as joias da tribo Beyfly dentro das roupas.

Salima – Eu sei. Estava pensando se parecemos suspeitas tentando desafiar vários adversários com feras bit enquanto, supostamente, não temos nenhuma. Embora, vendo pelo ângulo do Kane e dos outros, não seria estranho.

Hilary – Verdade. Vocês tiveram coragem de participar do campeonato sem feras bit. Mesmo assim, também me preocupo se nós podemos ficar relaxadas mesmo.

Diva – Na verdade, a tia Greice já deve imaginar que tiramos as feras bit sagradas do cofre particular dos Yamari, junto das joias. Para nossa sorte, ela acredita no nosso potencial e por isto não vai nos dedurar. Os outros só vão descobrir quando for tarde.

Hilary – É ótimo que possamos contar com ela para ajudar nisto. As coisas podem ficar mais complicadas quando chegar a hora de todos saberem a verdade.

Hana – De fato, e por isto mesmo eu quero que comecem o treinamento agora. Todas aceitaram lutar conhecendo os riscos de serem pegas ignorando as restrições dos líderes da família Beyfly, portanto, se vão mostrar do que são capazes precisam fazer as batalhas valerem à pena, como hoje. Diva e Keilhany se saíram muito bem.

Salima – Eu concordo. Sua Stiff Viper é muito forte Diva. – a loirinha empina seu nariz com orgulho – Mas também havia lógica ao pensar em uma serpente marinha para vencer o basilísco do Enrique. Embora o Amphilyon seja poderoso.

Diva – Foi ideia da Hana. Eu estava confiante que limparia o chão com ele!

Hilary – E quem diria que Lucent podia lutar contra o grifo do Robert como uma fera bit! E só precisava conectar seu computador à beyblade para ele entrar.

Lucent – Griffolyon foi um rival valoroso. – diz a pequena água-viva cibernética enquanto o grupo se acomoda na sala – Ter chance de participar das lutas é revigorante.

Keilhany – Pois é. Depois eu soube que o Kenny também já tinha tentado isso, só precisava de alguns ajustes. Esta invenção foi minha, então eu pude explicar à ele todo o funcionamento do projeto entre os confrontos da luta entre Empire e Blitzkrieg Boys.

Hana – Ah sim, aquilo foi completamente assustador. – todas riem e concordam – Ouvir o falcão Falborg do Bryan e o morcego Soundark da Bárbara gritando um com o outro era agonizante. Ela pareceu muito doce naquela hora, mas depois...

Melissa – Temos muitos amigos que são assim mesmo, pra mim não foi novidade.

Kailane – Eu fiquei surpresa quando vi a doninha Sickle Weasel da Ivana aparecer ao mesmo tempo do wyvern Wyborg do Ian. Quando o Kai disse que tinha confrontado aquela doninha com Dranzer e pensava ter destruído a beyblade do garoto que a usava, me lembrei de várias coisas que vovó dizia. "Feras bit são espíritos livres, não morrem", "você pode quebrar uma beyblade, não uma fera bit"... E Ian chegou a sofrer o mesmo, pelo que Kai também contou. Mas Wyborg retornou para ele.

Melissa – E Sickle Weasel achou uma parceria melhor. É muito legal. E o final da batalha das duas equipes foi mais emocionante ainda! Não achei que na última hora a Savana e o Spencer seriam substituídos por Tamara e Tala. Queria assistir a orca Big Wonder dela e a baleia Seaborg dele batendo de frente, mas não fiquei decepcionada.

Diva – E tinha como ficar? O lobo Wolborg do Tala é demais! E a raposa Wildfox da Tamara também. Aliás, essa fera não migrou assim como a doninha?

Kailane – Segundo uma comprovação declarada do Ray, sim.

Salima – Se a Tamara tem mesmo um pouco de anemia, em todas as batalhas ela deve ter a equipe médica pronta pra dar suporte caso desmaie. Ela gastou muita energia.

Hilary – Mas valeu à pena, já que venceram. Eu fiquei **chocada**. E tive a mesma reação assistindo seus amigos do Soul Cycle contra os All Starz.

Melissa – Ah, devíamos ter avisado que o Athánatos do Oldegar e o bit Angel da Daria eram um cavalo alado e um anjo? Bem, eles realmente não são comuns.

Hilary – Claro que não! Emily e Rick, ou mais especificamente o jacaré Trygator dela e o bisão Rock Bison dele, não tiveram a menor chance! Até pensei que o Rick iria se borrar todo quando aquele anjo surgiu do nada. – todas riem.

Salima – Sobre os outros All Starz, eu sei que o Michael tem uma águia chamada Trygle, Eddy tem um escorpião de nome Trypio e Steven cuida do búfalo Tryhorn, mas e os membros restantes da equipe Soul Cycle?

Hana – A pequena sádica, Nilce, tem uma scylla, cujo nome simplesmente é Cila.

Salima – Isso é uma criatura mitológica, não é?! Metade mulher, metade serpente.

Hana – Basicamente sim. Depende da imagem com a qual se depare na internet. A Helena e a Belina também possuem **feras diferentes**.

Melissa – A Lena tem uma harpia, chamada Celeno, e Bel uma fada com o nome Destiny. Foram alguns dos espíritos que nossa família encontrou em escavações antigas, escondidos em objetos antigos. Os pais do Oldegar são padrinhos da Nilce e os dela são padrinhos dele, além de melhores amigos. Os dois casais trabalham como arqueólogos e sempre que encontram feras bit repassam para todos os membros da família Beyfly.

Salima – Isto é extraordinário! Então todos os seus amigos têm feras bit perdidas?

Kailane – Não, nem todos. Algumas os escolheram antes de serem encontradas. É o caso, por exemplo, das feras do Victory Diamond. O cisne Swanight da Mariel, a onça Jagunight do Filipe, a aranha Phantom Spider da Edna, o gnu Gnunight da Célia e a rena Snow Reindeer da Rosa; todos eles apareceram por conta própria.

Hilary – Ah, o Zeo e o Tyson disseram que foram atacados por aquela aranha uma vez também! Então ela migrou como as outras da mesma forma?!

Salima – Pelo visto sim. E o mesmo fez a Klarken da Eliane, das Specialists. Ray me disse que Driger enfrentou aquela lula com gosto depois dela destruir a beyblade do Zeo. Acho que a maioria dessas feras atacou quando Zeo estava no meio.

Melissa – Este é tipo de popularidade que eu não quero pra mim. – o grupo ri de novo – Bem, a Bega venceu o Victory Diamond justamente, por pior que seja admitir. Este pessoal esteve sumido todo o tempo, como se brotassem da terra exclusivamente para o torneio, e quando finalmente surgem vem um leviatã e esgana o pobre Swanight!

Hana – Ora Mel, nós sabemos que Mariel fez o que pode para dar energia a ele. O Poseidon do Mystel, porém, era mais forte, assim como a Venus de Ming-Ming.

Melissa – Aliás, aquilo era um gato alado? Aquela fera era confusa igual à garota, tanto que a Rosa ficou sem saber como reagir. Os ataques do Snow Reindeer furaram.

Diva – Você ficou confusa com aquele gato? Imagine pensar na salada de frutas que é o bit Zeus do Brooklyn! Nem sei pronunciar o nome do tipo de fera que ele é!

Hana – É uma mantícora, Diva. É como uma quimera evoluída.

Diva – Que seja. A mais fácil de lembrar é aquele grifo Apollon do Garland. E o outro... Crusher. É esse o nome dele? – algumas das amigas confirmam – Qual sua fera?

Lucent – Um tipo de demônio, chamado Gigars. Vocês também haviam solicitado informações sobre as feras bit dos últimos lutadores da primeira rodada do campeonato. Gostariam de ver agora? – todas concordam e se juntam perto do computador – Durante a batalha entre o Barthez Battalion e os Guardians Golden, na qual a senhorita Milena e o senhor Martônio venceram, respectivamente, o senhor Miguel e a senhorita Mathilda, as feras bit Sirena e Dark Gargoyle tinham uma discrepância maior de poder.

Keilhany – Em outras palavras, a sereia da Mili era bem mais forte que a gárgula do Miguel. Por outro lado, Mathilda tem um porco-espinho e Toni um coelho.

Lucent – Havia uma leve chance superior de Pierce Hedgehog derrotar Bonny, porém a vitória foi do senhor Martônio. Isto prova que nem sempre o mais forte vence. Contudo, eu escaneei e analisei a tabela de batalhas produzida pela senhorita Belina. Neste caso devo dizer que a previsão dela, mais uma vez, pode estar certa.

Hana – Então, considerando as vitórias e derrotas em todas as lutas, as meninas de fato podem disputar o primeiro lugar do campeonato com os Bladebreakers na final?

Lucent – É provável. A senhorita Keilhany e eu tivemos a oportunidade de ver as primeiras performances da maioria dos competidores, assim coletando dados sobre suas habilidades. Temos uma série de informações mesmo daqueles que não jogaram hoje, o suficiente para teorizar os vencedores em todas as disputas possíveis entre as equipes do torneio. Os ganhadores da primeira rodada geral foram os mesmos indicados na tabela descrita pela senhorita Belina, embora, como ela mesma tenha dito, é uma estimativa.

Hilary – Em outras palavras, tem uma grande chance dos meninos lutarem contra a gente, mas não é garantia. – Thalía confirma com a cabeça.

Lucent – No momento não há dados exatos sobre as feras bit das duas integrantes do time Specialists, embora por pesquisas já possam estar cientes que a moça chamada Jaqueline é parceira de um tiranossauro, nomeado Tyranno, e a jovem Olinda cuida de um raro _kappa_ , intitulado Kappuke. Quanto às outras, os senhores Claude e Aaron, do Barthez Battalion, estão, em respectivo, com a águia de duas cabeças, Rapid Eagle, e o javali Rushing Boar. Também em menção correspondente, as senhoritas Calisto e Alice, dos Guardians Golden, protegem as feras Ningi, o corvo com duas cabeças, e Hunter, o furão. Posso sugerir que mais investigações sejam realizadas posteriormente.

Keilhany – De acordo. Vamos analisar o banco de dados da biblioteca da Kailane.

Salima – Você tem uma biblioteca exclusiva? Isto é extraordinário!

Kailane – Obrigada. Na verdade, eu sempre fui muito curiosa, então um dia o meu avô, que sempre me mimava, mandou remontarem o escritório dele e fazer daquela sala uma biblioteca cheia de livros só para mim. Eu sempre deixei meus amigos entrarem lá e lerem de tudo, contato que mantivessem o local organizado, e Thalía e Luce são meus visitantes número um. Já estou cogitando dar um cartão da biblioteca para eles.

Keilhany – Eu aceito! Aí não vou precisar sair de lá nunca mais. – o time ri.

Kailane – Enfim, são desses livros que eu costumo coletar informações sobre feras bit de todo o tipo. Por exemplo, o corvo Ningi da Calisto... Há um livro sobre mitologia que cita dois corvos, mensageiros pessoais do deus Odin, chamados de Hugin e Munin. Foi daí que ela tirou a ideia e o nomeou. Não há como dizer com certeza qual a origem das feras bit, mas os espíritos sempre vagaram entre nós. Existem os tipos **raros** e os do tipo **sagrados** , e estes últimos, como os nossos, são os mais antigos.

Hilary – Então, isto significa que a Strata Dragoon do Daichi e a Stiff Viper da Diva são feras bit sagradas também?! – Kailane acena em confirmação.

Salima – Neste caso, todas as feras das equipes Bega League e Soul Cycle, e até algumas dos outros times, entram na qualificação de sagradas. Tem um unicórnio, um minotauro... Zeo domina um cão de três cabeças, e Cerberus visivelmente é o retrato do conhecido guardião da entrada do mundo inferior, segundo a mitologia grega! Por que eles não recebem a atenção das suas famílias? Não que isso seja algo ruim, mas perdão.

Kailane – Tudo bem, você tem razão. Não é a melhor das coisas ser visado pelas nossas famílias. Mesmo assim, está enganada Salima. Eles estão sendo vigiados. Alguns dos nossos amigos a bastante tempo, inclusive. Desde que receberam suas feras bit.

Keilhany – Eles fingem que não sabem disto, e nossos familiares não fazem tanta vista grossa porque todos obedecem às ordens da família Beyfly. Os meus pais, o pai da Meli e a avó da Lane são os líderes, então fazem as regras, e os responsáveis por todos os bladers com feras bit devem tomar conta deles e orientá-los para manter o equilíbrio.

Diva – A regra principal é proteger sua fera bit e zelar por ela. A segunda é ficar longe de pessoas maldosas, que queiram pegá-las por propósitos maléficos. A terceira é manter o contato e o respeito com os membros da família Beyfly, que são todos aqueles aliados aos líderes na disposição de seguirem suas orientações e as primeiras regras.

Melissa – Nós sempre obedecemos a isto, só não queríamos deixar de aproveitar a vida porque precisávamos cuidar das feras bit sagradas. A tribo Beyfly quem fazia isto, em troca de receber proteção delas também, e agora não devia mais ser um fardo e sim uma tarefa conjunta. Ninguém da Beyfly ficava em evidência porque não nos permitiam e por causa disso só tínhamos a nós mesmos. Não digo que era ruim, só solitário muitas vezes, especialmente por não nos vermos sempre. A gente teve coragem de mudar tudo.

Hana – Sim. Eu antes tinha receio de me separar de vocês, por isto sempre tentei obedecer às ordens das suas famílias, mas agora acho que já chega. Vamos provar que eles estão errados de querer controlar suas vidas e as dos outros. Neste campeonato, não importa contra quem lutem, deem o melhor de si e mostrem do que são capazes! – todas exclamam em animação – Então, Hilary e Salima, todos os dias, antes e depois das lutas das Beautiful Girls, eu irei conduzi-las. Se forem dedicadas, talvez estejam prontas para tentar a sorte no quarto dia do torneio. Vamos nessa?

As duas se entreolham e concordam, recebendo um abraço coletivo das outras. Na manhã seguinte, no apartamento dos Bladebreakers, Tyson acorda e segue direto para a cozinha, pedindo que Hilary sirva o café. Por não a encontrar, ele pergunta aos amigos onde a garota está e Hiro lhe informa que as Beautiful Girls estarão hospedadas no hotel de Hana. Ele torce o nariz e senta com os outros, servindo-se do que há na mesa.

Quando o grupo chega ao estádio, a tempo das primeiras partidas começarem, os bladers dão alguns autógrafos e conversam com os fãs na entrada. Nas arquibancadas, a maioria das equipes do campeonato já está acomodada. Novamente, eles sentam perto das cantoras, sua tutora e das novas integrantes do time, Hilary e Salima. Chief e Thalía rapidamente trocam informações tecnológicas e algumas gerais sobre os desafiantes.

Kenny – Que demais! – ele comenta – Você tem que me passar estes programas!

Keilhany – Ok, mas eu vou cobrar uma taxa pelo serviço. – ela brinca.

Dizzara – Ei Chief, por que você não chama ela para sair? Assim paga com juros. – os dois coram, principalmente com as risadas dos ouvintes.

Lucent – A senhorita Keilhany gosta de longos passeios pela praia. – o casal fecha as tampas do _laptop_ e do computador antes que outra coisa seja dita, muitíssimo rubros, então neste momento Ray se levanta para comprar uma bebida e Mariah o segue.

Hilary – Na boa, eu gosto da Mariah, mas ela é tão grudenta. – a morena sussurra.

Melissa – É paixonite, tenho certeza. Né Salima? – a ruiva faz uma careta.

Salima – Vocês insistem nisto, mas até agora ele não tomou uma atitude. – diz no mesmo tom baixo – Devia ter tido alguma manifestação da parte dele, não?!

Melissa – Não seja boba. Já mencionamos que Ray nem deve ter se tocado de que está apaixonado por você. Mas é questão de tempo.

Salima – Se ele próprio não sabe, como é que vocês podem saber?

Hilary – É óbvio para todo mundo Salima, menos para vocês dois.

Salima – Não veio mais ninguém me perguntar se eu gosto dele.

Melissa – E por que alguém perguntaria? Nós só estamos aqui te dizendo isto por sermos cara de pau mesmo. Somos as mais próximas de todas as suas amigas, ou estou errada? – Salima sorri e acena em concordância – Pois é. Nos deu liberdade, deu nisto.

Salima – Ok. – ela ri – Mesmo assim, este assunto me incomoda.

Hilary – Por isto eu disse para deixar esta conversa pra depois do torneio. Deixa a Salima em paz, Melissa! – a loira infla as bochechas e resmunga.

Hana – Meninas, vamos para o local combinado. – a mentora cochicha.

As novas alunas a seguem até o pátio onde outrora estiveram com o time Empire, já que o local é tranquilo. Finalmente dá-se início às lutas da segunda rodada do torneio, que ocorrem na ordem estimada por Belina. Muitas das feras não reveladas já saem das beyblades desta vez. Na luta entre as Beautiful Girls e Morning Moon, Hana, Hilary e Salima conseguem acompanhar quando Keilhany e Diva jogam de novo e vencem.

Infelizmente, na mesma noite ocorre um acidente e no terceiro dia Diva chega no estádio usando uma tipoia no braço direito. Muitos dos seus amigos questionam o caso.

Daichi – O que aconteceu com o seu braço, Diva?

Diva – Ah, eu caí de uma escada. Estava tentando pegar um pote de biscoitos em cima da geladeira, escorreguei e torci o braço. Não é tão sério, mas dói bastante.

Melissa – Ela sabe que é nanica e foi inventar isso. – a menina a olha aborrecida, mas Melissa não se intimida – Isto é um castigo por ser gulosa!

Alice – Quer dizer que você não pode mais jogar. Sinto muito.

Martônio – Vai ficar tudo bem com o time de vocês?

Hana – Claro que vai. Para tudo se dá um jeito, certo?! – ela olha de soslaio para as pupilas, que sorriem discretamente – Bom, vamos nos sentar.

Com o passar do tempo, novas equipes são eliminadas do campeonato, cada uma com duas derrotas. Pelas vitórias consecutivas nas lutas individuais, os Bladebreakers avançam para a quarta rodada. Por conta disto, o intervalo entre as batalhas ocorre mais cedo. Neste tempo, Hilary e Salima se reúnem com o time no refeitório particular dos bladers, contando que Hana parou o treino secreto para ver os líderes da família Beyfly.

Minutos mais tarde a técnica surge e chama todas para um corredor vazio.

Melissa – O que aconteceu Hana? Que mistério todo é este?

Hana – O seu pai e os outros já sabem que os brasões de Drena e Drisa sumiram.

Diva – Ferrou! O que vamos fazer? Eles vão tomar elas da Hilary e da Salima!

Hana – Não vão não. Meninas, vocês precisam mostrar o poder das feras agora. A próxima luta será contra os Dark Dragons, então... Hilary, você deve lutar.

Hilary – O quê? Agora? Mas Hana, nós não estamos prontas! Eu especialmente, e você quer que seja logo a primeira?! E se eu fracassar?

Kailane – Não vai Hilary. Acreditamos em você, então acredite em si mesma.

Hana – Acredite na sua fera bit também. Eu te ensinei o básico sobre o manuseio de uma beyblade, e você tem o conhecimento teórico e visual do que aprendeu com os Bladebreakers, observando-os todo esse tempo. De resto, você só vai aprender tentando.

Keilhany – Lembre-se que deve se conectar com a Drena, então serão uma só.

Salima – É melhor nós agirmos logo, Hilary. Nós podemos fazer isto, vamos lá!

A morena engole e suspira, concordando por fim. Na hora da próxima luta, os dois times se posicionam de lados opostos do palco. O beystadium está pronto e o narrador, Brad Best, e o comentarista, AJ Topper, chamam a atenção geral antes do apresentador, DJ Jazzman, introduzir a disputa. Keilhany compete primeiro, contudo Berta a derrota e sua beyblade ainda se quebra em vários pedaços. Melissa decide tomar a dianteira.

Sua adversária é Liliane, e as duas sorriem empolgadas ao pararem frente a frente.

 **Continua...**


	15. A Hora da Verdade

**Cap. 15**

 **A Hora da Verdade**

A primeira batalha entre as Beautiful Girls e os Dark Dragons está nas mãos das líderes dos times, Melissa e Liliane. Após uns minutos lutando, ambas decidem chamar as feras bit, e embora a decisão tenha sido inconscientemente conjunta, Liliane libera o seu puma negro primeiro. Quando Dayse sai do bey de Melissa, a ansiedade do público se transforma em êxtase. De uma fonte luminosa, surge a tartaruga marinha ancestral.

Seu corpo tem um formato plano e a cabeça é alongada e cónica, terminando com a boca em forma dum bico curvo e pronunciado muito acentuadamente. Há duas garras visíveis em cada barbatana dianteira e o fundo do casco é dourado. As cores marrom e preto predominam na irregular combinação de faixas claras e escuras, radiando para os lados. Coutain logo tenta arranhar a adversária, mas ela se esconde e fere sua pata.

DJ Jazzman – Ora vejam! Parece que o casco da Dayse repeliu o ataque!

Liliane – Sério que vai se esconder Meli? Acha que vai nos impedir assim? – a loira ri e balança o indicador direito, estalando a língua em uma ação negativa.

Melissa – Você não prestou atenção na defesa que está armada. A minha Dayse tem um escudo posterior, sobrepondo-se de tal maneira que dá à margem traseira da carapaça uma imagem semelhante à beira de uma serra ou faca. – sorri confiante, com as mãos na cintura e elevando a cabeça – É claro, a sensação ao toque é igual. Se acha que sua velocidade é o suficiente para dar conta de invadir nossa defesa, se enganou. E agora que já atacaram imprudentemente, é a nossa vez. DAYSE, SOPRO NEBULOSO!

A fera obedece e sopra uma fumaça espessa na direção do rival. O puma agoniza pelo veneno da neblina que o cerca e nesta chance a beyblade de Melissa bate contra a de Liliane, empurrando para fora da cuia. Antes de ela chegar à beirada, Coutain morde a pata de Dayse, mas acaba sentindo o gosto de uma toxina que o deixa inebriado. A tartaruga aproveita e joga um jato d'água no bit, lançando longe. O peão cai fora e para.

A plateia grita e aplaude a vitória da loira, que aperta a mão da amiga ao final. É a vez de Márcio. O rapaz sobe no palco, esperando sua adversária, e é quando Hana faz um aceno positivo com a cabeça para que Hilary entre na batalha. Receosa, a moça engole a seco e caminha devagar diante dos olhares curiosos. Muitos olham do banco do time para ela com curiosidade, e outros simplesmente não estão entendendo nada.

Tyson – Ei, o que a Hilary vai fazer? Por acaso ela não foi avisar que vão desistir agora, certo?! A Kailane ainda pode lutar, pelo que parece.

Hiro – Estou achando que a Hilary vai enfrentar o Márcio no seu lugar. – os seus ouvintes mais próximos silenciam chocados e após alguns segundos Tyson ri sem parar.

Tyson – Fala sério! – ele põe a mão na barriga, tentando controlar suas risadas – Essa foi boa Hiro! Quer dizer, a Hilary, lutar beyblade?!

Max – Mas ela tinha nos dito que ia ser reserva das garotas, assim como a Salima.

Ray – Ela está com uma beyblade na mão. – os demais voltam a fita-la, checando a afirmação – É possível que a Hana tenha treinado a Hilary em tão pouco tempo?

Tyson – É claro que não! Isto só pode ser uma piada! A Hilary nem mesmo sabe como girar uma beyblade, então de que jeito aprenderia a lutar tão rápido?

Daichi – Nisto eu concordo. Ela vai é passar vergonha.

Embora a novidade seja estranha para muitos, as suspeitas se confirmam quando Hilary aponta o disparador para o beystadium, junto com Márcio. Mesmo desconfiado, o jovem começa a competição sério. No lançamento, a garota puxa o gatilho com força e rapidez pelo nervosismo, então sua beyblade atinge a dele com uma intensidade que quase a faz sair da cuia na mesma hora. Isto silencia os burburinhos da multidão.

Todavia, depois do golpe de sorte a beyblade bambeia mais da metade do tempo. A do rapaz, ao contrário, golpeia a adversária acuradamente várias vezes. Ainda assim, o peão rosa continua girando. Hilary não sabe direito o que fazer, só assiste quieta. Em dado momento, Márcio se cansa e grita o nome do seu puma branco, que colide com a rival e começa a empurrá-la para fora da arena. A moça continua sem qualquer reação.

Quando sua beyblade chega na borda, porém, ela se desespera e pede que o jovem espere. De repente seu peão gira ao contrário com grande velocidade e joga o outro longe. Todos ficam atônitos. O objeto que parecia sem vida há alguns segundos passa a agir por vontade própria por um breve instante, mas somente para se defender. Hana observa a cabine dos líderes da família Beyfly, atentos a tudo com Stanley ao lado.

Aborrecida, ela descruza braços e pernas e levanta do banco, andando até o palco.

Hana – Hilary, o que você está esperando? – a aluna a encara – Chame-a logo!

Hilary – Mas vocês disseram que o poder dela é muito forte! E se acontecer algo?

Hana – Você pode controla-la, basta acreditar! Agora chame ela!

Hilary – E como é que eu faço isto? – indaga aflita, olhando de lado para a cuia.

Hana – SÓ CHAME O NOME DELA! – a mais velha grita nervosa, assustando a muitos – Faça isto logo antes que seja tarde demais!

Hilary – E se ela não quiser me obedecer? O que eu faço Hana?

Hana – Acredite que você consegue, e ela também acreditará! – diz sorrindo.

Hilary retorna o sorriso, suspira e se vira com um olhar, enfim, determinado. Sua beyblade está acuada em um canto enquanto a de Márcio está prestes a atacar. A morena puxa o ar de novo, lentamente, e começa a sussurrar.

Hilary – Muito bem... Drena, sei que pode me ouvir. Ainda não nos conhecemos o bastante, mas sei que podemos trabalhar juntas, então, por favor, me ajude, está bem?! Desvie! – a seu comando, o peão salta para o lado – Isto mesmo! – ela sorri animada e toma fôlego, erguendo a mão direita para o ar – Agora... Drena, apareça!

Neste instante, um som de ecolocalização ecoa pelas paredes do estádio, causando ansiedade no público. A seguir, um feixe de luz emerge trazendo uma brisa, e dela diversas flores de cerejeira são jogadas no ar. As pétalas assumem a forma de uma magnífica fêmea dragão e logo a própria fera surge. Seu corpo em tons de rosa é coberto de joias, os intensos olhos são azuis e ferrões saem das extremidades das imensas asas.

No lugar de escamas, sua pele é coberta de plumas, o que faz a ponta do rabo parecer um espanador. Ao pousar, ela apoia as quatro patas no ar, mostrando as afiadas garras, e estica o pescoço longo. Na testa da abaixada cabeça afilada reluz um quartzo. Os pasmos espectadores na espelhada cabine a prova de som se erguem do sofá onde estavam, e esta reação faz Hana sorrir triunfantemente.

Kenny – Eu não acredito! A Hilary está com a fera bit sagrada!

Berta – Ela é magnífica. – a moça comenta extasiada, tal qual os outros membros dos times de bladers – Realmente, uma fêmea de dragão encantadora.

Kenny – Dizzi, o que você acha? – a câmera do _laptop_ dá um _zoom_ e a imagem da fera vem na tela, então muitas equipes se aproximam para ouvir o diagnóstico.

Dizzara – Eu estou tão perplexa quanto você, Chief! Esta fera bit é extremamente poderosa, tanto que estou tremendo só de calcular a intensidade destas ondas sonoras!

Eddy – Como é possível que esta fera esteja com elas? Ela não fazia parte do prêmio dos vencedores do campeonato? – Edna suspira e balança a cabeça em negação.

Edna – Tenho certeza que as garotas pegaram escondido as duas feras sagradas.

Emily – Quer dizer então que quem está com a outra é a... – muitos fitam Salima.

Enquanto Hilary e os demais admiram encantados a fêmea dragão, esta só observa silenciosamente Márcio chamar Mougarn. Quando o puma branco aparece, ela se vira pra parceira. As duas se encaram por um tempo, então a morena pisca algumas vezes.

Hilary – Ah, foi mal. – Hilary ri, batendo nas bochechas na intenção de retomar o foco, e a fera bit sorri em resposta, para a nova estupefação de todos – Vamos terminar com isto, Márcio? – o rapaz olha-a confuso e meio atordoado, mas logo sorri.

Márcio – A sua fera pode ser forte, mas eu não vou perder assim tão fácil!

Hilary – Pois eu acho que vai! Mostra o que você sabe fazer, Drena!

A fêmea dragão fita o puma de novo e ruge alto, fazendo-o abaixar as orelhas por medo e pelas incômodas ondas sonoras. No beystadium, a beyblade rosa provoca um desequilíbrio da rival. Quando ela sacode a cauda, acertando o rosto do adversário, o peão investe contra o outro, jogando-o para o alto. Drena voa até Mougarn, e o objeto imita o movimento tomando impulso de uma ponta da cuia até a outra para saltar.

Antes de ser acertado outra vez, o felino rasga o rosto da adversária com as garras e pula sobre suas costas. A beyblade de Márcio empurra a de Hilary para baixo, porém, como a dela chega na arena primeiro, consegue desviar antes da dele soterrá-la. A moça continua gritando palavras de incentivo pra parceira, enquanto o rapaz profere palavras de ataques que não funcionam. Logo a fêmea dragão provoca um vendaval com as asas.

O ataque o mobiliza pelo tempo do seu peão enfraquecer o outro por embate e então atirá-lo para fora do beystadium, aos pés do dono. Antes de se recolher, tal qual Mougarn, Drena olha Hilary e maneia a cabeça em cumprimento, sendo retribuída pela garota. A plateia demora a entrar em polvorosa, e só o faz após o estático apresentador enfim anunciar a vitória da jovem. As Beautiful Girls a abraçam saltando de alegria.

Tyson continua chocado com o que viu, mas a admiração e o crédito dos fãs sobre Hilary não são ilusões. Da cabine acima das arquibancadas, Kailane vê a avó fitando-a seriamente antes de sair do local, o que claramente é uma chamada muda para falarem a sós. A moça pede licença e se encaminha para a saída, encontrando a idosa no corredor e seguindo-a a certa distância. Vendo isto, Kai as acompanha sem ser notado.

Chegando ao pátio onde Hana treina Hilary e Salima, ele observa de longe quando Zilda Yamari começa a discutir com a neta. Ela escuta calada a todas as reclamações. Seu bom senso diz para não interferir, mas por algum motivo suas pernas discordam.

Zilda – Você tem ideia do que fez, Kailane? Aquelas feras são sagradas e você as entregou a duas desconhecidas sem pensar nas consequências! Por que fez isso?

Kailane – Porque elas se encaixam juntas. Por agora Drena e Drisa não precisam de parceiras habilidosas e sim com disposição e coragem de enfrentar desafios. Mas se eu tivesse consultado a senhora antes, certamente me trancaria em casa e esconderia as quatro feras em um cofre secreto na mansão. Eu não acredito que cometi um erro.

Zilda – Ah não? – a mulher ri, mas para quando percebe Kai se aproximando – Oh, olá rapaz. – Kai move a cabeça em cumprimento, vendo Kailane olha-lo assustada – Você e seus amigos estão se saindo muito bem no campeonato. Devo dizer que suas habilidades em especial são realmente fascinantes, meus parabéns.

Kai – Obrigado. Eu sinto muito interromper, não era a minha intenção. – ele olha de lado para a moça, que toma fôlego e vira o rosto – Mas desta vez eu acho que devo ser intrometido. – a adolescente fita-o com surpresa, contudo a idosa franze o cenho.

Zilda – Ouça meu jovem, eu agradeço por ter ajudado minha neta enquanto vocês estavam sobre as garras daquela terrível mulher, realmente, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de se meter nos assuntos da nossa família.

Kai – Eu concordo, mas tem algo que preciso falar, senão vou me arrepender por ficar quieto. – a garota enrubesce e olha aflita dele para sua avó, ambos sérios – Antes de todos saberem a história da tribo Beyfly, ela me contou tudo. Naquela situação onde estávamos, era inevitável que a verdade viesse à tona, mas eu desconfiei dos propósitos da Kailane. Desde o início, ela só quis achar os brasões das feras bit sagradas e escondê-los da inimiga, enquanto eu pretendia salvar a mim e meus amigos. Por isto, no começo, não me preocupei muito com a segurança dela e dos outros que não conhecia. Para mim, nós não devíamos nos meter nos assuntos uns dos outros. Mas... Depois mudei de ideia.

Zilda – Sério? E por quê? – Kai rapidamente olha de banda para Kailane de novo.

Kai – Quando ela me disse a verdade, por insistência minha, eu vi que, diferente de mim, a Kailane também estava pensando na segurança de todos. Percebi o quanto eu estava sendo egoísta. – seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso de canto – É engraçado que os amigos dela me considerem uma péssima pessoa e ainda assim nos achem parecidos.

Kailane – Não é verdade! – a moça se apressa em dizer, surpreendendo-o – Eles só estavam equivocados sobre você, mas não te acham uma má pessoa.

Kai – Quem sabe agora. Admito que antes não deva ter passado uma primeira boa impressão. – ambos sorriem de leve – Então, o caso, senhora Yamari, é que eu me tornei amigo da sua neta e prometi sempre proteger o segredo da existência das quatro feras bit sagradas. Agora não parece uma promessa que valha muita coisa, mas eu pensei com cuidado nas coisas que a Kailane me disse. Se as feras bit precisam aceitar seu parceiro para sair dos brasões, o fato de a Drena ter aparecido na frente de todos com o comando da Hilary é porque a aceitou, como eu acredito que a Drisa aceitará a Salima.

Kailane – Era o que eu ia dizer à senhora, vovó. Isto ninguém vai poder contestar: Drena e Drisa escolheram suas parceiras. Elas estão **destinadas** à Hilary e à Salima!

Zilda – Você não espera realmente que eu concorde em deixar duas feras sagradas nas mãos de duas jovens inexperientes, não é mesmo?!

Joseph – Por que não? Nós deixamos. – os três se voltam para trás, vendo Ozuma e Joseph se aproximarem – Ah, foi mal, não pretendíamos nos meter.

Zilda – Para pessoas que não gostam de se intrometer nos assuntos dos outros, vocês parecem muito impertinentes, eu devo dizer. – os rapazes se entreolham e sorriem – Bem, o que quis dizer com "nós deixamos"?

Ozuma – Acontece que os Saint Shields têm a nobre missão de proteger as quatro antigas feras sagradas que estão na posse dos Bladebreakers. Fizemos uns testes com eles e todos se provaram dignos de ficar com elas. Por enquanto... – o ruivo olha para Kai, que sorri e fecha os olhos antes de Zilda colocar as mãos atrás das costas.

Zilda – Oh sim. Agora eu me recordo da história que vocês carregam neste nome.

Kailane – Eu vou me certificar de que elas podem tomar conta das feras, vovó. Na última luta, eu vou pedir à Hana que coloque Hilary e Salima para batalhar.

Ozuma – "Última luta"? Quer dizer a final? Está bem confiante. – ela sorri corada.

Joseph – Oh, isso com certeza seria interessante de ver. Se aquela fera bit sozinha já causou confusão sem mal ter se mexido, que dirá duas! A outra é tipo tigre, certo?!

Kailane – É, uma tigresa. – sorri, voltando a ficar séria quando fita a avó – Então, se nós não vencermos o campeonato, a senhora pode cuidar das feras e dos campeões.

Zilda – Muito bem, então fica decidido assim. Eu informarei aos outros. – a idosa encara Kai – Diga-me jovem Kai, acredita que você e seus amigos merecem a confiança da família Beyfly? – o rapaz analisa a pergunta.

Kai – Eu acredito que merecemos uma chance de provar. – a mulher resmunga, analisando cuidadosamente a expressão firme dele, e então abre um sorriso.

Zilda – Está bem. Eu desejo boa sorte a todos no campeonato e quero lembrar que estaremos observando até o final. – ela anuncia indo para a saída do pátio – E já que me pediu uma chance, concentrem-se em tentar vencer o torneio que eu tenho meus meios para julgar justamente se merecem nosso voto de confiança. Ah, Kailane! – chama ao se virar – Como sua avó, eu sinceramente fico feliz que tenha feito ótimas amizades.

Kailane – Obrigada vovó. – as duas sorriem antes de Zilda retomar o caminho.

Zilda – Os dois membros da Saint Shields, mantenham esta conversa em segredo!

\- Sim senhora! – Ozuma e Joseph respondem, fazendo-a sorrir antes de ir, e logo a dupla também se afasta e deixa o casal sozinho.

Kailane – Obrigada pela ajuda Kai. Eu provavelmente me encrencaria sem você.

Kai – Não por isso. Mas pensei que iria me mandar embora do jeito que estava me olhando. – ela ri em resposta – Então, não vai dizer que está surpresa por eu te defender, ou por simplesmente ter falado muito?

Kailane – Eu digo que estou feliz por meus amigos estarem certos sobre nós. – ele ergue uma das sobrancelhas em confusão – Sabe Kai, eles não nos acham parecidos por nossos defeitos, mas porque fazemos escolhas e temos aspectos de vida semelhantes. Não gostar de uma multidão olhando para nós, por exemplo... E você mesmo me disse uma vez que sofria para agradar seu avô, e eu passo o mesmo com a minha avó.

Kai – Bom, pelo menos você consegue satisfazer a sua de vez em quando.

Kailane – Olhe, a minha intenção não é competir sobre quem teve a infância mais sofrida. Só quero dizer que você pode ficar tranquilo sobre o que disserem de nós.

Kai – Na verdade eu não me importo muito com os outros, mas... – ele pausa por um momento e ela tem a impressão de vê-lo corar – Você me viu como eu sou e não me ignorou mesmo depois das coisas que disse, então... Eu agradeço.

É a vez de Kailane enrubescer. Ela retribui as palavras de Kai com um sorriso e os dois voltam pra junto dos amigos. Em pouco tempo, Hana retoma os treinos com Salima e Hilary, embora dê mais atenção à ruiva por planejar que lute no dia seguinte. Durante a quarta rodada, as batalhas seguem e os Bladebreakers vencem os Dark Dragons. Na vez das Beautiful Girls enfrentarem os White Tigers, Kailane e Salima são escaladas.

A jovem Yamari luta primeiro, competindo contra Lee. Na hora de liberarem suas feras bit, a plateia estarrece uma vez mais na aparição de Dione, a fênix azul. As penas são mescladas ao tom pervinca, os olhos são escuros como os de Dayse, contudo mais brilhantes, e toques pretos rajados ao redor deles fazem parecer que usa sombra. A crista da ave é alta e pontiaguda e a ponta do bico cinza é curvada para fora.

Galeon dá uma leve canseira na rival, mas não por muito tempo. O leão termina derrubado quando a fênix abre as asas, emitindo uma luz quase cegante para distrai-lo antes de pegar fogo, cercando o felino num círculo de chamas. Vendo o assustador olhar firme de Kailane e da própria Dione, Lee se vê obrigado a desistir. Na primeira retirada do evento, algumas pessoas permanecem incrédulas enquanto ele resgata sua beyblade.

Por muito pouco ela não derreteu pelo forte calor, e a adversária nem ao menos se mexeu durante toda a batalha. Tendo que reconhecer seu talento, o rapaz aperta a mão da moça em cumprimento pela vitória. Ela retribui sorrindo e sai do palco constrangida pelos aplausos e gritos de congratulações. Mariah é a próxima a subir no palco e as suas pupilas arregalam de surpresa vendo que sua rival será justamente Salima.

Enquanto ela se aproxima, a moça não evita de dar um sorriso confiante. A ruiva a saúda, esperando que tenham uma luta justa, e recebe um confiante "igualmente". As duas começam a disputa com energia e concentração, mas Mariah passa a ser agressiva em pouco tempo. Salima reage com custo até sentir um arrepio. Dos seus lábios apenas sai o sopro do nome de Drisa, então o ambiente todo começa a sacudir.

A fera surge do bey de cabeça baixa. A encorpada tigresa possui orelhas, cauda e dentes-de-sabre pequenos. O lado direito do corpo é mais branco que o esquerdo, da cor laranja, mas todo ele é coberto de manchas pretas, formando listras ou pintas. Seu nariz rosado e as linhas pontilhadas nas laterais lhe dão um ar doméstico, mas quando os ferinos olhos verdes se abrem, todo o ar carinhoso no recinto de repente se esvai.

 **Continua...**


	16. Vitória Acima de Tudo

**Cap. 16**

 **Vitória Acima de Tudo**

Depois que Mariah liberta Galux e a gata selvagem se atraca com a tigresa, a briga começa a ficar equilibrada. Por seu gênio teimoso, Drisa não parece disposta a escutar Salima, como Kailane havia suspeitado. A ruiva então toma fôlego e procura relembrar o curto treinamento de Hana. As palavras da técnica ressoam na sua mente, dizendo que "deve ter confiança em si mesma e mostrar a garra dentro de si, quem é de verdade".

Após compartilhar seu receio de sofrer o mesmo processo traumatizante que teve quando tentou dominar a cyber fera bit Driger, a treinadora lhe mostrou como canalizar sua energia e enviar à fera bit. Para não correr o risco de ter toda a força drenada, antes ela teria que convencer Drisa a trabalhar consigo. Salima tenta se comunicar com a fera mentalmente, sem sucesso, então pensa um pouco e acaba dando um tapa em si mesma.

A ação deixa todos confusos, até que a tigresa dirige sua atenção à parceira.

Salima – Drisa, não seja orgulhosa! Vamos trabalhar juntas por agora e depois nos entendemos! Você quer vencer ou não quer? – sua resposta é um rosnado, contudo logo a fêmea encara a adversária e bufa ao abaixar a cabeça, ficando quieta – Vai me ajudar?

Drisa mostra as garras e abana o rabo, o que Salima toma como uma confirmação e sorri. Antes que elas tenham tempo de reagir, Mariah conduz a gata selvagem para um ataque, mas sua rival desvia. A seguir, a ruiva fecha seus olhos e mentaliza a imagem da sua energia fluindo pelo seu corpo, e na sequência indo para a tigresa. Um forte tremor começa no mesmo instante, fazendo o beystadium rachar aos poucos.

Drisa salta sobre Galux enquanto as beyblades colidem, desviando das fendas. Os espectadores ficam eufóricos a cada mordida e patada das feras bit, então finalmente o peão de Mariah cai numa abertura da cuia e fica preso. A gata tenta tirar a rival de cima de si, porém quando a tigresa sai é apenas para abocanhar seu pescoço. Nisto o bey rosa recebe um forte impacto da adversária, que a pressiona por alguns segundos.

Quando ele finalmente para de girar, Galux se recolhe e Drisa logo depois. Os fãs vibram enquanto as lutadoras continuam estáticas, ouvindo o apresentador DJ Jazzman anunciar a vitória de Salima. Mariah parece muito abalada, descendo do palco sem ao menos cumprimenta-la pela disputa. Com isto as Beautiful Girls avançam direto para a semifinal, devido seu desempenho nas batalhas individuais.

No quinto dia, todos acompanham as primeiras lutas entre Bladebreakers e Soul Cycle e Blitzkrieg Boys e Bega League. Como era de se esperar, Tyson e os amigos vão para a final. Na semifinal, Melissa e Kailane garantem a vitória sofrida contra a Bega e ocorre um intervalo rápido antes do confronto de encerramento. A jovem Yamari relata afinal que Hilary e Salima lutarão contra dois dos Bladebreakers.

Elas protestam a princípio, mas são vencidas pela expectativa curiosa do embate. No momento em que os times estão em lados opostos da arena, guiados pelos técnicos, o narrador Brad Best apresenta o perfil das equipes sobre os comentários engraçados de AJ Topper. Finalmente, DJ Jazzman sobe no palco e faz sua introdução.

DJ Jazzman – Muito bem minha gente, é hora da última luta do dia! Eu imagino que todos já esperavam a chegada dos Bladebreakers à final do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, mas outro time agora está disputando o título de melhor do mundo com eles, e as garotas dele são ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que as famosas Beautiful Girls! – as moças acenam aos fãs eufóricos – Este é o momento que aguardávamos. Lembrando que o prêmio deste ano, além do troféu, são duas feras bit sagradas atualmente em posse das Beautiful Girls. Já vimos como elas são poderosas, mas com quem ficarão?

Melissa – Ainda bem sua vó ter dito para todos que nós usarmos as feras bit neste torneio era uma estratégia de incentivo. – a loira sussurra para Kailane e ambas sorriem.

DJ Jazzman – Daqui só sairá uma equipe vitoriosa, mas qual será? Bom, já vamos descobrir. Os primeiros lutadores queiram, por favor, vir para o centro do palco. – neste instante, Tyson e Hilary se olham intensamente e andam sérios até pararem um de frente para o outro – Uou, então nós começamos com o campeão Tyson e a linda Hilary?!

Tyson – Ela não é linda coisa nenhuma, ok?! – todos o fitam com surpresa, mas a garota se revolta e junta os punhos, fazendo uma careta.

Hilary – Nunca saberia o que é beleza de verdade, Tyson Granger, porque você é feio como um macaco! – o lábio superior do rapaz treme de raiva.

Tyson – "Macaco"? Você que é a mulher gorila, sua **feiosa**!

Hilary – Ora seu...! – ela rosna, deixando o pobre apresentador constrangido, e na plateia os seus amigos observam a tudo com risadas ou suspiros.

DJ Jazzman – Ah, então... – ele caminha até a moça e aproxima o seu microfone – Hilary, algumas pessoas já te viram acompanhando os Bladebreakers em vários eventos. Agora que entrou para as Beautiful Girls, se sente nervosa de enfrentar antigos amigos?

Hilary – Na verdade um pouco. Admito que até algum tempo atrás, eu nem sabia o que era uma fera bit. – a multidão ri junto dela, excerto Tyson.

DJ Jazzman – Bom, eu também fiquei sabendo que você estuda com o Tyson e outro membro da equipe, o Kenny. Isto é verdade?

Tyson – É, infelizmente. Ela é a minha colega de escola.

Hilary – Eu sou mais do que isso! Tenho ajudado a sua equipe esse tempo todo!

Tyson – Você só fez torcida e costurou a calça do Daichi quando ele rasgou umas vezes! – o rubro garoto tapa institivamente a parte de trás da roupa com as duas mãos e os companheiros riem baixinho, deixando-o mais constrangido.

Hilary – Quem foi que fez o seu plano de treino quando nem você ou os rapazes podiam controlar as beyblades? – ele torce o nariz e vira o rosto, cruzando os braços.

Ray – É Tyson, a Hilary está certa; ela nos ajudou muito todo esse tempo.

Max – Deixa de ser tão marrento, cara! – o tempestuoso jovem se volta irritado.

Tyson – Ah, calem a boca! – ele se vira novamente e aponta para a morena – Quer saber, não me importa se você recebeu uma fera bit poderosa, porque eu vou te derrotar!

Hilary – Há, eu só quero ver! – ela ergue a cabeça com altivez, pondo uma mão na cintura e a outra na altura do rosto – Você está é com inveja porque os seus fãs estão me dando atenção. – uma sequência sonora de altos grunhidos incentiva a briga.

Tyson – É O QUÊ?! – o campeão range os dentes, mas logo sorri confiante – Pois vamos apostar então: se você conseguir me fazer soltar a Dragoon, pode pedir de mim o que quiser! – o apresentador da luta olha de um para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Hilary – Ah, é mesmo? – Hilary sorri maliciosamente, assustando-o e deixando um pouco corado – Então melhor ainda: se eu fizer sua beyblade parar de girar, vai ter que me obedecer por um dia inteiro. – Tyson desdenha.

Tyson – Fechado, mas se você perder verá o que eu farei com você, princesinha. – os dois riem diabolicamente, causando uma aura maléfica quase palpável.

DJ Jazzman – Ah... Então... Muito bem. – o homem sorri constrangido – Vamos começar a primeira rodada da última luta! – o público volta a se animar – Como esta é uma batalha muito especial, a cuia também foi preparada de uma forma especial, então está na hora de ver o que temos escondido debaixo dos panos! – a plataforma submersa sobe, revelando um beystadium com cenário de praia acima de um tanque com peixes – Aqui nós temos a réplica da cidade de Malibu. As regras são simples: perde aquele que deixar sua beyblade parar de girar ou cair, tanto fora da cuia quanto na água. Fora isso, vocês podem usar todo o cenário: zepelins, aviões e a embarcação no mar.

Kailane – Essa não. É mais um dos trabalhos gráficos da minha avó. – diz para as amigas – Ela se inspirou no dia em que o navio do meu avô partiu da cidade.

Hana – Este será um grande desafio para a Hilary. Só podemos esperar o melhor.

DJ Jazzman – Muito bem, estão prontos? – ao invés de apontarem os disparadores para baixo, o casal os eleva na direção do navio – Então gente, contem comigo! Três...!

\- Dois...! – os fãs continuam – Um...! Let it rip!

Os competidores jogam os beys juntos e eles conseguem aterrissar na embarcação. Sem perder tempo, Dragoon tenta empurrar Drena para a água, mas as duas beyblades se atracam sem o menor recuo. Entre pulos na popa e saltos para a proa, Tyson manda o dragão subir num avião. Como Hilary ainda não lida bem com o comando mental, ela se sente aflita por não poder explicar sua estratégia em voz alta e precisar liderar sua fera.

Por alguns minutos, seu rival toma a frente da batalha e ela se sente acuada, como quando enfrentou Márcio. Desta vez, porém, não há tanta misericórdia.

Tyson – Ei, Hilary! – ela o encara – Você não vai amarelar, vai?

Hilary – Como é? E quem disse que eu vou desistir? Você vai se render!

Tyson – Você acha? – ele ri – Eu tô sendo até bonzinho, te dando chance de cair fora enquanto pode. Por que não admite que eu sou mais forte que você? – a provocação faz uma veia saltar na testa da morena.

Hilary – Não fique se achando o máximo antes da hora, senhor Tyson! Quando eu terminar, você estará me pedindo de joelhos que te poupe da vergonha de perder o título para mim, esteja certo! – é a vez do rapaz se aborrecer, e este sentimento é transferindo pra sua beyblade, que cai sobre a dela e joga para a praia.

Tyson – Não tem como eu perder logo pra você! Só porque agora sabe lançar uma beyblade, não quer dizer que vai derrotar o **campeão mundial**! – diz se gabando.

Hilary – Então vamos tirar a prova. – o sorriso confiante de Hilary retorna, e com estranheza Tyson olha para a cuia e percebe que o bey dela sumiu – Tente me pegar.

O peão do jovem procura o outro, rodando pelos prédios da cidade, até que nota um grande palco no meio de uma praça. Ao se aproximar dele, a beyblade da moça salta por cima do cenário e a nocauteia, fazendo com que voe longe. Finalmente ela está bem concentrada, e sente que deveria agradecer ao adversário pela determinação. Os beys se deslocam por cima dos prédios e escalam até um zepelim, logo acima do mar.

O movimento deles faz a maquete balançar e Dragoon acaba se desequilibrando. Vendo que seu peão está prestes a mergulhar com os peixes, mesmo diante do sorriso da morena, o campeão não pode evitar de chamar sua fera bit. O poderoso dragão azul vem para fora rugindo e o bey consegue se estabilizar para cima do navio novamente.

Hilary – Parece que eu já ganhei metade do desafio, certo Tyson?!

Tyson – Não vá cantando a vitória antes da hora. – ele sorri, limpando o suor da testa – Ainda vai me enfrentar, ou será que desistiu?

Hilary – Eu disse que estaria observando da primeira fila quando você se metesse em uma confusão por causa da sua idiotice e do seu orgulho. Bem, você se meteu numa baita encrenca agora. Drena, saia! – a fêmea dragão surge cobrindo o macho com uma corrente de pétalas de cerejeira, e por alguns segundos ele não faz nada, então ambas as feras circulam uma envolta da outra e se atracam de imediato, admirando a multidão.

Tyson – Você luta bem para uma garota. O que andou fazendo nesses dias?

Hilary – Nem queira saber... Mas pelo menos o resultado está sendo satisfatório.

Os dragões dão cabeçadas e se ferem com as garras, as beyblades empurram uma à outra e o casal grita incentivos durante uns minutos. Por fim, quando de novo Dragoon está prestes a jogar Drena na água, a fera ruge e as ondas sonoras fazem o bey de Tyson reduzir. Com a chance, a fêmea dá uma cabeçada no queixo do macho e o peão do rapaz é jogado para cima. No momento em que ele está para cair no tanque, o jovem grita.

Tyson – Dragoon, Tempestade Galáxia! – o bit abre os olhos, pronto para atacar, mas ao olhar dentro dos orbes da outra fera ele ronrona paralisado, assim como ela.

De repente os beys começam a expelir luzes coloridas, vindas dos brasões. O ar se enche de brilho, como se dentro do estádio estivesse ocorrendo o fenômeno da aurora boreal. Kailane, até então sentada no banco, se levanta surpresa e fascinada. Alguns até repetem o gesto, como vários membros da família Beyfly assistindo ao evento. Depois de alguns segundos, Dragoon retorna para a beyblade e esta para de girar de imediato.

Por sorte, o peão caiu sobre a embarcação na água, perto do rival que ainda gira.

Max – O que foi que houve? – o loiro indaga, atônito e de pé junto aos amigos.

Keilhany – Oh meu Deus...! A Hilary venceu? Ela venceu de verdade?

Melissa – Sim, ela venceu de novo! Derrotou o Tyson! – as garotas comemoram.

Hilary – Eu venci? – a moça se questiona confusa, olhando o pasmo apresentador.

DJ Jazzman – Sim... É inacreditável! – ele pisca rapidamente e põe o microfone perto da boca – Minha gente, o Tyson perdeu! – os fãs começam a falar todos juntos em euforia, deixando o perdedor ainda mais chocado – Então, isto dá à equipe das Beautiful Girls a primeira vitória da última batalha! Uma salva de palmas para a Hilary!

Hilary – Eu venci mesmo?! – sua descrença some conforme o sorriso se amplia e o público vibra, então Tyson vê, ainda atordoado, as companheiras dela correrem para abraçar a amiga – Ah minha nossa, eu não acredito nisto!

Diva – Mesmo sem o título da equipe, agora você é a nova campeã mundial!

Tyson – Como é possível? – elas o veem apontar na sua direção – Como foi que **você** me derrotou? Isto não faz o menor sentido!

Hilary – Ora Tyson, não seja um mal perdedor. – as jovens começam a rir e Hiro levanta para chamar o irmão de volta ao banco dos Bladebreakers.

Hana – Eu disse que com garra você conseguiria ganhar Hilary! – a tutora abraça a aluna quando todas se aproximam e ela ri.

Hilary – Obrigada Hana, a todas vocês. Mas este final foi estranho... Eu tive uma sensação esquisita no último ataque, quando olhei para as feras bit. Era como se a Drena estivesse falando com o Dragoon só pelo olhar, e por algum motivo ele não quis atacar.

Diva – É sério? Mas por que Dragoon faria isso? Tyson tinha tanta determinação em vencer quanto você, se não mais! Se bem que eles ainda têm chance de vencer com a próxima luta. – nesta hora, DJ Jazzman convoca os próximos competidores.

Salima toma fôlego antes de subir os degraus, recebendo apoio das amigas, e Ray passa o mesmo. Já Tyson de repente se afasta dos seus amigos, indo na direção da saída. Vendo que ninguém o seguiu, provavelmente a pedido dele mesmo, Hilary resolve ir. O rapaz para num corredor vazio, perto de uma máquina de bebidas, e coloca uma nota pra tomar um refrigerante. A morena se aproxima cautelosamente.

Hilary – Tyson? – ele a fita claramente aborrecido – Tudo bem?

Tyson – Não. – responde com uma voz grossa, pegando a latinha na mão esquerda – Eu não tô legal. Ainda não acredito que me derrotou. – ela bufa e cruza os braços.

Hilary – Ai, de novo esta conversa? Por que você não pode aceitar que perdeu?

Tyson – Por quê? Porque você é minha colega de escola, a presidente rabugenta e chata do conselho de classe, a garota que não entende nada de beyblade!

Hilary – Olha, eu sinto muito por ter te vencido no seu próprio jogo. Se você está aborrecido porque acha que vou ofuscar o seu brilho, não se preocupe com isso.

Tyson – Não diga isto, dá mais raiva ainda! Não é isto que me incomoda! – a lata é amassada na sua mão, assustando-a – Mesmo se vencermos o torneio e continuarmos com o título, estou perturbado por saber que agora você vai querer aprender a jogar e até treinar com a gente, graças à influência das suas amigas.

Hilary – E qual seria o problema? Eu já fiz isto antes.

Tyson – É, e você nos atrapalhou várias vezes! – Hilary começa a ficar sentida, e percebendo isso Tyson abaixa o tom de voz e vira o rosto de lado, meio envergonhado, mas ainda a olhando seriamente – Talvez seja melhor se você sair das Beautiful Girls.

Hilary – O quê? Eu não acredito que disse isso! A Melissa e as outras me pediram pra fazer parte da equipe porque acreditaram no meu potencial! Elas confiaram em mim e na Salima sem fazer perguntas, dizendo que temos garra! Por que **você** não vê isso?

Tyson – Porque você nunca jogou beyblade antes, Hilary! Nem se interessava por isto! Você mesma admitiu que nem sabia o que era uma fera bit até algum tempo atrás!

Hilary – Mas depois eu quis aprender, e, se não lembra, você fez gracinha comigo no dia em que tentei saber mais sobre as feras bit! – ele desvia o olhar, bem mais corado – Escute Tyson, se tudo for bem, a Hana disse que o senhor Dickenson vai convencer as famílias das garotas a deixarem o time delas continuar. Na verdade, eu conversei com os outros e todo mundo vai ajudar a convencê-los, até quem não tinha intimidade com elas antes! Isto prova que as Beautiful Girls são especiais para as pessoas. Agora elas são o maior símbolo de luta dos fãs de beyblade e de música. Salima e eu estamos lutando por isto, porque somos amigas. Sermos da mesma equipe é temporário, com certeza.

Tyson – E se não for? E se elas te pedirem para ser um membro permanente?

Hilary – Então você não vai precisar se preocupar que eu interrompa seus treinos. – a moça vai embora e o jovem fica para trás, de cabeça baixa – Ai, que ódio do Tyson!

Keilhany – O que houve, Hilary? – pergunta quando ela senta no banco do time.

Hilary – Aquele cabeção irritante! Prefiro não falar agora. Tenho que digerir tudo.

Hana – Bom, depois podemos ver isso. Agora só falta a Salima lutar.

Hilary – Como ela está indo? E qual é a dessa miniatura de selva?

Kailane – Outra ideia da minha avó. Quando ela se inspira, as brincadeiras de mau gosto não têm fim. Ela pretende nos testar usando arenas que lembrem situações que já enfrentamos, e desta vez o ambiente é aquela ilha infernal.

Melissa – Até agora esses dois estão sendo até gentis um com o outro, e isto está claramente aborrecendo a Mariah. – diz apontando discretamente para a arquibancada, onde, ao lado de Márcio, a moça range os dentes – Salima está incomodada com ela.

Esta informação também foi percebida por Ray, mas alheio a razão da distração da rival o rapaz resolve ordenar que Driger empurre Drisa para fora da arena.

Ray – Acorda, Salima! – ele sorri, e o choque mais agressivo faz ela piscar rápido.

Salima – Acordar? – a moça desperta de súbito, tendo um _flashback_ de sua batalha com Ray quando era dos Psykick, e sorri determinada – Eu tô acordada. E você parece meio enferrujado, Ray. – o jovem ri e ambos convocam suas feras bit.

O bey dele para abaixo da montanha e o dela acima. Driger sai rugindo, mas Drisa permanece quieta. Salima a chama outra vez, então um potente tremor invade o estádio, assustando as pessoas, pouco antes de a tigresa marcar presença. A beyblade da garota salta sobre a adversária, e por um momento tudo parece normal, porém a ruiva nota que a fêmea age com selvageria, fazendo ataques furtivos e inconsequentes.

Ao sofrer um golpe do macho, ela só levanta e rosna em ameaça. Sua fera não está a escutando, contudo, ao contrário da última vez, não parece teimosia simplesmente.

 **Continua...**


	17. Uma Viagem Surpresa

**Cap. 17**

 **Uma Viagem Surpresa**

Pra tentar retomar o controle sobre Drisa, Salima respira fundo e sussurra palavras de incentivo para si mesma. Contudo, mesmo que mande a tigresa agir diferente, mental ou verbalmente, a fera apenas a fita de forma assustadora. Alguns espectadores sentem a diferença na luta delas em relação à anterior e seus amigos logo ficam aflitos. Em dado momento, Driger senta de frente para a adversária e observa-a dar voltas ao seu redor.

Ninguém compreende esta reação, nem mesmo os competidores. Repentinamente, os brasões liberam luzes coloridas, como ocorreu com Dragoon e Drena, e os beys não se tocam também. A manifestação, porém, dura mais tempo, pois os felinos se encaram por um período comprido. De súbito, a tigresa salta sobre o tigre, que desvia, e o estádio recomeça a tremer. A situação se repete durante alguns segundos.

Hana se levanta do banco das Beautiful Girls e vai até os juízes ali perto. Hiro faz o mesmo, pedindo que seus alunos esperem no mesmo lugar.

Daichi – O que a Salima e o Ray estão fazendo? Por que não estão lutando?

Kenny – Eu acho que o problema é a Drisa! – diz teclando no _laptop_ – Dizzi?

Dizzara – Seu palpite está certo, Chief. A Drisa não quer obedecer a Salima e está liberando uma grande quantidade de energia por conta própria. Se os tremores ficarem mais fortes, o estádio todo vai vir abaixo! – enquanto isso, o técnico deles chega à delas.

Hiro – Hana! – a moça e os juízes o encaram – O que está acontecendo?

Hana – Nós temos que parar esta luta! A situação está ficando perigosa!

Hiro – Sim, eu percebi isto também! A Drisa não quer obedecer à Salima?

Hana – Sim, e já que ela não pode contê-la, todos estão em perigo! – de repente Drisa começa a se debater no ar e o terremoto faz as pessoas fugirem assustadas.

Ray – SALIMA! – ele grita quando a vê descer pelo beystadium destruído – NÃO FAZ ISSO, SALIMA! – Ray escorrega até o fundo da cuia e consegue segurá-la, pelo braço esquerdo e pela cintura, antes de tocar o bey – Você não pode chegar perto agora!

Salima – Ray, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, senão todos aqui vão acabar saindo machucados! – eles escutam a tigresa rosnando enquanto Driger tenta imobilizá-la – É igual como naquela vez. Eu não consigo comandá-la. Está fora de controle.

Ray – Mas nós não podemos fazer nada! Se você se aproximar, vai acabar ferida!

Salima – Mesmo assim tenho que tentar, ela é minha responsabilidade! – a ruiva tenta se libertar, mas os dois caem para trás com um novo tremor.

Para a sorte de ambos, neste instante vários dos lutadores do campeonato unem-se na arena. Eles formam um círculo ao redor do beystadium e apontam seus disparadores para o centro do caos, enquanto as beyblades ainda estão se atracando. A irmã de Zene, Nadine, e o treinador dos Psykick, Gordo, estendem as mãos ao casal e os tiram de lá.

Gordo – Muito bem, todos juntos! Em três...! Dois...! Um...! Agora!

Todos atiram seus peões ao mesmo tempo, e quando eles colidem com os outros dois um último tremor racha o palco no meio. As feras retornam, permitindo que os seus parceiros suspirem aliviados. Felizmente ninguém saiu machucado, excerto por algumas contusões em Ray e Salima. Brooklyn desce para recuperar as beyblades dos dois e dá à Belina na subida, deixando-a as devolver. Ao receber a sua, a ruiva abaixa a cabeça.

A vontade que tem é de chorar vendo as peças lascadas, que diante dos seus olhos são uma prova de incapacidade como blader. Mesmo assim, ela consegue se controlar.

Goki – Vocês estão bem? Quebraram alguma coisa? – o casal acena em negação.

Salima – Graças a Deus, e a vocês, estamos bem. Obrigada. E eu agradeço a você também, Ray. – ambos sorriem e recebem a ajuda dos amigos para levantar.

DJ Jazzman – Bom, se estão todos bem, qual foi o resultado da luta? – questiona virando-se a Stanley Dickenson, frente aos familiares dos jovens.

Stanley – Depois nós vemos isso. – ele ofega, limpando o suor da testa – Eu posso divulgar o resultado amanhã. Por Deus, não sei como explicarei isto à imprensa... Por favor, certifique-se de que os seguranças mantenham fechadas todas as entradas e saídas até segunda ordem. – o apresentador acena em confirmação e se retira antes de Mariah passar na frente dos companheiros, pondo-se ao lado de Ray e fitando Salima.

Mariah – A culpa disto tudo é sua! Você quase matou o Ray e todo mundo aqui!

Ray – Não fale assim Mariah! Aquilo foi um acidente! – ela balança a cabeça.

Mariah – Não é exagero Ray! Se ela não tem controle sobre a própria fera bit, não devia nem ter uma! Aliás, a Drisa não devia estar com vocês, para começo de conversa.

Márcio – Ei, Mariah, não seja tão dura! Salima não fez isto porque quis!

Salima – Não, ela tem razão. – a moça interrompe, olhando os adultos da família Beyfly – Eu sinto muito. Acho que ainda não estou pronta para controlar a Drisa. – diz entregando a beyblade para Keilhany e saindo correndo do local.

Melissa – Salima! Droga...! Anda meninas, vamos atrás dela! – as Beautiful Girls a seguem e Kailane ainda olha seriamente para Mariah antes de sair, fazendo ela recuar atrás de Lee – Depois a gente fala com vocês! – a loira grita ao pai.

Lee – Viu só o que você fez, Mariah? Não precisava ter dito aquilo!

Alan – Todos viram que foi um acidente. A Drisa não estava no seu normal.

Eddy – Faz sentido dizer que a Salima não devia estar preparada se a fera bit não quis obedecê-la, mas elas trabalharam bem da última vez.

Mariel – Realmente, as feras bit sentem a insegurança ou o medo do seu lutador, contudo eu concordo que o problema aqui não era ela e sim a Drisa.

Charles – Nós avaliaremos isto. – todos se voltam ao homem – Por enquanto, nós conversamos e entramos em um acordo. – ele se refere a todos os adultos presentes ao seu redor e sorri – Temos uma proposta de treinamento para vocês.

Claude – "Treinamento"? De que tipo? – a mãe de Max dá alguns passos à frente.

Judy – A senhora Yamari concordou em ceder a sua mansão em Malibu para que todos vocês passem um tempo treinando entre si e com suas feras bit. – os bladers fitam os adultos e se entreolham com incredulidade.

Diná – Não acredito. Isto é sério mesmo? – os senhores e senhoras confirmam.

Spencer – Qual o objetivo? Nós vamos competir entre nós de novo?

Bruce – Não. – responde o pai de Tyson e Hiro – Vocês se hospedarão na mansão dos Yamari por uma semana, desenvolvendo as suas habilidades e se aproximando das suas feras bit. Nossa intenção aqui é fazê-los ficar mais fortes e conectados com elas, para que nada parecido com o que houve hoje aconteça de novo. Seus treinadores serão Hiro, Hana, Gordo e Nadine. – o quarteto se entreolha igualmente pasmo.

Taro – Claro que esta também é uma ótima chance para se conhecerem melhor. – sorri o pai de Max – Nós manteremos contato o tempo todo, mas ninguém é obrigado a ir, então quando partirem dentro de dois dias só entra no avião quem quiser.

Olinda – Oh, que interessante. – a jovem profere sem expressão – E por que todos foram convidados? Nem todo mundo aqui tinha relação com a família Beyfly.

Zilda – É mais um motivo. Eu tenho certeza de que vocês são talentosos, mas para alcançar um equilíbrio na sua força será preciso mais do que talento. Meus empregados e minha neta cuidarão para que todos tenham uma estadia agradável na nossa casa até se estabilizarem, e quando chegar a hora de partir todos serão enviados de volta pra casa às nossas custas. Acredito que ninguém irá se opor a isso.

Tyson – Mas por que vocês querem nos ajudar? É por causa das feras bit?

Greice – Também. – a mãe de Keilhany apoia o cotovelo direito na mão esquerda e toca um lado das bochechas – Podem considerar isto um presente de reconhecimento.

Sandro – De uma forma ou de outra, vocês agora fazem parte da família Beyfly e podem contar com nosso apoio enquanto quiserem manter esta relação, contanto que se disponham a aceitar nossas orientações. – seu marido completa, então os adolescentes se entreolham novamente e alguns logo sorriem, concordando com a oferta.

Ryu – Agora, seria bom que alguém fosse dar a notícia àquelas garotas. – o avô de Hiro e Tyson olha de soslaio aos Bladebreakers e eles riem, saindo correndo.

No camarim das Beautiful Girls, Salima se encolhe numa cadeira de frente para o luxuoso espelho da penteadeira, com os olhos marejados e vermelhos, e recebe consolo.

Keilhany – Salima, querida, não chore. É de partir o coração ver você assim.

Salima – Não posso evitar! Mariah tem razão, eu sou uma desastrada!

Melissa – Você não deve ligar para o que a Mariah diz, porque não teve culpa no que aconteceu. Ainda está aprendendo a lidar com sua fera bit, então é normal...

Salima – O problema é que o Ray quase se feriu, Melissa! – ela joga o disparador longe – E muita gente correu perigo também, tudo porque eu não controlei a Drisa!

Kailane – Acidentes acontecem, mas não pode deixar isto derrubá-la. Ajudaremos você a treinar e, com o tempo, conseguirá guiar a Drisa.

Salima – Não posso! O que o Ray vai pensar de mim agora? – Diva entrega um lenço para a ruiva e ela enxuga as lágrimas – Quando os meninos e eu éramos membros dos Psykick, eu lutei contra o Ray. Estava fora de mim, tentando dominar uma cyber fera bit que sugou toda minha energia. Eu disse coisas terríveis ao Ray e o fiz desconfiar das minhas palavras, porque prometi ajudar sua equipe a deter aquela organização para salvar os meus amigos. Mesmo assim, ele me defendeu e agora eu retribui colocando-o em perigo de novo. – Melissa bufa e senta em uma cadeira ao lado dela.

Melissa – Ah sim, aquelas feras falsas... Você já se livrou delas garota, então só se levante e dê a volta por cima! Ray não vai te culpar por perder o controle de novo.

Kailane – Escute Salima... – a mais velha segura as suas mãos – Sei que você está passando por uma situação difícil, e não foi só pela pressão de nos ajudar a vencer, mas também por causa dos seus dois grandes desejos. – as moças a encaram com estranheza – Você também quer se sentir útil, assim como o resto de nós, e mais do que tudo deseja ficar com Ray, não é?! – Salima cora instantaneamente e não consegue responder.

Hilary – Salima, é verdade? – a jovem suspira e abaixa a sua cabeça após Kailane soltá-la, balançando os pés por nervosismo.

Melissa – Viram? Eu sabia! Quando digo que duas pessoas devem ficar juntas...!

Diva – Ah vai Melissa, agora não! – a loira maior se cala com um bico – Você tá preocupada com a Mariah? Porque ela é meio pirada.

Salima – Não quero tirá-lo dela, já que a Mariah mesma me confessou que o ama.

Melissa – Não acho que ela o ame. Talvez a Mariah esteja confundindo as coisas e isso seja simpatia. Ou pelo menos amor de irmão, já que eles são amigos de infância. E neste caso ela deveria entender a diferença, considerando que tem o Lee de irmão mais velho, mas o carinho a cegou. É deprimente e muito comum. Agora vejamos... Nós só precisamos de alguém que faça a Mariah esquecer o Ray.

Keilhany – Está mesmo planejando juntá-la com outro garoto só para o Ray ficar livre pra Salima? – Melissa acena em confirmação, fazendo as amigas suspirarem.

Melissa – Não deve ser tão difícil, considerando que ela é bonita e que metade dos nossos amigos são homens. – nesta hora alguém bate na porta do camarim e Max entra – E aí coelhinho! O que faz aqui? – o rapaz enrubesce e as outras a fitam com surpresa – Que foi? Ele não parece um coelhinho fofo? Olhem só estas bochechas! – ela as aperta.

Max – Peraí Meli, isto é vergonhoso! – a loira pausa e se desculpa rindo enquanto o jovem massageia as bochechas – Eu vim aqui avisar uma coisa. Quer dizer, **nós**. – da entrada surgem Daichi, Kai e Kenny – Tudo bem com você, Salima?

Salima – Sim. – a ruiva tenta melhorar a expressão passando as mãos no rosto.

Max – Bom... Nós temos uma grande novidade! Os nossos parentes conversaram e todos entraram num acordo de nos deixar usar a mansão da família Yamari pra treinar!

Kailane – Como é que é? Que história é esta? – o quarteto explica para as moças a história inteira – Agora eu entendi, mas ainda acho inacreditável.

Kai – Pois pode acreditar. Sua avó parecia muito firme com a ideia.

Melissa – Por que você está grilada, Lane? Esta é realmente a melhor notícia de todos os tempos! Nós vamos ter férias na sua casa com todos os nossos amigos!

Keilhany – Não são "férias", Meli. Não ouviu que vamos **treinar**?

Melissa – É o de menos! Digam, vocês aceitaram a proposta, não é?!

Max – Claro. – o sorriso de Melissa cresce e, no instinto, ela traz o rosto de Max para perto dos seios, apertando-o alegremente.

Melissa – Legal! Finalmente nós conseguimos, mostramos do que somos capazes!

Daichi – Acho que vai ser muito divertido mesmo, mas nós temos que sair e nos preparar para a viagem. Acho que eu preciso fazer umas compras.

Diva – Vocês deviam pensar em levar pouca bagagem, porque todas as equipes se responsabilizam sempre em dividir as tarefas quando nos reunimos. Por exemplo, como devem lembrar, os Dark Dragons são sobreviventistas. Eles cuidam de levar uma mala apenas com itens de primeiros socorros em toda viagem, e normalmente a Berta faz os remédios. Eles são naturais e servem para tudo, desde dor de barriga até virose.

Keilhany – Verdade. Nossas famílias economizam muito com conta na farmácia. – todos riem – E a Kalil até sabe fazer tinta com frutinhas silvestres.

Kenny – Uau! Sendo assim, podemos cortar suprimentos médicos da lista.

Diva – E a comida, porque a equipe Soul Cycle sempre carrega muitas refeições.

Hilary – Acho que podemos dividir as tarefas depois então. Nós já saímos, vocês vão na frente. – os jovens notam pelo olhar da morena uma indireta de que elas vão falar com Salima ainda, então três deles vão para a saída, porém Max levanta o braço direito.

Max – Melissa, não tô respirando! – ele relata sufocado e, constrangida, ela o solta pedindo desculpas enquanto o loiro ri, massageando o pescoço – Tudo bem. Ah, o Ray e o Tyson queriam falar com vocês também, mas eles preferiram esperar no corredor.

Salima – Neste caso, vocês podem ir meninas. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha. – as amigas se entreolham, percebendo que ela não quer é encontrar com o chinês.

Kailane – Está bem. Depois nos vemos na saída VIP. – a ruiva acena em acordo e o grupo se retira, encontrando com os outros dois Bladebreakers de frente para a porta.

Ray – Tudo bem com a Salima? Eu posso falar com ela?

Melissa – Melhor não, meu querido. Venham com a gente. – ela puxa um braço de Tyson e outro de Ray – Vamos dar uma passadinha no salão principal e procurar nossos amigos. Precisamos combinar umas coisinhas com eles, em especial com o Márcio.

Max – Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o que vocês estavam falando antes de nós entrarmos? – a loira para e solta os companheiros, virando-se para ele com um sorriso.

Melissa – Oh, então você ouviu. Alguém mais sabe do que ele está falando? – os demais rapazes ficam quietos – Entendi... Quer me ajudar com isso, Max coelhinho?

Max – Eu não sou bom com planos maléficos. – Melissa ri e o puxa desta vez.

Melissa – Não esquenta que eu te dou umas dicas. – os dois riem e vão na frente.

Kai – Devíamos ignorar isso? – Kailane afirma acenando e todos dão de ombros.

Chegando novamente ao salão principal, as equipes começam a comentar sobre a viagem à Malibu. Os familiares dos lutadores não estarão presentes nesta semana e seus quatro treinadores deverão informa-los de todo o desenvolvimento que tiverem. Depois que as famílias e os times se dispersam, com a ajuda dos seguranças presentes no local por conta da imprensa e dos curiosos, as Beautiful Girls esperam Salima na saída.

Elas e Hana convencem os Bladebreakers a irem para seu hotel com Hiro, dando a certeza que se falarão mais tarde. Imaginando que a ruiva e as outras poderão reclamar do plano que arquitetou junto de Max, referente a união de Mariah com um pretendente disponível, Melissa só lhe informa dos detalhes combinados sobre a estadia na mansão Yamari. No dia seguinte é noticiado que o resultado do torneio terminou em empate.

Por suas façanhas no campeonato, os Bladebreakers permanecem com o título de melhor time de beyblade do mundo, mas as Beautiful Girls levam as feras bit sagradas. Alguns fãs não se conformam. As duas equipes, por outro lado, aceitam a conclusão. No dia da partida, o clima de primavera deixa a manhã agradável. O grupo de bladers se apresenta no aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro, e desta vez a quantidade de membros é maior.

Os fãs e repórteres fazem uma enxurrada de perguntas, e a maioria foi respondida em entrevistas aos líderes da família Beyfly. Televisões suspensas nas colunas mostram um programa de auditório, e neste momento, pra surpresa de todos, todas as Beautiful Girls surgem cantando. Hilary e Salima coram pelos comentários dos amigos, elogiando sua performance ao ajudar as veteranas na música que cantaram por diversão dias atrás.

Hilary Duff - My Kind

Célia – Alguém fez um espetáculo de última hora e não avisou os amigos.

Diva – Não estávamos esperando por isso. Era para ser uma entrevista.

Mariam – Quem diria, Hilary e Salima tão podendo! Vocês andaram treinando?

Salima – Por incrível que pareça, não. Só ouvimos umas músicas durante o tempo livre, quando nos hospedamos no apartamento da Hana.

Tyson – O que mais vocês andaram fazendo enquanto não estávamos olhando?

Hilary – Não é da sua conta. – rebate virando a cara, o que causa espanto e risadas abafadas de todos contra a expressão surpresa e aborrecida do garoto.

Chegada a hora de entrar no avião, as famílias dos bladers se despedem e eles se vão acenando para a multidão. A viagem é tranquila, com as pessoas mais informadas relatando aos demais o que encontrarão em Malibu. A princípio é avisado que a mansão Yamari tem vários criados e um ou dois animais de muitos tipos: cães, gatos, coelhos, cavalos, macacos de pequeno porte e até diversos pássaros soltos nas árvores.

Horas mais tarde a maioria acaba dormindo. Os poucos acordados conversam em tom baixo uns com os outros. Kailane toma a liberdade de se levantar do seu assento e ir sentar com Kai, que está ouvindo música de olhos fechados. Ele só os abre ao senti-la puxar o fone de ouvido esquerdo, para saber o que está escutando, e acaba sorrindo.

Kailane – Esta música é tranquila. – diz num sussurro – A melodia me agrada.

Kai – Eu soube que sua banda vai cantar no anfiteatro da cidade.

Kailane – Sim. Nós planejamos isso, já que não pudemos fazer o encerramento do torneio pelo estrago no estádio. O show será transmitido ao vivo daqui a uma semana.

Kai – No final do nosso tempo juntos. – a moça ergue uma sobrancelha e ri – Eu quero dizer, **treinando**. – o rapaz complementa, virando o rosto corado para disfarçar.

Kailane – Você é bem sociável quando quer, Kai. – ele não consegue esconder seu rubor desta vez e a moça morde o lábio inferior, tentando conter a súbita euforia – Você ficaria chateado se nos separássemos depois desta semana?

Kai – Vai acontecer, não é?! – ela sorri tristemente e acena em concordância.

Kailane – Acho que sim. Mas... Pela primeira vez eu estou feliz de voltar pra casa.

Ambos sorriem e continuam dividindo o fone, sem notarem que Melissa observa a todos com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. A viagem se encerra à noite, com o pouso do avião na imensa propriedade arborizada dos Yamari, no topo de uma alameda.

 **Continua...**


	18. A Motivação Certa

**Cap. 18**

 **A Motivação Certa**

Após os bladers serem recepcionados pelos criados, que se curvaram e mostraram os cômodos da mansão Yamari, eles escolhem seus dormitórios. A seleção é feita com base no número de aposentos disponíveis, cada um com espaço para acomodar até seis pessoas tranquilamente em camas de casal. As equipes se instalam nos quartos divididos entre a ala leste, das moças, e a ala oeste, dos rapazes, então todos se reúnem pra comer.

A mesa de 40 metros da sala de jantar comporta inteiramente o grupo e a refeição é farta o bastante para repetirem pelo menos duas vezes. Ao término da sua alimentação, os treinadores se enfileiram na frente da lareira, alinhada às portas, e pedem atenção.

Hana – Antes de qualquer coisa, Kane, Goki e Jim: isto é para vocês. – ela mostra uma caixa retangular preta nas mãos e abre quando o trio se aproxima, expondo novas beyblades – A senhora Yamari deixou isto no quarto que estou dividindo com Nadine. Vocês eram os únicos deste grupo não portando feras bit, e agora terão suas parceiras.

Nadine – A senhora Yamari deixou um bilhete dentro da caixa, dizendo que foram corajosos em competir no campeonato sem fera bit alguma. – fala retirando o papel do bolso do vestido e entregando à Kawane, que, como Glória e Jeyne, saiu de seu lugar afim de ver melhor – Por esta razão agora estão sendo recompensados.

Glória – São as feras Inori, Kyojin e Tantei que estavam guardadas há tempos!

Milena – Bem, e o que vocês acham meninas? – alguns a encaram confusos – Elas costumam ser responsáveis pela fiscalização de compatibilidade entre feras e bladers.

Kawane – Apenas dentro da família Beyfly, mas uma vez que vocês estão dentro agora... – a jovem se entreolha com as amigas – Acho que é uma ótima combinação. Até mais precisamente, Inori, que é um louva-a-deus, devia ficar com Kane. Goki pode dar conta de Kyojin, o hipopótamo, e Jim de Tantei, a foca. Pode ser produtivo assim.

Kane – Neste caso vamos seguir seu conselho. Obrigado. E temos que lembrar de agradecer à senhora Yamari depois. – o grupo ri e os seis voltam a sentar.

Hana – Então... Queremos avisar que eu, Hiro, Nadine e Gordo conversamos no avião e já temos um plano de treinamento para todos. Nos quatro primeiros dias vocês terão aulas com cada um de nós, então no quinto faremos um exercício prático para se fortalecerem e no sexto dia farão pequenos confrontos rápidos entre si.

Nadine – Já que nós reportaremos às suas famílias tudo que aprenderem, devem se esforçar em todas as tarefas, não importa o que aplicarmos. – ela diz suavemente e sorri.

Gordo – Dá pra adiantar que o Hiro cuidará de vocês amanhã, depois eu, Nadine e por último a Hana. Estamos livres pra castigar quem der com o pé atrás, sem pegar leve.

Tala – Posso perguntar que tipo de exercício prático será esse do quinto dia?

Hiro – É uma surpresa, mas não nos deslocaremos além da propriedade Yamari.

Johnny – Menos mal, porque eu pensei que planejavam nos mandar escalar aquela montanha atrás da mansão. – alguns dos presentes riem – Qual a graça?

Ohana – A área montanhosa faz parte da propriedade da família Yamari.

Jaqueline – Minha nossa. Lembre-me de nunca entrar numa briga com você. – ela se reporta à Kailane e a moça ri – Já que é assim, fazer uma trilha por lá é uma opção.

Eliane – Para não nos perdermos, podemos manter a localização com o rastreador de feras bit portátil que Keilhany deu para todos. – Thalía sorri timidamente em retorno.

Hiro – Tenham calma. Eu não disse que íamos fazer uma trilha na montanha.

Roberta – Bom, mesmo aqui dentro eu já tenho medo de me perder. Devíamos nos organizar em times quando quisermos ir pra qualquer lugar, porque se quem estiver com o rastreador sumir, vão ter que chamar uma equipe de busca para os outros membros. – o grupo gargalha enquanto a jovem bebe seu suco, confortável com a reação.

Oliver – A veia cômica da Roberta é ótima! – ele comenta e todos concordam.

Emily – Bem, prepararam alguma coisa para nós no último dia de treinamento?

Hiro – Aí é que está. No último dia da semana, as Beautiful Girls têm um show ao vivo de noite, no anfiteatro da cidade, então vocês estarão livres para aproveitar.

Ming-ming – Uh, que legal! Será que rola uma participação especial?

Melissa – Por que não?! Nós podemos convidar todo mundo para subir no palco.

Crusher – Acho que eu vou preferir ficar na plateia. Alguém pode passar o pudim?

Daria pega um prato com a sobremesa e repassa a ele sorrindo. Como estão um ao lado do outro, é possível notar que ambos têm a mesma altura, assim como Oldegar em relação à Ming-ming, comendo devagar e sem aparente ânimo ao contrário dela. Nilce e Mystel compartilham não apenas o mesmo tamanho, mas também o mesmo sorriso com ar malicioso direcionado à Helena e Garland, que nivela o olhar até a boca para fita-la.

A despreocupada loira escuta a conversa reorganizando a coroa de flores de Ivana, um presente de Bárbara, com o fresco buquê disponível no vaso sobre a mesa. No final, ela repassa à Belina para dar à garota. Subindo a vista limitada ao pescoço de Brooklyn, a jovem aproveita e pede que a pequena repasse um guardanapo, logo entregue ao rapaz para limpar a boca suja. Melissa percebe estes detalhes e faz uma varredura no clima.

Os membros das equipes Blitzkrieg Boys e Empire parecem estar igualmente bem uns com os outros. Quando Ivana experimenta a nova tiara e se enverga para a esquerda, o objeto escorrega pra cabeça de Ian, pois ele só chega à testa dela. A cena causa risadas em todos. Bryan aproveita o fato de Bárbara bater no seu queixo para se debruçar sobre ela e alcançar a câmera entregue por Savana, tirando uma foto da cena.

A jovem tem a mesma estatura que Spencer, que é o semelhante caso de Tamara e Tala, e aos olhos da senhorita Taylor eles se encaixam perfeitamente. Ela fala no ouvido de Max sobre a perfeição dos casais presentes ali e ele sorri em acordo, posteriormente procurando algo. Como se adivinhando seu pensamento, Melissa pede o tubo de queijo à Alice e joga no prato de macarronada dele, conseguindo um sorriso em troca.

A moça não chega a ver que também está sendo observada. Quando o grupo acaba a refeição, pouca coisa sobra nos pratos. Alguns se oferecem para ajudar as empregadas a lavar a louça enquanto os mais exaustos se retiram. De manhã Hana e Nadine chamam as garotas para fazer o almoço, que é silencioso entre Mariah e Salima. Tudo fica pronto às onze horas e os primeiros homens a surgirem na sala de jantar são Hiro e Gordo.

Quando o cheiro da deliciosa variedade de comidas se espalha pelos cômodos, os demais bladers se exercitando na academia decidem parar, tomar banho e ir comer. Ao se acomodarem, as cozinheiras começam a servi-los.

Daria – Os outros não virão comer? Preparamos tudo com tanto carinho.

Garland – Devem estar dormindo ainda, é claro. São um bando de preguiçosos.

Crusher – Azar o deles, porque a comida está ótima! – as moças sorriem alegres.

Alice – Mas é estranho que não tenham despertado. Não devíamos chama-los?

Miguel – Tudo bem. O cheiro da comida não deve ter chegado lá em cima ainda.

Bryan – Ou passado por debaixo da porta. – todos riem.

Mariam – Pois eu acho que eles não merecem dormir até mais tarde quando nós já acordamos a tanto tempo. – as garotas se entreolham e algumas sorriem maliciosamente.

Mathilda – Hilary, como era mesmo aquele seu "acorde especial"?

Hilary – Eu demonstro. Vamos lá! – as mais traquinas se levantam das cadeiras e sobem as escadas rindo, na mira dos curiosos, enquanto os outros continuam comendo.

Assim que o grupo feminino entra furtivamente na ala masculina, as jovens abrem as portas dos quartos e Hilary anda até o fim do corredor, onde está o botão do alarme de incêndio. Ela o aperta e todas começam a gritar "fogo", parecendo aflitas. Os rapazes acordam sobressaltados, alguns caindo da cama. Após a ala esvaziar, a Tachibana olha para a única pessoa que não acordou. Suspirando, ela chega perto da cama.

Esparramado sobre duas cobertas reside o ex campeão mundial de beyblade, com a mão esquerda dentro da camisa do pijama e o braço direito jogado fora do colchão. A morena faz uma careta. Embora ele a irrite, ela não consegue deixar de acha-lo fofo em certos momentos, como quando dorme. Seus devaneios românticos só cessam por ver a baba escorrer da boca dele, então Hilary aproxima as mãos do seu ouvido e bate palmas.

Tyson – Ai, o que é isso?! – Tyson senta impulsivamente, colocando a mão direita sobre a orelha e olhando para o lado – Mas que coisa Hilary! Eu podia ficar surdo!

Hilary – Você já está surdo. Não acredito que não ouviu o alarme de incêndio.

Tyson – "Alarme de incêndio"? – diz bocejando e esfregando os olhos – Ah, então quando o Daichi me chamou tava falando sério? Pensei que era zoeira. Ou um sonho.

Hilary – Pelo amor de Deus, você não existe! Se fosse pra valer, estaria tostado.

Tyson – Peraí! – ele arregala os olhos – A casa tá pegando fogo?

Hilary – Acabei de dizer que não era sério! Você está surdo mesmo? Um dia vai morrer sem saber por quê. Achei até que estava doente, sabia?

Tyson – Mas por que você inventou de acordar todo mundo assim? É loucura! Ah, mas é claro, só podia ser coisa sua na verdade. Você é doida!

Hilary – Não me chame de "doida", seu preguiçoso! Se não queria acordar com um susto podia ter levantado antes! Você não vai morrer se sair da cama mais cedo!

Tyson – E por que não me chamou, como gente **normal** faz?

Hilary – Ah, eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você! E se não correr logo, não vai sobrar uma migalha do almoço. – finalmente o jovem levanta animado.

Tyson – "Almoço"? Agora falou a minha língua! Mas já é tarde assim?

A morena bufa e sai do quarto contando até dez mentalmente para se acalmar. Ao terminar de se trocar, Tyson desce e dá de cara com seus amigos comendo alegremente, alguns de pijama pelo susto anterior. Os técnicos já estão se retirando.

Hiro – Tyson, até que enfim deu o ar da sua graça. Mas com o que você sonhava para não ouvir o alarme de incêndio? – os outros começam a rir.

Tyson – E você Hiro, por que não impediu que a gente acordasse com uma sirene?

Hiro – Não tinha razão pra isso. Você e os outros mereceram por acordarem tarde.

Martônio – Você não disse que precisávamos acordar muito cedo.

Hiro – E precisava? Quando se fala em treinamento, está implícito que acordar cedo é melhor para começar o dia bem. Então, aqueles que não levantaram junto com os outros vão passar uma hora a mais malhando na academia depois que o treino acabar. – os jovens reclamam e os treinadores saem rindo, então o Granger mais novo se senta.

Tyson – Ah, a comida parece deliciosa! – declara enchendo seu prato e sorrindo – Me lembrem depois de dar os parabéns as empregadas.

Olinda – Bem, fomos nós que cozinhamos, então pode dizer agora.

Tyson – "Nós"? Por "nós", quer dizer **só as meninas**? – algumas confirmam com acenos – Então a Hilary cozinhou junto? – a garota fita-o com uma careta, já prevendo a próxima reação – Deixa pra lá então, eu não tô com tanta fome assim.

Hilary – O que quer dizer com isto? Por acaso a minha comida é ruim?

Tyson – Encare a realidade Hilary: você não cozinha nada que preste. – boa parte dos bladers come mais lentamente ou para totalmente, ansiando a reação dela.

Hilary – Você não sabe apreciar a minha comida porque engole tudo que vê.

Tyson – Ah, então você não se lembra daqueles sanduíches horríveis de pimenta que preparou quando a gente acampou antes do penúltimo campeonato mundial?

Daichi – Ah, eu lembro. Não consegui sentir minha língua por dois dias.

Tyson – Pois é! Por sua causa eu não tenho mais paladar! Na verdade, é uma coisa boa, porque assim posso engolir até as coisas mais intragáveis, como a sua comida.

Hilary – Se acha tão ruim, seu cabeção irritante, não coma e morra de fome! Ou pegue a comida do cachorro, se preferir. Deve ser refinado o suficiente para seu paladar.

Jaqueline – Será que os dois pombinhos se importam de parar com esta discussão infernal? Está difícil de digerir assim. – os dois bufam e desviam o olhar.

Kane – Por um momento eu pensei que o Tyson ia morrer. – ele sussurra.

Calisto – Bem, se dessem um troféu para a pessoa mais irritante do mundo, ele já seria campeão mundial também. E com louvor por conseguir irritar a Hilary.

Os mais próximos riem. Mais tarde o grupo se prepara para treinar e se dirigem a sala especialmente projetada para bladers. O local é espaçoso e bem iluminado, com dez grandes beystadiuns simples e máquinas de monitoramento.

Hiro – Muito bem, prestem atenção, principalmente aqueles que chegaram tarde! Meu dever é deixá-los bem condicionados, física e mentalmente. Estou orgulhoso pelas garotas terem coragem de acordar mais cedo e correrem ao redor do **jardim** da mansão, vamos chamar assim, antes de preparar o almoço. E sem reclamar. – as moças sorriem orgulhosas enquanto alguns dos garotos fazem careta – Já quem começou mal precisará apertar o passo pra acompanhar os outros agora. Então, Jeyne, quer explicar a atividade?

Jeyne – Claro. – ela pega um objeto na máquina mais próxima e se coloca ao lado dele – Nós vamos usar um programa de realidade virtual. Este capacete pode transportar o lutador, ou lutadora, a um cenário alternativo escolhido no computador. Os ambientes variam de uma ilha no céu até o fundo do mar, não importa. Quando estiver imerso, terá obstáculos pra ultrapassar. Há ainda a opção de usarmos nossas feras bit para ajudarem.

Rosa – Ah sim, e o processo é simples. A máquina escaneia a beyblade e projeta a imagem virtual da fera bit no interior do cenário onde o blader está imerso. Mas se pedir a ajuda da fera para passar pelos obstáculos, a pontuação que tem na atividade diminui.

Hiro – E por isto eu quero ver se vocês, a princípio, conseguem ser produtivos no simulador sem dependerem das feras bit. Devem usar o fôlego guardado, e escolham as melhores saídas, não as mais fáceis. Eu vou separá-los em grupos e vocês vão se revezar para monitorar os outros. Quem começou os exercícios físicos primeiro inicia antes.

Brooklyn – Por mim tudo bem, embora assistir seja tedioso.

Tala – Então vamos nos aquecendo. – ele levanta seu disparador.

Calisto – Vocês sabem que existem outras coisas além do beyblade, certo?!

Rick – Claro, mas nós vamos ter muito tempo para comer ainda. – boa parte dos rapazes ri e as garotas se entreolham com uma expressão de dó.

Assim o dia segue e na manhã sequente é a vez de Gordo fazer sua orientação. O grupo sai pra área externa da mansão e percorre uma maratona de obstáculos montada por ele, exercitando parte dos desafios do simulador em duplas mistas. Os pares devem cumprir a prova trabalhando juntos, então eles gastam as horas cronometrando o tempo das parcerias. Durante a madrugada, Tyson se debate na cama por um sonho estranho.

Ele se vê sozinho numa sala escura e sem saída, quando Dragoon surge de súbito.

"Tyson – Por quê?" – pergunta ao bit, com a cabeça perto do seu rosto e olhando-o dentro dos olhos – "Por que você não atacou naquela hora? Por que me deixou perder a luta? É porque a Drena é mais poderosa do que você, Dragoon?" – o dragão sorri.

"Dragoon – Não é uma questão de poder. A minha ligação com ela é muito mais importante, é o que dá a verdadeira força. Você precisa entender e aceitar os seus reais sentimentos, Tyson. Não está sendo sincero consigo."

"Tyson – O que você quer dizer? O que eu preciso entender?"

"Dragoon – Faça a si mesmo uma pergunta: por que você queria vencer?"

Ao despertar, o rapaz percebe que tudo não passou de um sonho, mas se pergunta sobre o que a fera bit lhe disse até resolver se levantar. Como no dia anterior, Hilary não o acordou. Incomodado, ele vai à biblioteca e encontra o seu irmão sentado em um dos sofás de couro preto com um livro em mãos, lendo em voz alta bem junto de Hana.

Hiro – Ah, olá Tyson. – os dois levantam os olhos e sorriem – Caiu da cama?

Tyson – Engraçado. – o caçula coça a bochecha – É... Será que um de vocês viu a Hilary? Não é nada demais, só achei... Estranho ela não me acordar berrando.

Hana – Não sabia que sentia falta disso. – os mais velhos riem da careta dele – Me desculpe. Ela provavelmente está lá fora com os outros, perto do curral dos animais. A Nadine ainda não deve ter começado a aula, já que ninguém foi chama-lo.

Tyson – É. Foi realmente péssimo quando o Gordo nos tirou da cama soltando os bichos dentro dos quartos. Eu fiquei com gosto de pena de ganso na boca. – os três riem desta vez – Então... Valeu. Eu vou lá fora. – os técnicos acenam e ele fecha a porta.

Hana – Ora veja. Tyson está progredindo. Logo, logo ele verá que existem outras coisas além do beyblade. E aposto que não se arrependerá de ignorar este universo um pouquinho, porque a Hilary também gosta dele, embora não admita tão fácil.

Hiro – Acha mesmo que ele está prestando atenção nela? Seria bom demais...

Hana – Para ser verdade? – ambos dão uma risada e ela toma o livro de suas mãos – Não só ele como os outros rapazes estão se aprimorando. Aprenda a notar estes sinais, professor. – Hana cutuca a bochecha de Hiro, fazendo-o corar sem desfazer o sorriso.

Enquanto eles retomam a leitura, Nadine aparece no jardim e pede que os alunos façam uma roda, logo entrando nela. Ela abre uma grande cesta de palha que carregava nas mãos e tira alguns livros do interior, explicando o intuito do seu treinamento. Todos deverão aprender mais sobre as feras bit, e uma vez que a biblioteca da família Yamari está disponível ela tomou a liberdade de pegar enciclopédias recomendadas por Kailane.

Durante parte do dia, o grupo aprende detalhes sobre o comportamento animal nos livros e observando os bichos do curral. Depois a treinadora entrega testes escritos para que cada um responda questões de personalidade e detalhes sobre os próprios bits. Pela quarta manhã, é a vez de Hana cuidar dos bladers. Para a surpresa de todos, ela separa a turma entre homens e mulheres e manda que façam tarefas domésticas pela mansão.

Dunga – Isto é ridículo! – o rapaz resmunga jogando lavagem aos porcos – Qual a razão de fazermos estas coisas? Não é um treinamento que preste!

Steven – As garotas parecem estar se divertindo lá dentro. – ele comenta devido a música que toca alto dentro da sala – Devem estar achando boa esta tarefa.

Spencer – Para falar a verdade, esta música também me deixa animado.

Beyblade Soundtrack - Never Gonna Take Me Down

Johnny – Elas devem gostar dos treinamentos da Hana e da Nadine por não serem tão pesados em comparação aos do Hiro e do Gordo.

Mystel – E você diz isto mesmo que estejamos fazendo trabalho sujo com pesos amarrados no corpo? – ele reclama apontando para o seu colete.

Goki – Bom, o meu corpo está começando a doer, mas não é tão terrível.

Miguel – Talvez vocês fiquem aliviados ao saber que a Milena me contou qual vai ser o nosso **exercício prático** de amanhã. Nós vamos fazer um piquenique na montanha.

Kevin – Se não envolver uma trilha ou escalada, ótimo. E a música já mudou.

Beyblade Soundtrack - All Across The Nation

Ray – Melhor vocês apertarem o passo se não quiserem dançar com elas lá dentro! – mal Ray acaba de falar, uma lhama cospe no rosto de Crusher e os amigos gargalham.

Crusher – Estou começando a achar que esta opção não é tão terrível assim.

 **Continua...**


	19. A Prova Dos Sentimentos

**Cap. 19**

 **A Prova Dos Sentimentos**

Começa a manhã do quinto dia de treinamento dos times do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade na mansão da família Yamari. Como Miguel divulgara aos amigos no dia anterior, todos embarcarão no avião particular disponível pra realizar um piquenique no topo da montanha mais próxima, o limite do território. Depois de acordar o grupo, seus treinadores explicam que o objetivo do exercício é fortalecer a interação entre todos.

Quando o equipamento necessário é finalmente separado, os empregados ajudam a equipe a se organizar. A aeronave os leva até a clareira da floresta, onde a nascente da límpida água doce desce em cachoeira e passa em rio. Logo alguns começam a preparar a comida enquanto os outros se ocupam com atividades aleatórias. Ray opta por meditar debaixo da cachoeira, não tão distante dos demais sentados sobre toalhas na grama.

Após se sentir relaxado, ele atravessa a trilha de pedras do rio, expondo o peito nu, e recebe uma toalha branca de Mariah para secar seus cabelos. Salima deduz que ela já devia imaginar esta ação da parte dele. E a ruiva se entristece pelo pensamento, pois nota que não conhece o seu amado o bastante para supor comportamentos em ambientes desconhecidos, ou entre pessoas nem tão próximas, como é o caso.

Ray – Algum problema Salima? – o jovem estranha a careta dela.

Salima – Nenhum. – a moça cora, olhando a sorridente rival de soslaio.

Roberta – Uou! Ray querido, por mais que a visão seja boa, eu sugiro a você pôr de novo a sua camisa. Só para não provocar desmaios em alguém.

Ray – Ah, certo. – muitos riem conforme ele se veste, juntando-se à roda.

Nadine – Ah... Este banquete seria muito melhor se tivéssemos mais frutas. – ela comenta descascando as poucas maçãs expostas num prato.

Liliane – Eu vi algumas árvores frutíferas no interior da floresta. Posso ir pegar.

Hilary – Pode deixar Lili, eu vou. – a morena deixa um prato com carne no centro do círculo e bate as mãos – Só preciso de algo para colocar as frutas.

Nadine – Aqui querida, pode levar minha cesta. – oferece sorrindo.

Gordo – Você carrega essa cesta de palha para todo lugar mesmo?

Zene – Carrega sim, como a Chapeuzinho. – a irmã mais velha enrubesce e parte dos amigos ri – Mas Hilary, você vai ter trabalho colhendo tudo sozinha.

Salima – Eu vou com ela, para o serviço ser mais rápido.

As duas se entreolham sorrindo e se vão. O grupo vai ficando mais disperso com o passar do tempo, a ponto de as suas coisas começarem a se juntar confiavelmente.

Eliane – Então, Melissa, nos conte mais sobre os seus amigos. – as Specialists e o Empire se reúnem ao seu redor, numa toalha afastada dos outros – Os novos e antigos.

Melissa – Oh, está bem. Eu posso separá-los pelas características. Por exemplo: as pessoas sarcásticas aqui são Célia, Mariam e Nilce. A mais séria é a Diná, enquanto as introvertidas são Martônio, Brooklyn, Mystel e... – todas sorriem e fitam Olinda.

Olinda – Sei que estou inclusa, tudo bem. – diz sem tirar os olhos do videogame.

Melissa – Bom, talvez tenham notado que os tímidos são a July, o Oldegar e nossa própria treinadora, a Nadine. Os inteligentes são a Alessandra, a Jeyne, o Jim, a Rosa, a Emily, o Miguel e você Eliane. – a garota sorri envaidecida – Eu considero que os mais gentis são Zene, Whitney, Kawane, Glória, Kane, Berta, Milena, Alice, Helena e vocês, Tamara e Bárbara. – as duas agradecem – Claro que estou falando em termos amplos.

Ivana – Pois para mim os mais responsáveis são o Márcio, a Ohana, o Garland e nossos treinadores, Hiro e Hana. E os meninos de Psykick, a Mariel, a Edna, o Michael, os garotos dos Saint Shields, a Calisto, a Mathilda, o Claude, os rapazes dos Majestics e Blitzkrieg Boys e a Jaqueline e a Savana parecem muito determinados.

Eliane – Sim. As garotas só fingem que são rabugentas. – elas gargalham, excerto as duas últimas, que sorriem sem achar graça – Vamos garotas, é brincadeira!

Tamara – Embora um sorrisinho de vez em quando não mataria vocês.

Roberta – Não se esqueçam dos animados. Liliane, Kalil, Filipe, Maltês, Belina, Daria e Ivana se dão bem com todo mundo.

Bárbara – Você também Roberta, e a Melissa e a Diva. A Kailane entraria no time dos mais responsáveis, e a Keilhany no dos espertos. Os outros devem ter um pouco de cada característica. Mas o importante é que nos damos bem, apesar de qualquer coisa.

Todas concordam e seguem com a conversa. Meia hora se passa e nada de Hilary e Salima voltarem. Kailane vai procura-las, avisando a umas amigas, mas não retorna.

Jim – Ué, cadê a Hilary e a Salima? Elas vão perder o churrasco.

Aaron – Pensando bem, a Kailane também sumiu. Ela foi atrás delas?

Alice – Saiu faz um tempo, mas é verdade que as três estão demorando muito.

Melissa – Ah meu Deus! – todos encaram a desesperada loira, vasculhando uma bolsa da pilha próxima – Elas não estão em canto algum! Ela vai me matar!

Enrique – Qual é o problema? – Melissa começa a abanar as mãos nervosamente.

Melissa – Eu não encontro as beyblades nem da Salima nem da Hilary!

Hana – E o que você estava fazendo com elas? Não deveriam estar com as duas?

Melissa – Eu arrumei algumas coisas para o piquenique e fiz o favor de colocar os beys na bolsa, mas agora não encontro nenhum dos dois! – informa sacodindo o objeto para baixo, deixando as coisas caírem no chão.

Diná – Calma, vamos encontrar Melissa. Não podem simplesmente ter evaporado.

Oliver – Qual foi à última vez em que você mexeu nas beyblades?

Melissa – Antes de sairmos, quando as guardei. Hi e Sali não se aproximaram das mochilas, então não podem ter pego. Depois nos ocupamos pelo resto da manhã.

Brooklyn – Quando a Kailane foi procura-las não levou as beyblades junto?

Ian – Não, eu prestei atenção. Ela se levantou e saiu para a floresta em seguida.

Martônio – Mas até agora elas não voltaram. Então aconteceu alguma coisa?! – a afirmação meio duvidosa do inexpressivo rapaz começa a causar aflição nos demais.

Ming-ming – Ah, ótimo! As beyblades e as lutadoras sumiram todas de uma vez!

Melissa – Mas temos que achar as beyblades antes! – ela toca o rosto com as mãos frias – Se a Kailane souber que aquelas feras desapareceram, me queimará viva! A avó dela vai mandar que me cremem e entreguem o pó ao papai!

Olinda – Por favor, reduza o desespero, que está ficando feio.

Hiro – Certo, vamos nos dividir. Cada treinador leva uma parte do grupo.

Gordo – Eu vou pelo sul. Nadine pode ir pelo norte e você vai para o oeste, Hiro.

Hana – Certo, e eu vou com os outro para o leste. Se alguém as achar... É...

Keilhany – Usem os rastreadores de feras bit para a gente se localizar e apertem o botão vermelho em cima do aparelho se vocês virem algo, que ele envia um sinal. – dito isto, as equipes escolhem seus caminhos e se separam rapidamente.

Todos se revezam olhando de troncos ocos até grutas, chamando pelas donas das beyblades e buscando os próprios beys. Os acostumados a escalarem árvores procuram do alto dos galhos, até que por fim Kailane é vista desmaiada debaixo de uma laranjeira. Kai é o primeiro a correr para acudi-la quando seu time se aproxima.

Kai – Kailane! – ele se ajoelha e a pega nos braços – Kailane, vai, acorda! – neste momento, os dedos da mão feminina que segura mexem de leve – Lane, fala comigo!

Diva – "Lane"? – a pequena repete com estranheza o apelido reservado apenas aos amigos íntimos, todavia Melissa tapa sua boca, comovida com o clima.

Kailane – Kai?... – a jovem finalmente acorda, piscando confusa e pondo a mão na cabeça, então os outros sorriem aliviados e os membros ausentes do grupo chegam enfim – Ai!... Por que estão todos aqui? O que aconteceu?

Tyson – É o que nós queremos saber! Onde estão as outras? – Kai ajuda a garota a sentar devagar – Por que você estava desmaiada?

Kailane – Pode fazer uma pergunta de cada vez? – pede massageando as têmporas – Me ajude a levantar Kai, por favor. – o rapaz obedece, e mesmo soltando-a depois ele continua por perto – A última coisa que lembro é de ter vindo procurar pela Hilary e a Salima, então vi um cesto rasgado no chão.

Zeo – Sim, ele está aqui. – o garoto levanta os restos da palha destroçada.

Tamara – Oh meu Deus. Você se lembra de mais alguma coisa?

Kailane – Tinha uma sombra por trás de mim e... – ela faz uma careta – Não me recordo de mais nada depois disto. – por instinto, Kailane toca o bolso do cinto, onde o seu disparador está preso, e se assusta – A minha beyblade...! Onde ela foi parar?

Gary – Essa não. A sua também sumiu? – os olhos da moça se arregalam.

Kailane – Como assim "também"? – os demais encaram Gary repreensivamente, e nesta hora uma risada cruel soa antes de alguém sair detrás de um rochedo perto deles.

\- Ora, ora, ora... Todos reunidos de uma vez. Esta é uma oportunidade de ouro.

Kalil – Fala sério! Você de novo? – a sobrinha de Lauana, Carola, balança os seus cabelos e ri diante dos olhares espantados – Ninguém merece.

Carola – É assim que me recebem depois de tanto tempo? Bem, nem tanto assim, mas eu senti saudades. Achei que não fosse encontra-los, sabiam?

Bryan – Imagino que essa seja a mulher que ajudou no sequestro de vocês.

Joseph – É. Ela e sua tia louca nos levaram para aquela ilha infestada de animais selvagens! O que você quer, psicopata? Veio atrás das nossas feras bit de novo?

Carola – Bem esperto. Mas desta vez não estou me contentando só com as feras.

Mariam – É melhor nem tentar nada, fofa. – os bladers levantam ou apenas pegam os disparadores – Você está em menor número e nós podemos chamar os reforços.

Carola – Bem, eu não faria isto no lugar de vocês. Seriam inteligentes se ouvissem o que tenho a dizer, especialmente se quiserem ver suas amigas de novo.

Emily – Hilary e Salima? O que você fez com elas?

Carola – Vejamos, como eu começo?... Então, vocês sabem que uma fera bit com um alto nível de poder não obedece às ordens de outro além do dono da beyblade, não é?! De fato, era com isto que titia estava tendo problemas. Os bits resistiam ao controle dos neurotransmissores sintéticos com toda a força que tinham. Daí quando recebemos o alerta de invasão na ilha, eu soube que não teria tempo pra esperar elas enfraquecerem por estarem longe de vocês. Tive de tomar as rédeas da situação, então, sem que minha tia visse, eu peguei dois _microchips_ e usei nas feras bit sagradas Drena e Drisa.

Keilhany – Como é?! Isto não é possível! Eu mesma chequei os brasões antes de darmos para a Hilary e a Salima e não havia nada de errado com eles.

Carola – Claro que não. Eu os botei nos beys antes dos brasões serem encaixados. Depois de escapar de uma transferência de unidade prisional no Rio de Janeiro, foi até fácil invadir o apartamento de vocês. Só precisei me disfarçar de camareira, e, enquanto estavam no torneio, eu acrescentei os _microchips_ no interior das beyblades sobre a mesa da **treinadora Hana**. – diz com uma voz debochada, fazendo-a franzir o cenho – Agora as suas amigas vão passar muito tempo me servindo.

Ray – O que quer dizer com isto? – Carola bate as mãos e esfrega uma na outra.

Carola – Ah, você deve saber tudo de manipulação mental, certo, meu bom Ray?! Já que teve o prazer de lutar contra a bela Salima. – logo as pupilas de Ray dilatam com um _flashback_ rápido – E viu o rostinho dela se contorcendo de raiva, por saber que está sendo controlada sem poder fazer nada para se livrar! – ela ri, apoiando seu cotovelo no braço curvado e pondo o indicador e o polegar num ângulo de 90º para tocar o próprio rosto – Digam-me, notaram alguma coisa estranha no campeonato de beyblade?

Michael – Excerto que a Drisa ficou doida e destruiu o estádio, não, nada fora do normal. – fala sarcástico, fazendo-a rir e enrolar uma mecha do cabelo nos dedos.

Carola – Sim. Eu vi em primeira mão os resultados da pesquisa funcionando com pura perfeição. É claramente mais fácil deixar que vocês tenham acesso às feras bit com um _microchip_ para o controle mental ser total. E quer saber, eu descobri uma coisa até mais emocionante! Quão mais arrasados ficarem, melhor para mim!

Tyson – Que asneiras você está falando? Diga logo onde estão as garotas!

Ray – O que fez com elas? – os dois a fitam enfurecidamente.

Carola – Upe, que nervosinhos! Eu não as maltratei. Pelo contrário, dei bem mais poder a elas. Não era este o objetivo do treinamento que estavam fazendo? Na verdade, eu acho que está na hora de as duas experimentarem sua nova força. Meninas! – de trás da mesma rocha, Hilary e Salima saem segurando suas beyblades e os disparadores.

Whitney – Gente, vocês estão bem? – as moças abrem sorrisos assustadores.

Carola – Vocês ainda acham que elas são suas amigas? – Carola gargalha – Como eu disse, as duas me servem agora, enquanto as feras bit estiverem sobre meu controle.

Melissa – Ah bruxa miserável! Você não vai se safar! – as amigas a seguram.

Milena – Acalme-se Meli! Não vale a pena brigar com uma pessoa como ela!

Melissa – É claro que vale! Vou quebrar o nariz plastificado que ela tem na cara! – Tyson de repente dá alguns passos à frente, seriamente apertando a beyblade na mão.

Tyson – Se quer as beyblades, pegue. – os outros se assustam, mas Ray o apoia.

Ray – É, pode ficar com elas! Mas antes, devolva a Hilary e a Salima!

Carola – Quem vê assim acha que vocês ligam pra alguém além de si, ou pra algo além da vitória. Eu vi de perto a cena ridícula do campeão mundial tendo uma briguinha com a namorada. – todos olham para o corado Tyson – Como você disse mesmo Tyson? Eu tenho quase certeza que tinha algo a ver com "você nos atrapalhou várias vezes". Ah sim! "Talvez seja melhor se você sair das Beautiful Girls". Não foi o que disse à Hilary?

Diva – VOCÊ FALOU PARA ELA LARGAR A NOSSA EQUIPE?

Kailane – Então era por isso que a Hilary estava com tanta raiva naquela hora?! O que mais você disse para ela? – o envergonhado garoto não consegue responder.

Carola – Ah, muita coisa! Uma foi "estou perturbado por saber que agora você vai querer aprender a jogar e até treinar com a gente, graças à influência das suas amigas", se não me falha a memória. Mas acho que não, porque eu tenho uma ótima memória!

Melissa – Oh, agora eu quero muito é surrar a **sua** cara! Seu grande idiota!

Carola – Uh, sendo assim, quebrem o nariz do tigrezinho, que também tem culpa no cartório. – os ouvintes a fitam confusos – O quê? Vão dizer que não sabem? Muito bem, vamos recapitular... Os animais selvagens sentem o medo de quem está por perto. Desta forma, a fera bit pode sentir as emoções que se passam na cabeça e no coração do seu parceiro, ou parceira. Não foi isso que a **fofa e meiga Nadine** ensinou para vocês? – debocha novamente, irritando ainda mais os rivais.

Claude – E o que isto tem a ver com a história? – Carola o encara aborrecida.

Carola – Se me deixar terminar, eu explico. Enfim, eu consegui fazer Drisa perder o controle porque Salima não estava forte o bastante para controla-la... – ela aponta pra cabeça – Mentalmente falando. A tigresinha estava insegura, triste e confusa; uma plena gatinha assustada. – explica rindo – Sabe por que ela estava assim Ray? – o rapaz franze o cenho – Claro que não. Mas para que saiba, o culpado pela Salima estar assim é **você**.

Johnny – Culpa do Ray? Que história é esta? – o time se entreolha desorientado.

Carola – Eu conto para vocês; é uma ótima história! Acontece que nós temos aqui um caso de triângulo amoroso entre três bichanos: Ray, Salima e... Mariah. – a cabeça de Carola pende na direção da envergonhada garota – Aliás, Mariah, eu devo dizer que a sua ameaça foi emocionante! Finalmente botou as garras de fora. Fiquei orgulhosa.

Lee – Do que ela está falando, Mariah? – a moça abre a boca sem dizer nada.

Carola – Puxa, estão bem mal informados para quem dizem gostar tanto assim dos seus amigos! Vou contar uma coisa, miau chinês... – ele torce o nariz pelo apelido – Sua irmãzinha ameaçou "derrubar" a ruivinha "com unhas e dentes" – coloca aspas com as mãos – se ela entrasse no seu caminho longo e sinuoso para ter o coração do nobre Ray.

Lee – Ela fez o quê? Mariah! – a constrangida e nervosa jovem abaixa o olhar.

Carola – Bem, graças a isso a bela Salima ficou bem vulnerável sentimentalmente, portanto não foi difícil controlar Drisa e mais tarde ela própria. Então, obrigada fofinha. – Mariah sai correndo dali com lágrimas nos olhos e é rapidamente seguida por Márcio – Mas eles já vão? Perderão a festa! Eu ainda nem cheguei na melhor parte.

Jeyne – O que mais você tem para nos contar, sua víbora?

Carola – A história de como esta mocinha aqui se rendeu. – ela cutuca a bochecha de Hilary, torcendo o nariz em seguida – Infelizmente, eu não pude manipular a Drena quando saiu da beyblade da primeira vez, porque a garota é muito teimosa. Igual a certa pessoa que nós conhecemos. – Tyson disfarça olhando para cima quando todos o fitam – Mas as coisas mudaram graças as brigas constantes do ex campeão e da nova campeã.

Jaqueline – Viu só? Se tivesse calado a boca nos momentos convenientes, nada disto estaria acontecendo agora! – o jovem faz uma careta sem poder se defender.

Carola – Concordo. Então, vou contar outra historinha... Era uma vez uma jovem que queria reconhecimento do seu colega de sala, o campeão mundial de beyblade. Um dia, ela recebeu a oportunidade única de fazer parte de uma equipe e aprender realmente como lutar beyblade. A coitadinha treinou o quanto pôde com suas queridas amigas – as Beautiful Girls fazem caretas – e foi para o Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, crente que poderia ter sua dedicação à equipe do rapaz finalmente reconhecida depois de tanto tempo. Ela venceu o campeão, mas ele não aceitou perder na frente dos fãs e amigos, então depois de uma briga ela ficou muito magoada e... Vulnerável. – Carola troça – Ah, mas qualquer semelhança com a vida real é mera coincidência. Ou não.

Robert – Quer dizer que você discutiu com a Hilary porque perdeu a luta?

Max – Tyson, como é que você pôde fazer isso?! Você devia estar feliz por ela!

Tyson – Mas a Hilary nem ligava de não fazer parte da nossa equipe, então...!

Kai – Ela sempre foi da nossa equipe Tyson. Mesmo nunca tendo lutado, ela nos ajudava como podia. – o envergonhado rapaz olha com pesar para a morena.

Carola – É assim que funciona: vocês partem corações e eu fico com as feras bit.

Melissa – Só por cima do nosso cadáver, jararaca! Nós vamos lutar! Mesmo agora eu estando com tanta raiva desse idiota quanto dela. – a loira faz menção de enforca-lo.

Edna – Isto não importa neste instante! Carola, você vai devolver nossas amigas!

Diná – Exato. E depois limpamos o chão com a sua cara. – ela se volta à Tyson – E a sua também. – alguns dos rapazes se afastam assustados pela careta dela.

Carola – Ok. Eu já enjoei deste drama de novela mexicana mesmo. Só que devem aceitar lutar contra elas. Como a luta é dos rapazes, melhor deixar que eles decidam. É hora de mostrar seu valor. E lembrem que depois podem tentar pedir perdão de joelhos.

Ela gargalha. Tyson e Ray encaram as reféns, recordando de épocas em que elas pareceram confiantes durante momentos de loucura. Eles trocam um olhar determinado.

Tyson – Diga o seu preço de uma vez. – a mulher sorri maliciosamente.

Carola – É bem simples. Se perderem, eu fico com as feras. Se ganharem, devolvo as duas. Mas que fique clara uma coisa... – Hilary e Salima apontam seus disparadores com as beyblades para os dois – No momento em que as suas beyblades se tocarem, não vão poder desistir até que o último jogador esteja de pé. Que o melhor prevaleça.

 **Continua...**


	20. Beyblades Sobre a Mesa

**Cap. 20**

 **Beyblades Sobre a Mesa**

Enquanto a luta dupla entre Tyson e Hilary e Ray e Salima se desenrola, fazendo-os gastar as energias rapidamente, não muito ao longe, Márcio tenta falar com Mariah. De início, quando ele a perseguiu após sair correndo, ela lutou para fugir, contudo logo desabou no chão com lágrimas nos olhos. Agora, o rapaz procura ser complacente pela sua dor e ao mesmo tempo arranjar um jeito de fazê-la compreender seu erro.

Márcio – Mariah, eu só vou perguntar uma vez... Por que ameaçou a Salima?

Mariah – Eu achei que ela queria tirar o Ray de mim. – a jovem responde baixo, então ele senta na frente dela, de pernas cruzadas.

Márcio – Olhe para mim, Mariah. – ela reluta, mas notando a quietude dele acaba obedecendo – Escute, o Ray gosta de você, mas se tentar força-lo a ficar contigo ele vai ficar irritado. Especialmente se magoar uma pessoa inocente para isso.

Mariah – Eu sei, mas agora ele já deve me odiar, então não importa mais!

Márcio – Claro que importa! Você é uma boa garota, só fez besteira. Sabe, o Ray pode não te amar do jeito que quer, mas não significa que vai perdê-lo. Vocês dois são amigos de infância, e pelo que o Lee me disse sempre se deram muito bem. Talvez ele até queira algo a mais, porém você precisa jogar limpo.

Mariah – Eu sei... – diz desviando o olhar – No começo eu quis muito separar os dois, mesmo que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade e não gostasse realmente dele, mas vi que estava me comportando como uma idiota. – choraminga, pondo as mãos fechadas sobre os olhos – Eu mandei a Salima ficar longe do Ray e depois fiquei com raiva por ele ter se machucado no campeonato, então gritei com ela. Fui muito má nesses dias! Não tenho mais coragem de olhar para ninguém! – Márcio de repente a abraça e Mariah se assusta pelo gesto, mas aos poucos vai se acalmando.

Márcio – Mariah, eu também me importo com você e não quero te ver deste jeito. Não diga que não tem coragem. Eu sei que você é não apenas corajosa, como também é esperta, divertida e muito fofa. – ela enrubesce – O cara que tiver você como namorada, será um homem de muita sorte. E pode não ser o Ray, mas um dia vai encontrá-lo. – a moça ergue o rosto e ele lhe dá um gentil sorriso, limpando suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa – E se te fizer sentir melhor, eu posso ir contigo pedir desculpas pra Salima quando tudo terminar. Contudo agora nós precisamos ajudar ela e a Hilary. Ok?

Mariah – Ok. – responde sorrindo – Obrigada Márcio. Você é um ótimo amigo.

O rapaz sorri fracamente e os dois se levantam. Subitamente, um clarão aparece no local onde as lutas estão sendo travadas. Ambos correm até lá e ficam surpresos pela quantidade de poeira alta cobrindo a área. O som de beyblades girando ainda continua, embora elas não pareçam estar se chocando. Quando a nuvem desaparece, Tyson está caído no chão, agarrado à Hilary. Os dois estão com cortes leves no corpo.

Hiro – Tyson! – alguns membros do grupo correm para acudi-los – Tá tudo bem? – apoiado pelo irmão, ele senta sem soltar a mão dela.

Tyson – Eu estou vivo, se é o quis dizer. – a atenção de todos é desviada para Ray e Salima, ainda de pé e respirando ofegantemente sobre a vigilância de Carola.

Salima – Ainda não... – a ruiva dá uma risada maléfica durante a tremedeira nas pernas do adversário, com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados – Ainda não Ray! Vou acabar com você! – Drisa ruge em acordo e encara Driger, em igual condição ao parceiro.

Carola – Salima... – ela cruza os braços – Acabe com ele.

Lee – Não antes de eu acabar com você primeiro!

Lee avança na direção dela e parte dos amigos tenta cerca-la em ajuda. A inimiga usa o controle em mãos, o mesmo que sua tia construiu, para dar um comando à refém, e a beyblade da tigresa vai em direção ao penhasco ali perto junto da dona. O chinês vai atrás dela com o tigre no encalço e Carola os segue, sendo perseguida pelos bladers na tutela de Gordo e Nadine. Quando Salima e Drisa param na beirada, todos travam.

Carola – Mais um passo e a ruivinha vai ter uma aula de voo!

Kane – Não, não faça isto! Você disse que ia libertá-la!

Carola – Só se ganharem, então não adianta irem contra as regras!

Ray – Tudo bem, eu continuo a luta, então não force ela a fazer nada!

A vilã sorri triunfante, baixando sua guarda, então, em um último esforço, Driger ataca Drisa de surpresa, mandando a beyblade para cima de Salima. Antes que a moça caia com o susto, Ray a puxa e segura entre os braços. Alguns dos amigos a agarram pra que não se debata, e dispondo da distração de Carola, Diná aperta seu pulso e o controle cai no chão. Quando ela faz força para se afastar, Melissa bate em seu ombro.

Ao chamar sua atenção, ela lhe soca o nariz com gosto, logo sacudindo a mão com dor. Gordo prende a inimiga enquanto a selvagem tigresa continua rosnando. De repente um tremor começa a destruir a beira do precipício. O grupo se afasta e Ivana consegue usar o cabo da sombrinha de Tamara para puxar as beyblades antes de alguma cair, mas o tigre não pode mais pará-la. Nadine toma à dianteira e lança seu bey.

Chamando o nome de sua fera bit, o _nekomata_ Baransu aparece. O felino de duas caudas salta sobre a adversária, uma beyblade encurrala a outra. Drisa absorveu muita da energia de Salima, ficando mais forte, e por conta disto os golpes de Baransu fazem mínimos estragos. Para derrubá-la, Gordo convoca Orthrus. O cão de duas cabeças dá conta de acertá-la pela última vez enquanto o _nekomata_ a segura.

A tigresa se recolhe e a beyblade para de girar entre a pressão das rivais, soltando fumaça por conta do atrito. Driger finalmente descansa com o fim da luta e em seguida as outras feras. A ruiva manipulada desmaia no mesmo segundo, totalmente esgotada, assim como tinha ocorrido à Hilary após Dragoon cansar Drena. Carola se debate nas mãos dos rapazes que a seguram, revoltada pela derrota.

Sua face apenas se ilumina com uma risada temporária observando Filipe queimar a mão direita, ao tentar retirar o _microchip_ de dentro do bey.

Carola – Não vai conseguir tirá-lo sem levar um belo choque. A energia que fluiu de dentro da beyblade foi muito intensa. – Tala toma o peão das mãos dele e arranca o objeto de uma vez, fazendo uma rápida careta de dor.

Tala – Problema resolvido. – fala devolvendo o bey – Cadê a outra beyblade?

Maltês – Ficou lá atrás... Mas Tala, a sua mão está vermelha!

Spencer – Ah, isto não é nada para ele. E você não está tão feliz agora, não é?! – a inimiga grunhe – Devia ter desistido enquanto podia.

Mariam – Bem, se ela tivesse feito isto não seria divertido. – diz revistando-a até puxar algo do bolso de trás da calça – Achei a beyblade da Kailane. Aqui.

Ela entrega à dona, que lhe agradece, e depois de Kane colocar Salima nas costas todos se deslocam para junto do resto do time. O ruivo repete o gesto anterior, gemendo outra vez pelo choque antes de dar o outro bey ao amigo mais próximo, então Tamara deixa sua sombrinha com Bárbara. Ela pega uma bandagem molhada com Berta e se dirige à Tala, pondo-a sobre os dedos quentes dele.

Tamara – Muito bem, agora eu vou cuidar da sua mão. Fique quietinho. – ambos sorriem calidamente – Graças a Deus acabou. Todos foram muito bem, parabéns.

Ian – Ah, nós quase não fizemos nada desta vez. O crédito é do Tyson e do Ray.

Ray – Não, vocês nos apoiaram bastante. E como estão as garotas?

Hana – Desculpe, eu não sei dizer. Precisamos leva-las de volta para a mansão.

Mariel – Eu já mandei um sinal para nos buscarem. E vamos ter que avisar isto às nossas famílias, não é?! – os técnicos se entreolham com preocupação – Acho que sim.

Gordo – Melhor lidarmos primeiro com essa aqui. – Carola sorri com desdém.

Garland – Tem como prendê-la e cuidar das duas naquela mansão? Não podemos sair até a semana terminar, já que os fãs ficariam eufóricos e prejudicariam o treino.

Oldegar – Não tem problema. Os empregados da família Yamari são capacitados.

Melissa – E se tudo falhar, nós ainda temos os Dark Dragons! – diz animada.

Rosa – Não por muito tempo, se continuar tentando quebrar os pescoços deles. – os amigos riem enquanto a loira solta os irmãos da equipe.

O grupo retorna à clareira e em pouco tempo o avião particular dos Yamari chega com alguns dos empregados. Hilary e Salima são levadas para um quarto reservado aos doentes e, com o equipamento médico pronto, os especialistas começam a verificar seus estados. A vilã é trancada num aposento e o restante do time faz atividades diferentes, todavia uma parte prefere esperar por notícias das amigas prejudicadas na sala de estar.

Para aliviar os ânimos, Kailane, já tendo trocado a roupa campestre para um colete de lã rosa, debaixo da camisa branca, e uma saia xadrez vermelha por cima da sua meia-calça preta, começa a tocar piano. A música atrai os outros dispersos e segundos depois, por impaciência, Keilhany vai buscar informações. Logo ela retorna com a médica que examinou as garotas e é anunciado que elas ficarão bem.

Keilhany – Elas só estão com um pouco de febre agora. Talvez porque a potência das ondas indutoras dos neurotransmissores sintéticos tenha sido forte demais.

Rick – Você se importa de traduzir? O que isto quer dizer?

Keilhany – Que a doença é uma resposta dos organismos delas pelos cérebros não terem suportado a sobrecarga de comandos. Mas não é um vírus cibernético, então tudo bem. – a médica ri e dá sua confirmação do caso, se retirando a seguir.

Enrique – Bem, neste momento alguém não deveria ficar de olho nas garotas?

Nadine – Eu concordo. Não tenho problema em tomar conta delas para que todos retomem as atividades. O dia de hoje devia estar destinado à prática de exercícios para todos interagirem bem entre si, portanto devemos tentar continuar o treinamento.

Hiro – Então vamos deixar assim, obrigado Nadine. Na verdade, para mim todos já fizeram um excelente trabalho até agora. Informarei às suas famílias o que aconteceu e vamos esperar pelo melhor. Gordo, pode ficar de olho na turma?

Gordo – É claro, mas não tenho nenhum exercício em mente. Hana?

Hana – Pode deixar comigo. Quero que se troquem e vão para a sala de música.

Melissa – Ah, treinadora! Eu peço licença. Preciso elaborar a lista de músicas do show no fim de semana. – a técnica concorda e a jovem se retira.

Mais tarde, quando as equipes estão reunidas na sala de música, Hana se dispõe a ensinar algumas coreografias, justificando que será bom para desenvolver coordenação motora e mais interação entre todos, além de ser um ótimo exercício físico. A princípio, muitos não se sentem à vontade, contudo logo começam a se divertir. É claro, Tyson e Ray se mantem ausentes da atividade por motivo de repouso.

Um tempo depois, ambos decidem trocar de lugar com Nadine e tomar conta de Hilary e Salima. Logo Max também pede uma dispensa, alegando indisposição, e sobe a escada para o segundo andar, se dirigindo ao quarto de Melissa. Ele bate na porta, sem receber qualquer resposta, então gira a maçaneta e entra. A adolescente está deitada de barriga para baixo na cama, lendo partituras em frente ao espelho no colchão.

Os grandes fones de ouvido brancos que utiliza para ouvir música estão ligados ao pequeno som estéreo rosa. Ao seu redor há vários livros, e um deles à direita, perto do prato com rosquinhas, apoia o copo com canudo para a ingestão da limonada rosa. Ela confortavelmente move as pernas em ritmo alternado, balançando os quadris escondidos pelo curto short rosado. Reparando no estático rapaz, a loira cora e retira os fones.

Internamente, ela gratula pelo casaco verde com capuz, acima da blusa camuflada, cobrir parte das mãos suadas, que tenta secar abraçando o travesseiro no qual deitava.

Melissa – Max! Oi! – cumprimenta ao sentar – O que foi?

Max – Nada demais. Só queria saber o que estava fazendo. Está ocupada?

Melissa – Agora nem tanto. Senta. – o loiro sorri e se acomoda na cama – Estava terminando de escolher as músicas para o nosso show depois de amanhã. A nossa banda recanta músicas de outros artistas, então eu preciso saber das novidades. Quando acabar a lista, vou entregar para a Hana e ela vai me dizer se está bom.

Max – E como você prepara ela? Só escolhe músicas novas?

Melissa – Ah não. Eu costumo construir histórias com as músicas que seleciono. Primeiro procuro uma boa música, com um ritmo legal, e aí vou atrás da letra. No fim, eu junto tudo que encontrei e organizo uma lista, para sabermos a ordem em que vamos cantar. Conseguimos um material bacana quando as músicas contam uma história e até repassam para o público como estamos nos sentindo. Depende da melodia e da letra. Se você prestar atenção no nosso próximo show, vai ver.

Max – Bom, agora eu com certeza fiquei mais curioso para assistir. – os dois riem – Olha... Para dizer a verdade, eu também queria falar com você sobre o Tyson e o Ray. Sei que ficou aborrecida pelo que o Tyson fez, eu também, mas acho que devemos dar a chance dele se explicar. Agora eles devem estar tomando conta da Hilary e da Salima naquele quarto lá embaixo, enquanto os outros dançam e cantam na sala de música.

Melissa – A Hana mandou mesmo os outros dançarem e cantarem? Puxa, eu bem queria estar vendo a cara dos desengonçados! – a jovem ri rapidamente, despertando um sorriso nele – Por que você acha que aqueles dois estão com as meninas agora?

Max – Bom, a Nadine estava passando pra cozinha com o Gordo quando eu vinha para cá, e o Hiro me perguntou se eu os vi saírem do quarto onde descansavam, então...

Melissa – Bem, se você acha que o Tyson tem um bom motivo pra ter dito aquelas coisas à Hilary, talvez possamos ouvi-lo. Quanto ao Ray... Ah, na verdade eu nem sei o que fazer com ele! Nós conseguimos fazer o Márcio confessar que está interessado na Mariah, e os dois devem ter tido uma ótima conversa para terem voltado naquela hora, depois dela ter saído correndo quando todos souberam da ameaça contra a Salima.

Max – Eu também acho, mas ao invés de pedir para o Márcio convencer a Mariah a desapegar do Ray, nós devíamos só deixar que eles resolvam os problemas sozinhos.

Melissa – Ora Max coelhinho, eles não vão a lugar algum sem um empurrãozinho. Podemos até deixar que eles conversem sozinhos, mas isto só vai adiantar se avisarmos aos outros para deixá-los em paz. De qualquer forma, nós precisamos nos meter.

Max – Certo, mas é melhor que isso seja resolvido amanhã, já que hoje as garotas precisam se recuperar e depois vai ter o show. O que devíamos fazer?

Melissa dá um sorriso malicioso e conta o seu plano. Enquanto isto, Tyson e Ray estão sentados perto das camas de Hilary e Salima, cada um de um lado. Quase pegando no sono, o chinês olha o amigo, também de braços cruzados e olhos cerrados.

Ray – Ei, Tyson. – o rapaz boceja e o encara, ouvindo-o sussurrar pra não acordar as jovens – Você acha que a Mariah odeia a Salima por minha causa?

Tyson – Olha, talvez **ódio** não seja bem a palavra. Elas só se estranharam. Mas a culpa não é sua, cara. Não tinha como saber que as duas gostam de você.

Ray – Eu sei. É que... Não consigo deixar de pensar que se tivesse percebido algo, isto não teria acontecido. E eu não sei o que fazer agora.

Tyson – Ora, escolhe uma das duas. Ou nenhuma, sei lá. Você gosta de alguém?

Ray – Eu sei que não posso corresponder às expectativas da Mariah. Para mim, a Mariah sempre foi mais como a minha irmã mais nova. Ia ser estranho de outra forma.

Tyson – Então diga a ela. Pelo visto, a Mariah quem começou tudo, por ciúme. Porém, antes de irmos descansar, o Márcio me contou que ela está arrependida e vai pedir desculpa para a Salima. Seja como for, as duas devem fazer as pazes.

Ray – Que bom. – Ray olha rapidamente para Salima, sentindo o rosto quente – E por que será que ela ficou com ciúme da Salima? – Tyson ergue uma sobrancelha e ri.

Tyson – Porque tá estampado na sua testa que você gosta dela, será?! Qual é, todo mundo notou! Até mesmo eu, que, admito, sou meio tapado. Vocês vivem juntos.

Ray – Bem... – ele coça um pouco a cabeça – É provável... Sabe, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isto, mas vou seguir o seu conselho e conversar com as duas.

Tyson – Puxa, valeu! – fala emburrado enquanto o amigo se recosta na cadeira.

Ray – E você Tyson? Aquela Carola contou que você brigou feio com a Hilary, o que deixou ela triste, não é?! – o ex campeão volta a ficar sério, fitando a morena febril.

Tyson – Eu fiz besteira de novo. – suspira, retirando o pano sobre a testa dela para molhar na água fria da bacia no criado-mudo – A Hilary sempre foi muito boa em várias coisas. Beyblade era pra ser o meu lance. Mas eu não fiquei com raiva por sentir que ela tomou algo de mim, nem nada do tipo. Aconteceu que eu achei a Hilary legal jogando beyblade e... Pensei que se ela fizesse parte das Beautiful Girls seria mais independente, como as outras, então não precisaria mais...

Ray – De você? – complementa, sorrindo ao ver o outro silenciosamente recolocar o pano na testa da garota – Ah Tyson... Você às vezes é imprevisível no beyblade, mas com a Hilary sempre expôs os seus pensamentos e sentimentos muito obviamente. Fale a verdade: você gosta dela. E já há bastante tempo, mesmo quando todos diziam isto e você só negava. – o rapaz desvia o olhar, tentando em vão esconder a vergonha debaixo da franja após descansar os braços nas pernas – Eu até acho que este **gostar** vai além.

Tyson – Pode ser. – a resposta é tão sincera que espanta o chinês – Talvez seja... – ele encara a garota novamente – Já briguei tantas vezes com a Hilary que não consigo nem contar, e muitas vezes as brigas foram por motivos bestas, mas dessa última vez ela ficou realmente aborrecida comigo. Não nos falamos direito até agora.

Ray – Bom, já que você me aconselhou, eu também vou te oferecer um conselho: diz de uma vez o que você sente. A Hilary vai retribuir, contanto que diga logo.

Tyson – E o que eu devia dizer? Eu não posso chegar nela já me abrindo!

Ray – Eu sei que você não é lá muito romântico. – caçoa, segurando uma risada – Talvez ache difícil fazer isso, mas a Hilary também é teimosa. Ela não vai admitir que sente o mesmo, então precisa tomar a iniciativa. Pelo menos o que aconteceu vai servir de lição para pararem de brigar feito cão e gato, né?! – Tyson bufa e cruza os braços.

Tyson – Eu acho é que nós vamos ficar à deriva. – Ray suspira e balança a cabeça.

Pela noite, enquanto os homens da mansão estão afastados, as mulheres vão à sala de música para compartilhar um momento juntas. Hiro passa pelo cômodo, escutando os instrumentos, e se dirige ao quarto de Hana. Após a jovem permitir sua entrada, ele a vê sentada no chão, com as costas apoiadas numa almofada junto à cama. Sobre o colchão há revistas e perto de suas pernas estão um pacote de doces e uma garrafa de chá.

O rapaz sorri vendo-a encará-lo com um rubor nas bochechas, confortável em seu short azul e sua blusa rosa de alças finas. A mão esquerda está parada no ar, segurando uma palheta, e a direita se mantem no baixo elétrico marrom e amarelo, próximo ao seu corpo. Ela retira os grossos fones de ouvido ligados a ele com sua aproximação.

Hiro – Não sabia que você também tocava. – comenta sentando ao lado.

Hana – Bem, eu realmente não pegava neste baixo há anos. – relata deixando-o de lado – Só senti vontade de tocar algo de repente, para me relaxar.

Hiro – Sei... Eu vim avisar que contei ao senhor Taylor e aos outros o que houve. Com a permissão deles, eu liguei pra polícia enquanto vocês estavam treinando e disse que aquela garota fugiu e tentou invadir a casa, então vieram busca-la. Mesmo sabendo que todos estão bem, ele também mandou avisar que os pais da Keilhany e a senhora Yamari vão acompanha-lo numa viagem de volta. Devem estar chegando em Malibu no domingo à noite. – Hana suspira e passa as mãos sobre o rosto.

Hana – As coisas realmente desandaram desta vez. Eu me demitiria por tudo.

Hiro – Não seja tão dura consigo. Ninguém adivinharia que isso ia acontecer.

Hana – Não estou me referindo apenas ao fato das beyblades terem sido roubadas debaixo dos nossos olhos, ou de duas das minhas pupilas virarem escravas de uma vilã. Todos agora estão deprimidos, especialmente as meninas. Dá para dizer só pelos sinais. – Hiro pensa em retrucar, todavia se interrompe quando o piano começa a tocar, então apenas abraça a moça, deixando que apoie a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ariana Grande - Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

 **Continua...**


	21. Conexão e Harmonia

**Cap. 21**

 **Conexão e Harmonia**

É o sexto dia de treinamento dos bladers na mansão Yamari. Hilary e Salima estão plenamente recuperadas da febre de ontem e, por comparecerem à reunião noturna para mulheres na sala de música, já foram informadas do que houve durante seu momento de apagão. Assim, todos se dirigem ao campo de treino do jardim, montado por Gordo há alguns dias, e começam a travar pequenas competições entre si.

Luta após luta, as garotas se mostram melhores do que os garotos, desde simples competições de velocidade até de força. Eles ficam inconformados.

Robert – Como é possível que tenham ficado tão boas se treinamos todos juntos?

Nadine – Vocês também progrediram bastante. Elas só foram mais aplicadas.

Gary – Mas em quê? Nós fizemos tudo que vocês mandaram a gente fazer.

Berta – Bem, para ser justa, não pareciam dedicados ao treinamento da Hana.

Claude – Me desculpe, mas desde quando limpar o chão e dançar é treinamento?

Hana – Vocês prometeram se dedicar a tudo que aplicássemos, independente do que fosse, e não acreditaram em mim e Nadine. Não coordenamos essas tarefas à toa.

Jim – Ok, então se importa em nos explicar a razão de tudo isso?

Alice – Além do que elas nos disseram, sobre a importância de saber e entender a natureza de uma fera e a sua própria, as tarefas domésticas e a dança serviriam para dar vigor ao nosso condicionamento físico e ao raciocínio rápido.

Jaqueline – Exatamente. Nós limpamos todo o interior da casa dançando e usando os mesmos pesos amarrados nas pernas, nos braços e na cintura que vocês. E nas vezes em que não alcançamos os lugares altos, como o lustre do salão, usamos as beyblades.

Eliane – Aprendemos a desviar de obstáculos e ainda nos divertimos.

Wyatt – Eu disse que vocês deviam ter feito a mesma coisa. Alguns de nós foram ajudar elas e praticamos do mesmo jeito, mas a maioria de vocês achou que era besteira.

Goki – Foi pretensão da nossa parte então, desculpem. – ele fita os outros amigos em igual condição de arrependimento e eles também se desculpam.

Hiro – Bom, ao menos isso serviu de lição. Se vocês já estão convencidos de que precisam de refinamento, podem continuar a treinar com as garotas pelo resto do dia.

Roberta – Ah, acho que eles não dão conta. Estão muito molengas agora.

Robert – Ah é? Repita se tiver coragem. – Roberta usa o indicador para desenhar as letras no ar enquanto vai repetindo devagar a palavra, fazendo as amigas rirem.

Melissa – Podem somar sua força bruta à nossa técnica, contudo, se vocês estarão melhores ou não no fim do treinamento, quem vai dar o juízo final serão os treinadores.

July – Então quem não atingir a meta vai ser sacrificado?

Edna – Com certeza não é este tipo de "juízo final", July. – os demais riem.

Hana – Vamos deixar vocês praticando e depois voltamos.

Quando os técnicos se retiram, o grupo se reúne entre os pares mais acostumados e continua a praticar. No pôr do sol, Melissa chama todos a um descanso e induz Salima e Ray a procurarem pelos treinadores, para que os testem novamente antes de escurecer. Após os dois se retirarem, ela convence Hilary e Tyson a irem pegar um livro específico na biblioteca, que pode ajudar no exercício. Eles também saem, então a loira sorri.

Com igual malícia, quase todos os bladers se dividem para bisbilhotar os casais, enquanto alguns decidem ignorar o plano já mencionado da loira e retomar o treino. Os primeiros a começarem um diálogo são o chinês e sua ruiva, nos corredores da mansão.

Salima – Olha Ray... Desculpe por aquele dia. Eu fiz muita besteira, né?!

Ray – Não se podia fazer nada. A Hilary foi manipulada também.

Salima – Eu sei, mas causou prejuízo a todos. Ninguém de fato reclamou, porém eu me sentiria mal de não pedir desculpas, ainda que tudo tenha acontecido sem querer. A Carola surgiu dizendo que ia nos ensinar a controlar nosso poder, e quando tentamos atacá-la ela ativou aqueles _chips_ nas beyblades. – ela encara o bey em sua mão – Hilary e eu não retemos o controle das nossas feras bit ou o nosso próprio, o que foi frustrante. Se você e o Tyson não tivessem nos salvado, nem sei o que teria acontecido. Obrigada.

Ray – De nada. – ele sorri levemente envergonhado – Pelo menos agora você sabe que aquela confusão no campeonato não foi culpa sua, como eu já acreditava.

Salima – É verdade, contudo isso só me deixa um pouco aliviada. Desde que todo mundo aqui se encontrou, e começamos a nos conhecer, tenho percebido que existe uma porção de coisas sobre as quais eu não entendo. Preciso melhorar não apenas como uma jogadora, mas também como pessoa. Eu ainda sou bastante insegura.

Ray – Bom, eu também tenho dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas. Acho que só não desconfiei de você. – a jovem trava na hora e o rapaz para em seguida, se virando com o rosto quente – Quer dizer, no começo, quando o Kane, o Goki e o Jim estavam correndo perigo por causa daquelas cyber feras bit e você veio me pedir ajuda, mas não apareceu naquele rio como combinamos, eu pensei que estava enganado sobre você. E eu tenho o costume de julgar as pessoas de forma precipitada, então normalmente me afasto, mas valeu a pena ficar desconfiado daquela vez. Não quis acreditar que era má.

Salima – Sério? – um tímido sorriso vai brotando em seu rosto conforme o amado acena – E o que você pensava de mim?

Ray – A mesma coisa que penso agora: que é uma garota inteligente, determinada e fiel aos amigos, além de muito companheira. – os dois enrubescem ferozmente, então ela retoma a caminhada ao lado dele com um sorriso animado.

Salima – Sabe, num desses últimos dias, quando eu estava treinando com a Hilary, aconteceu de quebrar uma haste de uma daquelas estantes suspensas na sala de estar. Os livros nela iam desabar em cima da minha beyblade, então eu fiquei por baixo e a salvei.

Ray – Caramba! Eu não fiquei sabendo disto. Você se machucou?

Salima – Não. Quer dizer, doeu um pouco, mas nada tão sério. Só que após isso a Drisa começou a obedecer meus comandos. Eu sinto que ela está mais dócil. Não sei se foi por causa do acidente em si, ou se porque eu estou me sentindo mais tranquila desde aquele incidente na montanha, porém, seja o que for, agora nós duas estamos de bem.

Ray – Que ótimo então. Ah, eu ouvi você cantando com as garotas ontem.

Salima – Ouviu? – Salima trava de novo, fazendo-o rir antes de continuar andando – Bem, eu não sou talentosa como muitas delas. Só estava me divertindo.

Ray – Eu acho que você é muito boa, mas a última canção estava triste. – a ruiva se recorda da música em questão e sorri melancolicamente.

Salima – Acho que sim... – responde sem conseguir encará-lo, todavia é a vez de Ray parar de andar, então a moça se vira confusa por vê-lo sério.

Ray – Salima, eu... Eu quero falar com você sobre... – antes que prossiga, por suas costas duas pessoas aparecem subitamente – Ah Mariah! E Márcio.

Márcio – Oi. – ele ergue a mão em cumprimento, sem notar que um dos vigilantes escondidos do casal tenta voar com fúria sobre seu pescoço – Interrompemos algo?

\- Não! – o casal afirma junto, o que os constrange um pouco.

Márcio – Ok. Bom, eu sou só o acompanhante aqui. A Mariah é que quer dar uma palavrinha com a Salima. Mariah... – a jovem olha dele para os outros com timidez, mas toma um fôlego de coragem quando é levemente empurrada para frente.

Mariah – Ah, certo. Então... – ela fecha os olhos com força e coloca as mãos nos joelhos, se curvando – Desculpe! Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Salima!

Salima – Ah... Não, Mariah, por favor, não precisa...

Mariah – Espere, me deixe falar! – pede levantando a cabeça – Eu fui bastante má com você nos últimos dias. Na verdade desde que nos conhecemos. Você não merecia esta crueldade da minha parte. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, aquela garota...

Salima – Não, não precisa se culpar por aquilo! Aquela Carola queria nos usar, do mesmo jeito que aconteceu na ilha. Ela se aproveitou da minha fraqueza, não teve nada a ver com você. Mesmo assim, agradeço as suas desculpas. – as duas sorriem, fazendo a dupla de rapazes e ainda as sombras os observando suspirarem de alívio – Já que a gente se reuniu, podemos nos dividir e procurar pelos treinadores. Cobriremos mais espaço. – os demais concordam e seguem caminho, então seus perseguidores saem dos abrigos.

Melissa – Porcaria! Mesmo que tenha sido por uma boa causa, o Márcio vai pagar por aparecer justo naquela hora! Vamos ver os outros dois na biblioteca.

Os outros com ela concordam e partem na hora, se juntando com a outra metade do agrupamento que já está espionando do andar superior o segundo casal de amigos. Para surpresa geral, os que não quiseram acompanhar a operação chegam na hora, por uma porta ali perto. De frente para a dupla, todos estão tendo uma ótima vista enquanto se debruçam no corrimão de madeira, que se estende de uma escada lateral à outra.

Tyson – Onde será que está o tal livro que a Melissa pediu? Já reviramos tudo!

Hilary – Tudo desta estante, você quer dizer. Talvez ele esteja em um lugar mais visível. – Tyson bufa, continuando a busca com os olhos, então Hilary morde seu lábio inferior – Tyson... Eu lamento por tudo que fiz. Devo ter dado muito trabalho a você.

Tyson – Bom... Não foi sua culpa, então não precisa se preocupar com isto.

Hilary – Claro. – sorri de leve, desviando o olhar – E naquele dia no torneio, eu...

Tyson – Quero pedir desculpa por tudo que eu disse. – ele passa a sua frente – Fui muito duro com você. A verdade é que eu não queria dizer tudo aquilo. Eu sei ser bruto e odeio isto em mim. – ela pisca surpresa, todavia acaba sorrindo.

Hilary – Mas este é o seu jeito de ser Tyson. Todo mundo está acostumado.

Tyson – Só que não quer dizer que seja legal. – diz com uma careta, virando seu rosto rubro – Na verdade, o que eu queria dizer pra você é... – o rapaz toma mais fôlego, voltando a encará-la – Olhe, eu realmente fiquei contente por você e pelas garotas, por estarem trabalhando juntas, mas não gostei tanto assim.

Hilary – Por quê? Eu nem fazia parte dos Bladebreakers...

Tyson – Fazia sim! – interrompe subitamente – Você sempre fez. Eu não ia dizer isto para você, é claro, mas... No tempo que você não ficou com a gente nós sentimos... Quer dizer, **eu** senti a sua falta. – ele confessa abaixando a cabeça.

Hilary – Sentiu? – ela indaga esperançosa, corando ao vê-lo acenar timidamente – Então por que brigou comigo daquele jeito?

Tyson – Fiquei aborrecido por ter perdido a luta. – no segundo andar, alguns dos espectadores resmungam ou batem nas testas.

Filipe – Por que ele deu a mesma resposta? A pobrezinha vai chorar de novo!

Mariel – Juro que estou pensando seriamente em enforcar o Tyson agora.

Oliver – Antes espere ele terminar. – sussurra de volta e muitos seguram os risos.

Hilary – Então eu tinha razão afinal; ficou com raiva por eu chamar mais atenção.

Tyson – Não! Eu disse que não era por isso! Foi... Outro motivo.

Hilary – Qual? – questiona impaciente – Por que você queria tanto me vencer? – um _flashback_ vem à mente de Tyson, fazendo-o recordar do sonho com Dragoon.

Tyson – Eu... – seus punhos cerram e as bochechas esquentam – Eu só quis vencer porque achei que, se você perdesse, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Eu fiquei nervoso por ter perdido a luta porque jogar beyblade sempre foi a única coisa que sei fazer bem, então de repente isto mudou. Eu nunca tive talento para lutar _kendo_ e cuidar do _dojo_ do vovô, não tirava boas notas na escola, ainda vivo brigando com os meus amigos... Você é inteligente, persistente e corajosa, até gentil quando quer, mesmo reclamando muito e sendo escandalosa. – Hilary abre a boca e puxa o ar, evitando outra briga, e seus amigos seguram risadas – E a sua comida também é boa. Quando não inventa receitas malucas.

Hilary – Sério? – ela cruza os braços e morde o interior da bochecha pra não sorrir até vê-lo acenar com a cabeça em afirmação – Ok. Bom, mas não foi a minha intenção tirar algo de você, em especial porque também tem outras qualidades além de ser ótimo no beyblade. Você é confiante e luta pelas pessoas que gosta, mesmo quando não está com muito espírito esportivo. Também é carismático com os outros, o que até me irrita às vezes, porque eu queria ser igual. Sua teimosia é seu maior defeito, e mesmo assim ela sempre nos ajuda a nunca desistir. – enquanto ele suspira, absorvendo os elogios, a acanhada garota pausa – Esse tempo todo eu só queria tentar fazer parte do seu mundo.

Tyson – Só que eu não estava me sentindo mesmo como se você tivesse me tirado algo. Bem... Talvez eu tenha ficado nervoso no início por pensar que você ia, de alguma forma, se intrometer em tudo e acabar com a única coisa que me deixava feliz na época. Eu sei que contribuí para as nossas brigas no início, quando não te queria por perto, mas depois... Pensei que com as Beautiful Girls você teria a chance de se tornar uma grande lutadora de beyblade, como elas. – o grupo que os fita olha sorridente as emocionadas jovens – Não queria isto, porque eu... – ele pausa para criar coragem – Quero que você dependa de mim, como aconteceu algumas vezes.

Ivana – Que declaração mais fofa! – algumas amigas concordam comemorando.

Tala – Agora faz sentindo toda aquela confusão. Ele não ia admitir isso fácil.

Hilary – Mas... Você disse que eu atrapalhava seus treinos.

Tyson – Sei o que eu disse, me desculpe. Às vezes você realmente nos perturbava, mas eu também não precisava ser tão bruto e nem fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto por causa da sua curiosidade. Fui infantil, então sinto muito. – Tyson se curva subitamente.

Hilary – Ah é? Bom... Acho que eu posso te perdoar por isto. – Hilary segura um sorriso – E por que quer que eu dependa de você?

Tyson – Bem... – o rapaz coça a nuca – Eu me acostumei a te proteger, sabe. E se a gente se metesse em outra briga e você já pudesse se defender sozinha, eu me sentiria meio inútil. – a moça enrubesce e não consegue responder – Fiquei nervoso com a ideia.

Hilary – Ah... – eles ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos – Você não precisa se preocupar em me defender sempre. Mas fico feliz por querer isto.

Tyson – É, quer dizer... – ele coça a bochecha – Você é tão magricela que poderia cair com qualquer brisa, então... – o semblante da morena contrai e os demais suspiram.

Edna – Mas é um idiota mesmo! Como ele vai da montanha para o abismo?

Eddy – Acho que ele não prestou atenção na beira do penhasco. – alguns riem.

Dunga – Agora é a parte em que ele recebe um soco no meio da cara?

July – A Hi ainda pode ter alguma consideração pelo que ele disse antes.

Hilary – Ok... – a garota toma fôlego e sorri, indo até a poltrona mais perto, mas ao sentar sente algo duro debaixo da almofada – Olha só, é o livro que a Melissa queria!

Tyson – Até que enfim! Qual é o nome? – questiona pegando o livro azul com um título em alto relevo – "O Amor Proibido de Tianlong e Dilong". Que história é esta?

Hilary – Deixe-me ver. – ela o toma de volta e lê a sinopse – Ah, parece que é um conto sobre dois dragões que querem ficar um com o outro e não podem. "Tianlong é o dragão do paraíso. Se deixar o céu, o império celestial cai sobre a Terra. Dilong é uma fêmea que governa o império da Terra e controla os rios. Se ela morar sobre as nuvens eternamente, não haverá as mudanças de estações.". – repete uma parte do resumo – Por isto eles só se veem uma única vez, durante a época da primavera no paraíso, e então ela retorna ao mar no outono. Que romântico, mesmo sendo triste.

Tyson – E como um livro desses ajudaria no nosso treinamento?

Kailane – Eu faço uma ideia. – ela fita a risonha Melissa com malícia e se afasta do corrimão, onde se debruçava – Este espetáculo está ficando interessante.

Kai – Eu concordo. Alguém trouxe a pipoca? – muitos riem baixinho.

Belina – Não tem pipoca, mas eu tenho doces. – a jovem retira algumas barras de dentro do casaco e os amigos vão repassando – É bom se prevenir contra a necessidade.

Zene – Eu vou começar a tirar fotos com o celular. Já registramos algumas do Ray e da Salima e ficaram ótimas! – seus colegas de espionagem concordam.

Max – Perfeito! Podemos usar como material de chantagem depois. – o grupo ri.

Ming-ming – O ruim foi a conversa deles não ter dado em quase nada.

Oldegar – Como assim? Elas não disseram o que sentem então?

Ming-ming – Depois falamos disto. Eu quero ver o que esses dois vão fazer.

Tyson – Hilary. – de repente Tyson a chama, completamente constrangido, porém tentando não aparentar – Você acha que podemos ter uma chance?

Hilary – "Chance"? – seu coração volta a saltar – Como assim?

Tyson – Você me entendeu. Eu sei que nós brigamos por muito tempo, mas... Não sei bem quando foi acontecer isto... Eu gosto de você. – todos paralisam com a sua séria declaração – Gosto mais do que como amiga, por mais que me doa o orgulho dizer.

Martônio – Imagino que ele deva ter perdido o fígado agora. – brinca baixinho.

Hilary – Quer dizer que você se sente mal por confessar seus sentimentos a mim?

Tyson – É porque é vergonhoso. E pela primeira vez eu penso que me sentiria mal se tivesse uma plateia observando. – os bladers se entreolham e sorriem maliciosamente – Mas é verdade. Eu realmente passei a te ver com outros olhos já faz um bom tempo.

Hilary – E por que demorou tanto, idiota? – Hilary ri, inesperadamente agarrando-o pelo pescoço pra roubar um beijo que deixa todos os presentes escondidos em choque.

Kenny – Eu não achei que viveria para ver isto! Talvez seja exagero, mas é sério.

Calisto – Tyson é muito idiota. Não é vergonha admitir os sentimentos. Vergonha seria se ele continuasse calado, sabendo que tinha uma chance de ficar com ela.

Bryan – Certo, para mim já chega deste clima mel com açúcar. Eu vou embora.

Enrique – Então prefere perder a cara de surpresa deles quando nos virem?

Olinda – Provavelmente não será tão cedo. Alguém poderia pará-los antes que se devorem? – de súbito, a porta principal é aberta por Márcio, que entra seguido de Ray, Salima e Mariah, dando um susto no casal – Bem, problema resolvido.

Melissa – AH MÁRCIO, VOCÊ TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR TUDO DE NOVO?!

Daichi – Tenho a impressão que agora ele não é o cara mais adorado entre a gente.

Kawane – Obrigada por nos delatar, Melissa! Perdemos o elemento surpresa!

Ray – Pessoal? O que todos estão fazendo aí em cima?

Mystel – Apreciando a vista? – o par ainda abraçado se separa por vergonha.

Hilary – Vocês estavam espionando o tempo todo? – os outros descem as escadas.

Nilce – **Espionar** é uma palavra forte. Eu diria **vigiando**. Por razões puras, claro.

Salima – E, é claro, a ideia disto tudo foi sua, certo Melissa?!

Melissa – Declaro-me culpada! – sorri ao levantar a mão – Na verdade, o Max deu uma ajuda com o plano. – o loiro sorri travesso – Agora é um casal a menos, e assim só faltam 40 sem contar os nossos treinadores, porém como eu conto, digamos 42.

Kailane – Espero que esteja incluindo Max e você, mas como acredito que não, vá contar de novo. – a dupla ruboriza, então a loira olha furiosa para a moça e alguns riem – Bem, devo parabeniza-la pela escolha do livro. Nem sabia da existência dele.

Tyson – Espera aí, vocês planejaram até o livro que íamos procurar? Por quê?

Melissa – Não acham a história muito conveniente para os guardiões dos dragões sagrados? – Tyson e Hilary coram – Tenho certeza que sacaram a indireta. Agradeçam ao Max. Ele que viu Hiro e Hana lendo esse livro juntos na biblioteca antes de ontem. E eu aproveito para perguntar: dá para não pensar besteira sabendo de uma coisa dessas?

Kailane – Você pensa o tempo todo. Enfim, já que tocamos no assunto, vou dizer que a maioria dos contos chineses listados aqui tem inspiração nos "Quatro Guardiões Celestiais". O **Dragon Azure** do ar, também chamado de "Qing Longo", é considerado o primeiro. Os outros três são **Zhu Que** , o pássaro vermelho do fogo, **Bai Hu,** o tigre branco da terra, e **Xuan Wu** , a tartaruga preta como criatura da água. Parece familiar?

Max – São as nossas feras bit! – Kailane sorri e acena em afirmação.

Dunga – Isto, com toda a certeza, nos garante que as suas feras bit são sagradas.

Kailane – Sim, as deles e as nossas. – refere-se às Beautiful Girls – Por isto não seria surpresa se elas fossem companheiras do passado, separadas por um motivo maior.

Tyson – Isto me lembra... – ele pensa em seu sonho e justamente os beys das feras sagradas começam a brilhar, atraindo a atenção dos oito bladers que os seguram.

Kailane – Coloquem todas próximas. – ela pede aos demais, que obedecem, e logo os brasões se iluminam intensamente, ressoando como se estivessem chamando uns aos outros – Viram? Após tantos séculos, elas estão juntas finalmente. As nossas feras bit se reconhecem. Agora que somos amigos em harmonia, elas ficaram em sintonia também.

Tyson – Dragoon falou a mesma coisa. Eu sonhei com ele há três dias. O Dragoon disse que não atacou a Drena quando eu enfrentei a Hilary no campeonato porque tem uma ligação muito importante com ela. Disse que é a fonte da sua "verdadeira força".

Whitney – Eu tenho razão em achar que as suas feras bit estão apaixonadas?

Alessandra – Acho que é outra forma de dizer que estão **conectadas**. Mas elas não são as únicas, pelo visto. – a maioria dos presentes sorri maliciosamente para as duplas.

Kai – Tá legal, vocês podem parar com esta conversa. – ele guarda a beyblade.

Kailane – Sabendo agora que meus avós tinham razão, terei que pesquisar mais.

Melissa – Ah, então vá atrás das fênix primeiro, ok?! Assim você comprova o que eu sempre disse sobre você e Kai estarem **conectados** pela **linha vermelha do destino**. – o jovem e a moça encaram-na de olhos cerrados – E tem até o mesmo olhar, vejam!

Max – Ah sim, e por acaso as fênix não são o tipo de pássaro que só tem um único parceiro para toda a vida? – vários dos presentes entram nas risadas travessas.

Kai – Max, você precisa ficar longe dela. Está perdendo a noção do perigo.

Kailane – Oh não Kai, nós devemos fazer exatamente ao contrário. Vamos trancar estes dois sozinhos em uma sala. Depois é só esperar a Melissa ficar tão nervosa que vai ser incapaz de esconder por mais tempo aquela coisinha a respeito do Max, confessada para todas as garotas ontem à noite, durante a nossa reunião na sala de música.

Max – Heim, sobre mim? O que você quer me falar? – Max indaga ingenuamente.

Melissa – NADA! – Melissa grita nervosa e sai andando na frente – Vamos voltar para o treino antes dos técnicos reclamarem! – as arteiras amigas a seguem rindo.

 **Continua...**


	22. Cerimônia de Despedida

**Cap. 22**

 **Cerimônia de Despedida**

Finalmente é o último dia do treinamento das equipes do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. Depois do show noturno das Beautiful Girls, todos darão adeus à mansão da família Yamari e voltarão às suas rotinas. De manhã no jardim, Tyson levara um banho de água gelada na cara vindo do balde jogado por Max e Daichi, resultado do desafio feito ao convidar Hilary para sair, coisa que nunca faria segundo suas palavras.

Após ele passar pela vergonha de ter seu vídeo jogado na _Internet_ , graças à Jeyne e Nilce, o casal turrão declarou o namoro publicamente, todavia nem ao menos pegaram na mão um do outro durante o passeio turístico por Malibu que todos finalmente tiveram oportunidade de fazer. No diagnóstico precoce de Melissa, os demais bladers também parecem ter se unido em pares com o tempo, vendo nas feras bit o primeiro elo comum.

Este foi um assunto debatido na reunião de mulheres dois dias atrás, em que até as empregadas deram opiniões certeiras, mas agora é ignorado enquanto todos se arrumam pra ir ao anfiteatro da cidade. Perto das sete os rapazes estão prontos e os instrumentos da banda são levados para uma das seis limousines que os esperam. Quando o relógio de madeira da sala de jantar badala anunciando oito horas, as garotas descem as escadas.

Todas estão deslumbrantes em seus diferentes trajes, maquiagens e penteados, o que deixa seus acompanhantes estupefatos. Hiro é o primeiro a engasgar bebendo água.

Hiro – Que roupas são essas? – ele olha o vestido de Hana de cima a baixo.

Hana – São as roupas que foram feitas pelos estilistas da senhora Yamari, ora. – ela fita de relance os sorridentes empregados – Vocês também não estão usando?!

Gordo – Sim, mas as nossas não são tão... Provocativas. – diz meio rouco.

Nadine – Não digam que elas fazem com que fiquem nervosos?! – as moças riem.

Mystel – Estou curioso é para saber por que todos parecem vestidos em pares.

Melissa – "Pares"? O quê, só por causa das tonalidades de cores iguais entre nós? Deve ser impressão! – o grupo a encara intensamente desconfiado e a loira ri sem graça.

Hilary – Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Vamos de uma vez, ou vamos nos atrasar.

Brooklyn – Hilary e Salima vão mesmo se apresentar para todos com as outras?

Salima – Nós prometemos que íamos como uma equipe, então sim.

Ming-ming – Mal posso esperar para ver o que vai acontecer!

Hana – Bem, é preciso lembrar que seus fãs e os jornalistas sabem que passaram esta temporada aqui pra treinar, mas podem fazer perguntas capciosas. Tomem cuidado.

Garland – Acredito que ficaremos bem, se eles não estiverem trabalhando para a Melissa. – todos gargalham, deixando-a aborrecida com as bochechas infladas.

Enfim, o time entra nos carros. Logo que as limousines chegam às ruas povoadas, as pessoas tentam se aproximar e atropelam os seguranças bombados. Os equipamentos são postos no palco e, depois de um bom tempo procurando passar pela multidão com exigências de fotos, autógrafos e apertos de mão, as Beautiful Girls sobem no palco e os amigos se acomodam nos lugares reservados das arquibancadas.

Salima – Nós vamos mesmo ser apenas _backing vocals_ , não é?!

Keilhany – Por hoje. Talvez no futuro os meus pais desenvolvam um _neurochip_ com base naqueles que pegamos das suas beyblades, então poderiam aprender letras de músicas e coreografias mais depressa para participar dos shows com a gente.

Hilary – Seria demais, só que... Esta infelizmente é nossa despedida, não é?! – as jovens se entreolham tristonhas, contudo tentam sorrir na hora de começar o espetáculo.

Wanessa - Filme de Amor

Enquanto o evento prossegue, Hana recebe uma ligação. Assim que suas pupilas miram o visor do celular, elas dilatam de surpresa e temor. Seus companheiros por perto notam isto e a interrogam após atender o telefonema.

Oldegar – O que o senhor Taylor queria? – a treinadora engole a seco.

Hana – Ele mandou avisar que está vindo para cá, junto da senhora Yamari e dos Valem. Mandaram que ficasse à espera na calçada da praça.

Glória – Pensei que eles iriam esperar na mansão pela nossa volta.

Alice – Não se preocupe Hana. Nós interviremos se quiserem demiti-la.

Jim – Mas eu acho que a ameaça de revelar todas as fotos vergonhosas da família Beyfly não vai mais colar. Precisamos pensar em outra coisa.

Hana – Está tudo bem, não façam nada. Eu vou avisar aos seguranças da chegada deles. – ela anuncia descendo dos bancos.

Crusher – Eles devem ter se irritado pelo que aconteceu na montanha.

Kawane – Oh meu Deus, nem quero pensar nisto! Da última vez que elas tiveram a iniciativa de pegar as beyblades e jogar contra outra equipe sem o conhecimento deles, foram levadas para treinar num retiro na Índia por três meses!

Garland – Minha nossa! Quem foi essa equipe com quem lutaram?

Alice – Nós, na verdade. – diz sorrindo sem graça, referindo-se ao time Guardians Golden – Somos seus amigos de infância mais novos.

Martônio – E os últimos a entrar para a família Beyfly antes do campeonato.

Mystel – Bem, já que as feras bit sagradas de todos não são mais um segredo, não somos obrigados a entrar nesta família por conhecer a história delas, certo?!

Jeyne – Se não quiserem ser nossos amigos, tudo bem, mas não é tão ruim assim fazer parte da Beyfly. Somos uma família, independente do sangue.

Filipe – Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer neste sentido, Jeyne querida.

Wyatt – Eu não quero tomar partidos, mas você mesma não disse antes que estão longe de ser "uma família grande e feliz"?

Kawane – Mas nós ainda somos uma família, independente de sangue. – ninguém mais rebate a questão e a apresentação continua.

Wanessa - Metade de Mim (Hard to let Go)

É hora de encerrar o show de primavera. As Beautiful Girls recebem os aplausos dos fãs e dos amigos nas arquibancadas, mas seus sorrisos de retribuição desaparecem ao ver um familiar carro chegar ao local. Charles Taylor, Zilda Yamari e o casal Sandro e Greice Valem descem dele, olhando diretamente para o palco. Alguns dos jornalistas se aproximam deles imediatamente, mas apenas até Hana e Hiro os recepcionarem.

Quando os seguranças barram os repórteres, as moças suspiram e se entreolham.

Keilhany – Acho que agora é hora de dizer adeus. – ela sussurra às amigas com a mão no microfone, para o público não escutar – Devíamos fazer uma boa memória.

Melissa – De acordo, mas vamos apenas dizer até logo. E vocês, Hilary e Salima, melhor segurarem seus homens! A gente vai continuar de olho mesmo após ir embora!

Hilary – Que assustador. – as seis riem entre si – Nós prometemos. Né, Sali?

Salima – Eu vou tentar. Mesmo que o Ray e eu não tenhamos discutido o assunto, agradeço muito por tomar a iniciativa de nos empurrar, Meli.

Melissa – Disponha. Eu não tenho fama de casamenteira à toa.

Hilary – Eu nunca ouvi falar disto, porém acho que se soubéssemos você teria um pouco de dificuldade em ser tão boa no caso, certo?! – a loira sorri orgulhosamente.

Kailane – Então, independente do que acontecer no fim da noite de hoje, vamos prometer preservar nossos amigos e nossa força interior. – a jovem anda até o centro do palco e as outras a seguem, deixando o público ansioso – Seremos sempre...

\- BEAUTIFUL GIRLS! – todas fazem seu cumprimento especial: unindo as mãos, batendo as costas delas contra as das amigas mais próximas e fechando-as em palmas antes de levantar os braços, apontando os indicadores para dentro do círculo.

Diva – Vamos encerrar o show com animação, pessoal! – a plateia grita de volta – Que tal se nossas amigas viessem aqui e ajudassem a gente com a última música?

As outras integrantes da banda a encaram com surpresa, contudo entram na onda e convidam as moças. Umas sobem a contragosto por incentivo de Gordo e Nadine, bem quando Hiro e Hana voltam a sentar nas arquibancadas junto dos líderes da Beyfly. Os assistentes de palco, que são parte dos criados dos Yamari, dão um microfone auricular para cada garota, ensinando como coloca-los nas orelhas.

Jaqueline – Vocês sabem que não sabemos cantar, não é? – ela indaga colocando seu aparelho – Nem tocar. Vamos passar vergonha!

Milena – Não tem mistério. Só precisam animar a multidão.

Savana – Pelo menos podemos saber com o quê vamos animar?

Melissa – A mesma música que nos escutaram cantar hoje pela manhã, durante a reportagem ao vivo daqueles jornalistas que nos pegaram mostrando a cidade pra vocês. – diz num cochicho antes de elevar a voz – Ei, treinadoras, vocês também precisam vir aqui! – as duas técnicas protestam, mas os fãs também as convocam e elas desistem.

Nadine – Vocês fazem este tipo de coisa todo tempo? Digo, serem imprevisíveis?

Hana – O tempo todo. – a tutora confirma, recebendo seu baixo de um empregado – Mas fico contente por saber que não estão deprimidas como achei que estivessem.

Melissa – Imagina! Nem sempre as músicas que cantamos querem dizer algo.

Hana – Desde quando? Todas as garotas da família sempre se expressaram assim.

Kailane – Dane-se! Vamos terminar logo com esta tortura de despedida!

Wanessa - Vivo Por Mim (Looking For Me)

No momento em que a música termina, as pessoas tentam se aglomerar ao redor do grupo na saída, então os seguranças entram em ação. Os bladers vão para a ponta da praça, reunindo-se aos familiares das Beautiful Girls, e conseguem conversar entre si de uma boa distância dos fãs e repórteres. Charles é o primeiro a se manifestar.

Charles – Pelo visto estão todos bem, mesmo depois dos últimos incidentes.

Helena – Estamos, mas, me desculpem pela impertinência, vamos chegar logo ao que interessa. Vocês pretendem afastar as garotas de nós outra vez?

Sandro – Helena, não nos trate como vilões. Vocês correram grande perigo sobre a supervisão da nossa família, entendem?! Estamos em falta com seus parentes.

Greice – Nós tivemos que informar o ocorrido e garantimos assistência a todos no caminho de volta. Felizmente todas as conversas foram tranquilas, ainda que tenha sido complicado entender as respostas do mestre dos White Tigers, Tao. – a equipe sorri sem graça – Agora que o treinamento de vocês acabou, é hora de se despedirem.

Ohana – Nós entendemos que este foi o combinado, mas queremos saber se ainda ficaremos juntos. É muito cruel nos manter separados!

Zilda – Sabemos disto, e por esta razão nós não vamos impedi-los de falarem uns com os outros ou se visitarem, o que vale para cada um de vocês. Vimos os resultados do seu treino e sabemos da gratificante melhora que tiveram. Por certo é o resultado de um árduo trabalho em equipe. Sendo assim, ainda desejamos que os seus treinadores se mantenham, oferecendo o respaldo contínuo e necessário a todos em constante contato.

Emily – Em outras palavras, a Hana vai manter o emprego dela? – Zilda acena em confirmação e muitos comemoram rapidamente.

Zilda – O jovem Hiro já trabalha com o senhor Dickenson na BBA, então, se o senhor Gordo e a senhorita Nadine assim desejarem, podem continuar como técnicos de beyblade na Beyfly. Vão ensinar novos bladers a lutar e ainda aprimorar os antigos.

Nadine – Minha nossa! É um convite magnífico! – ela encara Gordo, que está tão surpreso quanto – Podemos ter um tempo para refletir sobre o assunto?

Zene – O que tem para pensar, irmã? Não é todo dia que uma oportunidade destas surge! E você sempre quis ser professora. Agora vai juntar sua paixão com o beyblade!

Nadine – Mas eu não posso tomar uma decisão tão importante assim pensando só em mim, Zene. Uma mudança do tipo envolve muitas pessoas.

Gordo – Bem, nós ainda vamos poder dar assistência aos outros, incluindo Zeo e Zene. E não acho realmente que nossas famílias vão se importar muito.

Zilda – Eles foram informados das mudanças que planejávamos para vocês. Agora só precisam discutir isto entre si, mas entendemos perfeitamente que precisem pensar. E considerando que o convite a fazer parte da família Beyfly permanece de pé para todos, nós daremos três dias de reflexão a cada um. Se aceitarem, poderão usufruir de todos os benefícios que isto acarreta, incluindo um alto nível de conhecimento e aprimoramento.

Zeo – Quer dizer que se aceitarmos entrar na família Beyfly, vamos poder nos ver sempre que quisermos? – a idosa confirma e os adolescentes se entreolham.

Aaron – Desculpe a desconfiança, mas estão fazendo isto apenas por nós?

Zilda – Vejam, nós sabemos que podem não ter tido uma benigna opinião a nosso respeito antes, quando nos conhecemos, porém... Certa vez, uma pessoa muito ajuizada me fez lembrar que não devemos nos deixar levar pela primeira impressão. Todo mundo deve ter uma segunda chance para provar seu valor. – Zilda fita Kai rapidamente, o que o comove e deixa rubro de leve – Vocês provaram que merecem nossa confiança, então agora desejamos ter a sua. Se puderem esquecer os infortúnios que passaram.

Miguel – Bom, foi por causa desses "infortúnios" que nos unimos. Se pudéssemos esquecer, também estaríamos deixando de lado a razão de termos nos conhecido melhor.

Steven – Eu concordo. Podemos só ignorar as coisas ruins e começar de novo.

Charles – Ótimo. Contudo, ainda há um problema com o qual precisamos lidar.

Melissa – Estava demorando... Nossa felicidade dura tanto quanto um pacote de bolacha nas mãos do Daichi. – o garoto bufa, despertando a risada de alguns.

Charles – Não seja abusada, mocinha. O caso é que, com o último ataque, Hilary e Salima correram perigo. Elas ainda precisam se fortalecer, e agora que fazem parte das Beautiful Girls irão com as outras para um retiro de treinamento. – o alvoroço inicia.

Mathilda – Vocês falaram que podemos ficar juntos, então por que elas devem ir?

Célia – Pelo visto vai começar tudo de novo. – diz num suspiro.

Sandro – Estão errados. Não queremos correr o risco de ter Calisto ligando para o aeroporto no dia da decolagem e dando um trote de ataque terrorista ao jato particular. – todo mundo a fita e a corada garota sorri sem jeito.

Charles – Será só por uns meses, e quando todas tiverem mais domínio sobre suas feras bit, poderão retornar para casa. Isto já está decidido e partiremos em três dias.

Maltês – Pelo menos vamos poder visita-las? – o homem nega com a cabeça.

Wyatt – Mas nós podemos ajudar com os treinos, e elas ficariam livres antes.

Greice – Esta etapa do treinamento das meninas requer uma união somente entre elas, além de um amadurecimento pessoal. Não seria adequado tê-los por perto.

Glória – Bem, é verdade que iríamos querer vê-las o tempo todo.

Alan – E quando estamos juntos não nos concentramos direito para treinar.

Alessandra – Como alunos de colégio que brincam e não fazem a lição de casa. – muitos concordam risonhos – Mesmo assim, seria melhor se pudéssemos tentar.

Kailane – Está tudo bem, gente. Nós vamos poder nos comunicar o tempo todo.

Keilhany – Exatamente! – a moça toma seu computador vermelho, anteriormente deixado na mansão, das mãos da mãe – Eu garanto que o Luce pode manter uma ligação até se tiver um apagão no país inteiro! Certo Luce? – questiona abrindo a tampa do PC.

Lucent – Com certeza. Eu não permitirei que qualquer conexão entre vocês seja cortada. E Dizzi concorda comigo. Nós cuidaremos do contato de todos.

Kenny – Como é? – Sandro toma a frente e entrega o _laptop_ de Kenny.

Sandro – Eles estavam se dando muito bem quando chegamos na mansão.

Dizzara – Ah é! Eu tenho a cópia de todos aqueles dados e programas que você e a Thalía pediram para o Luce trocar comigo. Agora somos como almas gêmeas!

Sandro – Admito ter ficado chocado ao notar o que estava acontecendo. Porém eu me refiro a união desses dois; tudo bem ficarem com essas informações.

Greice – Sabemos que estão em ótimas mãos. – Chief sorri emocionado e Thalía o encara mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar de emoção.

Calisto – Certo, o clima está adorável, mas de quantos meses de reclusão estamos falando exatamente? Estou com medo delas voltarem como celibatárias.

Melissa – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, parem de fazer estas caras de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança! Pensem que vamos passar uma pequena temporada escolar fora e logo estaremos de volta. – a loira se entrelaça num braço de Hilary e em outro de Salima – Tyson, eu pessoalmente prometo que devolveremos a sua bela dama assim que o programa de treino acabar. – os dois enrubescem – E os outros casais vão poder matar as saudades por todos os meios de comunicação que quiserem.

Johnny – Que "outros casais"? – Melissa sorri maliciosamente.

Melissa – Não adianta tentarem me enganar, porque este é irmão deste. – declara apontando para seus olhos – Vocês se deram mais do que bem nesta semana, como Luce e Dizzi, contudo, diferente deles, não querem admitir.

Ian – Você imagina coisas demais. Precisa de um psicólogo.

Keilhany – Não levem a mal. Ela só quer esquecer da saudade que sentirá do Max.

Melissa – Eu sentirei saudade de todo mundo, Thalía. – ela responde rangendo os dentes pela vergonha e a maioria de seus amigos a fita com o mesmo humor matreiro.

Kailane – Ah, faça-me o favor Melissa! Diga de uma vez que você gosta do Max!

Melissa – KAILANE! – a jovem cora dos pés à cabeça e solta as amigas.

Diva – "Gosta" é pouco! Ela nos disse que está é **perdidamente apaixonada** por você! – o loiro fica rubro e olha para a moça, que não tem coragem de encará-lo.

Alan – Isto explica porque eles passavam tanto tempo juntos nas horas livres.

Olinda – Todas as garotas já sabiam, até as empregadas. – a moça ergue um punho em típica ameaça e se prepara para avançar nas amigas que gargalham.

Charles – Quer dizer que este era o motivo de ficar tão distraída durante os meus telefonemas? Achei que estava doente. – ele se cala assustado com o olhar da filha.

Melissa – Pai, por acaso se importa de não se meter na história? – os adultos riem.

Zilda – Ela é igualzinha à mãe, sem dúvida. – os Valem concordam, vendo graça na tentativa de Taylor de se recompor do susto ajeitando a gravata do paletó.

Greice – Bem, vocês precisam de um tempo pra se despedir, mas obviamente aqui não é o melhor lugar. Vamos voltar para a mansão. – ela se dirige a uma das limousines.

Depois que todos retornam à propriedade, começam a fazer suas malas, recebendo suas passagens de viagem, e tomam um tempo para conversar. Alguns dos seus amigos convencem Melissa a falar com Max. Ela não consegue mais fingir o que de fato sente e admite estar bem atraída pelo rapaz, deixando-o muito feliz. Embora seja difícil iniciar relacionamentos agora, os casais estão dispostos a tentar superar a distância temporária.

Após trocarem contatos, os bladers se vão. No dia da partida das Beautiful Girls, um grupo menor se reúne no terraço do prédio da BBA, reservado exclusivamente para a decolagem do jato que levará as jovens, Hana e os líderes da Beyfly para o misterioso retiro em algum lugar distante. A nova sessão de despedidas ocorre entre choros e risos.

Filipe – Por favor, mandem mensagens todos os dias. Eu vou cobrar!

Eliane – Vocês têm os nossos telefones, então não hesitem ligar se precisarem de algo. Mesmo se não pudermos ir ao retiro, daremos um jeito.

Diva – Tudo bem. Se por algum milagroso motivo o Luce falhar, a gente envia um código morse ou recorre aos sinais de fumaça. – os lutadores gargalham.

Glória – Acha que os outros vão ficar bem? – ela sussurra para Kailane, olhando a dupla de namorados do time, além de Ray e Salima, conversando distantes dos demais.

Kailane – Eles vão sobreviver. – responde com um meio sorriso, fitando Kai pelo canto dos olhos sem que ele note – E eu também. – Glória devolve o sorriso e a abraça.

Ray – Salima, eu quero que fique com isto. – o jovem entrega um par de brincos simbolizando o _yin yang_ , sendo o da direita a metade branca e o da esquerda a preta.

Salima – Oh Ray, obrigada. E... Eles têm a forma de tigres?!

Ray – Pois é. Eu descobri que o Filipe também é bom com artesanato, então pedi para ele preparar isso. Tentei pagar de alguma forma, mas ele disse que não precisava.

Salima – Não quero parecer ingrata, mas por que está me dando isto?

Ray – Eu pensei que se tivesse alguma coisa pra te dar coragem enquanto ficar lá, não precisaria se conter lutando com a Drisa. Eu sei que são só brincos, contudo, se for usar, vai poder lembrar sempre que a força da qual precisa já está dentro de você. Deve só achar o equilíbrio entre suas qualidades e fraquezas. – os dois sorriem e a ruiva põe o seu presente com um brilho nos olhos, ficando vermelha ao vê-lo lhe fitar bobamente, entretanto, antes de prender o brinco branco, coloca na mão direita do chinês.

Salima – Fique com ele. Assim saberei que a pessoa a acordar minha força estará se empenhando tanto quanto eu em evoluir. Aí então nós teremos uma luta justa, e sem interrupções dessa vez. – Ray sorri, fechando os dedos ao redor do enfeite, e logo ali o ex campeão e a atual campeã mundial de beyblade admiram a vista da cidade.

Hilary – Nós vamos nos ver em breve. Vai ver que não vai demorar tanto.

Tyson – Espero que não. Eles disseram que este treinamento vai levar meses, e o seu aniversário é em breve. Agora eu, você, Salima, Max, Melissa, Kenny e Keilhany temos dezesseis anos. Ray, Kai e Kailane estão com dezessete e Daichi e Diva só tem treze, enquanto meu irmão e a Hana já chegaram aos dezenove. Muita coisa vai mudar.

Hilary – Não o que eu sinto por você. – ambos sorriem corados, porém só a tempo do ar confiante dela voltar – E não se esqueça de que, por eu ter ganhado nossa aposta dupla no torneio, você ainda me deve um dia de completa obediência e a realização de um pedido especial. Você não pagou o seu débito e eu vou cobrar isto quando retornar!

Tyson – Fechado. – eles se abraçam sem ver a interação entre os loiros por perto.

Melissa – Max coelhinho, não vá trocar seus dados de contato enquanto estamos longe um do outro! Mas se tiver que trocar, me avise antes.

Max – Pode deixar. – diz rindo, quando subitamente recebe um abraço apertado.

Melissa – Vou sentir falta de te apertar o tempo todo! Você é tão fofo!

Max – Eu também vou sentir saudade Meli, e eu te acho mais fofa ainda. – a moça o liberta completamente rubra, o que o faz rir de novo – Parece que nossos empurrões serviram para alguma coisa com os outros.

Melissa – É. – ela concorda observando os amigos – Porém não juntamos todos ainda, então nossa operação cupido está em vigor! Só precisamos dar uma pausa. – seu sorriso confiante decai ao pegar nas mãos dele – Promete que não vai esquecer de mim? – Max sorri com o olhar carente e o bico dela.

Max – Vem cá. – ele a puxa pelo pescoço e beija repentinamente, deixando seus olhos arregalados – Não tem como eu me esquecer de você. – Melissa põe a mão direita sobre a boca, enquanto o amado ainda segura a outra, então ri sem jeito.

Melissa – Isto foi injusto, coelho pervertido! – o garoto compartilha a risad sua vez de ficar pasmo com o beijo que ela retribui – Agora você também não vai poder me tirar da cabeça, mesmo se quiser. – sussurra antes de se afastar rápido.

Enfim, é a hora da partida. As moças entram no jato e acenam melancolicamente, sendo retribuídas. Ainda que tristes, Hiro e os Bladebreakers sorriem com a intenção de alegrá-las, como as demais equipes, Gordo e Nadine. Kenny abre o _laptop_ e Keilhany faz o mesmo com seu computador, deixando Lucent e Dizzara se despedirem. Tyson faz um sinal positivo para Hilary quando ela o olha pela janela, e a namorada sorri de leve.

Assim que o veículo some de vista, eles se entristecem de novo e demoram a sair do lugar, mesmo depois de saudarem com carinho os amigos. Stanley Dickenson toma a dianteira para ajudar os outros a passar pelos fãs e repórteres no térreo.

Hiro – Eu imagino que já estejam sentindo falta delas. Eu também sinto, mas não se preocupem, é só por enquanto. Um dia as veremos de novo. É só um "até logo".

Tyson – É. Até logo... E quanto tempo ele dura?

 _ **Fim... Ou Não.**_


	23. Retornos, Mudanças e Mistérios

**Cap. 23**

 **Retornos, Mudanças e Mistérios**

Faz uma bela manhã no Japão, clima de finalzinho de inverno, e após compridos meses de distância os Bladebreakers finalmente estão reunidos novamente na residência dos Granger. Max está acomodado na sala do _dojo_ enquanto Tyson guia sua beyblade pela trilha de obstáculos na entrada, tentando se concentrar, mas está tendo dificuldade.

Max – Ah... – o loiro suspira; pode ser a milésima vez no dia, mas ele não liga.

Tyson – Max, esta é a milésima vez no dia que você fica suspirando pelos cantos. Dá para parar? Eu estou tentando me concentrar aqui.

Max – Mas Tyson, o tempo está passando muito devagar! – resmunga sentando na almofada onde antes estava deitado – Eu não posso fazer nada!

Tyson – Claro que pode: fecha a boca! – Max cruza os braços e sorri com malícia.

Max – Vai me dizer que você também não sente falta da Hilary?!

A pergunta faz o rapaz se desconcentrar e seu bey bate num pilar de madeira que sustenta a casa. O amigo comprime os lábios afim de evitar uma gargalhada enquanto o moreno senta no piso de tatame, coletando Dragoon e limpando calmamente a areia nas peças com uma flanela tirada do bolso.

Tyson – Elas vão voltar hoje, só precisamos ter paciência.

Max – Diz a pessoa que nunca teve nenhuma. Como você consegue ficar calmo?

Tyson – Eu é que não entendo por que você está tão ansioso assim. Não disse que a Melissa encheu o saco com todas as mensagens que te enviou?

Max – Você disse isso, não eu. E umas cartas e uns _e-mails_ , SMS e telefonemas não são o suficiente. Eles me tranquilizam, mas não matam a saudade que eu tenho.

Tyson – Se isso não resolveu, então a Melissa devia ter levado a sério a ideia do código morse e dos sinais de fumaça. – ambos riem.

Passou-se quase um ano desde a aventura que as equipes do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade viveram, alguns aprisionados em uma ilha infestada de animais selvagens por culpa de uma cientista vingativa, e todos sofrendo com a sobrinha sarcástica dela no seu plano de manipular lutadores para controlar feras bit. E também foi o mesmo tempo desde a partida das Beautiful Girls para um retiro de treino secreto.

Felizmente, as últimas cartas das moças para os Bladebreakers levaram à alegria e convocação de toda a turma numa nova reunião. A notícia, rapidamente divulgada pela mídia, relatava a vinda da banda para o Japão, onde irão inaugurar a nova indústria da empresa Beyfly. Graças ao lucro e a fama obtidos pela parceria com a BBA, os times de amigos se aprimoraram com o passar do tempo.

Agora, mundialmente conhecidos, eles são a sensação da imprensa e dos fãs de beyblade. Em alguns instantes, todos se encontrarão no aeroporto local para aguardar o tão esperado retorno das jovens que os uniram. Enquanto isso, o ex campeão mundial, tendo perdido seu título para Hilary, se acomoda na sala com Max, vendo Daichi assistir televisão próximo à mesa de centro do cômodo.

Daichi – Que caras são estas? – indaga pegando um biscoito do prato em frente.

Max – Falávamos da Melissa e das outras. Não ouviu? – o ruivo faz uma careta.

Daichi – Ah cara, não fala disto! Eu ainda sinto falta das lutas que eu tinha com a Diva. – ele confessa antes dos outros dois sentarem no sofá.

Kai – Elas só estão alguns meses fora, bando de bebês chorões. – Kai chega de repente, sentando na poltrona ao lado, e Ray ri vindo logo atrás dele.

Ray – Eu pensei que você achava todas malucas e audaciosas, Daichi.

Daichi – Apesar das brincadeiras, elas cozinhavam bem. – o garoto fita o biscoito meio comido, despertando a risada dos demais, então um grito súbito os assusta.

Kenny – GENTE, GENTE! – Kenny vem correndo, parando pra retomar o fôlego, conforme apoia as mãos nas pernas, ao passar da entrada – Elas estão...!

Ray – Fica calmo Kenny! Quem está o quê? Do que está falando?

Kenny – As garotas, Hilary e as outras! Elas estão chegando no aeroporto!

Ryu – Ah, mas que ótima notícia! – o idoso também se reúne com todos, ao tempo de Hiro vir por trás de Kenny – E vocês não deviam ir se encontrar com os seus amigos?

Hiro – Nós vamos vovô. Ou melhor, eles vêm se encontrar com a gente. O Gordo me ligou agora, dizendo que alguns dos nossos amigos estão chegando num ônibus para nós irmos juntos até o aeroporto, então é melhor se aprontarem logo.

Mais do que rapidamente a equipe obedece e em pouco tempo um ônibus branco para na frente da casa. Das janelas acenam os Blitzkrieg Boys, Majestics, as Specialists e o Empire. Os Bladebreakers se despedem de Ryu, ouvindo apelos para que convidem as moças a visita-lo, e sobem no veículo, olhando o motorista com surpresa.

Max – Pai! – o loiro abraça o homem – Mãe, você está aqui também?!

Judy – Estou. – ela ri, levantando-se da cadeira nos fundos do automóvel – Depois que o senhor Taylor ligou para o senhor Dickenson avisando da chegada das meninas e dos líderes da Beyfly, nós nos oferecemos para guiar todas as equipes até o aeroporto e fazer a recepção de boas-vindas. Quer dizer, somos apenas uma parte dos voluntários.

Taro – Bruce e Tao já estão esperando no aeroporto com o senhor Dickenson. Vou logo avisando que tem um enxame de fãs e repórteres cercando os seus amigos.

Spencer – Já foi difícil a gente sair daquele lugar inteiros. Vamos, sentem aí! – os rapazes se acomodam e começam a conversar com os outros.

Ivana – Mal posso esperar pra ver as garotas! – Ivana diz sacodindo o coque duplo na sua cabeça com o balançar das pernas, fazendo Ian rir – Elas devem estar mais fortes.

Jaqueline – Como se já não bastasse o banho de loja que elas tomaram nesse meio tempo de reclusão, não é?! – Jaqueline sorri de canto enquanto encara o espelho na mão esquerda de Johnny, para arrumar suas marias-chiquinhas suspensas – Quem diria que um retiro na Rússia seria tão luxuoso.

Savana – Elas certamente fizeram compras **depois** de sair de lá, Jaque. – Savana revira os olhos e fita o sorridente Spencer ao jogar sua trança para o lado direito.

Kenny – Estão falando daquela aparição delas na tevê na semana passada?

Robert – Essa mesmo. As fotos e gravações feitas lá viralizaram num pulo.

Roberta – Todas estavam incríveis! Elas devem ter sido bastante assediadas pelos rapazes. – Roberta instiga maliciosa conforme enrola fios soltos do alto rabo de cavalo, causando uma risada em Robert – Isto seria um risco para Tyson e Max, já que até agora ninguém sabe do namoro deles com a Hilary e a Melissa, certo?!

Johnny – Roberta, assim você vai deixar eles verdes de ciúme.

Roberta – Então você entendeu o meu plano. – alguns dos presentes riem – Agora falando sério: nós temos uma fofoca super saborosa para contar.

Olinda – Uma parte dos nossos amigos está namorando. – Olinda anuncia rápido, sem tirar os olhos do celular para o qual Oliver também olha durante a discreta carícia em seus cabelos, acima da piranha que prende uma parte atrás da cabeça.

Roberta – Linda, sua traíra, eu queria ter dito isso! – Roberta se ajoelha na cadeira para fitar todos após a informação ser processada – Ah, mas ao menos posso dizer que...

Eliane – Nadine e Gordo estão noivos?! – a feição nervosa da amiga faz Eliane gargalhar antes de apertar o rabo de cavalo baixo, acompanhada por Enrique enquanto a novidade aumenta a empolgação do diálogo.

Hiro – Inacreditável! Eu sabia que eles estavam se dando bem, mas a esse ponto...

Bryan – Vão ficar mais chocados quando souberem quem são os casais do grupo.

Ian – Começando por você e a Bárbara. – ele sorri maliciosamente e Bryan encara Bárbara antes de os dois virarem os rostos corados, pelos olhares voltados para ambos.

Max – Ah, logo vi que vocês pareciam muito grudados. Estão todos juntos?

Tamara – Se quer dizer todos aqueles dentro do ônibus antes de vocês chegarem, sim. – Tamara sorri ao pender a cabeça para o lado de Tala, provocando a queda de uma mecha do seu coque central, suavemente colocada atrás da sua orelha por ele.

Tala – Acreditem, foi uma surpresa para nós também. Aconteceu naturalmente.

Ray – Bom, eu estou naturalmente pasmo. – todos riem – Quando passaram tanto tempo assim juntos? Por acaso não voltaram para casa?

Kai – Fiquei sabendo que algumas equipes se reuniram gradualmente entre si após nos despedirmos das garotas, e aparentemente viajar para outro país não foi empecilho.

Tyson – Ah é? E quem te contou Kai? – o mais velho cora pelo sorriso malicioso do moreno e se volta à janela, sem descruzar os braços ou a perna sobre a outra.

Kai – Tenho minhas fontes. – Tyson chia e volta a sentar ereto.

Tyson – Você tem **uma fonte** , que eu sei, e o nome dela é Kailane.

Daichi – Quem sabe agora o Kai admite que quer construir um ninho de amor com ela. Duas fênix se unindo, tão romântico. – risadas baixinhas seguem a provocação.

Kai – Só para lembrar Daichi, as fênix queimam suas vítimas até virar cinzas.

A ameaça encerra o assunto. Quando enfim o ônibus para na entrada do aeroporto, as equipes saem correndo. O mar de pessoas os saúda, sendo acalmada pelos seguranças impedindo sua aproximação extrema. Minutos mais tarde o esperado jato aterrissa. Com a devida licença, os times entram na pista. As moças vão na frente e aceleram os passos vendo as Beautiful Girls descerem a escada antes de Hana e dos líderes da Beyfly.

A tutora e Kailane estão muito parecidas agora, excerto que o cabelo da cantora já está bem maior e com um corte diferente, como é o caso de Keilhany e Diva. Elas estão mais maduras, graças aos centímetros extras e o acréscimo de volume aos corpos antes mirrados, porém permanecem com os conhecidos sorrisos carismáticos. Hilary e Salima surgem se destacando na multidão, muito mais femininas e confiantes.

Melissa é a única que não parece ter mudado, com exceção dos fios compridos.

Max – Como vocês demoraram! Achamos que não voltariam mais!

Melissa – A gente voltou foi cedo! Não deixaríamos vocês sozinhos tanto tempo. Sabíamos que morreriam de saudade ou se meteriam em encrenca; talvez as duas coisas. – ri ao abraça-lo – Além disto já tava ficando chato ouvir todo dia a Hilary e a Hana lamentando as saudades que sentiam do Tyson e do Hiro, então... – as duas estapeiam os braços da risonha loira, uma de cada lado, fazendo os demais gargalharem também.

Helena – Eu nem acredito como vocês mudaram em tão pouco tempo. Parece que ficam mais lindas a cada vez que nos vemos. Estou com inveja.

Garland – Você também é muito linda Lena, então não precisa se preocupar.

Melissa – Oi? – o clima muda do nada – Eu ouvi direito? Perdemos alguma coisa?

Gordo – Alguns membros do grupo estão saindo juntos agora.

Diva – "Saindo juntos"? Do tipo **namorando**? Como assim?! Por que não falaram isto pra gente antes? Só ficamos sabendo do noivado do Gordo e da Nadine.

Hilary – O que eu já considero surpreendente em tão pouco tempo. Vocês têm que contar os detalhes! Qual a desculpa de não mandarem um _e-mail_ dizendo as fofocas?

Kailane – Pois é, só partilharam que andaram se encontrando. Então era para isso?

Miguel – Tudo bem, se acalmem! Isto é tão repentino para vocês quanto pra nós.

Martônio – Diz a pessoa que me implorou ajuda para conquistar a minha irmã. – o rosto de Miguel se tinge de vermelho até as orelhas, fazendo os amigos rirem enquanto a namorada agarra seu braço e massageia para acalma-lo – Depois eu entrego uma lista com o nome dos casaizinhos para vocês. Claro, em troca de fones de ouvido novos.

Melissa – Fechado! Ah, é tão revigorante saber que eu estava certa! De novo. – a convencida estrela sobe os óculos escuros e sacode o cabelo – Como com Luce e Dizzi.

Calisto – Eu sou a única que ainda acha muito esquisito um relacionamento entre um super programa de computador e uma fera bit cibernética?

Melissa – Provavelmente sim. Não seja recalcada, que isto faz mal para a pele.

Greice – Bem, vocês terão tempo de matar a saudade ao chegarem na casa nova. Levem a bagagem às limousines, sim?! – a mãe de Thalía faz um sinal aos carregadores para levarem as malas até os carros, do lado de fora do aeroporto, e o grupo acompanha.

Hiro – E que "casa nova" é essa? Se é que eu posso saber.

Stanley – Ora, o casal Saien não disse nada ainda? Achei que todos já soubessem.

Kenny – Soubessem do quê? Meus pais não me disseram nada.

Keilhany – Nós vamos poder ficar com vocês, morando no Japão! – todos param de andar e os bladers fitam as Beautiful Girls com surpresa, virando aos Bladebreakers na sequência – Meus pais conversaram com os do Chief e compraram uma casa bem na frente da deles. Vamos ser vizinhos! Não é demais?!

Kenny – "Demais"? Claro que é! Isto é sensacional! Como meus pais não falaram nada pra mim?! Se eu soubesse tinha contado para todo mundo.

Ray – Acho que foi por isto mesmo, Chief. Imagina a bagunça que seria se toda a galera da sua cidade descobrisse. Sem contar os jornalistas.

Kenny – Bom, agora eu entendo por que eles disseram que não poderiam vir para a recepção. Aquela história de tomar conta da multidão em frente à loja não fez sentido no começo, já que não tinha nenhuma promoção de macarrão, mas agora...

Sandro – Imaginamos que isso aconteceria. – o pai de Keilhany ri – Nós quisemos manter segredo até o último instante para não causar tumulto na loja da sua família.

Kenny – Tudo bem. Aposto que eles estão felizes por terem tantos fregueses.

Max – Pai, mãe, vocês sabiam disto? – ambos confirmam – Por que não falaram?

Taro – Uma surpresa deve ser mantida até o final Max. – seu pai sorri – E Bruce, Ryu e Tao já sabiam da história também. – Tyson e Hiro encaram o pai e Ray e a equipe White Tigers o mestre, os dois homens bem sorridentes.

Bruce – Eu comuniquei ao avô de vocês e ele concordou em guardar segredo.

Claude – Quer dizer que todas vão morar juntas, com suas famílias e a Hana?

Kailane – Positivo para a Hana, porque vovó, o senhor Taylor e os Valem não vão ficar conosco sempre. E todos vão poder nos visitar quando quiserem.

Charles – Bem, nós temos conhecimento de que não adiantaria pedir para não se meterem em problemas, mas vamos arriscar deixa-las viverem mais independentemente. Talvez agora, depois de tudo que houve, possamos confiar que serão mais discretas.

Melissa – Como túmulos, papai. – a loira passa os dedos sobre a boca, como se a estivesse fechando, e alguns riem – Excerto durante as festas que já estou planejando.

Diva – Vamos fazer loucas festas do pijama e competir para ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo sem beber água depois de tomar molho tabasco!

Sandro – Melhor maneirarem. – ele repreende com graça, vendo muitos rirem – É claro que se acontecer qualquer coisa terão que ser responsáveis, o que inclui a fiança da prisão e internamento em hospital.

Alan – Tenho medo de perguntar o que elas já aprontaram. – o grupo ri outra vez.

Charles – Bem, desde já eu quero agradecer em nome de todos por ficarem junto dessas travessas, o que certamente não foi nada fácil. E pode ainda não ser...

Liliane – Ora senhor Taylor, nós adoramos as garotas. Por isto nós é que devemos agradecer por terem fornecido as nossas passagens áreas para virmos ao Japão.

Charles – Sendo assim, talvez não precise me preocupar tanto. – diz suspirando.

Zilda – Em alguns momentos visitaremos vocês. Agora está na hora de irmos dar um jeito nos negócios. Cuide para que essas levadas não arranjem problemas Hana! – a idosa dá de costas e os outros vão na direção do jato parado.

Hana – Sim, senhora Yamari! – a moça ri – Podem contar comigo!

Greice – Foi um prazer rever todos! Cuidem bem uns dos outros! – Greice acena, e quando o jato parte as garotas se atiçam novamente, gritando eufóricas.

Lee – Aí, se importam de baixar o volume? Eu tenho ouvidos sensíveis! – os mais velhos dão risadas e Stanley Dickenson limpa o suor do rosto com um lenço.

Stanley – Bem, agora que todos estão juntos de novo, será interessante vê-los se prepararem para participar do evento.

\- "Evento"? – uma parte indaga com curiosidade e confusão, fazendo Belina rir.

Belina – Pelo visto vocês estão desinformados. O meu primo-tio, aquele que é um dos organizadores do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, Angus, disse adiantadamente que fariam um enorme concurso especial no dia da inauguração da nova indústria, que vai acontecer justamente antes do próximo torneio e do início das aulas escolares.

Kailane – Nosso time ficou responsável por representar os líderes da Beyfly nessa inauguração, já que nenhum deles poderá estar presente. E além disto, nós faremos um show especial, depois de apresentarmos o evento que ocorrerá no dia.

Ozuma – E que concurso é esse? É uma competição de beyblade?

Martônio – Nós ouvimos falar. É mais ou menos isto. O recomendável é que só os jogadores de beyblade se inscrevam para competir entre si, porque no final do evento os finalistas vão lutar, e quem vencer ganha um prêmio especial que ninguém sabe qual é.

Joseph – Legal, mas estão faltando vários detalhes. Que prêmio misterioso é esse?

Tao – Ora, vocês não gostam de surpresas? Tenham paciência! E vamos, vamos...! Melhor irem falar com seus fãs, ou eles vão arrastar os seguranças até aqui! – fala rindo.

Ozuma – Bom, seja o que for, eu adianto logo que vou competir. Será divertido.

Conforme muitos dos amigos concordam com Ozuma, o grupo volta para a zona de desembarque e passa um tempo com os fãs antes de seguir a banda até seu novo lar, ainda sofrendo o assédio do público na entrada. Após ficarem um pouco juntos, todos se vão e as moças curtem o descanso pós-viagem. Uma semana depois os Bladebreakers estão, de novo, visitando as Beautiful Girls. O lar delas é de fato um casarão.

Como eles têm ficado por perto há bastante tempo, Kailane tomou a iniciativa de entregar à Kai uma cópia da chave da porta de entrada, confidenciando que confia mais nele do que em Hiro. Pelo treinador estar claramente atraído por Hana, teria uma chance de o jovem tentar invadir o território. No momento, cansadas de ouvir Tyson e Daichi reclamando da demora do almoço, as jovens forçaram todo o time a ajudar na cozinha.

Enquanto seus tutores não voltam do mercado, a situação vira uma bagunça.

Daichi – Ah, que cheiro delicioso! Não sabem a saudade que senti da sua comida!

Diva – Então esse tempo todo você ficou ansioso para voltarmos só pela comida?

Daichi – Claro que não! – ele ri sem graça sobre o olhar ameaçador da loirinha.

Tyson – AI DAICHI, PARA DE CORTAR O MEU DEDO COM A FACA!

Daichi – Eu não tenho culpa se você deixa seu dedo no caminho, cabeção!

Hilary – Vocês dois, querem parar de brigar?! Deste jeito não terminamos nunca!

Melissa – Oh gente, pensem nisto como um aquecimento, afinal, o concurso pede culinária como um dos testes. – os rapazes param o que estão fazendo e a encaram.

Kai – Como é? Que história é esta? – a loira levanta uma sobrancelha.

Melissa – Ué, vocês ainda não sabem? Já noticiaram na televisão. Não é bem uma competição de beyblade, embora o esporte também esteja incluso, mas uma de talentos.

\- O QUÊ?! – a maioria grita, e enquanto a Yamari suspira, Salima se vira a eles.

Salima – Eu explico. O evento exige que vocês, primeiro, passem por diferentes provas: perguntas históricas, desafio de culinária, corrida... No fim da maratona é que os remanescentes lutarão entre si, com suas beyblades.

Daichi – Acho que eu vou repensar sobre me inscrever. – as garotas riem.

Max – Não é por nada, mas o prêmio é mesmo bom? Tem que valer o esforço.

Diva – Mas vale! Só que é uma sur-pre-sa. – Diva diz pausadamente e as moças se entreolham, rindo com cumplicidade.

Melissa – Ah, eu quase me esqueci! Tirei várias fotos da nossa viagem à Rússia. Mesmo tendo sido forçada, ainda foi divertido de certa forma.

Kailane – Você achou mais divertido porque se aproveitou da nossa distração para fazer fotografias desprevenidas, em situações constrangedoras.

Melissa – Deixe de ser dramática que não foram **tão** constrangedoras assim. Vou conectar o celular à televisão para vermos! – anuncia quase saltitando até a sala.

Um tempo depois o grupo se reúne para acompanhar os slides. Na maior parte das fotos, nenhuma das jovens, ou mesmo outras pessoas estranhas, olha para a câmera. Em certa sequência, Hilary surge trajando um short preto, uma blusa branca tomara que caia por baixo de um bolero roxo, do mesmo tom do laço em seu chapéu e da fita decorativa no antebraço direito, e um colar com a inicial do seu nome.

Este último é amarelo como seus pequenos brincos e a pulseira no pulso esquerdo, meio escondida por sua tentativa de manter o capelo no lugar, certamente pelo vento do momento no cenário de céu azul. Em seguida é Keilhany, sendo mostrada andando por uma calçada coberta de neve enquanto segura sobre os ombros sua nova bolsa vermelha em forma de mala, decorada por um chaveiro de coelho acinzentado, como sua camisa.

O capuz de seu longo agasalho rosa, a cor das meias 7/8 listradas com cinza, bem abaixo do short branco, está abaixado, e a única coisa que protege seus cabelos da neve é a sombrinha translúcida que ganhara de Tamara antes de viajar. Logo aparece Salima, rindo envergonhada com as mãos atrás da jaqueta preta, cobrindo a blusa lilás, a cor das pantufas sobre a meia-calça, dentro da longa saia cinza.

Este gesto, somado às tranças laterais caindo por seus ombros, a deixam com um ar inocente e fofo, segundo diz Melissa e todos concordam. Porém, Diva rapidamente se iguala em elogios pela imagem onde está sentada, com as pernas para fora, no chão dum estúdio de gravação. As suas botas, pretas como as meias 7/8 e a segunda blusa de alças, acima da branca de mangas compridas, estão sobre uma porção de fios espalhados.

O equipamento de música ao seu redor forma um cenário acolhedor, como retrata seu sorriso ao segurar um enorme fone de ouvido contra as orelhas, tapadas também por seus longos fios descendo até à saia vermelha xadrez. Chega a vez de Kailane, que com a mesma seriedade de Thalía em sua foto, e algum rubor na face, fita a câmera sentada no chão de uma sala repleta de computadores modernos.

A camisa branca que veste parece simplesmente grande e folgada demais, dando a deixa para a formação de um amplo decote e a exposição de muita da sua pele. Depois de Kai corar, Melissa tem a surpresa de ver uma fotografia sua, portanto tirada quando tomou um susto pela invasão de privacidade. A cena reflete a ocasião em que tocava o novo baixo da tutora das Beautiful Girls, provavelmente escondido.

O fio dos fones de ouvido sobre seus cabelos passa pelas meias 3/8 pretas, do tom do agasalho sobre a blusa branca de botões, enfeitada por uma fitinha vermelha como a palheta em sua mão direita, e a saia cinza xadrez até chegar ao instrumento pressionado pelos fartos seios, pronto para ecoar melodia quando seu braço suspenso no ar descer. A porta é aberta neste momento e Hiro entra seguido de Hana, estranhando a euforia.

Os dois deixam as sacolas com compras na cozinha e voltam à sala a tempo de ver o próximo slide de fotos, onde a treinadora aparece ajoelhada em sua meia-calça preta, só mais clara que a saia e a parte superior dos tamancos marrons, sobre a grama verde dum jardim para plantar algo. Tendo erguido as mangas da camisa amarela, por cima de outra marrom, ela parara de usar a curta pá envolta por uma das luvas brancas e sorria.

Depois de se envergonharem o suficiente pelos gracejos alternados ditos entre si, o grupo vai almoçar ouvindo Melissa prometer que irá passar todas as fotografias para o _e-mail_ de Nilce, que sem dúvida pedirá à Jeyne seu armazenamento no arsenal de fotos constrangedoras da família Beyfly. Horas mais tarde, Max se encontra com a garota no quarto dela, um decorado em amarelo e laranja. Ela oferta um _puff_ azul para ele e senta na pilha de bichos de pelúcia no chão, debaixo da janela quadrada com cortinas brancas.

O rapaz se surpreende com a cama arrumada, apoderada com muitos travesseiros e almofadas, e a penteadeira organizada próxima à porta do banheiro.

Melissa – O que você está olhando? – o loiro enrubesce e volta a fitá-la.

Max – Nada. É só que... – sorri timidamente – Eu achei que o seu quarto seria um pouquinho mais desarrumado. Você parece o tipo de garota bagunceira. – a moça cora e faz um bico, empinando o nariz, e o garoto ri – O que você queria falar comigo?

Melissa – É sobre nossa operação, por isto não quero que ninguém mais ouça.

 **Continua...**


	24. Acaso Contra Destino

**Cap. 24**

 **Acaso Contra Destino**

Melissa – O assunto que quero discutir é sobre os casais dos times, os que ainda não estão juntos. Toni me passou uma mensagem com os nomes dos já formados. Eu sabia que todos seriam atraídos pela nossa volta, especialmente se meu pai aceitasse pagar sua cota de voo, e o bom disto é que agora nós podemos cumprir o nosso objetivo de unir os casais! Foi a razão de eu convencer a Kailane a pedir para sua avó nos deixar preparar essa competição no mesmo dia da inauguração da indústria japonesa da Beyfly.

Max – Espera um pouco! A ideia foi sua? – Melissa sorri travessa – Por quê?

Melissa – Vou explicar desde o começo... Eu analisei todos enquanto estávamos na casa dos Yamari e fiz uma combinação de pares entre os que mais se davam bem; até aí você sabe. Antes de embarcarmos para aquele maldito refúgio de treino, que, mesmo sendo magnífico, eu chamo de "retiro para condenados", – Max ri – disse às garotas que tinha preparado a minha lista de casais. A maioria já sabia o significado disto, e depois das outras ouvirem delas sobre a minha persistência, aposto que todas ainda esperam um ataque. Elas só não contam que nós dois estamos aliados para investir no plano.

Max – Certo, mas eu ainda não entendi onde entra a competição de talentos.

Melissa – É porque é uma ótima maneira de manter todo mundo junto pela mesma meta: vencer a competição. Não é uma brincadeira; é para os participantes se soltarem e verem que as técnicas de luta podem ser encontradas em qualquer lugar. Você se lembra do treinamento na mansão Yamari? Os meninos duvidaram do cronograma da Nadine e da Hana; até mesmo Gordo e Hiro duvidaram um pouco, pelo que as duas me disseram. Contudo, todos deram o braço a torcer no final, percebendo as diferentes possibilidades de melhorarmos. Queremos repassar isto aos concorrentes do evento.

Max – Sei... Mas como dá para aprender uma técnica de luta assando biscoitos?

Melissa – Ora Max...! – ela ri – Quer que eu te conte um segredo? Você se lembra de quando a gente se viu pela primeira vez, naquele salão da academia da BBA? – ele acena em afirmação – Quer saber como eu derrotei aquele garotinho com quem lutava? Ele era talentoso, embora ainda desordenado. O moleque estava bem aborrecido na hora porque eu conseguia desviar do que ele julgava serem seus melhores ataques, então nos segundos finais pensei: "poxa, talvez eu devesse ensinar um truque legal para o garoto, se ele é empenhado a melhorar". Ele tinha tendência a atacar o adversário de surpresa, dando muitos giros ao seu redor para confundi-lo, mas eu sabia que seu tempo de espera também era muito grande, então aproveitei a chance.

Max – E que ataque você fez? Desculpe, eu não percebi, o Tyson me distraiu.

Melissa – Eu notei. – o sorriso dela o faz relembrar dos comentários maliciosos do amigo naquele dia, então enrubesce de novo – Bom, uma vez, em casa, eu fiquei com uma vontade louca de comer um bolo, mas não tinha ninguém por perto pra me preparar um. Meu pai estava de folga e as empregadas estavam ocupadas. Daí, com um livro de receitas e as informações guardadas na memória de quando eu as via preparando, resolvi cozinhar. No momento de colocar a massa na forma, percebi que se não nivelasse os dois lados uma parte ficaria mais alta e a outra baixa. Achei que poderia usar isso nas lutas de beyblade. Naquele instante, eu esperei o garoto atacar e então desviei, saltando por cima. Bati meu bey contra o dele, erguendo-o para o alto levemente. Fiz isso mais umas três ou quatro vezes de cada lado, daí ele foi perdendo a força e parando.

Max – Ah, entendi! O equilíbrio dele enfraqueceu!

Melissa – Exato! É como deixar a beyblade num estado de embriaguez. – ambos riem – Depois foi só bater com força contra o bey dele e bum, voou para longe!

Max – Muito legal! E você pensou nisto assando bolo? Quantos anos você tinha?

Melissa – Seis. – o jovem exclama surpreso e animado – Sim, sei que sou demais, mas vamos, pare de me olhar assim ou me envergonho! – Melissa ri e limpa a garganta – Vamos voltar ao assunto. Onde eu estava? Você me fez perder a linha de raciocínio! – Max pensa um pouco, com a mão no queixo, fazendo a moça corar.

Max – Acho que você estava falando que a competição é uma desculpa.

Melissa – Não exatamente. De fato, a princípio eu estava pensando em usar isto só por causa dos nossos amigos, mas depois pareceu uma ótima oportunidade de estimular as pessoas a praticar atividades físicas e mentais. Sem contar que o dinheiro arrecadado das inscrições vai ser doado para um orfanato. Ideia da Diva.

Max – Sei... É o orfanato em que ela estava antes de virar sua irmã?

Melissa – Não. Esse já recebe doações mensais do meu pai.

Max – Bom, então, resumindo tudo, você espera que a gente use o tempo em que nossos amigos vão ficar no Japão, até a competição de talentos, pra unir eles em casais?

Melissa – _Yes!_ Mas se tudo correr como eu espero, nós teremos até mais tempo.

Max – Do que está falando? – a loira morde o lábio inferior, gesto que o deixa um pouco atiçado, e então arrasta outro _puff_ para sentar ao seu lado.

Melissa – Olha só, pra treinar para o evento, nossos amigos já vão se aliar entre si, cada time com aqueles que sentem mais afinidade. O jeito mais fácil de fortalecer esses laços e fazer os pares irem aparecendo é através dos privilégios do primeiro prêmio da competição, que é uma bolsa para três meses de treinamento naquela academia da BBA.

Max – Aquela onde nos vimos pela primeira vez? Sério? – ela acena confirmando enquanto o loiro acha graça da situação – Ei, espera um segundo... Como o prêmio pode prender todo mundo aqui? Ele é um tipo de vale para uma só pessoa, certo?! Não teria razão pra todo mundo passar três meses frequentando a academia, a menos que também tivessem a chance de treinar sem pagar.

Melissa – E aí entra a jogada! Existe uma peça chave neste quebra-cabeça: a bolsa pode ser utilizada por qualquer pessoa, mesmo que não tenha ganhado a competição. Ou seja, se alguém do nosso grupo vencer a disputa, poderá dividir o tempo da bolsa entre os membros das equipes! Todos poderiam treinar contato que se revezassem, e a beleza da coisa está justamente aí! O time ao todo consiste de 44 casais, 28 pra unir se tirarmos os que estão namorando oficialmente: todos os membros dos Blitzkrieg Boys com os do Empire, todos os Majestics com as Specialists, o Brooklyn e o Garland da Bega League, respectivamente, com a Belina e a Helena, do Soul Cycle, aí tem o Michael e a Emily de All Starz mais, na mesma ordem, a Mariel e o Filipe, do Victory Diamond, e por último, mas não menos importante, o Miguel, do Barthez Battalion, e a Milena, dos Guardians Golden. É claro, tem os treinadores noivos, Gordo e Nadine, e Tyson e Hilary também estão milagrosamente inclusos, assim como nós. Mas nosso caso não é milagre.

Max – Sim. – os dois sorriem corados – Você é realmente boa fazendo contas.

Melissa – Se tratando do amor, eu sou o cupido calculadora. – eles riem – Usando os três meses, se o treinamento for em duplas, todos os casais não formados participarão de três aulas diárias cada, e ainda restaria mais oito dias para o ganhador usar. Se fosse eu a vencedora, ainda doaria seis dias para dois casais já unidos e curtiria os outros dois pra mim, mas não posso falar pelos demais. Mesmo assim, estou certa de que nenhum deles recusaria repartir o primeiro prêmio com os 28 pares solitários. O que você acha?

Max – Você parece ter pensando em tudo. – comenta surpreso, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, e Melissa sorri satisfeita – Lembra que um par desses é o Hiro e a Hana?

Melissa – Ah é! Eles são treinadores, então não vão precisar do prêmio. A Hana até deve contar pro Hiro o que é para ficarem de fora. Bom, isto só quer dizer que sobra espaço para mais um casal formado ficar com três dias de treino especial na academia. A gente pode ver a situação da Hana e do Hiro depois.

Max – E sabe que mesmo dividindo o prêmio não tem garantia de que todos vão aceitar passar mais tempo aqui, né?! Especialmente quem ficar de fora da negociação.

Melissa – Ah eles aceitarão sim. Não iam perder a chance de lutar juntos, mesmo se não for naquela academia. Sei que uns não tiveram a chance de combater exatamente os adversários que queriam no campeonato mundial, então depois dele aproveitaram as chances disponíveis, primeiro na mansão Yamari e mais na frente nas oportunidades de viajarem. Só que essas reuniões não foram suficientes. E antes que diga algo, eu não fui a responsável por proporcionar esses encontros que aconteceram! Eu estava na Rússia!

Max – Eu sei. – Max dá uma risada, fazendo-a sorrir – Mas você não concordava com as garotas que era muito ruim os rapazes só se importarem em jogar beyblade?

Melissa – Eu ainda penso isto. Contudo, numa situação assim, eu tenho certeza de que os meninos vão querer se mostrar na frente das suas pretendentes. É coisa de macho provar que é macho. Na verdade, se for o Tyson, ele vai querer se mostrar de qualquer jeito. – a dupla gargalha, se segurando entre si para não perder o equilíbrio e cair.

Max – A Hilary ia brigar com ele como sempre! Os dois nem parecem um casal.

Melissa – Concordo. A visão é mais ou menos com a de duas mulheres brigando no shopping em dia de liquidação! – os dois riem de novo – Enfim, se você aceitar me ajudar tudo sairá mais fácil. A galera sabe que eu sou de armar grandes planos. Lane me disse várias vezes que quando estou tramando alguma coisa, a minha cara fica maligna e eu dou um sorrisinho malicioso. – o loiro sorri da careta dela – Mas com você ao meu lado, ninguém vai suspeitar, por causa deste seu rostinho inocente.

Max – "Inocente"? – Melissa sorri e acena com a cabeça, afagando os cabelos do rapaz com a mão direita – Pode ser... – Max suspira – Antes, me tira mais uma dúvida: por que você disse que o treinamento na academia é o **primeiro** prêmio? Tem outro? – a mão da loira, ainda nos fios dele, enrijece antes da própria sorrir nervosamente.

Melissa – Saiu sem querer. Vamos deixar esta ficar como uma surpresa até o dia da competição, ok?! Ah, mas eu quero que você e o seu time se esforcem para ganhar! Vai por mim que vai valer à pena. – o jovem revira os olhos enquanto ela sussurra para si mesma – O acaso não vai atrapalhar esta conveniente ideia de união destinada.

Max – Tudo bem. E agora que já falamos dos outros, vamos aproveitar o resto do tempo para ficarmos juntos. Eu ainda não matei toda a saudade acumulada ano passado.

A cantora fita-o surpresa, todavia termina sorrindo marotamente como ele e salta sobre si para beijar seus lábios. No andar de baixo, Hilary briga consigo mesma para ter paciência ao ensinar seu namorado algumas lições geográficas. Tyson, por sua vez, bate os dedos sobre a mesa da sala, onde está apoiado como ela, e faz careta.

Tyson – Qual é Hilary! Neste ritmo eu vou desistir da competição.

Hilary – Não vai mesmo! Anda Tyson, não é uma pergunta difícil!

Tyson – E qual a razão de saber o tamanho da população da capital da Espanha? – resmunga pondo a bochecha esquerda sobre a madeira fria.

Hilary – Eles podem perguntar isto no teste de estudos sociais da maratona.

Tyson – Mas nem estamos entre esse povo... – prossegue choramingando.

Hilary – Estamos sim, em um momento durante os campeonatos mundiais.

Tyson – Você diz isto porque agora é de um grupo de lutadoras, mas antes só era a bagagem que tínhamos que carregar durante os torneios.

Hilary – Você quer morrer? – ela levanta o punho em ameaça, fazendo-o engolir a seco e sorrir nervosamente, tentando se defender com as mãos na frente do corpo.

Salima – Mal passou metade do dia e eles já estão assim. – a ruiva ri junto de Ray, ambos sentados no macio sofá branco para ver TV.

Ray – Bom, eu concordo que algumas perguntas são meio exageradas. Não acho que exista a probabilidade de nos perguntarem coisas do tipo "como se escreve zero em algarismos romanos". A Hilary não parece disposta a perder.

Salima – Com certeza é por causa do prêmio. Nós não vamos poder competir e ela não quer ter que passar pelo mesmo sofrimento do ano passado. Nenhuma de nós.

Ray – Como assim? – Salima desencosta a cabeça do sofá ao notar o que disse.

Salima – Não é nada, esquece! Hilary, vamos preparar um lanche! – a morena vê a tensão dela e a segue até a cozinha, enquanto o ex campeão mundial senta com o amigo.

Ray – Sou só eu ou elas estão agindo de um jeito muito estranho?

Tyson – Seja o que for, o lado bom é que não são duas Hilarys! – ambos riem – E você ainda não disse para a Salima que gosta dela? – o chinês suspira.

Ray – Não. Ah, eu não sei Tyson. Ela nem está mais usando o brinco que eu dei de presente antes daquela viagem pra Rússia, que devia ser o símbolo do compromisso de ficarmos mais fortes juntos e nos enfrentarmos. – explica chateado, tocando o par do enfeite em sua orelha – Não acredito que isso realmente não tenha significado tanto para ela quanto pra mim. Talvez ela tenha apenas esquecido de colocar o brinco.

Tyson – Seria mais fácil se você perguntasse. Por que não falou com ela ainda?

Ray – Faltou oportunidade. – Tyson o encara com incredulidade.

Tyson – Desde que elas chegaram há uma semana? Fala sério!

Ray – Tá bom, eu confesso, não tive coragem! É que... Quando eu vi os nossos amigos depois de tanto tempo, e pensando até na gente mesmo, se reencontrando uma vez no ano por causa do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, e desta vez também pelas garotas... Não sei. Eu sinto como se fosse desperdício de tempo começarmos a namorar agora, considerando que a Salima vai morar definitivamente no Japão com as outras e...

Tyson – Você vive na China? Bom, a distância não atrapalhou os outros.

Ray – É verdade, mas eu não sei se conseguiria suportar isto. E estaria impedindo que a Salima tentasse ser feliz com outra pessoa.

Tyson – Ray, se vocês realmente quiserem ficar um com o outro, a distância não deveria ser um problema. Mesmo se apenas tiverem um dia ou três meses no ano para se encontrarem pessoalmente. – Ray ergue uma sobrancelha e sorri surpreso.

Ray – Que profundidade repentina foi essa, Tyson?

Tyson – Ah, acho que a culpa é daquele livro de história que eu li por curiosidade. É aquele livro azul com um título em alto relevo, que a Kailane deu de presente para a Hilary, e ela deixou pra mim antes de viajar.

Ray – Ah sim, eu me lembro dele! É "O Amor Proibido de Tianlong e Dilong"...?

Tyson – Este mesmo. A primeira vez que vi ele, meu irmão estava lendo junto da Hana, na biblioteca da mansão Yamari. A história é legal.

Ray – E se eu bem me lembro, falava alguma coisa sobre dois dragões que apenas podiam se encontrar e ficar juntos uma vez no ano, certo?!

Tyson – Certo, durante a primavera. – o chinês dá uma risada entristecida.

Ray – Curiosamente, parece que essa também é a única época do ano em que nós estamos perto delas. Começou exatamente na primavera do ano passado, embora Hilary sempre esteve perto de você. Infelizmente, a minha situação com a Salima não é igual.

Tyson – É, mas mesmo assim, se eu estivesse no seu lugar não perderia a chance.

Ray – Ok. – ele pensa um pouco e sorri – Eu vou pensar no assunto. – de repente Kailane desce do segundo andar quase saltando de dois em dois degraus da escada, indo de um lado para o outro dos cômodos de baixo – Ei Kailane, o que aconteceu?

Kailane – Vocês viram o Kai? É muito importante que eu o encontre logo!

Salima – Por que Lane? Qual o problema? – a ruiva chega com Hilary da cozinha, ambas trazendo comes e bebes para colocar na mesa da sala – Você está bem?

Kailane – Sim. Quero dizer, só um pouco nervosa. Alguém sabe onde o Kai está?

Tyson – Ele sumiu logo depois do Chief e da Thalía irem para a sala de jogos, o que foi antes do Daichi e da Diva se largarem dormindo em algum lugar.

Hilary – Mas ele não deve ter ido atrás do Hiro e da Hana, já que os dois saíram para fazer compras. Achei muito cavalheiro da parte do Hiro se oferecer para ir junto.

Tyson – E eu fiquei surpreso dele gostar de carregar sacolas.

Hilary – Ele não é preguiçoso como você. Enfim, o Kai deve ter ido para o rio.

Kailane – "Rio"? Que rio? O que ele foi fazer num rio?

Hilary – Calma Lane. É um rio que não fica longe daqui. Os meninos têm costume de ir lá às vezes para treinar. Pode ser que Kai esteja praticando com a Dranzer.

Kailane – Sei... E podem me dizer onde fica? Eu quero falar com ele agora.

Ray – Eu te levo lá. – o rapaz levanta do sofá – Ah... Quer vir junto, Salima?

Salima – Claro. – ela sorri e bate as mãos para tirar os farelos dos biscoitos que tocou, então os três saem lado a lado.

Minutos de caminhada depois, o trio avista Kai, de fato, treinando com a beyblade logo abaixo da ponte que usaram para atravessar até a outra margem do rio. Mesmo com desconfiança, Ray e Salima retornam e sua amiga desce o barranco de grama. Tomando fôlego, ela o aborda devagar. Contudo, mesmo assim, ao vê-la o bey dele para de girar.

Kai – Kailane? O que está fazendo aqui? – questiona recolhendo o peão.

Kailane – Eu queria conversar com você e Ray e Salima me trouxeram até aqui, já imaginando que poderia estar treinando com a Dranzer. Podemos nos sentar?

Kai – Não se incomoda de sentar neste chão de terra molhada? – ele levanta uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosamente, e ela devolve o gesto.

Kailane – Depois desse tempo todo, você ainda acha que eu tenho cara de quem se preocupa com gostos de madame? – Kailane põe as mãos na cintura, num instante indo até a parede e se recostando nela após sentar, então o jovem, achando graça, repete seu gesto; inesperadamente, o sorriso dela murcha – Preciso contar uma coisa que a minha avó me disse há alguns minutos. E envolve o seu avô. – as pupilas de Kai se contraem.

Kai – Voltaire? Mas... Ele estava desaparecido desde que a BIOVOLT caiu.

Kailane – Eu achava isto também, mas vovó o encontrou. – a moça revira os olhos e aproxima as pernas do seu rosto – Ficaria surpreso ao saber tudo que a empresa Beyfly pode fazer com uma informação. Ou eu deveria dizer os membros da família Beyfly.

Kai – Bom, eu imagino. Então, o que ele fez agora? E por que sua avó o buscava? – a Yamari fita-o pensativa, apertando as mãos sobre os joelhos, o que o deixa ansioso.

Kailane – Na verdade ela não estava procurando por ele. Aconteceu de descobrir a sua localização porque estavam investigando outra coisa. – o receio da garota começa a trazer desconfiança ao Hiwatari, porém ele suspira para se acalmar.

Kai – Kailane, nós já passamos por algo assim antes. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa que não está querendo me contar, mas... Se veio até aqui, é porque você precisa dizer.

Kailane – É verdade, eu preciso. E não quero esconder nada de você, entretanto eu preciso que entenda: estou numa situação difícil. Tenho que omitir certos detalhes.

Kai – Certo, então apenas diga sim ou não se puder responder minhas perguntas. Primeira: o meu avô está ameaçando você ou outras pessoas?

Kailane – De certa forma, sim. Ele se aliou a outro que prejudica a Beyfly agora.

Kai – Ok. Segunda: quem está perturbando vocês?

Kailane – Não posso dizer. – Kai acena em aceitação, vendo-a angustiada.

Kai – Terceira: o que essa pessoa quer? Ele quer a empresa?

Kailane – Sim. Por isto a minha avó me ligou. Ela... – Kailane desvia o olhar por um momento, envergonhada – Ela teve a ideia absurda de salvar a empresa nos casando.

Kai – Como é? – é a vez do garoto corar – Quer dizer... Nós dois, casarmos?

Kailane – É que eu serei a futura dona dos negócios da família, como você herdou a Empresa Hiwatari. Ela acha que se nos uníssemos, daria para combater esse inimigo, porque seríamos mais poderosos do que ele. – os dois cogitam a informação por alguns segundos, sem conseguir se olhar – Desculpe. Minha avó, botando uma coisa na cabeça, é pior que a Melissa. Eu disse que estava sendo precipitada, mas não adianta muita coisa falar com ela se eu sempre tive que obedecer às suas ordens. Não posso chegar impondo as minhas escolhas e achar que ela ia concordar facilmente.

Kai – Bem... Pelo menos isto quer dizer que ela confia em mim.

Kailane – É. Uma vez, no campeonato, ela te perguntou se acreditava que você e seus amigos mereciam a confiança da família Beyfly, e sua resposta foi que acreditava merecerem uma chance de provar. Pelo visto, vocês conseguiram. – os dois suspiram e logo ela se levanta – Quer saber, eu vou tentar falar com os Valem. Eles são ótimos com argumentações. Provavelmente a mãe da Thalía consiga convencê-la do contrário.

Kai – E se não funcionar? – ele também fica de pé e a encara, fazendo-a ruborizar.

Kailane – Olha, eu não gosto de receber ordens, especialmente se forem decidir minha vida deste jeito, mas... Devo confessar que, de todos os planos que a vovó já teve, este não é tão inaceitável. – o Hiwatari não tenta esconder a surpresa e o rubor na sua face ao ouvir isto, causando igual reação nela – Quero dizer, porque já nos conhecemos.

Kai – Sim, claro. Seria pior se fôssemos estranhos. – ambos concordam – Enfim, eu fico incomodado com o fato do Voltaire estar envolvido nesta história. Imagino por que ele está ajudando a prejudicar a Beyfly, só não entendo de que forma.

Kailane – Kai, eu pressinto que o homem por trás disso tudo vai tentar derrubar a nossa família durante a competição de talentos. Eu não posso permitir que ocorra nada de ruim. – a Yamari segura as mãos masculinas com aflição – Por favor, eu te peço, me ajude. Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir nada a você, ou aos outros, mas...

Kai – Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar que passe por isso sozinha. Vou ajudar.

Kailane – Obrigada. – o sorriso dela amplia ao senti-lo retribuir o toque – Eu serei eternamente grata pelo que tem feito por mim e pelos demais.

Kai – Está tudo bem. Todos são meus amigos também. E fazemos parte da mesma família, certo?! – os dois sorriem sinceramente, por um momento se fitando com vigor.

Kailane – É... É melhor nós voltarmos. – ela se afasta decorosamente – Os outros devem estar preocupados, e eu prefiro evitar os olhares maliciosos da Melissa.

Kai – Pode deixar que eu nem pretendo comentar a história do casamento.

Kailane balança a cabeça num gesto de acordo, contudo, ao se virar para andar na frente, esboça uma feição de desânimo e aflição que Kai não percebe. No dia seguinte, enquanto a maior parte dos Bladebreakers está conversando no tatame do _dojo_ Granger, seu técnico lê o jornal distraidamente. Como um furacão cheio de preocupação, Kenny passa pelo vovô Ryu, cuidando das plantas no jardim, e entra na casa.

Kenny – Pessoal, a Hilary e a Salima chamaram todos para ir até o casarão agora! Parece urgente! – o grupo aflito se levanta – Acho que aconteceu algo com as garotas.

 **Continua...**


	25. A Vida Sem Let It Rip

**Cap. 25**

 **A Vida Sem Let It Rip**

No casarão das Beautiful Girls, todas as equipes de bladers esperam ansiosamente a chegada de Hiro e dos Bladebreakers pra começarem sua reunião de emergência. Hana anda de um lado para o outro, passando várias vezes por Gordo e Nadine de pé na sala, e só paralisa quando os últimos convidados chegam. Salima os recepciona, pedindo para se acomodarem em qualquer parte do local lotado.

Após se certificar de que todo mundo, inclusive aqueles próximos à cozinha e em cima da escadaria, está escutando, a tutora Oshiro toma fôlego.

Hana – Primeiramente, eu agradeço a todos por virem com tanta rapidez. O que temos a dizer não é nada fácil, e também peço desculpas adiantadamente por não dizer isto antes, mas as circunstâncias não permitiam.

Kawane – Pelo amor de Deus Hana, está nos assustando! Conte de uma vez o que tem para dizer e acabe com este suspense!

Hana – Certo... – ela toma fôlego de novo – Nós estamos com um sério problema na empresa Beyfly. Talvez alguns já saibam que os produtos fabricados, e até vários dos equipamentos, apareceram destruídos ultimamente. A produção e a credibilidade andam fracas. Após investigar as possíveis causas, há alguns dias a senhora Yamari descobriu que o responsável por isto, possivelmente, é Gregório Duran, um rival industrial.

Milena – Ah, tinha que ser! Detesto este homem, desde que vi aquela fuça sinistra vasculhando os arredores do interior da fábrica espanhola da Beyfly!

Aaron – Então ele já tinha o costume de visitar o campo inimigo?

Martônio – Talvez. Nunca ouvimos reclamações sobre a empresa dele, e também não me lembro de tê-lo visto envolvido em algum escândalo. Esse cara sempre pareceu o espécime perfeito de rival que a gente enfrenta por debaixo dos panos.

Calisto – De fato, não parecia ter motivo para se preocupar com o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer. Mesmo sendo poderoso, todo mundo sempre o ignorou.

Mathilda – Pelo visto erraram feio em fazer isto. Então, por que não o acusaram?

Hana – Não se tem comprovação de que ele ordenou as sabotagens. Contudo, está certo de que um capanga dele fez isto. E... – Hana fita Kai – Ele é seu avô, Kai.

Kai – Voltaire. – o rapaz suspira aborrecido, tentando desconsiderar o choque dos amigos falando ao mesmo tempo até os treinadores pedirem silêncio – Kailane me disse.

Salima – Eu bem imaginei. Ela contou quando foi te ver no rio, não é?! – ele faz o sinal de afirmação com a cabeça e a ruiva explica rapidamente quando o evento ocorreu.

Hana – Voltaire foi localizado, certamente por Gregório, e como conhecia pessoas que podiam ajudar a fazer o trabalho sujo, deve ter feito um acordo para se beneficiar de parte da empresa, porque Gregório planeja comprar a Beyfly se for à falência.

Hilary – Ele até já deu um lance descaradamente, pelo que ficamos sabendo.

Maltês – Um momentinho, rebobina! Por que vocês estavam sabendo de tudo isto e não disseram nada antes? Por que ninguém nos disse nada?

Hana – Foi uma ordem da senhora Yamari. Ela não quis arriscar espalhar a queixa sem ter certeza do envolvimento do empresário na confusão.

Hilary – O pior é que, se ele vencer, talvez não possamos mais conseguir peças de beyblade a não ser da linhagem dele. E acreditem: não são nem um pouco baratas.

Liliane – Aí já pegou pesado! Por acaso a vó da Lane não sabe algum podre desse safado, para devolvermos a ameaça? E aliás, cadê a Lane? E a Meli, a Diva, a Thalía... – Hana, Hilary e Salima se entreolham nervosas.

Salima – Bem, o pior mesmo do que temos a contar vem agora... As garotas foram sequestradas. – os ouvintes recomeçam a falar todos juntos, em estado de pavor.

Hiro – GENTE, PAROU, FIQUEM CALMOS! – o alvoroço é reduzido a seguir.

Daria – Não pode pedir calma numa hora destas! Alguém sempre fica em pânico!

Hana – Então deixem que seja apenas eu! Tudo bem, porque agora já estou perto de ter um ataque cardíaco! – ela reclama tocando o peito e sentando numa cadeira.

Nadine – Certo, vamos com calma. Quando isso aconteceu?

Salima – Ontem à noite. Já estávamos dormindo, então vários homens invadiram a casa e nos renderam. Eles não fizeram nada conosco, nem pareceram se importar se nós íamos contar a alguém ou não, mas levaram as outras dizendo que seriam a garantia pra competição de talentos não ser cancelada, nem algum dos prêmios.

Gordo – Aquela competição no dia da inauguração da nova indústria da Beyfly? E por que eles estão tão preocupados com o... Peraí! Você disse "prêmios", no plural?

Max – Ei, a Melissa me contou, sem querer, que iam ser na verdade dois prêmios da competição! Um deles é um vale de três meses de treinamento gratuitos na academia nova da BBA, na qual vimos a Melissa pela primeira vez jogando beyblade naquele dia.

Hana – Ah, eu sabia que ela tinha dado muitas brechas dessa vez! – Hana suspira – Pelo menos agora não foi culpa nem dela nem de ninguém que outro maluco tenha nos encontrado. E as famílias delas achavam que aqui, entre tantos conhecidos e a multidão de fãs e repórteres, todas estariam mais protegidas do que naquele refúgio russo.

Nilce – Ahá, então eu estava certa em suspeitar que havia algo de estranho no fato de terem decidido, tão repentinamente, comprar uma casa aqui e morar no Japão depois de voltarem com tanta pressa daquele retiro! Foram atacadas lá também, não é?!

Hilary – Pois é. A Salima até deixou cair o brinco dela quando quase foi pega por um dos sequestradores. – neste momento, Ray a fita com compreensão e certa alegria, sabendo que ela não esquecera da promessa feita entre os dois antes da viagem, e como se lesse sua mente, Salima retribui o olhar – Só que todas escapamos, afugentando eles com as feras bit. Depois nem pensamos duas vezes em pegar o jato e correr para cá.

Eliane – Fizeram bem. Mas que história é essa de dois prêmios? Qual o segundo?

Hilary – A gente. – o grupo se espanta novamente enquanto ela olha a Oshiro de soslaio, recebendo permissão para continuar – Quem ganhar a competição de talentos, tem direito à bolsa de treinamento e pode ficar um dia conosco. Francamente, não sei o que se passava na cabeça da Melissa naquele dia pra propor uma coisa perigosa dessas ao invés de se manter na primeira sugestão, de organizar a competição em parceria com a BBA! O senhor Dickenson já ia escolher o prêmio, não precisava incluir outro!

Salima – Mas isso foi antes de nos atacarem, Hilary. Ela estava pensando nos fãs.

Brooklyn – Quer dizer que foi ideia dela fazer esse evento?

Max – Foi. Ela me disse que convenceu a Kailane a propor isto à senhora Yamari.

Jeyne – Então, concluímos com isto que, mais uma vez, a culpa é da Melissa.

Salima – Bom, todas estávamos de acordo com os termos até aquele momento.

Alessandra – Eu pensei que não iam poder competir por já estarem ocupadas com as outras atividades. No fim, também é porque fazem parte da premiação.

Zeo – Por que não disseram logo pra gente que vocês seriam o segundo prêmio?

Hilary – Opa, espera aí! O prêmio é **um dia conosco** ; ninguém estava com direito de nos levar de brinde! E não falamos nada antes porque talvez nem seria preciso, já que o mais certo era retirarem a segunda premiação por causa da ameaça desse cara.

Jaqueline – Por acaso custava mencionar isto numa frase? "Oi pessoal, belo dia, não?! A propósito, as Beautiful Girls vão premiar o ganhador da competição de talentos com um dia de diversão com a gente; isto se o louco da vez que quer destruir a empresa Beyfly não impedir". – Hilary cruza os braços, encarando-a tediosamente.

Hilary – Cômico... Entretanto, é como eu disse: Gregório está nos ameaçando. Ele já tinha colocado os olhos em nós, e não apenas os dele como os de mais uma porção de capangas traíras infiltrados entre os funcionários das indústrias Beyfly. Quem garante que se contássemos para vocês a verdade ele não ia dar seu jeito de descobrir?

Salima – Talvez ele tomasse a iniciativa de fazer alguma coisa antes por estarmos pedindo ajuda, mesmo sem poder provar sua ligação, já que é benéfico para si manter a surpresa sobre os prêmios do evento, pra não estimular a quantidade de participantes.

Johnny – E por que não retiramos a segunda premiação da competição justamente agora, que as outras estão correndo perigo?

Salima – Não podemos fazer isto, senão Gregório pode machucar as garotas.

Spencer – Neste caso então, ele não pode ser acusado de sequestro?

Hana – Também não temos provas de que foi ele o mandante, embora a maioria dos membros mais velhos da Beyfly tenha certeza. E eu já comuniquei a todos.

Rick – Então danou-se! Esse cara vai colocar uma enorme quantidade de cavalos na corrida, e se algum deles ganhar o chefe fica com todas vocês por um dia inteiro, o que é mais do que suficiente para ameaçar a Beyfly a se render. Não podemos pará-los, então o que vamos fazer? – todos se entreolham, pensativos.

Enrique – É muito simples: vamos entrar na corrida. Se os membros mais velhos da família não podem fazer nada, cabe à nós tentar.

Ian – Sim. Certamente batemos eles em número, e nem todos precisam competir.

Bryan – Vamos nos dividir para uma parte poder procurar pelas garotas. Gregório sem dúvida vai querer mantê-las por perto durante a competição, para nos chantagear.

Wyatt – E por que acha que ele não vai trancar elas em algum lugar distante?

Savana – Porque ele não seria tão estúpido a ponto de dar de mão beijada a chance de pegarmos elas de volta. Embora, se fosse o caso, as coisas seriam mais fáceis. – neste momento, Max lembra sua conversa com Melissa, sobre a ideia de a competição nascer, à princípio, para motivar a união dos casais não formados do grupo, e decide agir.

Max – Olha, podemos cobrir um terreno maior se nos separarmos em duplas.

Oliver – E podemos saber por que em duplas? – indaga arqueando a sobrancelha.

Max – Porque... – o loiro pensa rapidamente – Vai ter muita gente, e vamos poder nos misturar entre a multidão sem chamar tanta atenção quanto se fôssemos em grupo.

Eddy – Faz sentido. Assim também podemos explorar todo o terreno.

Hana – Pessoal, antes de tomarem qualquer decisão definitiva, eu quero lembrar que não são obrigados a fazer algo. Nós já demos queixa à polícia e eles vão cobrir todo o evento no dia. Se Gregório, ou alguém à serviço dele, fizer um movimento em falso, será preso na mesma hora. Só estamos informando o que houve porque vocês merecem saber a verdade, já que são todos amigos.

Roberta – E esta é mais uma razão pra metermos os narizes onde somos chamados ou não. São em situações como esta que vemos com quem de fato podemos contar. Não interessa se é perigoso: se podemos fazer alguma coisa por nossas amigas, vamos fazer!

Robert – Disse tudo, meu bem. – todos começam a concordar e Hilary fita Hana.

Hilary – Eu disse que eles iam ajudar. Valeu mesmo galera, vocês são demais!

Kenny – Ei, agora que eu me lembrei, existe um jeito mais fácil de saber onde elas estão! – Kenny abre o seu _laptop_ – Dizzi, consegue rastrear o Lucent?

Dizzara – O sinal está fraco Chief, mas consigo. Vou mandar uma mensagem. – o grupo aguarda alguns segundos até o aparelho emitir um sinal – Consegui me conectar!

Kenny – Beleza! Luce, pode me ouvir? Onde estão? – um coelho aparece na tela.

Lucent – Senhor Kenny, não sei dizer ao certo. Não consigo rastrear a localização de onde estou, nem me conectar ao exterior. A senhorita Keilhany e as outras estão bem.

Hiro – Sabe dizer o que tem ao redor? Descreva o cenário.

Lucent – Está escuro, contudo a minha câmera noturna pode captar imagens. – na sequência, várias fotos esverdeadas são enviadas e surgem na tela do _laptop_.

Gordo – Parece um quarto comum, excerto que a porta só pode ser aberta por fora. Talvez com um cartão ou leitura digital, algo que ele não vai poder burlar.

Lucent – Estou detectando sinais vitais do outro lado. Homens armados e outros indivíduos passam regularmente pelo corredor, às vezes levando aparelhos tecnológicos avaliados em médio desempenho, então deduzo que fomos trazidos para dentro de um laboratório. Este cômodo incomum por certo foi preparado especialmente para manter a senhorita Keilhany e suas amigas em cativeiro.

Ming-ming – Espera um pouco! Então estão fazendo experiências com elas?

Lucent – Não de acordo com o que captei em modo de suspensão.

Dizzara – Mostre a gravação Luce! – logo o coelho obedece, exibindo um áudio.

"- Por quanto tempo elas vão ficar aqui? Aquela filha do Taylor é irritante!"

"- Não se incomode. Elas vão ficar sobre custódia só até a competição terminar. Ou melhor, depois que vencermos, elas ainda serão nossas hóspedes por mais um dia."

"- É. Aí o chefe vai garantir a Beyfly e nós estaremos feitos!"

"- E é certo mesmo que vamos vencer? Quer dizer, e se os outros lutarem?"

"- Idiota, não tem como! Agora nós garantimos que eles vão perder de propósito, a não ser que queiram ver aquelas garotas se machucarem."

"- Vocês aí, calem a boca e vão trabalhar! As prisioneiras precisam estar prontas para amanhã!" – ao fim do som de passos correndo, a maioria dos presentes na sala fita um ao outro com ansiedade ou nervosismo.

Ohana – Eu realmente não gostei do que foi dito por último.

Célia – Bem, seja o que for que signifique, pelo menos agora temos a certeza de que elas vão estar na competição amanhã.

Hana – Luce, você não escutou o nome do Gregório Duran em alguma conversa?

Lucent – Infelizmente não senhorita Hana, eu lamento. Isto é tudo em que posso ajudar agora. Desculpem, mas preciso desconectar para poupar energia. Quando puder retomar a conexão, eu enviarei uma notificação à Dizzi. Até breve. – dito isto, a imagem do coelho acinzentado some da tela e a maioria suspira com frustração.

Steven – Vem cá, os rastreadores de feras bit não podem ajudar a localizar elas?

Olinda – Não. – Olinda tenta com o seu aparelho – Se Luce não consegue manter uma conexão conosco, isto significa que esse laboratório está num lugar que não pode ser rastreado facilmente. Não me admira ninguém descobrir os podres desse Gregório.

Michael – Verdade. Ele deve manter todos os segredos dele lá também.

Alice – Bem, então o que nos resta a fazer agora é nos prepararmos para amanhã.

Mariam – De acordo. Vamos começar decidindo quem vai averiguar o perímetro durante a competição e quem vai participar dela. Temos que pôr os melhores no páreo.

Bárbara – Antes disto, eu acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa. As Beautiful Girls não iam fazer a abertura da inauguração da nova fábrica e do evento?

Aaron – Caramba, é mesmo! E ainda tem o show que estavam planejando!

Salima – Quanto ao show não tem problema, porque será no final da competição.

Hilary – Mas é verdade que uma mãozinha a mais não faria mal. Ou melhor, umas vozinhas a mais. – as duas se entreolham pensando a mesma coisa e sorriem sugestivas para os amigos, que facilmente entendem a indireta, e alguns tremem só de pensar.

Pela manhã seguinte, bem cedo, uma multidão se aglomera em frente à indústria japonesa da Beyfly, esperando ansiosamente ver a banda _cover_ feminina de lutadoras de beyblade subir no palco montado na entrada. Com a ausência de mais da metade das Beautiful Girls, foi decidido entre o seu grupo de aliados que seria melhor não permitir a exposição de Hilary e Salima sozinhas, para suavizar as suspeitas.

Antes de tudo, a polícia está fazendo uma investigação silenciosa do sequestro das garotas, e Gregório ainda as ameaça, então o alarde causaria a fuga do bandido, e coisas piores. Assim sendo, a equipe Soul Cycle, cujos membros das famílias ricas são os mais conhecidos depois dos líderes da Beyfly, foi votada pra fazer a inauguração da indústria e a abertura da disputa de talentos. Conforme eles distraem o público, os outros agem.

As equipes escolhidas para participar da competição foram: Victory Diamond, All Starz, Guardians Golden, Barthez Battalion, Specialists, Majestics, Empire, Blitzkrieg Boys e Bega League. Enquanto todos se ajeitam, os times Morning Moon, Evening Sun, Psykick, Diabolik, Dark Dragons, White Tigers, Swords Real, Saint Shields e, claro, Bladebreakers, junto de Hilary e Salima, se dividem em duplas pra não chamar atenção.

Os familiares de uma parte do grupo observam das arquibancadas, montadas ao redor do percurso com obstáculos. De um assento reservado nos camarotes próximos à torre de cronometragem, Gregório Duran assiste ao espetáculo com um sorriso confiante e as mãos sobre uma bengala preta, com cabo coberto de joias. Ele não é um homem tão velho. Pelo contrário, a juventude parece florescer em seu cabelo negro tingido.

Contudo, um infeliz acidente de carro, motivo de sua perna direita manca, resultou no uso forçado do objeto de apoio. Mesmo assim, o empresário alto, menos robusto que Charles Taylor, olha para todos de modo imponente, como se pudesse pisar muito bem com o pé ruim sobre qualquer um. Justamente por isto, Hiro, Hana, Gordo e Nadine têm a missão de fiscaliza-lo e reportar qualquer mudança de atitude aos pupilos e policiais.

Mal sabem todos que as Beautiful Girls estão logo abaixo do palco na entrada da indústria, presas em uma espécie de aquário gigante. Apesar do esforço, não tem como sair, a menos que estivessem com suas beyblades; o no caso, não estão. Para piorar, suas vozes foram seladas por máscaras eletrônicas que cobrem a metade de baixo do rosto, e só podem ser tiradas com as digitais da pessoa que as bloqueou.

Neste meio tempo, elas conversam entre si através de Lucent, que mesmo fora do laboratório onde estavam trancafiados não consegue se comunicar com outros, devido a interferência de ondas provocada pelos aparelhos eletromagnéticos presos ao redor da sua clausura. No momento, Keilhany escreve uma mensagem no computador.

"Keilhany – Está barulhento lá fora. Acho que estão começando a competição." – Kailane toma o PC e digita no teclado para responder.

"Kailane – Os outros podem ter dado um jeito de continuar o evento sem nós." – é a vez de Diva dar uma resposta, e assim todas continuam.

"Diva – Mas que jeito? Acham que todos estão trabalhando juntos?"

"Keilhany – Por que não? É provável. E isto significa que estão nos procurando."

"Kailane – A última coisa que eu queria era envolve-los em outra confusão, ainda que nossos parentes já soubessem da possibilidade de acontecer."

"Melissa – Isto só quer dizer que nossos amigos estão unindo forças para ajudar a gente, mesmo não sendo obrigados por terem se envolvido sem querer ou pra descascar o abacaxi antes das nossas famílias descobrirem."

"Diva – Então acham que eles já sabem toda a história, sobre o Gregório e a crise na empresa Beyfly? Eu não contei a ninguém."

"Melissa – Eu posso ter mencionado sem querer ao Max que existem dois prêmios para a competição de talentos, mas não disse que o segundo é um dia com a gente."

"Kailane – Eu disse ao Kai que a Beyfly está com problemas, e que o avô dele é o capanga ajudando o responsável por nos ameaçar."

"Melissa – Ah bom... Então a essa altura do campeonato todos já devem ter unido as peças do quebra-cabeça. Mas a Hilary, a Salima e a Hana também devem ter contado os detalhes do barraco. Eu estou com fome!" – ao terminar de ler a última frase, as suas amigas fitam-na com caretas, enquanto ela faz uma expressão de choro.

Lucent – Por favor senhoritas, tenham paciência. Embora as circunstâncias atuais não sejam favoráveis, estou certo de que seus aliados farão o que estiver ao seu alcance para salvá-las. Eu lamento não poder informa-los de nossa localização.

"Keilhany – Tudo bem Luce. Eles sabem que estamos bem e em algum lugar do evento graças às fotos e ao áudio que você mostrou. Somos muito gratas!"

Lucent – Eu é que agradeço, senhoritas. – o coelhinho acinzentado sorri na tela.

 **Continua...**


	26. Perseguição de Gato e Rato

**Cap. 26**

 **Perseguição de Gato e Rato**

Quando a competição de talentos organizada pela Beyfly e patrocinada pela BBA tem início, os inscritos no evento começam a se digladiar para tentar impedir os rivais de passar pelos níveis. Os mais interessados em chegar rapidamente ao último desafio são as equipes selecionadas entre o grupo famoso de amigos lutadores de beyblade, aliados das Beautiful Girls, e os adversários à serviço de Gregório Duran, o atual inimigo.

Enquanto isto, os outros companheiros das moças se espalham pelos arredores em duplas, na tentativa de encontra-las. Mesmo não podendo prestar atenção em todos, Max suspeita que, graças à sua sugestão de divisão, os casais não formados do time irão estar bem mais próximos ao final da operação. Isto levantará um sorriso no rosto de Melissa, e ele se percebe ansioso para revê-la, assim como o resto dos Bladebreakers às demais.

Se o loiro tivesse a chance de olhar atentamente, sem preocupações extras na mente, notaria quanta falta Kailane, Keilhany e Diva fazem, respectivamente, para Kai, Kenny e Daichi. Contudo, o foco de todo mundo está voltado à busca pelas amigas. Ou devia estar.

...

Alan – Ale, você acha que existe alguma chance desse cara ter escondido as garotas em um lugar secreto aqui perto? Como uma passagem debaixo das arquibancadas... Será?

Alessandra – É pouco provável. Eles correriam o risco de alguém descobrir. Porém, já que uma parte dos nossos amigos pensa que sim, temos que verificar.

Alan – É. De qualquer jeito não custa tentar. – os dois se aproximam da torre de cronometragem para espiar a multidão – Não vejo ninguém parecido com um inimigo.

Alessandra – Vamos verificar. – dito isto, ela usa os óculos para jogar um feixe da luz do sol na direção de Zene e Zeo, que respondem movimentando os celulares contra a claridade duas vezes, causando dois feixes seguidos – Parece que não existem capangas do Gregório por aqui. Eles podem estar junto das meninas.

Alan – Espera aí, o que foi isso que você fez? Foi algum tipo de mensagem?

Alessandra – Sim. – ela acha graça, recolocando os óculos – Um clarão na direção dos amigos é uma pergunta se a barra está limpa, e dois significa tudo limpo. Se alguém vir algo, comunica com três iluminações seguidas. Sabe como funciona?

Alan – Eu entendi. É uma estratégia bacana, e eficaz para não suspeitarem do que estamos fazendo. Você bolou isto? – Alessandra confirma timidamente – Que inteligente!

Alessandra – Não é nada demais. – responde sorridente – Vem, vamos procurar do outro lado. Zene e Zeo cuidam desta área.

Alan – E tudo bem se os outros virem a gente dando as mãos assim? – quando nota que pegou a mão dele para segui-la, a garota cora e solta na mesma hora, contudo é a vez dele de segurar a sua e puxá-la até onde pretendem ir, enquanto reprime uma risada.

Zene – Vem cá, é impressão minha ou o Alan e a Ale saíram daqui de mãos dadas?

Zeo – Não sei. Saíram? – Zeo olha na direção que ela fita – Não prestei atenção.

Zene – Bem, por aqui não parecem haver pistas. E estou bem preocupada por isto.

Zeo – Tente ficar calma. Não somos os únicos procurando pelas garotas.

Zene – Eu sei. É que além de ser amiga delas, ainda tem o meu radar de fã apitando.

Zeo – Ah tá. – ele ri, deixando-a enrubescida – Desculpa, não estava rindo de você.

Zene – Eu pareço boba falando coisas deste tipo, não é?! É que eu sempre gostei...

Zeo – Eu entendo. Também gosto delas, por isto vamos continuar procurando. – os dois acenam em acordo, recomeçando a andar, e sem encará-la o rapaz prossegue – E eu não vou rir de você por coisas assim. Acho que é uma garota admirável. – Zene observa com surpresa e rubor o sorriso dele, logo sorrindo sem tentar ser vista, mas é notada.

Wyatt – Suspeito... – fala entre o sorriso, mirando o casal não tão longe – Whitney, você sabe dizer se o Zeo e a Zene estão saindo juntos? – a jovem se vira fazendo careta.

Whitney – Heim? Aqueles dois? Não mesmo! – ela ri – Quer dizer, eles realmente se dão bem, mas daí a sair juntos acho difícil. Especialmente porque passamos bastante tempo separados, e eu não quero parecer má, mas... O Zeo não é humano, né.

Wyatt – É mesmo. – pensa ao fita-la de lado – Então... Acha que seria estranho se algum dos garotos te chamasse para sair? – a moça recomeça a andar de repente.

Whitney – A mim? – pondera empurrando alguns fãs da multidão para passar, nem notando sua vergonha ao acompanha-la – Eu não diria "estranho". Depende de quem.

Wyatt – E se fosse um cara legal, com quem você conversa muito e gosta de você?

Whitney – Tendo a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos, eu daria uma chance. Agora, por que está me perguntando... – a garota para de caminhar e se vira, então sua voz trava ao vê-lo tão perto de si, pouco ligando para o aglomerado de pessoas em volta.

Wyatt – Whitney, eu quero sair com você. Quero que seja minha namorada. – um arrepio passa pelo corpo dela e seus olhos se arregalam diante da vermelhidão dele – Não sei se pode dar certo entre nós, mas eu quero tentar. O que você me diz?

Whitney – Eu... Só um instante, para eu absorver isto. – ela vira de costas, tocando as bochechas em chamas, e respira fundo, se virando de novo em alguns segundos com um sorriso encabulado – Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Wyatt comemora quase gritando, o que provoca uma risada da agora namorada conforme tenta evitar os olhares alheios, e logo ambos retomam a busca pelas Beautiful Girls desaparecidas, desta vez mais unidos.

...

Goki – Credo, este calor está de matar! Acho que eu vou derreter!

Glória – Aqui Goki, tome um pouco de água. – sua parceira oferece uma garrafa de plástico, tirada da bolsa, depois de rir, e o espera terminar de tomar para guardar – O dia realmente está quente. Sente-se melhor agora?

Goki – Sim, obrigado. Desculpe por estar reclamando o tempo todo.

Glória – Eu não diria o "tempo todo". E não tem problema darmos uma pausa. Se passarmos mal no meio da busca, não vamos ajudar ninguém.

Jeyne – Ei gente! – Jeyne vem andando ao lado de Jim – Acharam alguma pista?

Glória – Nenhuma nesta parte do evento. Gregório parece não ter deixado rastros.

Jim – Sim. Nós não vimos nada por aqui parecido com um bom lugar para prender algo ou alguém. Por isto penso que estamos procurando da maneira errada.

Goki – Como "da maneira errada"? De que outro jeito íamos procurar pistas?

Jim – Eu digo porque penso que ao invés de estarmos atrás de algo ou alguém muito suspeito, devíamos estar observando o que parece óbvio demais.

Glória – Ah claro! Um lugar em que as garotas estariam em ascensão sem ser vistas.

Jeyne – Um lugar como, por exemplo... – todos vasculham ao redor até pararem os olhares ao mesmo tempo na direção do palco – Nenhum lugar é mais óbvio do aquele.

Glória – E se pareceu óbvio demais e decidiram colocar elas em outro ponto?

Jeyne – Por favor Glória, não venha dificultar as coisas! Melhor procurar lá antes!

Glória – Tem razão, desculpe. Devíamos primeiro avisar aos outros?

Jim – Não tem como nos aproximarmos do palco agora. Vamos nos comunicar com a equipe Soul Cycle, que está mais perto da área. – ele sugere pegando seu celular.

Jeyne – Kane e Kawane não estavam perto de lá agora há pouco?

Glória – Bom, Goki e eu paramos apenas agora para descansar, mas não os vimos.

Goki – De qualquer jeito, não é um problema estarmos todos juntos, em grupo?

Glória – Bem, tecnicamente estamos em quarteto. No máximo as pessoas podem pensar que estamos num encontro duplo. – o sorriso dela provoca arrepios e calor nele.

Jim – Droga, nenhum deles está atendendo! – reclama após um tempo – Algo deve estar interferindo no sinal, mas não é aqui. Isto só confirma a suspeita de que tem alguma coisa estranha perto deles. Eu vou tentar ligar pro... Porcaria! O meu celular descarregou!

Jeyne – Francamente... Como é que você vem para uma operação de resgate com a bateria fraca no celular? – Jeyne resmunga puxando seu telefone do bolso – Tome, use o meu. – Jim sorri e obedece, conseguindo contatar Kane e logo devolvendo o aparelho.

Goki – Melhor irmos rápido até eles. Estou sentindo alguém nos observando. – os outros ainda olham ao redor antes de retomar o passo, sem notar as sombras que encaram.

...

Kawane – O que o Jim falou, Kane? Eles estão vindo para cá?

Kane – Sim. E parece que eles suspeitam de alguma coisa. Pediram para ficarmos de olho na equipe Soul Cycle, porque não estão conseguindo contatá-los.

Kawane – Ora, isto pode ser um problema. – diz mordendo o lábio inferior – Eles desceram do palco já tem um tempo e não os vi mais desde então.

Kane – Que droga! Não vamos conseguir nos aproximar do palco com esta multidão na frente! Precisamos dar a volta nas arquibancadas. Vem!

Kawane – Espera Kane! – Kawane o puxa de volta para o lugar – Se sairmos daqui, os outros não vão conseguir nos encontrar. Precisamos espera-los.

Kane – Tem razão... Então o que vamos fazer? Eles podem estar em perigo!

Kawane – Ah não, nem pensa em começar a surtar agora! Nós não vimos ninguém suspeito por aqui, então é pouco provável que tenham pego eles também.

Kane – E você acha que todos os celulares deles descarregaram ao mesmo tempo?

Kawane – Claro que não, mas também não precisamos entrar em pânico pensando no pior! Eu vou ligar para outra pessoa e ver se alguém consegue chegar até o palco.

...

Liliane – Aham. Certo. Certo... Entendi. Estamos a caminho! – informa desligando seu telefone – Lee, mudança de planos! Kawane acabou de ligar dizendo que o Jim tentou se comunicar com algum dos membros do Soul Cycle e ninguém atendeu. Ela e o Kane vão esperar os outros do Evening Sun e da Morning Moon para irem procura-los no lugar onde eles estavam, mas querem que a gente vá antes até o palco saber o que houve.

Lee – Tudo bem. Vai ser mais fácil se formos em grupo. Vamos procurar os outros.

Kevin – Não é preciso, já estamos aqui. – Kevin anuncia se aproximando com os membros restantes dos White Tigers e Dark Dragons – Qual o problema agora?

Lee – Precisamos ir atrás do Soul Cycle lá no palco. Como se reuniram tão rápido?

Gary – Nos encontramos pelo caminho. O que aconteceu com eles?

Lee – Não temos certeza, mas vamos descobrir. Andem! – o grupo marcha o mais depressa possível até sua meta, todavia, quando chegam lá, não veem um conhecido.

Kevin – É, eles não estão por aqui. O que fazemos agora?

Berta – Quem sabe podemos nos comunicar com algum deles agora. – ela se prepara para ligar do seu celular, então faz uma careta – Que estranho. Está com interferência.

Kalil – "Interferência"? – alguns dos demais observam seus próprios aparelhos e verificam a mesma falta de controle, sobre a qual se manifestam desobedecendo todas as tentativas de comando – Caramba, eles ficaram doidos!

Liliane – Isto significa que tem alguma coisa por aqui que não era para estar.

Gary – Os outros podem ter percebido isto também e ido investigar.

Berta – Mas como não temos certeza disto, precisamos entrar em contato com outro amigo nosso para procurar o Soul Cycle enquanto averiguamos o lugar.

Kevin – E de que jeito vamos fazer isto se não podemos usar os telefones?

Gary – Melhor nos separarmos e uma parte procurar ajuda.

Kalil – Sim. Longe daqui devemos conseguir sinal de novo. Kevin, Berta, Gary e eu podemos ir atrás do Soul Cycle e os outros tentam descobrir o problema desta área.

Lee – Certo. Se conseguirem se comunicar com mais alguém pelo caminho, avisem o que aconteceu. – todos concordam e assim a equipe se dispersa.

...

Joseph – Olha só! No ritmo em que as coisas estão, acho que é bem provável algum dos nossos amigos chegar até a final. Mesmo que uma parte já tenha saído de cena.

Mariam – Agora não é hora de ficar admirando a vista, Joseph! – sua irmã bate em seu braço – Estamos no topo das arquibancadas para procurar os Bladebreakers, então vai esticando o pescoço e procura direito!

Joseph – Você reclama comigo por estar dando uma boa notícia? Mesmo se a gente achar as garotas, não vai adiantar de nada se os vilões vencerem a competição, certo?! É importante ficarmos de olho na disputa!

Ozuma – Não vai adiantar prestar atenção neles, porque não vamos poder ajudar de qualquer forma. E se acharmos elas primeiro, teremos como impedir o inimigo de cobrar o segundo prêmio da disputa, portanto continuem de olho.

Dunga – Oh gente, más notícias! – os outros Saint Shields se viram para ele, vendo-o nervoso – Acabamos de ser descobertos! – o grupo olha para frente e nota Gregório os encarando fixamente, chamando um serviçal e cochichando algo em seu ouvido.

Joseph – Talvez ele não suspeite o que estamos fazendo.

Ozuma – Bom, não vamos ficar aqui para descobrir. Desçam depressa! – os quatro voltam em fileira para o chão, se encontrando com os Swords Real.

Ohana – Boas notícias: achamos os Bladebreakers! Eles estão com o Soul Cycle indo para o palco agora mesmo, e já avisaram sobre a estranha interferência de ondas lá!

Ozuma – Ótimo! Então vamos nos apressar, porque Gregório pode ter mandado os capangas dele atrás da gente! – declara empurrando-a pelos ombros para andar na frente.

Diná – Espera um instante, que história é esta? Vocês deram na vista?

Dunga – Eles só nos viram procurando alguém em cima das arquibancadas, não tem como imaginar quem eram. Mas não quisemos esperar lá para descobrir se ele sabe tudo.

July – Tem três homens vindo por trás de nós! – ela anuncia o mais alto que pode, tentando ignorar a timidez e o nervosismo – E tem mais dois chegando pelas laterais!

Diná – Pois é... Ele sabe de tudo. Vamos cortar caminho por trás das arquibancadas!

...

Gary – Ei, gente, gente! Não são os Saint Shields e os Swords Real ali? – Berta, Kevin e Kalil olham na mesma direção, do outro lado da pista de obstáculos, e confirmam.

Kevin – Sim, e eles parecem encrencados! Estão indo na direção do palco!

Berta – Devíamos segui-los ou continuar procurando pelo Soul Cycle?

Kalil – Bom... Liliane e os outros estão lá, mas eles podem ser envolvidos em uma armadilha. Vamos atrás deles! – os demais concordam e os seguem.

...

Lee – Ray? – Lee pronuncia ao ver os Bladebreakers se aproximando com o Soul Cycle, fazendo Liliane, Márcio e Mariah se reunirem perto dele para esperar o restante – Ainda bem que estão à salvo! Onde vocês estavam?

Liliane – Kawane me ligou dizendo que o Jim não conseguiu se comunicar com um só membro do Soul Cycle, então viemos saber o que está havendo. O pessoal do Evening Sun e da Morning Moon devem estar chegando daqui a pouco. Vocês foram atrás deles?

Oldegar – Sim. – afirma fitando Chief – Porque o Kenny pode saber de onde vem a interferência de ondas que notamos aqui. – o menor abre seu _laptop_.

Kenny – Bom, eu não posso, mas a Dizzi pode. Dizzi, o que acha?

Dizzara – Uh, a interferência aqui está forte! Não consigo me comunicar com nada nem ninguém, mas tenho certeza que o problema vem lá de baixo.

Nilce – Quer dizer abaixo do palco? E como vamos fazer para averiguar?

Helena – Talvez devêssemos chamar os treinadores ou a polícia.

Belina – Não Lena, ia dar muito na vista! E nós nem sabemos o que tem aí embaixo.

Daria – Seja o que for sumiu, porque o meu celular não está mais maluco.

Tyson – É verdade. – diz confirmando com o seu – E se... Ei! – Tyson se interrompe ao olhar pra trás – Ray, cadê a Hilary e a Salima? Elas estavam atrás da gente!

Ray – Eu não sei! Pensei que estivessem vindo! Será que elas foram capturadas?

Liliane – Provavelmente não, se acalmem. Não vimos um inimigo até agora.

Lee – Eu não teria tanta certeza, porque agora eu vi. E eles estão vindo para cá. – o grupo se volta para a esquerda, vendo uma porção de homens mal-encarados chegando, e neste momento, pela direita, surgem seus amigos seguidos por mais inimigos.

Dunga – SAIAM DAÍ, CORRAM! – Dunga grita, conseguindo que todos recuem; contudo, o time inteiro só pode subir no palco, por ficarem encurralados, e isto chama a atenção do público gradualmente – Legal. O que faremos agora?

Diná – Lutamos. – Diná encaixa sua beyblade no disparador e o aponta na direção dos adversários, motivando os outros a fazerem o mesmo.

...

Kawane – Oh meu Deus! Olhem lá! – Kawane aponta para a entrada da indústria e o Evening Sun e a Morning Moon dirigem os olhares ao local – Os outros estão cercados!

Jim – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa naquele palco! Os outros descobriram!

Goki – Precisamos ir salvá-los antes que seja tarde!

Glória – Não, esperem! – Glória entra na frente de todos, os impedindo de avançar – Olhem ali! Gregório está saindo do seu lugar e indo na direção da linha de chegada.

Kane – E daí? Ele pode querer se certificar de que um dos comparsas ganhou... – a sua voz desaparece ao focar dois vultos pouco à frente dele – Salima? Ei, são a Hilary e a Salima bem ali! Ele está atrás das duas!

Kawane – Com certeza não vai alcançar tão cedo mancando daquele jeito, mas nós vamos garantir que isto se mantenha assim! Vamos! – os seis correm atrás do trio.

...

Claude – Caramba! Eu estou totalmente exausto! Não sou bom mesmo em corridas!

Mathilda – Bom, pelo menos tem mais gente competindo além de nós. – relembra ao sentar numa das cadeiras expostas na área reservada de descanso dos participantes da competição de talentos – Qual a última prova?

Miguel – Já terminou. O Tala e o Brooklyn vão lutar em dupla com dois caras, que com certeza devem ter sido contratados pelo tal de Gregório.

Aaron – Por que diz isto com tanta convicção? Vilão não tem cara específica.

Miguel – Não, mas ao invés de um sorriso alegre de fã eles estavam mostrando uns confiantes sorrisos de sarcasmo quando viram quem iam enfrentar. Isto dá muita pista.

Claude – Bem, é verdade. Especialmente tendo em vista que Brooklyn e Tala são muito conhecidos. Mas os dois também são fortes. Devem vencer a disputa facilmente.

Milena – Eu não contaria tanta vantagem antes da hora. – Milena alerta entregando garrafas d'água para todos – Quem sabe que truques prepararam para nós.

Mathilda – De fato, eu não achei nada acidental colocarem um cacto dentro da caixa onde eu tive que botar a mão para puxar um cartão de pergunta naquele _quiz_.

Martônio – Mas você quem quis escolher o cartão depois daquele cara com olheiras.

Mathilda – Não interessa! – reclama cruzando os braços – Ele aproveitou a minha dor e respondeu à pergunta dele antes que eu pudesse ler o que tinha no meu cartão. E o juiz nem pensou duas vezes em declarar ele campeão ao invés de me dar uma segunda chance e fazer a contagem de tempo de novo! Devia ter deixado os dois de olho roxo! – seus amigos riem da sua careta, a qual Martônio acha incrivelmente fofa.

Claude – Onde estão os outros? A final já vai começar.

Milena – Os Majestics e as Specialists estão apoiando Tala e Brooklyn, junto das equipes deles, lá na frente. O Victory Diamond e os All Starz não sei onde foram.

Miguel – Ah, o Empire está ali do outro lado, debaixo da sombra das arquibancadas!

Aaron – É impressão minha, ou elas estão tentando dizer alguma coisa? – o grupo se concentra em entender seus sinais e por fim percebe o Victory Diamond e os All Starz retardando lutadores rivais com seus beys, cobrindo Hilary e Salima para escaparem, com Gregório as perseguindo e o Evening Sun e a Morning Moon logo atrás dele.

Claude – Elas estão indo na direção da linha de chegada, onde está o beystadium!

Alice – Se andarmos depressa conseguimos avisar logo aos outros! Rápido!

 **Continua...**


	27. O Jogo do Amor

**Cap. 27**

 **O Jogo do Amor**

Quando a assessoria de comunicação da Beyfly anunciou a competição de talentos patrocinada pela BBA, que seria apresentada pelas Beautiful Girls, seus fãs se atiçaram. Contudo, sem dúvida, ninguém esperava um evento tão conturbado quanto está agora. As únicas representantes livres da banda no momento estão sendo perseguidas por Gregório Duran, suspeito de ordenar o sequestro das demais integrantes e a sabotagem na empresa.

Felizmente, antes que Hilary e Salima possam ser pegas, o Evening Sun e a Morning Moon entram na frente dele quando os três se aproximam da linha de chegada do extenso circuito do evento. O time Empire chega por trás do inimigo e o impede de recuar. Antes que inicie a luta dupla entre Brooklyn e Tala contra dois supostos capangas do empresário, o Barthez Battalion e os Guardians Golden sobem na plataforma onde está o beystadium.

Depois de interromperem o grande final, movimentando as pessoas para bem longe da confusão central, é a vez das moças subirem e atraírem os jornalistas.

Hilary – Com licença, desculpe, mas eu preciso disso emprestado! – anuncia tirando o microfone das mãos do locutor, se voltando ao público – Atenção todos! Eu tenho algo a dizer! – a multidão dirige toda a atenção para ela, inclusive os aliados e oponentes sobre o palco no começo da pista de desafios – Existe um segredo que estava sendo guardado até agora para não atrapalhar as investigações, mas chegou o momento de tornar público! As outras Beautiful Girls foram sequestradas! – a plateia começa a entrar em polvorosa.

Salima – Nós não contamos a ninguém antes, excerto a polícia, porque estávamos sendo ameaçadas para manter os prêmios da competição sem divulgar quais são! Isto por um deles ser o direito do ganhador passar um dia de entretenimento com o nosso grupo! E a pessoa que comandou o sequestro e nos ameaçou é a mesma que tem sabotado todos os produtos da empresa Beyfly até agora: Gregório Duran! – dito isto, as duas se voltam ao acusado, preso entre os membros dos times aliados, e quando todo mundo o encara ele fica ereto, tentando manter a compostura ao arrumar a gravata do paletó.

Gregório – Ora essa... Que brincadeira criaram agora? Isto é um golpe publicitário?

Aaron – Não adianta querer tirar o corpo fora! – neste instante, Hiro, Hana, Gordo e Nadine abrem passagem entre o povo, logo à frente do delegado local e seus policiais, ao mesmo tempo em que as equipes na entrada da indústria japonesa derrubam os seus adversários e pegam um atalho por detrás das arquibancadas para chegar até eles.

Claude – Nós sabemos que você planejava comprar a Beyfly assim que ela falisse.

Calisto – E para isto, como sabotar a mercadoria da empresa não foi o bastante, deu comando para tentarem sequestrar as Beautiful Girls quando estavam na Rússia.

Miguel – Como não conseguiu da primeira vez, seus capangas invadiram a nova casa onde elas estão instaladas aqui e as levaram na calada da noite.

Milena – Com o único objetivo de garantir que um dos prêmios da competição, um dia com as Beautiful Girls para o ganhador, não fosse cortado do evento, porque aí daria pra passar 24 horas chantageando os líderes da Beyfly até aceitarem te vender a empresa.

Aaron – Fora que as feras bit sagradas estariam na sua posse também.

Gregório – Ora vejam, que gracinha! No mundo de fantasia onde todos vocês vivem é uma habilidade comum completar as frases uns dos outros?

Hilary – NÃO SEJA CÍNICO! – a morena grita nervosa – Nós sabemos que você escondeu as garotas debaixo do palco esse tempo todo, mas quando estávamos perto de saber a verdade mandou elas para outro lugar! Te vimos apontando alguma coisa naquela direção! – Duran começa a gargalhar, passando entre todos sem receio e indo até ela.

Gregório – Se isto fosse verdade, como acha que elas teriam sido movidas de um canto a outro deste circuito? Com a ajuda de toupeiras vivendo no esgoto, talvez? – uma parte dos ouvintes riem junto dele, deixando-a acanhada – Um plano maligno elaborado.

Debaixo do beystadium, a parte desaparecida das Beautiful Girls ouve a confusão. Melissa de repente tem uma ideia, retirando algo do bolso e mostrando para as amigas. Todas concordam com as cabeças e ela faz gestos para Diva escalar seus ombros, com a intenção de alcançar o topo do semelhante aquário no qual estão presas, que felizmente não tem tampa. Ao conseguir, tendo certa dificuldade de se equilibrar, a menor se estica.

Sendo sua única chance de salvação, a loirinha arremessa o objeto na mão direita por uma fenda entre a arena, acima de suas cabeças. É quando Salima olha para baixo e levanta o pé assustada, por quase pisar no enfeite preto que vê no chão. Ela o recupera, olha atentamente e suas pupilas dilatam, notando que se trata de seu brinco desaparecido durante a tentativa de sequestro realizada pelos capangas de Gregório, na Rússia.

Fitando rapidamente o amontoado de pessoas, a ruiva enxerga Ray bem próximo.

Salima – RAY! – o rapaz vai até ela como um foguete, ignorando o burburinho dos demais observando a conversa em voz baixa – Olhe! É o meu brinco!

Ray – A outra metade do par que eu te dei?! Mas como veio parar aqui?

Salima – Talvez... – os dois se entreolham e se viram ao mesmo tempo para a cuia – Gente, atenção! – a multidão abaixa o volume das vozes quase instantaneamente quando ela pega o microfone com Hilary, entregando a ele em seguida.

Ray – Nós sabemos onde as garotas estão! Verifiquem o beystadium! – solicita ao delegado, apontando para o local, e os policiais ligeiramente constatam fendas ao redor que comprovam a existência de uma plataforma subterrânea.

Brooklyn – Se elas estão mesmo aqui debaixo, como vamos tirá-las?

\- Podem deixar isto comigo! – a plateia se surpreende na hora ao ver os membros mais velhos da Beyfly chegarem, com Zilda Yamari à frente, e após subirem no palanque, de imediato, ela aperta o botão vermelho no controle em mãos, que desce a arena e em alguns segundos levanta a prisão de acrílico na qual residem as ansiosas cantoras.

Charles – Por Deus! Melissa, Diva, vocês estão bem minhas filhas? – Charles toca o vidro nervosamente, vendo as moças apoiarem as mãos onde as dele estão.

Tala – Que diabo são essas coisas nas cabeças delas?

Greice – Máscaras eletrônicas. – responde desgostosa a mãe de Keilhany.

Zilda – Eu sabia. – a mulher se vira para Gregório – Prendam este homem!

Gregório – O quê? Como se atreve?! – ele se aproxima ferozmente da idosa, que o fita de forma não apenas hostil como desdenhosa – Que provas vocês têm contra mim?

Hilary – Com certeza, se for revistado, você vai ter um controle igual ao da senhora Yamari! Foi o responsável por mudar esse...! Esse aquário de lugar!

Gregório – Isto é um absurdo! Mas está bem, se fazem tanta questão, eu provo a minha inocência diante de todos! Podem me revistar! – declara abrindo os braços para a polícia revista-lo, o que ocorre após alguns segundos de pausa, e quando o objeto não é achado seus adversários se aborrecem com seu sorriso confiante – Viram? Eu não sou o responsável por este espetáculo; sei tanto quanto o público aqui presente! Posso de fato ser o maior adversário comercial para a Beyfly, mas é muita audácia criarem este triste teatro e querer que eu contracene como vilão da história, ainda mais sem ler o roteiro!

Charles – Seu...! – antes que Taylor tenha a chance de avançar sobre o inimigo, a fundadora da Beyfly o barra, erguendo a mão em sinal de calma, e olha de soslaio para a área da saída mais próxima, um corredor formado por pedestais com fitas retráteis.

Zilda – Devo supor também então que você não conhece aquele senhor tentando fugir na surdina. – todos se voltam para a figura, que se vira brevemente.

Kai – Vovô? – Kai sussurra um pouco alto em choque, e ao vê-lo começar a correr sobre a mira da polícia, ele dispara na frente e lança sua beyblade, fazendo-o escorregar e derrubar no chão um justo controle remoto idêntico ao que está em posse de Zilda.

Sandro – Agora você não tem mais escapatória, Gregório! A polícia já sabe que o Voltaire liderou a tentativa de sequestro na Rússia, que você ordenou!

Gregório – Eu posso repetir quantas vezes quiser que não sei do que estão falando desde o começo. Nunca vi este homem. – declara apontando pra Voltaire com a bengala – E ele tinha o controle. Mas por mera curiosidade, se há algo alegando meu envolvimento nesta tramoia, mostrem. – o grupo rival se entreolha sem saber como proceder, causando seu sorriso vitorioso, porém a atenção geral retorna novamente à prisão na plataforma, pelas batidas das jovens no vidro ao querer atrair olhares para o PC nas mãos de Thalía.

Kenny – Ah é! A Dizzi estava tentando se comunicar com o Luce esse tempo todo para saber onde as garotas estavam, e só não pôde porque havia uma forte interferência de ondas perto do palco! Nossos telefones também não funcionaram!

Rosa – Sim, podem comprovar! Nenhuma máquina eletrônica pega direito agora! – alguns ao redor validam isto pelos celulares – É culpa desses aparelhos eletromagnéticos presos nessa caixa! – afirma apontando para os objetos.

Célia – Se eles forem desligados, Lucent e Dizzara podem se comunicar de novo.

Gordo – Não seja por isto. – os tutores dos bladers arremessam seus beys, cada um numa direção, e quebram os quatro aparelhos em sincronia, fazendo o sinal normalizar.

Dizzara – Ah, estou recebendo uma mensagem! Luce, você está bem?!

Lucent – Felizmente. – o coelho cibernético se projeta na tela do _laptop_ de Kenny – As informações que tenho armazenadas podem contar onde as senhoritas foram presas até agora e quem as estava vigiando, contudo, lamento dizer, não sei quem é o mandante do sequestro. – uma parte dos ouvintes aliados pragueja baixinho – Todavia, existe uma maneira simples de descobrir. As máscaras que estão cobrindo os rostos das senhoritas só podem ser tiradas com as digitais da pessoa que as bloqueou.

Gregório – Neste caso, tente logo o prisioneiro que já capturaram. – Voltaire o fita chocado, parecendo confuso sobre a oferta – Agora, como vão tirá-las daí?

Jaqueline – Só observe, careca irritante. – Gregório range os dentes, se controlando para não rebater ou colocar a mão sobre o cabelo ralo.

Um conjunto grande do time de lutadores se agrupa perto da prisão em forma de aquário, lançando suas beyblades e chamando pelas feras bit. Com a força delas, várias peças de acrílico se espalham assim que a clausura quebra, mas ninguém se lesiona. Mal o perímetro é considerado seguro, os familiares e companheiros das cantoras as cercam, aos poucos ajudando-as a se erguer e enlaçando o quão forte é permitido. Os fãs vibram.

Na sequência, o delegado passa o polegar do avô de Kai sobre o leitor digital na máscara de Kailane, atrás de sua cabeça, e um som de erro ecoa. O homem fica aliviado, porém por pouco tempo, porque pela digital do indicador ela cai em seguida no chão. A moça arfa aflita, procurando recuperar o ar que sentiu perder até este momento. Depois de se levantar com o apoio dos amigos e ser abraçada pela avó, a jovem Yamari trava.

A razão é o súbito abraço agoniado do Hiwatari mais novo, que a aperta sem ligar para a plateia. Extasiada, a garota retribui. Logo Voltaire é obrigado a colocar mais três dedos, um em cada máscara, nos leitores eletrônicos, e por tentativas todas finalmente desbloqueiam. Parte dos outros Bladebreakers repetem a mesma iniciativa do seu líder e abraçam as Beautiful Girls libertas, pouco antes dos demais companheiros.

Voltaire – Esperem um pouco, isto é armação! Minhas digitais não deviam estar ligadas a nada, e eu também não comandei aquela cilada na Rússia! Minha única tarefa era liderar os lutadores contratados para impedirem os outros de vencerem a competição de talentos! – Kai se desvencilha de Kailane e encara o avô.

Kai – Então era este seu objetivo. Você pretendia usar as informações que coletou sobre mim e nossos amigos para trapacear. E com certeza também para terem a chance de roubar as nossas feras bit mais tarde. – o idoso não responde, embora sua expressão o delate – Eu tenho vergonha de termos o mesmo sangue.

Kailane – Você não é como ele Kai. – a moça diz ainda segurando seu braço – E o Luce ou qualquer um dos outros podem não ter tido acesso a alguma prova mostrando o envolvimento de Gregório Duran nisto tudo, mas nós temos. – informa olhando Melissa, Keilhany e Diva, que se aproximam seriamente.

Gregório – É mesmo? Bom, então me digam qual a peça de reviravolta do caso.

Diva – É esta aqui. – a loirinha cantarola triunfantemente ao mostrar uma pequena esmeralda retirada do bolso, colocando-a nas mãos do delegado.

Keilhany – Nós encontramos esta joia num corredor do laboratório onde ficamos aprisionadas, no qual está a sala em que os cientistas de lá nos puseram para botar essas focinheiras terríveis! Ela caiu da bengala do Gregório Duran!

Gregório – Como? – pela primeira vez, Duran começa a suar.

Melissa – Quem quiser pode conferir. Aliás, os câmeras podem se concentrar bem ali agora! – não é preciso um segundo convite, e a aproximação faz o acusado recuar – Nós podemos não ter te filmado, nem gravado sua voz, mas a presença que deixou nesse dia ficou marcada de qualquer jeito.

Em alguns segundos, Gregório entra em desespero e tenta fugir mesmo mancando, mas depois de descer as escadas da plataforma ele é derrubado por dois pés que aparecem de surpresa na frente. É então que Zene e Whitney saem das sombras, junto dos Psykick, e ficam uma de cada lado do empresário enquanto Alessandra toma a sua bengala, dando ao pai de Thalía. O homem se altera pelo encaixe da joia no único espaço vazio no cabo.

Charles – Delegado, me permite? – o oficial sorri e dá passagem, enquanto o sério Charles Taylor caminha até Gregório Duran estalando os dedos e lhe desfere um soco.

A multidão vibra novamente, e assim que os trapaceiros são levados todos abrem passagem para as Beautiful Girls chegarem ao palco na entrada da indústria da Beyfly. A equipe completa convida seus amigos para participarem mais de perto da celebração e começam a cantar, alegres como sempre.

Wanessa - Amuleto Protetor

Ao fim do show, com a dispersão da maior parte dos fãs, na primeira oportunidade que consegue Kai resolve conversar com Zilda longe dos ouvidos de terceiros. Depois de um tempo, a idosa chama a neta para entrar no diálogo. Assim que os adultos mais velhos se afastam dos jovens, eles se reúnem e Kailane dá uma notícia.

\- Casamento? – a maioria indaga com surpresa, deixando-os meio corados.

Melissa – Como você não contou nada? Pior: por que não **me** contou nada?

Kailane – Sinto decepcionar, o casamento não vai acontecer mais, graças ao Kai. – os dois sorriem um para o outro, fazendo alguns se entreolharem sugestivamente.

Ohana – Que coisa... Eu queria ser a madrinha! – vários de seus amigos riem – A senhora Yamari é super teimosa. Como convenceu ela a mudar de ideia, Kai?

Kai – Foi só falar que, se acabássemos nos casando, ela e meu avô teriam que se aturar pelo resto da vida; a ideia não foi bem recebida. – desta vez todos riem.

Michael – Bom, voltando ao tema principal, a competição de talentos foi cancelada. Grande novidade, porque parece que todo evento envolvendo as Beautiful Girls agora se acaba do mesmo jeito. – as moças o fitam fingindo aborrecimento e ele sorri – Então, os prêmios vão ser usados como? – as equipes trocam olhares e pensam.

Melissa – Minha sugestão é que, como Brooklyn e Tala estavam na reta final, isto ignorando os outros vendidos que estavam para lutar com eles quando a verdade veio à tona, eles deviam ficar com a premiação. Mas, já que todo mundo trabalhou junto para a dupla chegar à final sem problemas de trapaça, todos merecem um prêmio. Então, o que sugiro é: dividir solidariamente a bolsa de estudo na academia da BBA entre alguns do grupo. Digamos... Uns 60 membros, que poderiam se unir em 30 pares, para assistir três aulas cada das disponíveis no pacote de três meses de treinamento. Como os ganhadores foram os dois, eles estão no direito de usufruir da recompensa, é claro. E já que Tyson e Hilary não tiveram a chance de ter uma revanche até agora, desde o último campeonato, podem curtir esse tempo na academia para brigar o quanto quiserem.

Hilary – Ele não vai ganhar o título de volta se não me vencer numa luta oficial.

Tyson – Pois eu gostei da ideia de qualquer jeito. Vai ter coragem de me enfrentar de novo ou prefere esperar até o campeonato mundial? O Dragoon supera a Drena agora.

Hilary – Até parece! Manda a ver, cabeção! – Melissa entra no meio dos dois.

Melissa – Como eu disse, vocês vão poder brigar o quanto quiserem, mas esperem até estarem num terreno seguro, longe de vítimas; de preferência nós. – pede revirando os olhos, fazendo os demais gargalharem – Então... Quanto aos outros, eu já tinha tomado a liberdade de fazer uma lista dos que acredito precisarem de treinamento. Aqui está. – a loira tira um papel do bolso do short e entrega à July, sorrindo largamente – Ah, e já que vão sobrar dois dias do programa de três meses, Hiro e Hana poderiam aproveitar para praticar entre si, afinal, treinadores nunca podem deixar de praticar se quiserem ensinar.

Hana – De acordo, mas estou achando essas suas sugestões muito suspeitas.

Mariam – Você acha? – questiona com ironia – Porque, curiosamente, todos os que estão nessa lista não namoram alguém até agora. É muita coincidência, não parece?

Max – Sabem que eu também achei a mesma coisa quando a Meli me contou disto da primeira vez?! Mas é só coincidência mesmo. – o casal loiro se entreolha sorrindo.

Maltês – Vocês não poderiam ser mais óbvios. Bom, pelo menos a ideia é boa. – os demais concordam aos poucos – E quanto ao segundo prêmio?

Nadine – Ah, agora vem a parte interessante! – declara se aproximando junto do noivo – Como o Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade só começa depois de amanhã, todos receberam permissão de aproveitar o dia seguinte, ao lado das Beautiful Girls, no recém-inaugurado parque de diversões que abriu aqui perto. E ele foi reservado para nós como cortesia da senhora Yamari, que acabou de dar a sugestão. – informa olhando para trás, no que os outros repetem o gesto e a veem acenando de longe, cercada pelos adultos.

Kailane – Como sempre, vovó se supera em suas surpresas. – diz sorrindo.

July – Eu achei uma ideia fantástica! Acho que todo mundo topa, certo?! – o grupo confirma acenando ou vocalizando.

Assim todos se dispersam, cada um pra seus respectivos recantos de descanso. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Hilary aparece no _dojo_ de Ryu, cumprimentando-o na entrada quando pausa rapidamente os exercícios matinais, e vai ao quarto que os Bladebreakers estão dividindo. Ela entra furtivamente e sacode Tyson para tentar acordá-lo, suspirando e logo desistindo de ser gentil por notar que só parou de babar para resmungar algo.

Hilary – Tyson! – chama um pouco mais alto, batendo em sua testa, e por fim ele abre os olhos – Eu preciso falar com você! – cochicha no ouvido do desatento garoto – Anda Tyson, todos estão dormindo! Vem comigo!

Tyson – O que você quer? – questiona com voz enjoada – Tá cedo.

Hilary – É importante, vamos! – mesmo a contragosto, o rapaz levanta e a segue para a sala, sentando ao seu lado no sofá antes de bocejar.

Tyson – Então, o que é tão importante para me chamar a essa hora da manhã?

Hilary – Antes de voltarmos para casa ontem, eu escutei uma conversa do Márcio com o Lee. Ele contou que gosta da Mariah!

Tyson – E o que é que tem? – a namorada bate em sua cabeça – Ai!

Hilary – Como o que tem?! Parece que a Mariah não desistiu do Ray, como todos pensavam, e a Liliane soube disto! Lee contou para ela que o Ray e a Mariah voltaram a se entrosar nesse meio tempo em que estivemos na Rússia, e ele com os White Tigers lá na China. Daí ela contou ao Márcio e ele resolveu dizer ao Lee que gosta da irmã dele.

Tyson – Ficou sabendo de tudo isto ouvindo a conversa dos outros? – ainda que corada, Hilary faz uma careta fofa capaz de tirar um sorriso do amado – Então, pode me chamar de lerdo, mas eu continuo sem saber aonde você quer chegar.

Hilary – Você sabe que o Ray e a Salima querem ficar juntos. Se a Mariah quiser se meter entre eles outra vez, o que acontece? Nós temos que ajudá-los.

Tyson – Eu não tenho muita certeza se devemos nos intrometer nesta história.

Hilary – Mas se não fizermos nada, eles podem não tomar a iniciativa de romper esse quadrilátero amoroso. Podemos armar um ótimo encontro para cada um hoje.

Tyson – Quer dizer no parque de diversões? – indaga bocejando de novo.

Hilary – Exato! Se Ray e Salima ficarem mesmo juntos, a Mariah aceita o Márcio.

Tyson – Como tem tanta certeza? A Mariah pode querer o Márcio só como amigo.

Hilary – Bom, ela vai estar carente e vulnerável depois de saber que o Ray gosta é da Salima. Daí aproveitamos pra trancar ela com o Márcio dentro dum lugar escuro, e...!

Tyson – Você está passando muito tempo com a Melissa.

Hilary – Ah. Desculpe. – ela ri sem jeito – Mas o que você acha? Vai me ajudar? Ah, não se esqueça que você ainda me deve um dia de completa obediência e a realização de um pedido especial! Eu fui embora para a Rússia sem conseguir cobrar isso antes.

Tyson – Você vai mesmo ficar remoendo aquela nossa aposta dupla no torneio?

Hilary – Vou sim. E vou cobrar meu pedido agora: me ajude com este plano.

Tyson – Bom... É difícil fazer algo assim sem ajuda. Já que a Melissa, e agora até o Max, querem tanto unir os casais que faltam no nosso grupo, podemos falar com eles.

Hilary – Melhor ainda: vamos incluir todos os Bladebreakers e todas as Beautiful Girls na operação! Será o melhor jogo que já jogamos: a "operação cupido"! O que acha?

Tyson – Se você prometer não falar isto de novo, eu topo. – os dois riem e apertam as mãos em acordo – E quando vou ter que pagar o dia de obediência?

Hilary – O que foi? Está ansioso? – a moça ri da careta do rapaz – Não vou gastar a minha cartada agora. Você vai ter que se contentar em esperar o momento certo.

Tyson revira os olhos e logo Hilary se gruda ao seu braço. Sentindo o clima ficar mais agradável quando reparam a tranquilidade no aposento, eles decidem aproveitar o silêncio para namorar o quanto podem. Logo os outros começam a transitar pela casa e eles são obrigados a se afastar, afim de impedir a malícia alheia de cair sobre si.

 **Continua...**


	28. Ocultas Revelações Emocionais

**Cap. 28**

 **Ocultas Revelações Emocionais**

Manhã de primavera japonesa. O parque de diversões nas proximidades da recente indústria da Beyfly está agitado, porém os _paparazzi_ e fãs foram mantidos fora de toda a diversão particular, compartilhada entre as melhores equipes de bladers mundialmente conhecidas num passeio reservado. A ideia era relaxar, contudo existem dois times bem dispostos a aproveitar a chance para unir casais: os Bladebreakers e as Beautiful Girls.

Já tendo passado algum tempo desde a dispersão do grupo, com cada um foliando como bem quer, Keilhany e Kenny se comprometem a propiciar um momento a sós para Ray e Salima conversarem. Assim, enquanto os amigos com eles decidem ir comer algo antes de voltarem aos brinquedos, Thalía pede para a ruiva acompanha-la até uma tenda onde estão vendendo diversos acessórios, e Chief e o chinês resolvem espera-las voltar.

Um tempo de diálogo masculino depois, a maior retorna dizendo que a amiga quer a opinião do seu parceiro em computação para escolher um chaveiro, e ele se vai. Após encontrá-la, os dois se reaproximam do outro par em segredo e começam a espionagem. Ouvindo-os relembrar velhos tempos, a garota tem uma ideia e leva o aliado consigo pra algum lugar. Segundos mais tarde, as caixas de som pelo parque espalham uma música.

Wanessa - Vai Que Vira Amor

Salima – Ah, eu conheço esta música! Eu já cantei ela com as garotas. – comenta cantando o refrão distraidamente, deixando o companheiro hipnotizado por seu sorriso.

Ray – Ah... Salima. – ela se vira alegre, vendo-o apontar para trás – Quer dar um passeio na roda gigante agora? Acho que os outros não vão se importar. – Salima pensa rápido e concorda, sentando na frente de Ray ao entrarem na cabine e pondo uma mecha do cabelo para trás – Você está usando de novo a sua metade do par de brincos.

Salima – Sim. – a moça toca a orelha esquerda – A Melissa me disse que achou o meu brinco no chão daquele mesmo corredor em que estava a esmeralda, então deve ter ficado com Gregório esse tempo todo. Não é engraçado? – os dois dão leves risadas em acordo, voltando a fitar a paisagem, então o rapaz cria coragem e senta ao lado da ruiva.

Ray – Salima... Eu nunca fui bom com este tipo de coisa. Digo, acho que nenhum de nós, porque nos preocupamos demais com o beyblade... Mas eu preciso contar como me sinto, e quero que escute. – as bochechas de ambos retomam a coloração vermelha – Eu não falei com ela ainda, mas sobre a Mariah... – o olhar da garota fica deprimido.

Salima – A Mariah... Vai se confessar para ela? – a pergunta sai sem vontade.

Ray – Não. – seu sorriso faz o coração da ouvinte saltar do peito – Mariah é uma boa garota, mas eu só a vejo como uma irmã. E penso que o Márcio gosta dela.

Salima – Sim. Ele normalmente está sempre acompanhando ela. – comenta com um sorriso, tentando controlar a alegria enrolando uma mecha do cabelo no indicador.

Ray – Bom, eu também tenho que contar outra coisa. E para ser sincero, acho bom estarmos aqui pra você não sair correndo, como aquelas garotas de filmes românticos.

Salima – E por que eu correria? – ela entende a razão da observação assim que ele se aproxima, em vista do seu impulso inicial de se afastar por vergonha.

Ray – Eu amo você, Salima. – Salima estanca tão forte que tem a ligeira sensação de ter sofrido um ataque cardíaco, se arrepiando em seguida – Eu quero ficar com você.

Salima – É sério? – Ray confirma com a cabeça – Mesmo? Não está brincando?

Ray – Vai me fazer implorar? – os dois seguram as risadas – O que me diz?

Salima – O que eu digo? É claro que sim! Eu também quero ficar com você!

A moça pula sobre o pescoço do rapaz, tendo o abraço retribuído. Enquanto isto, o grupo antes com eles se acomoda em várias cadeiras ao redor de mesas espalhadas perto de um _food truck_. Ao decidirem escolher no _jokenpô_ quem anotará os pedidos de todos para levar ao garçom, falando com os cozinheiros junto à janela, Márcio perde o jogo e faz isto. Hilary, sentada perto de Tyson, puxa a orelha dele para sussurrar discretamente.

Hilary – É nossa chance! Enquanto o Márcio está lá, vamos convencer a Mariah a ir na roda gigante com a gente. Melissa e Max nos acompanham, então os casais podem subir juntos e eles vão ser obrigados a ir um com o outro.

Tyson – E se alguém mais quiser ir com a gente? – a morena pensa um pouco.

Hilary – Já sei! Basta armar uma desculpa para nos afastarmos dos outros.

Tyson – E como vamos sair daqui? – ela sorri e soca sua barriga, fazendo-o gemer – Ai, meu Deus!... Eu sabia que ele não deveria ter comido aquela maçã do amor, que acabaria fazendo mal. Melhor irmos ao banheiro. – Hilary o levanta devagar, diante dos olhares surpresos, e Melissa e Max rapidamente entendem a indireta.

Daichi – Ele está passando mal só por aquilo? – Daichi ergue uma sobrancelha – Eu comi mais do que ele e estou ótimo!

Diva – Mas você é anormal, Daichi. – os demais riem da careta do jovem.

Max – Eu ajudo a levar ele. – o loiro levanta e põe o braço do amigo no pescoço.

Melissa – Eu tenho um remédio na bolsa que pode ajudar, mas... Ah, puxa, quase esqueci! Preciso de alguém para ler a receita e ter certeza que Tyson não é alérgico aos ingredientes. Mariah, pode me ajudar com isto? – inquere já puxando a moça da cadeira.

Mariah – Heim, eu? E por que você mesma não lê?

Melissa – Não sou boa com letrinhas miúdas, e Hilary vai ligar para o Hiro e dizer onde nós estamos. – rebate simplesmente, entrelaçando seu braço com o dela e virando-se ao próximo alvo – Márcio, pode comprar água e nos levar lá perto dos banheiros?! – antes que ele possa responder, ela fala – Valeu! Você é demais!

O conjunto se afasta imediatamente, e enquanto Max guia Tyson, com a suposta dor de estômago, para dentro do banheiro masculino, Hilary finge ligar para o cunhado um tanto afastada de Mariah, que lê envergonhada a bula do medicamento lhe entregue, e Melissa, que grita o nome de cada composição dele da entrada, falsamente visando ter certeza se o suposto doente não é alérgico a algum.

Márcio não demora a chegar, entregando a garrafa d'água para a loira que, sem o menor pudor, invade o banheiro e leva o remédio junto. Após minutos de espera, os três saem e o moreno declara estar se sentindo melhor, rindo o mais tranquilamente possível.

Tyson – Você podia ter dito que eu devia fingir! – critica no ouvido da namorada quando estão próximos – Seria menos doloroso!

Hilary – Ora, deixe de ser infantil! – ela sorri, revirando os olhos – Deu certo.

Melissa – Então, agora que o Tyson está melhor, que tal irmos na roda gigante?

Márcio – Não devíamos voltar até os outros e comer o que eu pedi?

Max – Ah, vamos ter tempo para comer depois! Só uma volta, vamos lá!

A dupla alvo é persuadida pelos demais, todavia, quando chegam lá, a maior parte das cabines já está ocupada pelos outros casais, e Márcio e Mariah decidem dar a frente para o quarteto enquanto fazem uma caminhada até o brinquedo vagar. É claro que eles não entram na roda gigante e seguem os dois a fim de ouvir sua conversa. Minutos mais tarde, o diálogo vai ficando mais tenso da parte do rapaz.

Márcio – Por que você faz tanta questão de ficar com o Ray, Mariah? – na mesma hora as bochechas da moça enrubescem.

Mariah – Ah, porque... Bom, nós temos uma ligação desde crianças.

Márcio – Que tipo de "ligação" é essa? – questiona com uma careta, e ela demora a responder – Estou meio preocupado com você e essa sua mania de perseguição.

Mariah – Ei, eu não tenho "mania de perseguição"! E não precisa se preocupar, eu posso me virar! Sou bastante resistente! – o cenho do rapaz franze ainda mais.

Márcio – Não foi o que pareceu quando aquela confusão do ano passado explodiu.

Mariah – Isto não é da sua conta! – Mariah trava de repente, com o rosto rubro de raiva e vergonha, fazendo-o se virar para encará-la – Me deixa em paz Márcio! – o antes surpreso semblante dele se transforma num de irritação em questão de segundos.

Márcio – Então tudo bem. Faça o que quiser, eu não ligo mais. – ele dá meia volta e sai andando na frente, deixando-a para trás com uma sensação incômoda por ver a sua expressão sombria e distante, e de imediato os espiões entram em pânico.

Melissa – Mas que droga! O plano foi por água abaixo!

Tyson – Bom, para ser sincero, eu já imaginava que isto pudesse acontecer.

Max – Acho que o problema foi porque a Mariah não sabe ainda que o Ray gosta da Salima. Se ela já soubesse, talvez não tivesse tido uma crise de raiva.

Hilary – Bom, ela está para descobrir agora. – informa apontando para o caminho da roda gigante, de onde está voltando, de mãos dadas e rindo, o segundo casal vigiado – Parece que pelo menos uma meta nós alcançamos.

Keilhany – **Nós** alcançamos, você quer dizer. – Thalía chega de surpresa por trás dos amigos, junto de Kenny, e faz uma careta ao olhar pra frente – O que a Mariah está fazendo aqui? Ela não devia estar com o Márcio?

Melissa – Ele acabou de pular fora. Ficou irritado com ela.

Keilhany – O quê? Mas a ideia era manter eles de bom humor e longe do Ray e da Salima! O que foi que aconteceu tão de repente?

Hilary – E vocês? Por que não avisaram que levaram os dois para a roda gigante?

Kenny – Não levamos. Eles resolveram ir depois da Thalía pedir ao radialista do parque para tocar uma música da _playlist_ dela.

Keilhany – A ideia era criar um clima, e pelo visto deu certo.

Tyson – Bom, agora não tem mais jeito. A Mariah já sabe que o Ray escolheu a Salima. Mas mesmo assim, desta vez é o Márcio que não quer mais nada com ela.

Melissa – Bom, ninguém vai poder dizer que não tentamos. Vamos voltar.

Enquanto o grupo se afasta, Ray e Salima decidem retornar até os amigos perto do _food truck_ , mas Mariah prefere dar mais uma caminhada sozinha e eles não impedem. Durante o resto do dia, tanto ela quanto Márcio parecem ter desaparecido. E além deles, Kailane e Kai também não são localizados desde o almoço. Quando já está escurecendo, as luzes do parque são acesas, marcando o encerramento do tempo de reserva do time.

Os familiares dos jovens permitem a entrada pública novamente, e sem cerimônia uma enxurrada de pessoas vai cumprimentar seus ídolos e fazer perguntas sobre últimos incidentes ocorridos com a Beyfly. Para surpresa geral, o carrossel, que ainda não estava aceso, fica iluminado, e na frente de um cavalo está a herdeira da família Yamari. Com um gesto de mão, ela chama as outras Beautiful Girls para perto e então Kai aparece.

Ele entrega um microfone para cada uma, deixando-as ainda mais surpresas.

Diva – Que ideia é esta que você armou sem nos contar nada?

Kailane – Ora, não gostam mais de surpresas? – questiona rindo, aproximando seu fone da boca – Boa noite pessoal! Como todos sabem, este dia é de celebração por todos os membros da família Beyfly terem superado mais um problema que nos atingiu, mas a gente também tem muito a agradecer pelo apoio das pessoas que sempre acompanharam a nossa trajetória. Então, eu tomei a liberdade de planejar um showzinho particular pra todos que estão aqui agora, como também quem estiver nos assistindo, – diz apontando às câmeras filmando – e escolhi uma das músicas favoritas das Beautiful Girls para isto. – suas companheiras encaram-na ansiosas e sobem no carrossel, esperando a melodia se iniciar e que Kailane comece a cantoria para prosseguirem.

Wanessa - Eu Estarei Aqui

Ao fim da música, embora a maioria não note, os desaparecidos Márcio e Mariah estão se olhando afastados um do outro, claramente tocados pela letra assim como todos os demais. Logo todo mundo se recolhe, passando a noite de sono para o dia seguinte, e quando ele chega o povo reunido dentro e fora do estádio local traz animação. De novo, as equipes de bladers favoritas estão prontas para o Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade.

Num dos corredores de acesso para os camarins e o palco de apresentação, o time dividido em pequenas concentrações, de acordo com seus aliados de batalha, dialoga.

Rick – A pergunta aqui é: quem está pronto pra ser arrasado? – alguns dão risada.

Oliver – Não vai contando vantagem antes da hora não, porque treinamos muito!

Eddy – É o que nós vamos ver. Nossa equipe aperfeiçoou cada técnica de luta.

Dunga – E os cérebros de vocês não explodiram depois de tanto forçarem?

Emily – Muito engraçado. Mas a certeza é que as coisas não vão ser como antes.

Ian – Esperamos que não. Ninguém quer ver o estádio vir abaixo de novo.

Bárbara – Ian, isto lá é coisa que se diga?! Ele não falou por mal Salima!

Salima – Eu sei, não se preocupem. Drisa e eu melhoramos bastante desde então.

Ivana – Oh, estou muito ansiosa para ver! Será que a nossa compatibilidade subiu também? Seria legal ver aquele brilho todo espalhando quando as feras bit se cruzarem.

Michael – Quer dizer aquelas luzes mutantes que parecem uma aurora boreal?

Spencer – Em tese, isto só deve acontecer entre as feras bit sagradas.

Savana – Mas há outros membros no grupo que possuem feras raras e sagradas.

Enrique – É mesmo. Agora que eu parei para pensar, porque aquilo nunca ocorreu com as outras, só com as dos Bladebreakers e das Beautiful Girls?

Daichi – Tá com invejinha? – a maioria ri de novo – Vocês deviam ser o abacaxi.

Gary – Que "abacaxi"? Nós não estamos falando de comida.

Berta – Ele quis dizer que poderíamos ser o problema. E eu concordo.

Tala – Mas o que isto quer dizer? Que nossas feras não se davam por culpa nossa?

Tamara – Eu não diria "culpa". Acho que é porque não nos conhecíamos tão bem.

Johnny – De fato, muita coisa mudou desde então. Todos estão bem entrosados.

Robert – Então o que faltava era colocar elas em sintonia?

Bryan – E entrarmos em sintonia também. Elas sentem o que nós sentimos, não?!

Maltês – Precisamente. Desta vez agora quase todas devem liberar aquela luz.

Mariam – Ok, mas antes dum arco-íris espalhar purpurina pelo palco, – todos riem – devíamos formar um pacto agora para os casais do grupo não se enfrentarem.

Mystel – Eu concordo! – informa logo levantando a mão – Seria arriscado demais.

Belina – Mas que besteira é esta agora gente? Não vamos pegar leve só por isto.

Crusher – Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Vai que pinta uns climas, e aí já era.

Ming-ming – Se for assim também, ninguém vai poder encostar nos namorados e nas namoradas dos outros, senão vai ter briga.

Ozuma – Ah vai, não é para tanto! Sabemos diferenciar a vida pessoal do resto.

Oldegar – Diz aquele que quase surtou quando certa pessoa ganhou dele no tiro ao alvo no parque de diversões. – grande parte dos ouvintes ri ou segura risadas, o caso de Ohana ao ver Ozuma com as bochechas coradas.

Ohana – Foi um tiro de pura sorte aquele último. – fala espremendo os lábios.

Ozuma – Não, tá bom, tudo bem; eu admito a derrota. – ele bufa sorrindo.

July – Se os casais não puderem lutar entre si, então como vamos saber se as feras bit podem colorir tudo daquele jeito? – o grupo se entreolha pensando.

Eliane – É mesmo. Não teria como sabermos com certeza.

Kevin – Mas quando os Bladebreakers e as Beautiful Girls se enfrentaram não era um problema. Eles não tinham nada um com o outro.

Kalil – Bom, tecnicamente isto não é verdade. Hilary e Tyson já se detestavam.

Claude – Ah é! E o Chief e a Thalía já estavam conectados, como Dizzi e Luce.

Calisto – E a Melissa certamente já era louquinha pelo Max. – todos gargalham sobre os olhares ameaçadores dos provocados.

Brooklyn – Devíamos falar então do noivado do Kai e da Kailane?

Kai – Nem mesmo pensem nisto. – Kai rebate seriamente, sem fitar qualquer um, e retira um sorriso contido de Kailane – Se querem falar da cerimônia de alguém, falem de quem vai realmente casar, como o Gordo e a Nadine.

Helena – Ah, mas só porque vocês não quiseram antes não quer dizer que não vão mudar de ideia. E estou com a impressão de que vão.

Nilce – Alguma coisa me diz que a senhora Yamari não pretende desistir tão fácil.

Mystel – Bom, por que esperar por ela? Devíamos retribuir a atenção que eles nos deram e armar um plano de união também.

Kailane – E quem disse que todos estávamos nessa? A ideia foi da Melissa.

Melissa – Ah sim, joguem a culpa na Melissa! Não tem mais ninguém pra apontar o dedo, não é?! Pois a maioria dos Bladebreakers e das Beautiful Girls se mancomunou!

Oldegar – Eu sabia que tinha escutado alguma coisa sobre uma "operação cupido" quando estávamos no parque. Ela estava conversando com o Max.

Eddy – Max?! Quem diria! De santinho você não tem nada!

Ming-ming – Sempre dizem que aqueles com cara de inocentes são os piores.

Max – Falando assim até parece que a gente cometeu um crime.

Ray – Espera aí! Vocês estavam armando pros outros ficarem juntos ontem?

Aaron – Não vai tirar o corpo fora e dizer que não sabia de nada, Ray!

Salima – Mas ele não sabia. Nem eu sabia. Por que não contaram nada?

Diva – Porque vocês faziam parte do plano. – ela solta de repente, fazendo todos a encararem – Antes que digam algo, eu e Daichi sabíamos de tudo, mas ficamos de fora!

Daichi – Não que precisassem da nossa ajuda. Boa parte saiu de lá namorando, até o Ray e a Salima. – desta vez o público, boa parte sorridente, fita o casal rubro.

Emily – Agora eu fiquei curiosa! Quem são os novos casais?

Steven – Agora há pouco não estávamos falando do Kai e da Kailane?

Kai – Não estavam não. Voltem pra contagem de pares que a operação dos outros reuniu. – alguns de seus amigos riem, e Kai mesmo sorri trocando olhares com Kailane, que segura sua própria risada enquanto o observa cruzar os braços.

Tala – "Dos outros" uma vírgula, porque você e a Kailane também estavam nessa!

Bryan – Verdade! Ou foi por acaso que decidiram preparar um show particular?

Kailane – Totalmente por acaso. Vejam: só achamos que as pessoas precisavam se divertir. É um crime querer a felicidade dos outros, principalmente a dos seus amigos?

Emily – É sério que vai usar chantagem emocional agora? Qual é!

Rick – Vocês fizeram foi fugir do assunto. Estávamos falando das feras bit.

Oliver – Pois sim. Como vamos saber se elas estão em harmonia?

Ian – Por que fazem tanta questão de saber? Isto nos beneficiará de algum jeito?

Eddy – Bom, talvez. Kailane, aquelas luzes coloridas são um bom sinal, certo?!

Kailane – Sabem, ao invés de ficarem tão preocupados com a ligação dos seus bits e se isto pode ajudar nas lutas, deviam estar concentrados em se divertir, como ontem. Talvez não tenham percebido que durante a música no começo da noite, o ar se encheu de brilho e cor, mas não foi por causa das luzes do parque.

July – Sim. Eu notei que o clima parecia mais caloroso. Tinha outro som no ar.

Dunga – Então as feras bit estavam ressoando naquela hora? Todas elas?

Kailane – De diferentes maneiras, mas sim. É incorreto pressupor que só porque os parceiros das feras têm uma conexão elas também terão, e vice-versa. Mas é verdade que elas estavam chamando umas pelas outras naquele momento.

Enrique – Bom, pra mim a necessidade delas de se unirem já é um ponto positivo.

Johnny – É verdade. Graças a isto pudemos nos aproximar e conhecer melhor uns aos outros. Quer dizer, no caso de alguns, mais uns do que outros. – o grupo ri de leve.

Spencer – Então, quer dizer que só precisamos nos divertir para elas ressoarem?

Robert – É o que parece. Mas não deve ser tão difícil, certo?!

Michael – Bom, eu sei que vou me divertir muito limpando o chão com as caras de vocês! – todos riem e uma parte de seus aliados bate suavemente nele ou o descabela.

Bárbara – Uma vez que somos amigos, as batalhas desta vez serão emocionantes!

Tamara – Vem cá, agora que eu reparei: onde estão o Márcio e a Mariah?

Gary – Eles nos disseram para vir na frente porque queriam conversar sobre algo.

Steven – Mas tinha que ser agora? Daqui a pouco vamos entrar na arena.

Enrique – Tudo bem, lá vem eles! – anuncia ao ver os dois correndo para se juntar aos seus respectivos times – E onde os pombinhos se enfiaram?

Spencer – Quase iam perder a nossa grande entrada triunfal na abertura.

Mariah – Ah, nem pensar! Só estávamos... Trocando umas ideias.

Kevin – Espero que não seja um pacto para perderem juntos.

Rick – Não vamos recomeçar esta conversa! Se algum casalzinho atrapalhar...!

Oliver – Tenho certeza que não teremos problemas com isto. Vamos nos esforçar.

Steven – Mas só pra prevenir, melhor evitarem contato visual. – a maioria graceja.

Melissa – Podem fazer o que quiserem, porque nós vamos ganhar mesmo!

Os companheiros da loira se preparam pra rebatê-la, porém ao ouvirem a chamada do apresentador DJ Jazzman, sobre o anúncio da convocação das equipes feito por Brad Best, diante os alegres comentários de AJ Topper, ninguém consegue fazer outra coisa além de ver com graça os passos imponentes de Melissa em direção à multidão de fãs.

...

É chegado o fim do primeiro dia de competições do grande torneio de beyblade. O enorme grupo de lutadores já se dispersou para descansar, excerto por alguns residentes na praça mais perto do estádio, relaxando após o assédio dos admiradores e jornalistas. Os Bladebreakers e as Beautiful Girls, antes conversando com seus amigos distantes uns dos outros, se reaproximam aos poucos. Ray vai comprar bebidas numa loja com Kai.

Tyson e Daichi, brigando por algum motivo não muito longe do banco onde Diva observa com estranheza ao lado de Kailane, enquanto Hilary suspira e Salima dá risada, chegam perto quando Max chama sua atenção silenciosamente. Por trás da sua distraída namorada, debruçada sobre o banco atrás das amigas para fofocar sobre a visão de Chief e Thalía trocando ideias de pé, segurando o _laptop_ e o PC, voltam o chinês e o Hiwatari.

O jovem Kon entrega uma garrafa d'água para a ruiva e seu parceiro distribui todo o resto dos líquidos dentro da sacola que trouxe, dando o suco da Yamari por último.

Hilary – Então, Max... Eu notei o pai da Meli falar contigo antes de virmos para cá. Sobre o que estavam conversando tão animadamente?

Max – Ele só queria saber se eu e os meus pais aceitávamos acampar com ele e a Melissa neste fim de semana. Parece que ele vai ter tempo livre.

Melissa – Ah, com certeza é um teste para saber se você serve pra mim! Como se precisasse de um. Você recusou, certo?! Deu uma desculpa?!

Max – Não tinha como recusar Meli. Especialmente porque meus pais já tinham concordado com a ideia. – a loira bufa, aparentando irritação, e cruza os braços.

Melissa – Isso não fica assim! Gente, vocês vão conosco! Eu vou ligar para o pai!

Kailane – Ah não vai não! – Kailane toma seu celular e se esquiva das tentativas dela de recuperá-lo – Será bom para vocês terem um tempo juntos.

Melissa – Ficou maluca? Meu pai é neurótico! Ele pode surtar achando que tem a chance de Max e eu fugirmos para nos casar! Não, vocês devem ir! É apoio emocional!

Ray – Bom, não é uma ideia ruim. Poderíamos aproveitar um tempo de lazer.

Daichi – Se me perguntarem, eu já tive o suficiente de aventuras na selva!

Tyson – Eu também não vejo problema se formos convidados.

Melissa – Pois eu estou convidando! Coelhinho, você não se importa, não é?!

Max – Ah... Não, não, tudo bem. – Max responde constrangido pelos olhares na sua direção, maliciando o apelido carinhoso.

Kailane – Ai... Ok, mas não vou me responsabilizar se algo acontecer! – a moça se aproxima de Melissa, entregando seu celular, e ela depressa se afasta pra fazer a ligação.

Salima – Relaxe Lane. Será uma experiência divertida. E que tal se nos dividirmos para comprar o material de acampamento? – Salima, Hilary, Ray, Tyson e Max encaram os outros rapazes neste instante, de modo sugestivo, e o rubro Kai limpa a garganta.

Kai – Bem, então... Kenny, Daichi e eu podemos ir juntos. E... Se Kailane, Diva e Keilhany quiserem, podem nos acompanhar.

Daichi – É. Tipo... – ele coça a cabeça, fitando o chão – Podemos marcar um dia.

Kenny – E também, se for o caso, podemos fazer outra coisa depois das compras.

Kailane – Vocês... – o sorriso da Yamari cresce – Estão nos convidando para sair?

Ray – Eu diria tentando. – Ray ri baixinho, assim como os demais espectadores.

Kenny – Certo, é uma declaração! Estamos fazendo isto para aproveitar a ocasião!

Keilhany – Espera um pouco... – Thalía levanta uma sobrancelha com o regresso da sorridente senhorita Taylor – Isto foi planejado?

Melissa – Nem tudo. Meu pai realmente convidou o Max e a família para acampar conosco, e eu só incluí vocês no esquema. Acabei de informar que todos concordaram. A propósito, todos os nossos familiares vão junto, o que quer dizer a avó da Lane, o pai e o avô do Tyson e do Hiro, a mãe da Hilary e os pais da Thalía e os do Chief.

Diva – Mas os que já estão de rolo deram uma força para este esquema?!

Salima – Admitimos que sim. Melissa e Max podem ser muito persuasivos.

Tyson – Pois é, agora parem de enrolar! Vão sair juntos ou não? – as três moças convidadas se entreolham rapidamente, sorrindo, e acenam em confirmação, fazendo os acompanhantes suspirarem de alívio – Até que enfim!

Hilary – Opa! Acho que seu irmão também planejou alguma coisa com a Hana! – Hilary sai do banco e entrelaça o seu braço com o de Tyson, apontando o alegre casal do outro lado da praça – Deve ser algo enquanto fazemos compras para o acampamento.

Melissa – Oh, com certeza, porque eles também vão conosco e lá vamos ter tanta privacidade quanto alguém pode ter usando o banheiro com a porta aberta.

Diva – Que porcaria de comparação foi essa? – todos gargalham.

Tyson – Legal, então somos todos casais agora. Pronto? As duas crianças podem sossegar, finalmente? – Melissa e Max se entreolham sorrindo, acenando em acordo.

Max – Sabem de uma coisa que eu notei? Vocês deviam era me agradecer.

Daichi – Pelo quê? – o loiro fita a namorada e a abraça pela cintura.

Max – Só estamos aqui agora porque eu vi a Melissa naquele dia. – todos logo se lembram do começo de toda a sua longa história de união e sorriem, antes da loira beijar o rosto do risonho amado e motivar as outras a abraçarem seus companheiros.

Melissa – Só numa coisa você se engana meu bem. Eu vi você primeiro.

 _ **Agora Sim, Fim!**_

 _ **Quem Sabe...**_

* * *

 **Aê, acabou o que era doce! Kkk Espero que tenham curtido esta fic, que deu maior trabalhão. Logo terão mais fanfics minhas, e quem sabe uma continuação desta. Será? Kkk**


End file.
